A Knight's Promise
by Commander Squall Leonhart
Summary: Chapter 40 is up! Here, Leon finally realizes the truth about his past. This realization will become his weapon to obliterate the monster that destroyed his life.
1. Chapter 1: Picture Perfect

A Knight's Promise  
Chapter 1: Picture Perfect  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry, but I don't own Final Fantasy 8 characters (*sigh) (Heck! If I do then I'll be rich and I will not be writing fanfics)  
  
The author: One beautiful morning here in the small village of Winhill, the Caraway family and the Loire family together with Kiros were having their picnic near the flower fields. Here we can see Mrs. Raine, Mrs. Julia and Ellone (10 yrs old and sister of Squall) were busy preparing food while Laguna, Mr. Caraway and Kiros were watching Squall and Rinoa (both 8 years old) playing tag.  
  
Laguna: Ha ha ha ha! My friendly friends, Look at Squall! Isn't my son so cute in that knight suit? Raine and Ellone made that. He is as cute as his father! (*Pinches his own face) hahahaha  
  
Kiros: Haaahahahaaa! Laguna! Hahahaha How many times do I have to remind you that Squall is my son. Look (*proudly touches his skin) at my skin. as white as Squall's baby skin. Hahahaha!   
  
Caraway: (*laughing hard) Bwahahahaaaha! Kir..Kiros hahahaha.Squ.Squall's.father! Hahaha...Stop it Kiros..You're killing me hahahaha!  
  
  
  
Laguna: Ya ya right your son! In your dreams Pal! Hahahaha! But nice joke Kiros.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Mrs. Raine, Mrs. Julia and Ellone.   
  
Raine: (*points at Rinoa) Julia look! Oww your daughter is so cute with that angel suit!  
  
Julia: Of course like mother like daughter!  
  
Raine and Julia: (*laughing with poise) Hahahahaha  
  
Ellone: Mom, Mrs. Caraway, Let's eat! I'm starving. I'm so hungry I can eat a live Elephant!  
  
Raine: Oh sorry sweetie, alright. please call your father and his friends  
  
  
  
In the meantime.  
  
Rinoa: (*catches her breath) huh. huh stop running Squally! I...I cannot catch you.You're too fast!  
  
Squall: (*looks at Rinoa) Tired already? But it has been only five hours since we started playing tag! And Rinny you're an angel remember? Use your wings! Hahahaha (*continue to run).  
  
Rinoa: Not fair! Squall! Wait for me! (*~I've go to think of a way to catch him) Aha! (*Snaps her fingers) Righty!  
  
Rinoa leans to an old cherry tree and..  
  
Rinoa: Squall! (*Pretends that she cannot breathe) Stop.I...Huh...huh...cannot.brea..(*then she falls down to the ground) Blagaggg!(Ouchies!! That really hurts!)  
  
Squall: (*stops from running) Hey! Rinny what's wrong!  
  
Rinoa: (*~Yippee! Common Squall, come to mama) Squall.Helppppy me! I.. huhuhu!  
  
Squall: (*rushed to aid his best friend) Rinny have no fear your knight is here! I'm coming.tantatatah!!!  
  
Rinoa: (*~Heeeheee hiiiihiiii, yes that's right Squall) Hu hu hu (*sobs)   
  
Then suddenly, Squall remembered something   
  
Squall: (*anxious) (*~Oh no my angel is in trouble what will I do. what will I do? Wait a minute..Dad told me to call him if I need help.YEAH that's right!!!) Rinny PLEASE STAY CALM AND WAIT FOR ME THERE OKAY! I'M GONNA CALL DAD FOR HELP! JUST HANG ON!   
  
Rinoa: (*~Hey!!) Wait.do.don't leave me Squall!!! (*~OH NO! He's smarter than I thought! Maybe he thinks that I'm just acting) Nooooooooo!!!!   
  
Squall: (*calls his father) Daaa..   
  
Rinoa: (*shouts at Squall) Nooo! Squall (*stands up and brushes the dry leaves and dirt off her dress and wings) I'm fine! There see?   
  
Squall: (*looks over his shoulder) Huh! Are you sure? (*Then he sprint back to his buddy) Are you okay? Do I need to call 911? An ambulance? A doctor? My father? (*then he added) Or do you want me to call a friend? Ask the audience or 50/50? (*Giggles)   
  
Rinoa: Yup yup yup! I'm fine as a "pine tree" (*chuckles)   
  
Squall: Is that your final answer? Hahahaha!   
  
Rinoa: (*Hugs Squall) Yes!!   
  
Squall: (*blushes) Ha ah Wait!   
  
Rinoa: (*giggles) Um.....Squall.  
  
Squall: Um..Yes Rinny?   
  
Rinoa: (*looks at Squall) Squall?   
  
Squall: Rinny? (*puzzled)   
  
Rinoa: (*blushes) Squall Aren't we besest best best pal.Right?   
  
Squall: Right!!!  
  
Rinoa: And you're also my knight.Right?   
  
Squall: Right!!!   
  
Rinoa: Um..Squall, can we. (*changes her mind) No! I know your not interested with my Idea.   
  
Squall: No! I'm always interested with your ideas!   
  
Rinoa: Really?   
  
Squall: 100 billion percent!   
  
Rinoa: Then, can we..   
  
Squall: (*a bit nervous) Can we what? (*gulps)   
  
Rinoa: Can we have a picnic just like this? Tomorrow morning!   
  
Squall: Jus..Just the two of us?   
  
Rinoa: Yeah! I have something to give you! You know I gave my piggy bank to my dad and asked him to buy "it" for me! I saw it when my mom and I went to the department store! I know you'll like it.   
  
Squall: Wow! You did that for me? But why Rinny? It is not my birthday or what?   
  
Rinoa: Because (*~I like you) you're good to me. And you're my best friend!   
  
Squall: Oh! (*~Oh no! I must give her something too! But what? Yikes! I only have 15 Gils ..oh boy )   
  
Rinoa: Well.?   
  
Squall: (*~What else can I buy with that money? A toy sword? A toy car? Nope.. How about a Ball? Common Squall think.)   
  
Rinoa: (*shouts at Squall's ear) HELLOOOOOO? SQUALL I'M TALKING TO YOU?   
  
Squall: Ouch! Hey you don't have to shout at me that loud!   
  
Rinoa: (*crosses her arms) because you're not paying attention to me!   
  
Squall: Sorry angel..um so what was it again?   
  
Rinoa: (*~grrr) I said .Well?   
  
Squall: Well what?   
  
Rinoa: (*~gosh!) Well.can we have our picnic tom.? Don't worry I'll ask my mom to help me prepare food and everything! All I want to know now is if it is okay with you?   
  
Squall: Of course! But I'll ask my mom and dad if it is fine with them.   
  
Rinoa: No problem!   
  
Squall: But where?   
  
Rinoa: Yah you're right, where?   
  
Squall: How about.(*looks around) HERE! ..right here!   
  
Rinoa: Underneath this big old cherry tree?   
  
Squall: Yeah! We can have our picnic here!   
  
Rinoa: You're so brilliant Squall! Okay then..we'll meet here!   
  
Squall: (*smiles and scratches his head) that was nothing! Ahahahahaha!   
  
Rinoa: (*~he is soooo cute when he's smiling like that) Ahahahahaha (*chuckles)   
  
While they were laughing.   
  
Raine: Squall honey, Rinny! Stop playing for a while..   
  
Ellone: (*interrupts) let's eat! Let's eat! I'm hungry!!!!!   
  
Squall: (*at Rinoa) Shall we? (*Bows)   
  
Rinoa: Okey dokey!   
  
And they all share an appetizing meal. Squall was sitting next to his dad while Rinoa on the other hand sits beside her father.   
  
Laguna: Yummy! This roast beef was sooooo tender, juicy and yummy yum yum!   
  
Kiros: I agree with you my buddy!   
  
Caraway: Your family's recipe is so delicious. But wait until you try our recipe! The Chocolate Rainbow Cake with Cherries!  
  
Squall, Rinoa & Ellone: WOW!   
  
Laguna: How about you Kiros? What is your family's recipe?   
  
  
Kiros: What else.. the superdupermegaevertastyrunchyyummyluscious.. toasted bread! Bwahahahahahahahaha!   
  
Others: hahahahahahahahaha!   
  
Ellone: You're so funny Uncle Kiros!   
  
Squall: (*tagged his dad's shirt) Uh.Dad.   
  
Laguna: (*still laughing) Ahahah.. Ah oh yes.. Can I help you son?   
  
Squall: (*whispers) Dad, I would like to tell you something.   
  
Laguna: (*whispers) Anything son! (*winks)   
  
Squall: (*speaks softly) It's a secret Dad!   
  
Laguna: (*smirks) Oh. a secret! I love secrets!   
  
Squall: Dad I'll tell you later after the picnic   
  
Laguna: Okey dokey!   
  
On the other hand, Rinoa chats with her father about her picnic with Squall   
  
Caraway: (*in a low voice) Ah okay ..I'll tell your mom about that and what else?   
  
Rinoa: (*in a soft voice) Paps! How about the ring..   
  
Caraway: the Griever ring?   
  
Rinoa: Yes paps Griever.coz he likes that GF sooo much um dad..have you.   
  
Caraway: (*scratches his head) Of course (*~Ahheeehehee.. that was 1,000 gil, and my beautiful daughter gave me 5 gil for that.aheee) Ah so that ring is for Squall!   
  
Rinoa: yes!!! Thank you dad you're the best!   
  
Caraway: Hahahaha! Of course! And tell your friend Squall to take good care of that ring.   
  
Rinoa: (*nodded) Yeppy!  
  
Laguna: Ah.. excuse us for a while. I wanna have a little chat with my son here.   
  
Raine: oh father and son talk..okay be careful and come back soon   
  
Squall and Laguna: Yes mom! (*giggles)   
  
Caraway: Alright everyone! While waiting for them Let's clean up this mess so that we can go home.   
  
Others: Right!!   
  
Julia, Caraway, Kiros, Raine, Ellone and Rinoa started to clean up. On the contrary, Squall discusses his secret with his father.  
  
Squall: (*~walking along side his dad) (*~Maybe I shouldn't tell dad about this) ........   
  
Laguna: So now you can tell your ever so handsome dad your "little secret" (*chuckles)   
  
Squall: Ah Dad.um Rinoa and I were planning.....   
  
Laguna: (*shocked) OH MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS GREAT BALLS OF FIRE!!! MY SON IS NOW A MAN ahuhuhuhuhuhu!   
  
Squall: DAD? (*~Hah! Told ya Squall you shouldn't tell your dad about this!) Rinoa and I were planning to have a picnic tomorrow morning!   
  
Laguna: (*gives out a sigh of relief) Whew! Just kidding son HAHAHAHAHA!   
  
Squall: (*rolls his eyes) Whatever.  
  
Squall told his father what he and his best friend Rinoa were planning to do.   
  
Laguna: AH.ahahhahahaa (*cough, *cough) ahem So your problem now is that hmm..(*thinks)   
  
Squall: Yup!   
  
Laguna: (*snaps his fingers) How about giving her a bunch of...   
  
Squall: bunch of ..   
  
Laguna: Hugs and Kisses!   
  
Squall: (*blushes) Huh!   
  
Laguna: Hey! Whoah! You're blushing!   
  
Squall: Nooo! I'm not blushing!   
  
Laguna: Liar!   
  
Squall: Just please dad anything! Except that.   
  
Laguna: Well okay okay (*in his thinking position) What can my son give to his.girlfri.   
  
Squall: (*Narrowed his eyes)   
  
Laguna: Oopps .er.I mean his best friend yes his bestfriend hehehehe (*scratches his head)   
  
Squall: (*frowns) Daddy please!   
  
Laguna: (*anxious) (*~ Oh my! Oh my! Arggg! What Laguna com' on think think! Aha! I'll just pretend to have an idea then ask Raine about this yah that's right okay)   
  
Squall: Well..   
  
Laguna: Haaahahahaaa Yes sir we! I'm a genius! Yes I've got an idea yahoo!!!   
  
Squall: What? What? Dad don't worry dad I'll give you all of my savings! Just please tell me dad! Tell me please.please.please! Here (*handed his money)   
  
Laguna: Hah 5 gils! (*~Poor Squall!)   
  
Squall: Dad, Why? ...is that not enough?   
  
Laguna: Oh no just enough (*~geez he's desperate)   
  
Squall: Really? Yipee! Alright thanks dad! (*hugs his father)   
  
Laguna: Don't worry I'll buy that for you!   
  
Squall: Um..dad can I come along?   
  
Laguna: Don't ya worry my boy! I am a "super dad"! I can handle that!   
  
Squall: Well okay whatever "super dad" ahahahahaha I'm so happy! I can really count on you!!   
  
Laguna: Of course I told ya I'm a super dad, I can solve any problem with my super power brain ahahahahaha! AAHAHAHAHAHAHA!   
  
After the said picnic.  
  
  
  
Laguna: AHAHAHA..AHUHUHUHUHU!(sobs)waaaaaaahh!   
  
Raine: Oh stop acting like a kid Laggy! I thought you told our son that you knew what to do?   
  
Laguna: (*sobs) I was just pretending Raine! My son. he's gonna hate me if I don't do that!   
  
Raine: Well what now Mr. Super DAD!   
  
Laguna: I told you Raine I -D-O-N-T -K-N-O-W Waahhh!   
  
Raine: Don't worry honey we'll come up with something   
  
The next morning..   
  
Squall: (*yawns)Ahhhh! I'm still sleepy (*~then he suddenly remembered something) Oh NO! RINNY"S PRESENT! Then he notices a cute box and a letter beside him   
  
Squall: Huh? What's this (*opens the letter) Hmm.it says:   
  
Everdearest dearest dear Squall,  
Good morning my Squally baby! This is your super dad! The gift is just  
next to this letter. Welp hope she likes that gift and son Good luck!  
Love: Dad   
  
Squall: YAHOOO! Then he quickly goes downstairs to meet his parents   
  
  
Laguna and Ellone: Good morning Squally baby!   
  
Squall: Good morning dad, mom, and sis! Dad you're sooo great thank you so much!   
  
Raine: Good morning Son! Squall take a bath and prepare yourself.remember today, you're going to have a date!   
  
Squall: Mom it's only a picnic! (*blushes)  
  
Laguna and Ellone: ooyyyy!! Squall likes Rinoa! Squall likes Rinoa!!!   
  
Raine: Elle, Laggy stop that! (*chuckles)   
  
Then suddenly."dingdong"(*doorbell)   
  
Laguna: That must be your Uncle Kiros!!!   
  
Squall and Ellone: Yipee!! (*runs to open the door) Good morning Uncle Kiros!!!  
  
Laguna and Raine: Good morning Kiros!!!   
  
Kiros: Good morning kids!!! (*Handed a bag full of chocolate mallows)   
  
Squall and Ellone: Wow!!! Thank you Uncle Kiros!!   
  
Kiros: (*smiling) Ow , Don't mention it!!! Ah.by the way Laguna I have good news for you!!  
  
Laguna: Common here my goody good pal!! And join us over here!  
  
Squall: (*looks at his watch) Oh no! Rinoa! Dad, Mom I must go now!  
  
Laguna: Good luck son! And don't forget the "gift"!!!  
  
Raine and Ellone: Bye and see ya later!!   
  
Squall: Bye and thanks! Bye Uncle Kiros! (*Kiros waves back)   
  
Kiros: Is he going to see Rinoa?  
  
Laguna: Yes pal!   
  
Kiros: By the way, I have good news for you Laguna!   
  
Laguna: What is it?   
  
Kiros: This is about Squall's future!  
  
Squall: Made it!! Uh oh she's already here  
  
Rinoa: You're just in time Squall!  
  
Squall: (*~whew.. what a relief) Good morning Rinny!  
  
Rinoa: Good morning too Squall! And just as I promised.(*she handed a small box)   
  
Squall: Thanks! And (*handed his gift for Rinoa)  
  
Rinoa: Wow! Really this is for me? Thank you (*hugs Squall)   
  
Squall: (*blushes) Whoa!   
  
Laguna: (*grinning) Wow and then my boy Squall will become a SeeD someday and become famous!   
  
Kiros: So what now my friend? Will you enroll Squall there?   
  
Laguna: What do you think Ma?   
  
Raine: (*worried) Well maybe we should also ask our son about this.   
  
  
Kiros: Raine don't worry about your son. I know he will be fine there.   
  
  
Laguna: Raine, we can visit him there every weekend and don't you think it is time for our son to meet other kids. Kiros told me that he would accompany Squall there.   
  
  
  
*************************************************************************** *********  
  
Squall: Wow! Thank you Rinoa for this Griever Ring! I like it   
  
Rinoa: Thank you for this beautiful silver ring too! Um..Squall   
  
Squall: Yes Rinny?   
  
Rinoa: I have an idea!   
  
Squall: What is it this time?  
  
To be continued..   
  
The author: Comments? Questions? Violent reactions (*hehehe)? Please let me know. THANKS! 


	2. Chapter 2: I'll be Here

A Knight's Promise Disclaimer: Thank you Squaresoft for this awesome game! God bless  
  
Previously. (Kiros convinced Laguna to enroll Squall at the famous Balamb Garden)  
  
Kiros: Raine don't worry about your son. I know he will be fine there.   
  
  
Laguna: Raine, we can visit him there every weekend and don't you think it is time for our son to meet other kids. Kiros told me that he would accompany Squall there.   
  
Meanwhile,  
  
Squall: Wow! Thank you Rinoa for this Griever Ring! I like it   
  
Rinoa: Thank you for this beautiful silver ring too! Um...Squall   
  
Squall: Yes Rinny?   
  
Rinoa: I have an idea!   
  
Squall: huh? (What now?)  
  
Rinoa: Squall, why don't we.  
  
Squall: we.?  
  
Rinoa: meet here! Let's make this tree our meeting place!  
  
Squall: Meeting place?  
  
Rinoa: Yeah our meeting place, let's make this tree our "special place".  
  
Squall: Why?  
  
Rinoa: Come on Squall, That's an order.  
  
Squall: oh. ok  
  
Rinoa: Okay from now on I declare this tree our meeting place! Here we could share our secrets, do picnics and last but not the least....  
  
Squall: yes?  
  
Rinoa: Play tag! (Taps Squall) YOU'RE IT! Hahahaha (runs)  
  
Squall: NO FAIR! (Chases Rinoa) Hahahaha I'm gonna get you!  
  
Laguna: It is settled then; I'll discuss these things to Squall  
  
Kiros: I'll take care of him once we're there.  
  
Laguna: Yes you will and if not ..hahah I'll kill you heheheh. You're like a real brother to me pal.  
  
Kiros: Thanks Laguna, oh I have to go now. Better make preparations for that, and I'll buy plane tickets too. Just don't lift a hand Laguna; Squall is going to be fine.  
  
Raine: Well then take care, Kiros. Thanks for everything!  
  
Kiros: I'll do anything for that boy! He's like .ehem (Looks at Laguna) He's my son!  
  
Laguna: Hahahaha!  
  
Ellone: Until then Uncle Kiros!  
  
Kiros: Be a good girl Ellone  
  
Ellone: I will Sir! And thanks for the mallows  
  
Kiros: (nods) No problem. Okay see you all then. (Heads outside)  
  
Squall: Rinny, thanks for the sandwiches!  
  
Rinoa: No problem!  
  
Squall: (smiles at her)  
  
Rinoa: Um. Squall, can I..tell you something?  
  
Squall: Sure besest best best pal! Rinoa: You know last night, I had this dream; we are playing tag here.just underneath the tree then you started to run off .far away from our place; you're running ahead of me and I can't catch up with you. You're running too fast and I was shouting "Squalllllll stop! I can't run anymore...please stop!" But you kept on running, and then suddenly, you're nowhere to be seen. I started to panic. I realized that I was alone. surrounded by shadows. I'm so scared..I've never been that scared before. I kept on calling you, but you're ...(Starts to cry)  
  
Squall: ohhh angel. Please don't cry. And promise...ummm (thinks of a way to cheer his best friend) umm aha! Okay then, if that happens again then just head back to this tree.  
  
Rinoa: here? (Still sobbing)  
  
Squall: Yeah here! Umm. Let's see...um.er . I'll be here (blushing)  
  
Rinoa: Why?  
  
Squall: I'll be here...for you, (*holds her hand) I'll be here waiting for you (my love.heck what am I thinking).. so. if you come here (my angel).You'll find me .. I promise. (*Blushes)  
  
Rinoa: (*mesmerized by the tender words of her best friend) (*Her heart pounds as if there's a Rock star hitting her heart like a drum.) (*staring at his sky puppy-like eyes)  
  
Squall: (*looking at her) (oh she's beautiful..what's happening to me? is there something wrong with my heart? It's skipping a beat)  
  
Suddenly, out from nowhere.  
  
Unknown voice: BRAVO!!! (*Clapping)  
  
Squall: Huh?  
  
Unknown voice: Hahah don't you recognize your old man?  
  
Squall: Dad?!?  
  
Laguna: (*jumps from his hiding place) Yep yep yep! Wow that was wonderful son. I'm so proud of you; you're more romantic than your father hahhahah.  
  
Rinoa: (*still looking at Squall)  
  
Squall: (*Blushes heavily) Ohh dad... I was just.umm ..  
  
Laguna: hahahaha! (*Hugging the kids) Ahhh you two heheheh!  
  
Rinoa: ah...Umm (*still speechless)  
  
Laguna: Umm sorry Rinny for interrupting your little romantic scene. Hahahaha  
  
Squall: DAD?!? Please stop it! Umm.Rinoa are you alright?  
  
Rinoa: (*stares blankly as if she was hypnotized) ahuh..  
  
Laguna: ohhh! Hahah  
  
Rinoa: ahh.. . Hello Mr. Laguna um..I have..to...go ..now. (*walks and bumps at the tree) Ouchies! Ohhh I guess I better go this way...umm.bye Squall (*dashes home)  
  
Laguna: Sorry son for getting in the way, I didn't know that you're making your move heheheh (*giggles)  
  
Squall: .... (*Changes the subject) Umm yes dad, what's the rush?  
  
Laguna: Um, yeah squally boy. I've got great news for you son. I want to talk to you about ..  
  
Meanwhile, Mrs. Caraway was baking a cake while Mr. Caraway was reading a book about Politics.  
  
Julia: (putting some decorations at the cake) (singing ~ eyes on me) Oh did you ever know...that I had ..la la la, Honey here's the cake (Brings the cake to her hubby, but on her way.)  
  
Julia: (*sings)...Darling so there you ARGGGGHHH!  
  
(* the door opens)  
  
Rinoa: (*dashing) Ohhh myyyyyyy! (*Was about to sprint to her room)  
  
Caraway: (Still reading the book) Hey! How's my cute little princess?  
  
Rinoa: (*halts) Umm.hello dad...  
  
Caraway: So how was it? Did he like the present?  
  
Rinoa: (*looking around her) ah.dad where's ...Mom?  
  
Caraway: I think you've squashed your mom  
  
Rinoa: What?!?  
  
Julia: (*standing straight as if nothing happens) No I'm fine my dear. Here I've baked a special cake for you.  
  
Rinoa: (* hugging her mom) Thanks mom! Squall loves your chicken sandwich!  
  
Julia: heheheh but of course, that was Lagun...fa...vor...i  
  
Caraway: (*looking intently at Julia) ehem.  
  
Julia: (*changing the topic) Ah yes have a slice dear (*gives a slice of cake at Rinoa and Caraway)  
  
Squall: WHAT?!?! You mean the BALAMB Garden? With the capital B?  
  
Laguna: (*Smiling) Yeah!  
  
Squall: WOW and I'll be a SeeD someday?  
  
Laguna: (*Still smiling) Yeah!  
  
Squall: And fight those nasty...creepy..ugly Red Dragons, T-rex and Iron Giants?  
  
Laguna: (*Smiles even more) Yeah!  
  
Squall: And use devastating weapons like gunblades?  
  
Laguna: (*Smiles from ear to ear) Yeah!  
  
Squall: (*excited) and.and I'll be a popular, admired, well-liked commander in the whole wide world?  
  
Laguna: (*Smiles even wider dropping his jaw) Yeah!  
  
Squall: and ...will never..ever.....gonna see ........Rinoa .again?!! (*looks down)  
  
Laguna: Yea.(*was about to cheer more but realizes what he was saying.) Hey son, cheer up! Oh don't frown like that. We'll visit you and your Uncle Kiros and I promise son, I'll take your girlfrie. I mean your best bud with me so you two could see each other. Is that ok?  
  
Squall: Really dad? OH DAD YOU'RE THE BEST DAD IN THE WORLD!  
  
Laguna: No problem son. Come on let's go home  
  
Rinoa: (*rushes at her room) thanks for the cake mom!  
  
Julia: (smiling at her daughter)  
  
Rinoa locks herself at her room, jumps at her bed and covers her head with a pillow.  
  
Rinoa: (screams in a high pitch voice) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (*Thinking about how Squall looked through her eyes with those lovely blue eyes of him) ( ohhh .his eyes....they were like waves of cool water splashing right at me, what am I thinking? Why? What's wrong with me? What's happening to me? ohh Squall what's with your eyes..) (*giggles) To be continued.  
  
The AUTHOR: Hello there! Thanks for reading my fic..yep it's not yet through ..more to come. Please feel free to say anything. GOD bless and until next time. *salutes at the reader 


	3. Chapter 3: A Broken Lion's Heart

A Knight's Promise  
  
Chapter 3: A Broken Lion's Heart  
  
To view the First two Chapters please go to please Search for Squall Leonhart2 (Authors/Pen name)  
  
The author: yep, I'm sowee if the character's here (Squall and Rinoa) was a bit mushy Welp knowing that they're just 8 years old (in this fanfic) but hey.. it's just a (fantasy) story. And you know kids nowadays.trying to act like adults were in fact that they still got milk in their mouths. Heheh ^_^. And yeah Thanks Square for this game..pleasseeee don't sue me, I'm just a poor writer of fanfics here. And anyways I bought and played this game.. in fact this game is mah favorite!  
  
Special thanks to.um wait, let's stop this yap yap yap thing and start the continuation..so enjoy reading and reviewing!!! (special thanks at the bottom of this fic)  
  
Previously.  
  
Rinoa locks herself at her room, jumps at her bed and covers her head with a pillow.  
  
Rinoa: (*screams in a high pitch voice) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (*Thinking about how Squall looked through her eyes with those lovely blue eyes of him) (Ohhh .his eyes....they were like waves of cool water splashing right at me, what am I thinking? Why? What's wrong with me? What's happening to me? Ohhh Squall what's with your eyes..) (*giggles)  
  
Continuation.  
  
Back to the Loire's residence...  
  
Laguna: umm. Raine uh.  
  
Raine: (*at the mirror, applying a night cream) yes laggy darling?  
  
Laguna: umm Raine.. Uh  
  
Raine: yeah laggy?  
  
Laguna: umm Raine.  
  
Raine: (* raises an eyebrow) What?!  
  
Laguna: (*scratches his head) um...Ra.hun umm... you know what?  
  
Raine: what?  
  
Laguna: uh....a (* can't express what he wants to say)  
  
Raine: Laggy, what's wrong (* pats Laguna's shoulder, she didn't noticed that she was staining her hubby's t-shirt with the night cream in her hands then looks through his blue-green eyes)  
  
Laguna: Welp... it's about . our...  
  
Raine: (*touching Laguna's hair) you mean Squall?  
  
Laguna: uh... Yeah...um... Raine...Um  
  
Raine: (*this time touching his face) ah... lemme guess... you're having doubts about him going to the garden .right?  
  
Laguna: (*looking at Raine) ah. Raine.. NO .but... er. actually Yes  
  
Raine: (*holding Laguna's hands) Yeah me too Laguna, I'm scared of not seeing our baby here. But then, that's the best thing that we could give our Squally. We can call him everyday and see him every weekend, plus his Uncle Kiros will accompany him there.  
  
Laguna: um...yeah but still.  
  
Raine: ..  
  
Laguna: (*watery eyes)...I'M GONNA MISS MAH BABY SQUALLY WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Meanwhile .  
  
Squall: (*eating chocolate ice cream)  
  
Ellone: (*watching TV) huh? (*laughs at squall) Squally, please wipe your face.it's full of ice cream hahah  
  
Squall: (* Suddenly hear a loud cry) Huh?! What was that? .. a monster? (*looks at Ellone)  
  
Ellone: I don't know lil' bro, the voice came from that direction (*points upstairs)  
  
Squall: Let's check it out  
  
Ellone: Yeah  
  
Laguna: (*still crying) Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Raine: oh stop that Laguna..  
  
Squall and Ellone rushes upstairs...  
  
Squall: Oh no .Sis Elle . It's coming from dad's and mom's room  
  
Ellone: Come on Squall Let's help 'em  
  
Squall: at the count of three.  
  
Ellone: okay!  
  
Squall: THREEEE!!!!!!!!  
  
Ellone: CHARGE!!!  
  
Squall And Ellone slamming the door open  
  
Laguna and Raine: (*upon seeing Squall) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Squall and Ellone: (*did not recognize their parents coz of the night cream) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Laguna andRaine: (*still ...) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Squall and Ellone: (* in a high pitch voice) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!  
  
Laguna andRaine: (*in a higher voice) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!  
  
Squall and Ellone: (* in a much higher tone) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!  
  
Kiros who is living next door, heard the commotion at his best buddy's house so he hastily sprint to aid the family  
  
Squall, Ellone, Laguna and Raine: (*upon seeing Kiros who is wearing his black pajamas) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kiros: hey?! What?  
  
Squall, Ellone, Laguna and Raine: (*upon seeing Kiros who is wearing his black pajamas) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! (*still shocked)  
  
Kiros: Hey Laguna, quit that... and what's that black thing?  
  
Laguna: (* recognizing his pal) whoa. Kiros...why it's you.  
  
Squall and Ellone: Daddy! Mommmm?  
  
Raine: yeah it's me. (*wiping her face)  
  
Kiros: what's all this shouting all about huh?  
  
Laguna: um... (*embarrassed for crying out loud) um... Kiros...ah...er we're just...ah. (*thinking of a good excuse) Practicing .yeah  
  
Raine: ?  
  
Kiros: (*not convinced) Practicing?  
  
Laguna: (* looking at his family) yeah we're.. just practicing you know.voice lessons? Heheh  
  
Kiros: (* shaking his head) well...Alright...it's just that I'm at the middle of my princely sleep then suddenly I heard you guys shouting... I thought something's wrong . that's all.  
  
Laguna: There's nothing wrong. really, Kiros.heheheh (*scratching his head) but thanks for your care pal. (*nodding)  
  
Kiros: (*smiles) No problem Laguna, remember that I'm here for your family esp. to my son Squall heheh (*teasing Laguna)  
  
Squall and Ellone: (* giggles)  
  
Laguna: (*smirking) heheh .  
  
Raine: Ok kids it's time for bed (*kisses Ellone and Squall)  
  
Squall and Ellone: Good night mom and dad, and Uncle Kiros!  
  
Kiros: (*to the kids) Ok good night my little angels  
  
Raine: (*then kisses Laguna) you too...you need to get some rest  
  
Kiros: (*to Raine) where's my kiss (*teasing Laguna)  
  
Laguna: hahahaha ..that's not funny Kiros  
  
Raine: (*giggles)  
  
Morning came...  
  
Laguna: (* marking the calendar) Hey Squally boy! Two weeks from now, you and your Uncle Kiros will be flying all the way to the B-E-A-U- tifulllllllllllll Balamb Garden (*pretending to be excited)  
  
Squall: (*reluctant) Uh yeah.  
  
Raine: Yeah... We have to make sure everything's ok for our baby (*looks at Laguna)  
  
Squall: I'm not a baby anymore mom.  
  
Raine: (*Smiles at Squall)  
  
Laguna: (*scratches his head) kids nowadays...duh, Ok Grandpa Squall... Your mom and I will go to the Winhill store to buy you some.  
  
Kiros: (* from the door) TICKETS For my son and I...hehhe  
  
Laguna: Huh?  
  
Raine: tickets to .  
  
Kiros: Yep my sweetie, I got these last two tickets for us (*looks at Squall) to Balamb, They said that we can have the last two sits so why wait for another two weeks.  
  
Laguna: (*shocked) What?! You mean. you mean  
  
Kiros: Yes my dear friend, we're ready to go tomorrow, so ..(*looks at Squall) Squall better pack up your things kid.  
  
Laguna and Raine: (*faints)  
  
Kiros: um...Laguna.Raine?  
  
Squall: Wait a minute... but dad .I thought.I thought...  
  
Laguna: yeah I also thought that you and Kiros will go to the Garden next, next week. (*looks back to Kiros) I got a lot of plans for my baby here; like we're going to the Winhill beach for a picnic, then we will go to the Winhill Beach and have another picnic, then we will go to Winhill beach to catch some fishy and go for another picnic, then we will go to Winhill Beach to.. (*keeps on talking)  
  
After 2 hrs of arguing..  
  
Laguna: .then We will go to the Winhill Beach the next day to fly some kites then have a picnic. then..  
  
Raine, Squall, Ellone and Kiros: ZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Laguna: hey?!! HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I'm talking to you guysss!!!  
  
Raine, Squall, Ellone and Kiros: We're not sleeping .  
  
Kiros: But why not grab that opportunity Laguna, the earlier the better. What's the difference between going tomorrow and going the next 2 weeks. we'll go there anyways.  
  
Laguna: But.but...but (*with watery eyes)  
  
Raine: (*sad) but darling. I think that's ok. At least before the class starts next, next week; our baby could at least have some site seeing there. you know.for him to get acquainted with the different places there in Balamb, meet new friends; but ohhh I'm gonna miss our baby .terribly. (*looks at Squall)  
  
Squall: oh mom.. I'm going to missed you too, and dad, and sis Ellone, and my room, and my toys, and .  
  
Laguna, Raine, Kiros and Ellone: (*in unison) and your girlfriend  
  
Squall: NO! how many times do I have to tell you guys she's .she's.  
  
Laguna, Raine, Kiros and Ellone: (*in unison) your girlfriend  
  
Squall: Argghhhh stop that ..  
  
Caraway's Residence  
  
Rinoa: Hmmm . I wonder what's my besest best best knight doing today? Hmm... I better give him a call.Righty! (*starts to dial her best friend's phone number)  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Laguna: (*Sobs) oh no .I'm going to miss my baby squally babyyyyyyy wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...I'm not going to smile again.wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..  
  
Kiros, Ellone and Raine: (*in unison) Oh no. here he goes again.  
  
Suddenly the phone rings.  
  
Laguna: (*picks the phone) (*in a cheerful voice) Halloooooo! The ever cheerful-cuttie-lovable-adorable-happy-dovey Laguna Loire's Residence, How may I help you? This is the most handsome-intelligent-loving.. (*smiles from ear to ear)  
  
At the background.  
  
Raine, Squall, Ellone and Kiros: (*in unison) Here he goes again...  
  
Laguna: .kissable-heartthrob hubby of my ever gorgeous-GOD-fearing-cuttie- wutty-apple pie-cherry pie-lovey-....  
  
Kiros: I'm telling you Raine, He's not going to stop that yap yap yap.  
  
Raine: (*interrupts Laguna and gets the phone) Um...hello  
  
Laguna: hey.I'm not finished with..  
  
Raine: (*rolls her eyes) yes...Hello! Leonhart-Loire's Residence, How may I help you?  
  
Rinoa: (*giggles) Um Hiya Mrs. Loire, Um. I would like to speak to my knight please.hihihihi  
  
Raine: Ohhh dear...how are you? Um okay (*gives the phone to her son) Um Squall, your gf.  
  
Squall: ? (*gets the phone)  
  
Rinoa: Helloooooooooooooooooooooooo Squally poo!  
  
Squall: hey! It's you! Rinnyyyyyyyyyyyy! How your brave knight can be of any help to his precious angel?  
  
Laguna, Raine, Ellone and Kiros: (*leans near the phone to listen to Squall and Rinoa's conversation)  
  
Rinoa: (*chuckles) Um.nothing..I just wanna check you out..that's all  
  
Squall: oh I see. and yeah um Rinoa I want to tell you something.  
  
Laguna, Raine, Ellone and Kiros: (*leans even more)  
  
Squall: .. it's about.um.(*noticing his family) hey!  
  
Laguna, Raine, Ellone and Kiros: (*pretends that they're not listening to their baby's conversation with Rinoa)  
  
Laguna: (*acts as if he's talking with Kiros) um you know Kiros you're probably right about that decision..  
  
Raine: (*talks to her hubby and Kiros) um I think that's is true  
  
Ellone: (*talks to herself) ah.you know ..um you know that I know.that you know, that everybody kno.  
  
Squall: (*ignoring them) Welp I guess  
  
Laguna, Raine, Ellone and Kiros: (*starts to listen again)  
  
Squall: .we better talk somewhere else, if it's possible .today .please.  
  
Laguna, Raine, Ellone and Kiros: (*in unison) ohhh bummer!  
  
Squall: (*looks intently at his family) bummer??!  
  
Laguna, Raine, Ellone and Kiros: (*in unison) Ahhh..bummer (*thinks of an excuse) (*sings in the tune of Mambo No. 5) ...(*Kiros Imitating Lou Vega while Raine, Ellone and Laguna pretends to be the dancers) A little of "bummer" (*stressing the word bummer) in my life, a little bit of "bummer" by my side, a little of "bummer" for my needsLa la la la la..  
  
Squall: (*just raised his eyebrows) poor excuse..  
  
Rinoa: (*on the other line) um squall, what's wrong?  
  
Squall: oh nothing..  
  
Rinoa: um okie.then I'll meet you at our meeting place. Just give me 10 minutes ok?  
  
Squall: 10 minutes then.see yah!!!  
  
Rinoa: okies tah tah!  
  
Caraway's Residence  
  
Julia: Rinny honey, may I know who's on the other line?  
  
Rinoa: (*puts the phone down) um..(*giggles) my knight!!!! Yeah.  
  
Julia: I see so how's your handsome knight my lady?  
  
Rinoa: ahh..mum he wants to talk to me today ..umm can I go .please.please .pleasssseeeeeeeeeeee  
  
Julia: oh.well.  
  
Rinoa: PLeassseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee (*starts to kiss her mom)  
  
Julia: Haha ok my pretty princess, provided that you and your knight will not go outside the town, you know it's quite dangerous outside.there are lots of "meany" (*imitating Rinoa's voice) monsters outside this town.  
  
Rinoa: Okie dokie my queen (*bows)  
  
Julia: Ok honey, take care and say hi to Squall and his family for me. ( * in her mind ~ esp. to his father Laguna...hihihihi)  
  
Squall: Um mom, can I have some of the flowers outside (* points at their mini garden outside the house), you know Rinny loves your flowers .  
  
Raine: um ok sweety, just be careful outside  
  
Laguna: (*still sobbing) .....  
  
Kiros: take care .(*looks at Laguna then to Squall).. Son  
  
Ellone: Just say Hi to Rinoa for me.thanks lil' bro  
  
Squall: Ok then dad.. It's ok we will see each other next week ..right? so don't frown like that, cheer up! And uh. I promise.. i..mean (* thinks of a way to cheer his dad) (*kneels in front of Laguna)  
  
Laguna: (*looks at his son) ?  
  
Squall: Um. Yeah, Your Highness, I .prince of this castle, oath to thy King that someday, his beloved son will become a great Commander of the everrr so famous Balamb Garden thus making his .father (* looks at Laguna) proud (*smiles at Laguna)  
  
Raine: (*wipes the tears in her eyes) ohhh how sweet!!!  
  
Ellone and Kiros: (* pretends to cry) that was cute Squally!  
  
Laguna: (*smiles at his son) Ohh..that's my boy. (*starts to cry again) HUHUHUHU I'm so proud of you son.even though your not a SeeD yet or some Big time Commander or an Inter Gallactic Force, or ..  
  
Raine, Ellone, Kiros: Laguna!!!!  
  
Laguna: okay! Okay! Fine.. I'm not talking to you guys.I'm talking to the sunshine of my life, to the air that I breathe, to .. (*was about to talk more but he then notices Raine, Ellone and Kiros looking at him) Ohh just give your old man a big hug my Squally babyyyyy!!!!!  
  
Squall: (*thinks of a way for him not to hug his dad) (*stands) AH!!! Your Highness umm, this Knight must see his Princess.got to go dad, mom, sis Elle, Uncle Kiros ..buh-bye (*sprints outside the house)  
  
Laguna: Hey!  
  
Raine, Ellone, Kiros: (*Laughing at Laguna) Take care Squally!!!  
  
In the meantime...  
  
[Squall and Rinoa's meeting place (the cherry tree)]  
  
Rinoa: (*catches her breath) Whew!! Made it..hmmm where's my ever-so- handsome Knight?  
  
Unknown Voice: (*hiding at the back of the tree) Looking for me?  
  
Rinoa: Huh? Who's that?  
  
Unknown Voice: (*jumps from his hiding place then he covered Rinoa's eyes) ..guesss who? (*smiling)  
  
Squall: (*on his way to their meeting place) My best friend will surelyyyyyy like these flowers. (*smiles on the thought of Rinoa smiling back at him)  
  
Rinoa: (*chuckles) Hahaha Squall Stop it! ..hahha Stop covering my eyes!!  
  
Unknown Voice: enkkkk .Wrong Answer!!!  
  
Rinoa: (*stunned that the voice doesn't belong to her best pal) OH NO?! Who are you then.. I'm telling you I'm going to shout really loudddddddddddddddd ..  
  
Unknown voice: (* takes his hands out from covering Rinoa's eyes) Whoa! You don't remember me?  
  
Rinoa: (*looks at the boy standing at the back of her) .!!!!  
  
Squall: at last just few more steps and I'm going to see my ...(*spotted his best bud talking to someone else) prin..cess. hey what the? She said she's going to meet only me there..but who's that? (*looks for a hiding place so that he can see who's that boy talking to his angel)  
  
Rinoa: (*covering her mouth) Oh no!!! Is that you?  
  
Unknown: Yep it's me .. Your....  
  
Squall: GOD!!! Who's that? .oh boy.oh boy I can't hear clearly from here.  
  
Rinoa: Seiferrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (*hugs Seifer) When did you arrived?  
  
Squall: (*eyes widened ) !!! (*grasps the flowers that he is holding ..then slowly .releasing her clutch hands .letting the flowers drop into the ground)  
  
Seifer: (*hugging Rinoa) Yeah longgggggggggggg time no see .my...pretty .....princess. Oh just now, dear.  
  
Squall: (*narrowing his eyes) She..said.I'm ...I'm her .(* crystal-like tears starts to flow from his cool eyes) only..knight....her .only. best....friend.....why.. rinny.......why? you.. (*looks down) you lied.... to me? (*in his mind~ Rinny.why? After all that we've been through? I thought you're the one that I can really rely on.You even told me that ..I'm your first friend..but then ..you lied..you .) (*Shouts) LIEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! I HATE YOU RINOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! (*Runs outside the town)  
  
Rinoa and Seifer: (*hearing Squall's Voice) Huh???!!!!  
  
The author: Whoa! Squall Having a tantrums there heheh. NO..of course he's just hurt seeing his girl..  
  
Squall: (*looks at the author, narrowing his eyes)  
  
The author: What? You're including me too to that Narrowing-his-eyes list? Haha Hey I'm the one writing this fic Squally. Okay. that's it for today. And ah.yeah I almost forgot my special thanks list: so my special thanks list goes to the following angels hehe : To my new friend Fama, Thanks for sharing your "masterpiece-work-of-art" sketches and for reading my fanfics, to bro Roger her BF and a good (*good eh? Haha PEACE Bro!!!*salutes at Roger) for um..nothing hahah (*peace be with you again) really thanks for accepting me as your friend ..ya there. Then special thanks to SuMwuN wHoz ReAdiNg and Final fantasy fan for reading and reviewing my fanfics (* A billion Thanks to all of you and GOD BLESS!) 


	4. Chapter 4: A runaway knight

A Knight's Promise  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
The Author: Greetings! Whoaaa I got 3 Reviews from Keiry, Whoo hoo thanks a lot for reviewing my fics (*salutes at Keiry) And hey as a "thank you" to you, I'm planning to include you as one of the characters here .is that ok? Probably the next chaps of this fanfic. So to Keiry a billion thanks to you! So to the readers out there..(*with watery eyes) pleasseeeeee press that small button below this fic..just think of it as a Birthday Gift to me..By the way My Bday? This 19Th of August ..i'll be 22 yipeee!! I'm old haha  
  
Disclamer: Peace be with you..please this is the fourth time I'm telling you this.. (*sobs)Wahhhhhhhhhh pleaseeeeee don't sue me ..i'm just a poor writer of this fic. I reallyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy like the game..so I do hope you'll make this game, (FF8) a movie just like Tomb Raider and the Resident Evil. And for sure I'll be watching .front seat with a couple of popcorns on the side heheh!!!  
  
Previously.  
  
Squall: at last just few more steps and I'm going to see my ...(*spotted his best bud talking to someone else) prin..cess. hey what the? She said she's going to meet only me there..but who's that? (*looks for a hiding place so that he can see who's that boy talking to his angel)  
  
Rinoa: (*covering her mouth) Oh no!!! Is that you?  
  
Unknown: Yep it's me .. Your....  
  
Squall: GOD!!! Who's that? .oh boy.oh boy I can't hear clearly from here.  
  
Rinoa: Seiferrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (*hugs Seifer) When did you arrived?  
  
Squall: (*eyes widened ) !!! (*grasps the flowers that he is holding ..then slowly .releasing her clutch hands .letting the flowers drop into the ground)  
  
Seifer: (*hugging Rinoa) Yeah longgggggggggggg time no see .my...pretty .....princess. Oh just now, dear.  
  
Squall: (*narrowing his eyes) She..said.I'm ...I'm her .(* crystal-like tears starts to flow from his cool eyes) only..knight....her .only. best....friend.....why.. rinny.......why? you.. (*looks down) you lied.... to me? (*in his mind~ Rinny.why? After all that we've been through? I thought you're the one that I can really rely on.You even told me that ..I'm your first friend..but then ..you lied..you .) (*Shouts) LIEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! I HATE YOU RINOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! (*Runs outside the town)  
  
Rinoa and Seifer: (*hearing Squall's Voice) Huh???!!!!  
  
#*~#*~#*~#*~#*~#*~#*~#*~#*~#*~#*~#*~#*~#*~#*~#*~#*~#*~  
  
Rinoa: (*seeing Squall running towards the gates of the town) SQUALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!! Come backkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!!!!! Hey Squallllllllllllllllllllllllllllll (*was about to run but Seifer holds her hands)  
  
Seifer: Let that fool runaway. he'll come back when his stomach calls for food. (*smiles at Rinoa)  
  
Rinoa: No way!! He's my best friend (*holds the necklace with a ring pendant in it)  
  
Seifer: Hey nice necklace..who gave that to you?  
  
Rinoa: Squall...  
  
Seifer: Ohhh. so was that him?  
  
Rinoa: yeah. But please Seifer let me follow him, it's too dangerous outside the town  
  
Seifer: Your parents will not forgive me if something happens to you  
  
Rinoa: But..but  
  
Seifer: NO BUTS..don't worry 'bout your friend there are lots of comfy "monster's stomachs" that he can sleep into hahahaha!  
  
Rinoa: SEIFER?!!! I'm going..  
  
Seifer: (*blocking Rinoa) Hahah I'm just kiddin' ...Dont worry he'll be fine, there are lots of town guards outside Winhill, he'll be safe.  
  
Rinoa: Hmmp. But..  
  
Seifer: Com' on Rin, Show me around Winhill. You don't want to see an angry Mom Julia and Pop Caraway..  
  
Rinoa: (*looking back at the gates) Hmm. but.oh well.. (*in her mind ~ hmm..how can I get ride of this guy here?...) Ah ok .um LOOK THERE SEIFEY A BABY RED DRAGON!!!! (*Points at his back)  
  
Seifer: (*alarmed) HUH?!!! WHERE?!!! (*looks at his back)  
  
Rinoa: (*Runs to the gate) Keep on lookinggggg... umm at the bushes  
  
Seifer: WHERE?!!! (* Looks from left to right, searching through the bushes)  
  
Rinoa: Hahaha! Now I have to find Squall.  
  
#*~#*~#*~#*~#*~#*~#*~#*~#*~#*~#*~#*~#*~#*~#*~#*~#*~#*~  
  
Back to Squall.  
  
Squall: (*running through the woods) (*in his mind ~I cant believe ...my best friend) .my angel .got...arghhh I hateeeeeeeeeeee you rinnyyyyyyy!!  
  
He then sits to a broken tree branch then covers his eyes as he burst into tears..  
  
Squall: (*punching the tree next to him) I hateee you rinny!!! I hate you. I Hatteeeeeee..huh?  
  
Fear crawls from his veins as the bushes nearby moves as if someone or maybe something is to come his way..  
  
Squall: !!! (*eyes widened as he saw..)  
  
#*~#*~#*~#*~#*~#*~#*~#*~#*~#*~#*~#*~#*~#*~#*~#*~#*~#*~  
  
Leonhart-Loire's Residence  
  
Laguna: (* drinking coffee) Ok. I'll be fine  
  
Kiros: Say. Boooo Hooooo I'll be fine  
  
Laguna: Boooo Hooooooooooooooooo (*exaggerating each word) I'll be fine  
  
Raine: That's it Dear, you'll be fine  
  
Laguna: (*smiling) Booo hooooooooo, I'll be fine  
  
Kiros: Yeah, you'll be ok, Say.. I feel great today! Boo hooo  
  
Laguna: Yeahhhhh I feellllllllll greattttttt todayyyy BOooo Hoooooo!  
  
Ellone: Way to go Daddy!  
  
Laguna: (*tries to smile)  
  
Kiros: Just repeat after me Laguna..  
  
Laguna: Okie  
  
Kiros: I'm sooo happy today and I feel great that ..  
  
Laguna: I'm sooooo happyyyyyy dappy today and I feel greattttt that.  
  
Kiros: I'm going to lend my friend Kiros 10 million gils ..  
  
Laguna: I'm going to lend my friend Kiros 10 .. (*realizing what he's about to say) HEY?! WHAT THE?  
  
Kiros: hahahha Just kidding pal!  
  
Raine and Ellone: (*giggling) hehehehe Laguna was about to react then suddenly..(*someone knocks)  
  
Raine: (*opens the door) Yes can I help you ..(*was a bit shocked to see a town police man) Sir?  
  
Police man: Um yeah Good day madam! Um Is this Mr and Mrs. Leonhart~Loire's Residence?  
  
Laguna: (*curious) yeah and I'm Laguna.(*was about to add more intro bout himself and his family but decided not ..) (*lend his hand to the officer)  
  
Police man: (*shakes Laguna's hands) yes I'm officer Lester, pleased to meet you Sir, madam (*nods at Raine)  
  
Raine: Um please come in officer..um can we help you?  
  
Police man: It's about your son..Squall.  
  
Laguna and his family: ???!!!  
  
Police man: .ah  
  
The author: Ei..hep hep hep.that's it for now  
  
Police man: bu.. but (*talks to the author)  
  
The author: Shhhhh ah quiet.. (*to the Policeman)  
  
Police man: (*Sighs)  
  
The Author: Welp that's all for now. See what happens next, and sowee If this fic is kinda short. 


	5. Chapter 5: How could an angel break

A Knight's Promise  
  
Chapter 5: How could an Angel Break my Heart  
  
The Author: Greetings! Whoaaa I got 5 Reviews from Keiry, Whoo hoo thanks a lot for reviewing my fic (*salutes at Keiry) and I got another one from Rinoa Heartilly 1999..geez are you really 11 years old? No kidding? Heheh but hey thanks for the review and as you wished, here's Chapter 5...and I got a tip for you at the end of this fic..what tip? Um just read at the end of this fic and of course to the reader of this fic, if you have any opinions, comments or a violent reaction about this story, please kindly inform me. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: The title of this fic came from a song "How could an angel break my heart" by Toni Braxton (am I right?) so definitely, It's not mine wahhh! Squaresoft owns all Characters mentioned here (including my pen name heheh) with the exception of the following characters: Lester (my bro's name), Ninia (my friend's name) and Keiry (owned by. who else, by her parents. Heheheh! Kidding aside, she's a reviewer of this fic and I promised to include her here. So once again . THANK YOU VERY MUCH KEIRYYYYYY)  
  
Previously...(*as usual)  
  
Raine: Um please come in officer.um can we help you?  
  
Police man: It's about your son..Squall.  
  
Laguna and his family:???!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Laguna: Umm...officer...w-what happened to my boy?  
  
Police man: Um. (*looks downwards) I.don't know how to tell this sir. (*closes his eyes, puts a closed fist in his chest) I...cannot . It's..  
  
Laguna and his family:???!!! (*alarmed)  
  
Laguna: (*Shocked) ah...officer...p-please have a sit...  
  
Police man: Thank you Mr. Loire (*was about to sob)I.cannot relay.oh no.my heart(*covering his face instead) .ohhh I think I'm gonna faint! P-Please.I b-beg you all! gimme something to drink.  
  
Laguna: (*looks at Raine) Raine, do we have a glass of water.  
  
Police man: Ohh come on Mr. Loire..I prefer soda (*Sobs) with lots of ice and please add a straw..  
  
Laguna: ?  
  
Raine: (*gets a glass of soda, putting some ice cubes and straw in it) Here we go..(*gives the glass of soda to the officer)  
  
Police man: Thanks..  
  
Kiros: so..You were saying?  
  
Police man: (*Sobs hysterically) ahuhuhuh...  
  
Laguna and his family: ???!!! Oh no .please what happened to our dear Squally?  
  
Police man: Um ..(*saw Squall's cookie jar) Mr. Loire .  
  
Laguna: Yes? Calm down Mr. Officer..please tell..  
  
Police man: wahhhhhh..  
  
Laguna: Please ...I'm begging you officer.  
  
Ellone: (*gets a box of tissue) here you go Mr. Officer.  
  
Police man: Thanks.(*blowing his nose hard)  
  
Laguna and his family: ewwww  
  
Policeman: thanks Kid.and um can I get some of these yummy cookies.I'm starving.ugh  
  
Ellone: um. Ok  
  
Laguna: (*raising an eyebrow)  
  
Police man: and Mrs. Loire can I have another glass of that soda please? (*pointing at the pitcher of soda)  
  
Laguna: Waitttt a minute.. HOLD ON . (*Slaps the policeman at the nape ) HEY THERE WISE GUY!  
  
Policeman: (*chokes) ughh.  
  
Laguna: Who are you and what are you doing here?  
  
Kiros: Sure about the policeman-thing Mr. Pretender?  
  
Policeman: Yeah.um.actually.er  
  
*door bell rings*  
  
Raine: hmmp.I'll get that (*opens the door)  
  
(*there stood a hazel-eyed lady staring at them; her silky dark brown hair was being played by the soft breeze)  
  
ALL: (*stunned) WHOAAA..  
  
?????: (*in a very attractive voice) Hello .Is this.(*upon seeing her partner) LESTER?  
  
Policeman: Yep.It's me  
  
Raine: So what do we have here?  
  
?????: So this must be The Leonhart~Loire's Residence..Am I right?  
  
Laguna: (*mesmerized by what he saw) Yeah. (*smiling)  
  
?????: Ohhh ..Where's my manners.I'm Keiry .The Head of the Winhill's SeeD. And that's my partner. (*looks at her partner, gesturing him to apologize to the family)  
  
Lester: Yeah.um Mr. Loire sorry for that..Ah I'm really hungry.that's all  
  
Laguna: Yeah.Whatever pal!  
  
Raine: But we could give you something to eat, all you've got to do is ask. What's important is that you've .and (*suddenly ignoring Lester) please Ms. Keiry come in and have a sit. I'll fix you something to eat.  
  
Keiry: Thanks ma'am but don't bother. I'm just here to tell you about your son..Squall  
  
Laguna: WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SON?  
  
Kiros: Calm down Laguna.  
  
Keiry: So.Lester ..you haven't told his family what really happened to their son? (*eyeing Lester)  
  
Lester: I tried.  
  
Kiros: (*grabbing Lester by the collar) TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO SQUALLLLLL!!!!  
  
Laguna: Calm down Kiros!  
  
Ellone: (*slaps her forehead) Dope!  
  
Raine: Oh my.Please tell me he's safe. please...I'll die if something happened to my baby!  
  
Ellone: ...  
  
Keiry: Um don't worry Madam, Sir .your son is ok.  
  
Laguna and his family: Hayyyy.(* relieved)  
  
Lester: Um we saw him crying near the woods. You know it's quite dangerous to go alone there. There are lots of undead creatures lurking. It so happen that we've come across him during our daily rounds.  
  
Laguna: WHAT? T-THE WOODS? B-but how? And what? My son? He is crying?  
  
Keiry: Ah huh.we asked him why, but he just keeps on yelling (*imitates Squall's voice) I HATE YOU RINOAAAAAAAA! By the way, who's Rinoa? Is she your son's Girlfriend or what? (*pauses for a while) Um...wait. I know someone with that name..um Les, Rinoa Heartilly.  
  
Laguna: (*was about to tell Keiry but he was interrupted by Lester) Mr. Cara..  
  
Lester: Yep she's Mr. Caraway's daughter, you know Mr. Caraway..Mrs. Julia's hubby.  
  
Keiry: Ahhh! You mean Julia? As in "the Julia" m-my favorite singer? What's the title of that song...  
  
Laguna and his family: Eyes on...  
  
Lester: (*Butts in) EYES ON ME ..yeah! (*smiles at Keiry)  
  
Keiry: WOW really?  
  
Laguna: HEP HEP HEP... I think we're going too far out of the subject.We're talking about "my son" here.  
  
Keiry: oh yeah sorry. By the way sir, he's at the Winhill's SeeD Head Quarters. We've examined the boy if he got any injuries or what. We can bring you there to fetch your son. (*smiles)  
  
Kiros: wait.um Miss Kylie..I mean Keiry .so you're a SeeD? With a capital S?  
  
Keiry: Yep and we're assigned here. You know part of our mission and training. (*smiles)  
  
Ellone: WOW! Can I please have your autograph Miss Keiry! Cozzz You'reeee a greatttttttttttt singerrr (*Sings) Come.come .come into my world..  
  
Keiry: Ok (*giggles) (*in her mind ~ heck that's another person...but hmm anyways.)  
  
Lester: how bout me? I'm a SeeD too!  
  
Laguna and his family: (*ignored Lester)  
  
Lester: Yeah fine whatever..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rinoa: (*gasp) whew.. Where's Squall? Oh no. I cannot go out there.  
  
Seifer: Hey there you cheater!  
  
Rinoa: (*surprised) WHAT? Hey Seif.um  
  
Seifer: Hmm.I'll tell Mr. Caraway about you, trying to runaway outside the town. (*runs towards Rinoa's house)  
  
Rinoa: Hey wait! Oh no.(*in her mind ~I'm a dead meat.ohh) I'm gonna kill you Seiffff (* runs after Seifer)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
SeeD member: Oh come on please stop crying there lil' one.  
  
Squall: (*still sobbing) I HATE YOU RINOAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
Keiry: Hey Ninia!  
  
Laguna and his family: SQUALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!  
  
Squall: !!  
  
SeeD member: Hey Keiry and Lester! Glad to see you two back.  
  
Laguna: MY SQUALLY BOYYYYY (*runs and hug Squall)  
  
Squall: (*shocked) !!! HEY dad put me down!  
  
Laguna: Ohhh you don't know how much you made your daddy worry.ohhh (*still hugging Squall)  
  
Raine: oh Squall.thank GOD you're safe!  
  
Ellone: BROOOOO!  
  
Kiros: Whew .Glad you're ok kid. Your dad almost killed Officer Lester for not telling your whereabouts right away.  
  
Squall: Dad let me go!  
  
Laguna: Ohhhh come on let me hug my baby squally poo.  
  
Squall: I'm not a baby anymore!  
  
Laguna: Uhhh that's scary.(*putting Squall down) Ei there...you crying young man?  
  
Squall: (*wiping his tears) Nope ..I'm not.  
  
Laguna: Tell me what happened?  
  
Raine: Laggy...I think we should talk about that later.let's go home.  
  
Laguna: AH! (*scratches his head) ok Hun.oh yeah..(*looks at the other SeeD) oh hello there! May I know your good name ma'am?  
  
Keiry: Oopss sorry Ninia, I forgot to introduce you..um Mr. Loire, this is Ninia, She's one of the SeeDs assigned here, and we're from Balamb Garden.  
  
Ninia: (*offers her hand to Laguna) Nice to meet you Sir!  
  
Laguna: (*shakes her hands) The pleasure is mine. And thanks for taking care of my boy.  
  
Ninia: No problem sir! That's our duty! (*smiles)  
  
Ellone: Hello Ms. Ninia.can I have your autograph?  
  
Ninia: Sure!  
  
Lester: how bout me? You don't want my autograph?  
  
Laguna and others: Whatever!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seifer: hahaha made it!  
  
Rinoa: No fair! Don't you DARE tell my dad about that Seifer!  
  
Seifer: Ohhh I'm scareddddd..hahaha  
  
Rinoa: P-pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee I'm begging you Seif.don't !!!  
  
Seifer: (*teasing her) Rinoa's gonna cry! Rinoa's gonna cry!  
  
Rinoa: Arghhh! Please don't start Seif or else I'm going to call my knight!  
  
Seifer: you mean that puberty boy? Hahaha  
  
Rinoa: Hey stop that!  
  
Julia: (*opens the door) Rinny dear come.(*surprised to see Seifer) Seifer!  
  
Seifer: Hello Mrs. Julia (*smiles)  
  
Julia: Since when did you and your family arrive?  
  
Seifer: Oh.just this morning ma'am!  
  
Julia: Oh please come in Seifer. And Rinny dear, please entertain him while I fix some snack.  
  
Rinoa: (*sticks her tongue out at Seifer) Meany!  
  
Seifer: Hahha (* just followed Mrs. Heartilly~Caraway inside)  
  
Rinoa: Hmmp..(*In her mind~ oh no. how 'bout Squall? I better call him)  
  
Seifer: Oist Missy! Mrs. Julia told you to "entertain me".  
  
Rinoa: AHHH WHATEVER MR. MEANYYYYYYYY!!!!!  
  
Julia: (*from the kitchen) Rinny I can hear you!  
  
Seifer: (*sticks his tongue out at Rinoa)  
  
Rinoa: Arghhhhhh!!! Bummer!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Laguna: Ok say your thanks and goodbyes to your angels here, Squall. (*looks at his son)  
  
Squall: (*looks down) Uh. Ms. Keiry, Ms. Ninia and Mr... uh  
  
Lester: (*smiles) Lester  
  
Squall: Oh yeah .. Thank .. (*still looking down)  
  
Laguna: Come on Squall say thank you to them.(*Smiling)  
  
Squall: (*still thinking about Rinoa) ..  
  
ALL: (*looking at the kid) .  
  
(*suddenly crystal-like liquid falls to the floor)  
  
ALL: Ohhh  
  
Squall: YOU BETRAYEDDD MEEEE ANGELLLLL!!! (*runs outside the HQ)  
  
ALL: !!!  
  
Raine: Ohhh my poor child!  
  
Laguna: Uh.er (*to the SeeDs) I do apologize for my son's behavior.you see he's a good boy but maybe.  
  
Keiry: You need not to explain that sir. Better talk to him regarding his problem. He needs a loving family right now.  
  
Laguna: I will (*looks at Keiry)  
  
Raine: ahem. let's go Laggy.  
  
Laguna: (*still looking at Keiry) ..  
  
Raine: (*shouts at Laguna's ear) LAGUNA!!!  
  
Laguna: oh..ah heheheh Thanks Ms. Keiry, Ms. Ninia and uh what's your name again?  
  
Lester: Les.  
  
Laguna: ok Goodbye and thanks (*waves his hand)  
  
His family: THANK YOU (*bows)  
  
SeeDs: Until then. Take care (* waving their hands)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Squall: (*sprints his way into his room) (*still crying) Why?  
  
Laguna: Squall! Hey wait up! Squalllll!  
  
His family: (*following by) Squall!  
  
(*Squall closing the door before Laguna can come in)  
  
Laguna: Yeouchhhhh my nose!  
  
Ellone and Kiros: (*chuckles) hehehe  
  
Raine: (* kissing Laguna's nose) OH poor nose. Dear, why not give him some space. I mean, let's just talk to him later when he's feeling a bit ok.  
  
Laguna: (*nodding)  
  
(*phone rings)  
  
ALL: I'll get that (* all of them grabbing the phone) HELLO! Loire's Residence may I help you?  
  
Rinoa: (*giggles) Whoaa how sweet, all of them greeting me hehehe. Um Mr. Laguna, Mrs. Raine, Mr. Kiros and Sis Ellone, can I talk to Squall please.  
  
Raine: Ok dear but Squall's in his room now, I'll just pass you over to the phone inside, is that ok with you?  
  
Rinoa: Sure! (*~whew I'm glad he's ok)  
  
Laguna: but um er Rin, Please help my son, I think you're the only person who can do that.  
  
Rinoa: Huh? What do you mean sir? Is there something wrong with him?  
  
Kiros: You're the only one who can answer that question Rin.  
  
Ellone: LQ (Lover's quarrel) hehehe!  
  
Rinoa: (*blushing) ..  
  
Raine: Ok I'll connect you to my son, just hang on a bit.  
  
Rinoa: Thanks Ma'am Raine  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Squall: (*still weeping) huh? (*picking up the phone)  
  
Rinoa: Hellooooooo Squalllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy  
  
Squall: (*recognizing Rinoa's voice) ...  
  
Rinoa: Hey there Squall wassup?!  
  
Squall :(*~I hate you.)..  
  
Rinoa: I'm so worried about you. 'Coz I saw you running outside the. (*pauses for a while after noticing there's no one responding on the other line) Squall? .still there?  
  
Squall: I hate you  
  
Rinoa: what?  
  
Squall: (*without any emotion) I said I hate you!  
  
Squall's family: (*listening) Whoaa!!!  
  
Rinoa: (*almost in tears).b-but why? (*her voice shaking) w-what's wrong?  
  
Squall: I HATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU RINOAAA!!!!! (*he then drops the phone)  
  
Meanwhile his family who's listening outside his room..  
  
ALL: (*shocked) Ohhhhh! Poor Rinny.  
  
Squall: (*looks at the small box that Rinoa gave him 2 days ago) LIAR! (*throwing it into the trash can) (*weeps bitterly)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rinoa: (*crying) (*~ "I hate you?" Squall hates me? Why? (*a stream of tears flow continuously moistening her cheeks) Those harsh words slashes my heart into million.No, billions of pieces. I just don't understand how could someone you cherish, the one who is giving you so much joy; can also be the one who will cast you with overwhelming pain. I'd rather die than he, hating me like that. (*sobs)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Squall: (*still in his room) I saw her.my angel with another knight. I.I thought I was the only best friend, she said I'm her first and last knight. But it seems that she lied to me, she betrayed me, she. (*wiping his tears) s-she. broke my..heart. If she only knew how much I.... cared for her (*closes his eyes 'til he falls into a deep slumber)  
  
The author: (*sobs) oh please pass that tissue box over here. ohhh poor Rinny and Squall. Um it's not that they're weeping coz of you know.them having a deeper relationship (gf and bf) nope remember they're just kids, rather, for the main reason that Rinoa is Squall's one and only friend here in this fic and maybe Squall must have a little crush on her. (Maybe? Welp alright he got a crush on her here).  
  
Yeah my tip for Rinoa Heartilly 1999 (come on don't read this, it's for her eyes only heheh) (*whispers at Rinoa) use 4-5 spaces instead of one or two. You'll see a great improvement in your masterpiece. Use the Preview to check if all's well and VOILA! 


	6. Chapter 6: Sacrifice

A Knight's Promise  
  
Chapter 6: Sacrifice  
  
The author: More tissue please!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill heheh. Um the two new characters here, Fama and Roger were the names of my reviewer (* don't worry I've already asked their permission for me to write their names here. So to Fama and Roger don't sue me pleaseee heheh)  
  
From Chapter 5:  
  
Squall: (*still in his room) I saw her.my angel with another knight. I.I thought I was her only best friend, she said I'm her first and last knight. But it seems that she lied to me, she betrayed me, she. (*wiping his tears) s-she. broke my..heart. If she only knew how much I.... cared for her (*closes his eyes 'til he falls into a deep slumber)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning.  
  
Raine: (*cooking at the kitchen) Dear Laggy! Good morning!  
  
Laguna: (*kissing Raine at her cheeks) Good Morning Sweetie Rainy! WOW what's for breakfast Rainypoo?  
  
Raine: Corned Beef with Potatoes and Fried Eggs.  
  
Laguna: Yummy.  
  
Raine: Oh hey by the way Laggy, have you managed to talk to our son last night?  
  
Laguna: GEEZ Raine, I forgot. (*Scratches his head) I'm busy preparing his things.  
  
Raine: ...  
  
Ellone: Hi there mom, dad! Uh where's Squall? Still sleeping?  
  
Laguna: Good morning Baby!  
  
Raine: Good morning Elle! Laguna better wake your little prince upstairs or he'll be late for his flight today. Kiros will be coming here any minute.  
  
Kiros: Looking for me?  
  
ALL: (*Surprised) Yikes!  
  
Kiros: Good day to you my friends  
  
Ellone: Uncle Kiros! (*runs to hug Kiros)  
  
Kiros: Hello there Elle, um where's your brother?  
  
Laguna: I'll go wake him up, please have a sit my friend.  
  
Raine: Good morning Kiros please make yourself at home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Laguna: (*unlock Squall's room using the master key) Squally poo wakey wakey up!  
  
(*Laguna scanned the room, he was greeted by the cool breeze coming from Squall's window, he went near Squall's bed checking if he's lying there. But..)  
  
Laguna: (*alarmed) OH MY GOD? Squalllllllllllllllllllllllll Where are you? (*peeps outside the window) Squall? (*worried)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rinoa: (*rubbing her eyes) (*yawns) Hmmm. Oh it's morning already? I must've fallen asleep. Hmm I wonder what's for breakfast.  
  
Julia: (*preparing breakfast) (*singing) Darling so there you are. With that look on your face. (* she was then greeted by a still sleepy hubby)  
  
Caraway: (*Yawns) Good morning dear  
  
Julia: (*startled) don't scare me like that dear.  
  
Caraway: (*still yawning and stretching his hands) Ahhh. sorry dear. And where's our lovely princess?  
  
Julia: Probably still upstairs, dreaming about her knight (*giggles)  
  
Caraway: I'll go wake her up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rinoa: (*after brushing her hair she sluggishly reached for the door knob)  
  
Caraway: (*wants to surprise her daughter so he immediately opened Rinoa's door) RINOAAAAAAAAAAAAA RISE AND SHINE!!!! (*Rinoa is nowhere to be found)  
  
Rinoa: Ekk  
  
Caraway: Rinoa? RINOAAA? (*troubled)  
  
Rinoa: Er.d-dad  
  
Caraway: Where are you Rinny? (*still holding the door knob scanning Rinoa's room)  
  
Rinoa: D-dad! Please don't kill me!  
  
Caraway: kill you?  
  
Rinoa: Dad I'm suffocating here.ugh  
  
Caraway: Where are you? You're playing tricks on me again Rin.  
  
Rinoa: DADDDD B-BEHIND THE DOOR  
  
Caraway: (*closing the door) Oopss sorry Hun.  
  
Rinoa: Hello dad. (*~whew I almost die there) Good morning!  
  
Caraway: Good morning my angel! Better eat your breakfast then fix yourself up; you're coming with me to Winhill's International Airport.  
  
Rinoa: Whoa really? Why?  
  
Caraway: My sister and his husband. I mean, your Uncle and Aunt wants to see you before their flight to Balamb this morning.  
  
Rinoa: Oh I see. Um dad how about Seifer?  
  
Caraway: Seifer? He'll be staying here with us for a couple of weeks then he'll be going to Balamb too. Anyway, we got a spare room next to yours, Seifer can have that room.  
  
Rinoa: what? But he's so annoying! He always laughs at me.  
  
Caraway: Come on little lady no more complaining. (*pushing his daughter outside the room)  
  
Rinoa: Daddy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Laguna: Squall? (*looks at his bed, lifting up the bed sheaths and pillows) Squall? .You there? (*lifting the mat) Squally poo? (*with a teary eyes) S- squall? (*looks up) S-qua huhuhu.  
  
Squall: (*from the bathroom) Dad?  
  
Laguna: (*smiled) OH THANK HEAVENS! Oh let your daddy-yo hug you my cutty- wutty little Squally-poo-poo-beary  
  
Squall: whatever. (*arms crossed)  
  
Laguna: Let me hug my baby. (*gesturing for Squall to come near him)  
  
Squall: I'm not a baby anymore.  
  
Laguna: Oh the little prince got tantrums eh?  
  
Squall: whatever.  
  
Laguna: Oh come on Squall, sit here beside me. I'm your dad. I want to help, now tell me Squall, what's your problem? I'm a super dad remember? I can solve..  
  
Squall: (*imitating his father but in a reluctant voice) I can solve any problem with my super power brain yada yada yada. (* walks outside the room)  
  
Laguna: What's wrong with him?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rinoa: Thanks mom for the breakfast! I'm going upstairs I'm gonna fix my self. (*lifting her plate)  
  
Julia: OK Hun, don't move that plate. I'll clean that for you.  
  
Rinoa: Thanks mom. (*~I better call Squall, and ask him what the problem is.) (*dialed Squall's number)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raine: Squall dear; don't do that to your dad again ok? That's being impolite.  
  
Laguna: Huhuhu (*sniffs)  
  
ALL (except Squall) : (*rushed to pick up the phone) Hello!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rinoa: hello.um can I..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ALL: (*looks at Squall) ..  
  
Laguna: (*talks to his family) Give me the phone. (*whispers) Hello there Rin. Um Squall is kinda not-in-a-good-mood today. But hey I suggest that you can come and visit him here personally.  
  
Rinoa: Oh I would like to.maybe this afternoon.  
  
Laguna: Afternoon? He'll be going to Balamb this morning. He did not inform you about that? We'll be going to Winhill's International Airport. Departure's at 10 and we'll be there at 9.  
  
Rinoa: What? (*anxious) No Sir. (*~ Gosh! Maybe he wanted to see me yesterday to tell me that he's planning to go to Balamb. B-but why?) Why Mr. Laguna? Tell me, why is he going to Balamb? (*~ohhh he really hates me that much that's why he's leaving me here.)  
  
Laguna: (*~Ah I See so maybe he's planning to talk to Rinoa about this and probably something went wrong.but what?) hmmm  
  
Rinoa: Mr. Laguna?  
  
Laguna: Oh I'm sorry. Ah.er I think you should talk to him and sort things out before he leave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rinoa: Um you think is it ok for me to see him now?  
  
Caraway: Rinny come on we'll be late!  
  
Rinoa: (*to her dad) I'll be there in a sec dad!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Laguna: Oopss Rinny. I think that's your dad  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rinoa: Oh no. Ok sir I'll meet you all at the airport, 9am sharp. Bah-bye  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Laguna: Okie dokie, see yah!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Caraway: (*talking to her daughter while looking for his brother in law) Rinoa, your Uncle said that he's wearing a black coat with a hat. Please help me find your Uncle.  
  
Rinoa: (*lazily scanning the area) (*almost all of the male passengers were wearing the same kind of clothing)  
  
Caraway: Ohhh he must be here somewhere.  
  
Rinoa: (*~where's Squall and his family? Oh no.I've got to find him or else)  
  
Caraway: Rinny dear.please. huh?  
  
Rinoa: (*smiles) (*~That's Uncle Kiros! Oh my) Um dad I'll be right back. (*hastily making her way through the crowd)  
  
Caraway: Rinny? Be careful!  
  
Rinoa: (*~Yessss! Squall I'll be there.just hang on!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Laguna: Kiros, Please take good care of my son here (*whispers) I'll kill you if you don't heheheh!  
  
Kiros: (*smiles at Laguna) Sure my friend. He's like my own son.  
  
Raine: (*talking to her son) Squall, here take this, (*gives her son some Curaga spells) It will come in handy. And this (*kissing her son on his forehead) for good luck. Please take care. Always pray and don't go anywhere without your Uncle Kiros.  
  
Squall: (*nods)  
  
Ellone: Take care bro. (*hugging Squall)  
  
Squall: I will. Thanks.  
  
Laguna: (*to his son) Ohhh my boy! (*hugging Squall) I'm gonna miss you. (*sobs)  
  
Squall: Dad. I can take care of myself. And promise. when I come back, I'll be Balamb's finest SeeD!  
  
Laguna: (*almost in tears) I'm proud of you my boy huhuhu (*Sobs)  
  
Kiros: Laguna (*patting Laguna's shoulder) We have to go now. 'Til then my friend.  
  
Squall: (*getting his baggage) Goodbye Dad, Goodbye mom, Goodbye Sis.  
  
His family: (*sobbing) huhuhuhu  
  
Kiros: I'll protect him Laguna so don't worry.  
  
Laguna: (*watery eyes) Please call us when you're there. Have a safe journey. And Squall, (*looks at his son) be a good boy always ei? If you have any problem, just call us or talk to your Uncle Kiros.  
  
Squall: (*nods)  
  
Kiros: (*waving at Squall) Come on Squall.  
  
Squall: Coming Uncle Kiros.  
  
Raine: We love you Squall  
  
Squall: (*looks at his family) .. (*then he followed Kiros who's now at the Airport's gate entrance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rinoa: Oh no! I think I've lost them. (*spotting Kiros) UNCLEEE KIROSSSSS!  
  
Kiros: huh?  
  
Rinoa: WAITYYYY MEEE!  
  
Kiros: Rin?  
  
Rinoa: Here! (*waving at Kiros)  
  
(*all of the passengers wave at Rinoa)  
  
Rinoa: Ei?  
  
Kiros: (*waving back)  
  
Rinoa: (*running towards Kiros) UNCLE KIROSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!  
  
Kiros: Rinoaaaaaa!  
  
Rinoa: Uncle Kirosssss!!! I'm so happy to see you (*puff *puff)  
  
Kiros: Hey I thought you're not coming.  
  
Rinoa: Really Uncle Kiros, I was so shocked to hear from Mr. Laguna that Squall is going to Balamb. He didn't inform me that he is going there.  
  
Kiros: Oh I see. Well, he is going there to study at the Balamb Garden.  
  
Rinoa: WHAT? You mean he's staying there for good? I thought he's going there for a vacation.  
  
Kiros: Yeah. Don't worry my dear, I'll ask Squall to call you everyday. And we have time or during holidays we can come here..ohhh Rinoa.  
  
Rinoa: (*sobbing) NO fair!  
  
Kiros: Don't cry little one. Squall is waiting for you over there. Why not go and talk to him. I'm sure he's dying to see you.  
  
Rinoa: Thanks Mr. Kiros.  
  
Kiros: (*nods)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Squall: (*strolling) (*~ Oh Rinny, I missed you so much. I wish you were here. But I bet, you don't have any idea that I'm leaving today..I'm sorry. You broke my heart. Now, I have to go...far away...without you. I know I can make it. without you.  
  
Rinoa: Squalllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll!!!!!  
  
Squall: huh? (*~ that voice! It cannot be.)  
  
Rinoa: (*panting) There you are you "meany"!  
  
Squall: (*spotting Rinoa, he crossed his arms looking away from her) what are you doing here?  
  
Rinoa: You're a "meany" Squall. I'm your best friend and you haven't told me that you're going to study at Balamb Garden. Hmmp!  
  
Squall: Whatever.  
  
Rinoa: And hey thanks for the beautiful silver necklace that you gave me 3 days ago. Here, look! I'm wearing it right now! (*holding her necklace) and oh my mom gave me this ring. It's quite big for me to wear so I just slip it inside this necklace. It's beautiful isn't it? Squall?  
  
Squall: (*still looking the other way) Whatever.  
  
Rinoa: Hey! Are you mad at me? What's wrong Squall? I tried to talk to you yesterday but you just say "I hate you" then you just ignore me. What's going on Squall? Please tell me, I'm your best friend remember?  
  
Squall: Best friend? (*looks sharply at her) Well I'm so sorry; I don't have any best friend who is a "Liar".  
  
Rinoa: Liar? When did I lie to you?  
  
Squall: Just leave me alone ok? By the way, you got another "knight" that will protect you.  
  
Rinoa: Another knight? But you're my only knight!  
  
Squall: Whatever. and hey remember the griever ring that you gave me last time? (*showing his right hand) I'm not wearing it. Guess where it is? Just ask the garbage collector for it. (*then he runs away from Rinoa) (*~ Forgive me, angel)  
  
Rinoa: (*watery eyes) Squall! (*was about to follow Squall but...)  
  
???????: There you are! (*grabbing her by the arm)  
  
Rinoa: Huh?  
  
Caraway: We were looking all over for you. (*then he looks at his brother in law)  
  
Mr. Almasy: Hello there Rin (*smiling at Rinoa)  
  
Rinoa: Uncle Almasy!  
  
Seifer: Running away from you father.tsk tsk tsk what a badddd girl heheheh  
  
Rinoa: Seifer! What are you doing here?  
  
Seifer: What am I doing here? Silly question my dear.  
  
Mr. Almasy: Stop that Seifer! Don't tease your cousin.  
  
Caraway: Hey there Rin, Say your goodbyes to your Aunt and Uncle. By the way Almasy, where's my sister?  
  
Mr. Almasy: Well, she's now inside passenger's waiting area. She's taking care of some things there. Well she said hi to you Rinoa. (*looking at Rinoa)  
  
Rinoa: (*still thinking about Squall)  
  
Caraway: Rinoa? Are you ok?  
  
Rinoa: Oh.um sorry. Yeah um. Good bye Uncle Almasy and say hi to Aunty. Enjoy your trip! (*then she run off)  
  
Caraway: Ohhh that kid!  
  
Seifer: don't worry Uncle I'll follow her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kiros: Seat number H14 and H15 please (*to the stewardess).  
  
Stewardess: Here you go Sir. (*showing their seats)  
  
Kiros: Thank you.  
  
Stewardess: (*Just smiled)  
  
Squall: Um Uncle, Can I sit next to the window?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rinoa: (*at the waving area) Squall must be inside that huge airplane.  
  
Seifer: There you are!  
  
Rinoa: Not you again?  
  
Seifer: Like it or not, I'll be your guardian  
  
Rinoa: Whatever. (*gazing at the plane)  
  
Seifer: My mom and dad were inside that huge plane. (*staring at the plane)  
  
Rinoa: .. (*~ and so as Squall)  
  
Seifer: (*Laughs) HAhahahhaha! Look Rin! A Snow girl hehehe (*points at the girl sitting near the plane's window)  
  
Rinoa: (*spotting the "snow girl") She's an albino you silly.  
  
Seifer: Hahaha  
  
????: Um excuse me, but that "snow girl" you're referring to is my friend.  
  
Seifer and Rinoa: Huh? Who are you? (*looks inquisitively at the girl)  
  
Fama: I'm Fama, Governor Vinzer Deling's daughter, of Deling City. And that "snow girl" is my friend Fujin. (* her black pearly eyes looking at them)  
  
Seifer: Oopss. (*~me and my big mouth)  
  
Rinoa: WHOAA! I would like to apologize about my cousin's behavior. Oh! by the way, I'm Rinoa Heartilly. And.  
  
Seifer: (*butts in) .I'm Seifer Almasy, BALAMB GARDEN'S best student! Nice to meet you Fama. (* lending out his hand)  
  
?????: What's going on Fama?  
  
Rinoa and Seifer:???  
  
Fama: Oh nothing, just talking to them. Hey, Rinoa and Seifer, (*smiling) this is my best friend, Roger; Roger, meet Rinoa and Seifer.  
  
Roger: Hello there. (*geez that Rinoa is kinda...) (*smiling) heheh (*scratching his head)  
  
Fama: Ahem. (*looks intently at Roger)  
  
Rinoa: Um really sorry for..  
  
Fama: That's ok. But next time, don't make fun of the people just because they're disabled or if they have abnormalities.  
  
Seifer: Ok sorry.  
  
Roger: Ahh excuse me, but we have to go now. Nice meeting you guys. I do hope we can see each other again (*~ esp. Rinoa hehehe)  
  
Seifer and Rinoa: Ok. See yah (* then Rinoa sticks her tongue out at Seifer)  
  
Seifer: What?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Squall: (*looking outside the window) (*~.goodbye Winhill.) (*Sigh)  
  
Kiros: Hey there Squall, want some cookies?  
  
Squall: (*preoccupied with some thoughts) ...  
  
Kiros: Squall?  
  
Squall: Oh! Sorry. No thanks I'm not hungry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rinoa: (*~where's Squall?) (*scanning every window)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kiros:... And Squall you forgot this. (*hands a small box)  
  
Squall: What's that?  
  
Kiros: Open it.  
  
Squall: (*opening the small box)!!!  
  
Kiros: Wear that! It's for good luck!  
  
Squall: My griever ring! (*~ heck, I missed this ring.. I missed her too) B- but I've thrown this one.. Uh.  
  
Kiros: What did you just say, kid?  
  
Squall: oh nothing. Thanks (*puts the ring on but it falls off) Oopss. (*leans down to pick the ring) (*meanwhile, Rinoa was looking at Squall's window) Got it! (* Rinoa was gazing at the next window when Squall got up) Hey I think this is too big for me.  
  
Kiros: I think that's an adjustable ring, come on lemme fix that for you. (*Squall handed the ring to Kiros) Your father gave me that ring. He said you forgot to bring this. Tell me, did Rinoa give this ring to you? (*adjusting the ring)  
  
Squall: ..  
  
Kiros: Do you want to share your secret with me? (*handing over the ring to Squall)  
  
Squall: ..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rinoa: (*~what a bummer I can't find Squall, maybe he's sitting at the other side) Oh no! I think the plane is starting to move!  
  
Seifer: Have you seen my dad and mom inside?  
  
Rinoa: Nopey.  
  
Seifer: Anyway. Rinoa we're at the waving area. Dad said that people came here to bid farewell to their loved ones and to the other passengers inside the plane. So I think we have to start waving coz I think the plane is about to fly. (*waving at the plane) come on Rin!  
  
Rinoa: (*waves at the plane) (*~I know he's there.somewhere)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kiros: Squall, look at the waving area you might see your family there, waving at you.  
  
Squall: The waving area? (*gazing outside) (*~whoa! There are lots of people waving out there.b-but wait? Is that? Oh my GOD! It's Rinoa, waving .at...me? She's so beautiful) .my angel  
  
Kiros: Angel? (*curiously looking outside the window) Hey You'll see an angel if you don't buckle up. (*the boy obeyed his Uncle) (*looks back at the window)(*He spotted Laguna and his family waving at the other side of the waving area) Whoaa! (*waves at Laguna) Squall, Look at the right side of you!  
  
Squall: (*still looking at Rinoa) (*~I wish she'll look this way.NO .. Come on Squall.she lied to you. Please Rinoa; forget about me...please)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Laguna: OH NO! THAT'S MY SQUALLY BOY! LOOK, RAINE, LOOK! AT THE 8TH WINDOW! AND WHOAA THAT'S KIROS! (*WAVING) SQUALLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!! (*sobs)  
  
Rinoa: Squall? Someone called his name. (*looking around) (*she spotted Laguna) MR. LAGUNAAAA!!!!  
  
Laguna: Hey I'm not included at that plane..who called my handsome name?  
  
Rinoa: (*tagging Laguna's polo) Mr. Laguna! Where's Squall?  
  
Laguna: Ohhh my! What do we have here? You're quite late my dear; he's already in that plane.  
  
Rinoa: Where is he?  
  
Laguna: (*points at the plane) 8TH window  
  
Rinoa: (*counting 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7...)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Squall: (*~Oh no! Please don't look this way.don't look this way.dad please don't tell her where I am!) (*covering his face)  
  
Kiros: LAGUNAAAAA!!! ELLLONEEE!!! RAINNEEE!!! WHERE INSIDE THE PLANEEEEE!!! WEEEEEEE  
  
Passengers of the plane: (* looking intently at Kiros) SHHHHHH  
  
Kiros: (*blushing) Oppss heheh sorry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rinoa: 8.. (*her heart skips a beat) Is that Squall? (*holding her necklace) He's covering his face.wait. what's that in his finger? Was that the griever ring I gave him? (*waves at the leaving plane) SQUALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Squall: Oh no. (*closes his eyes then he drags the curtain)  
  
Rinoa: NOOOOO Please!!!! (*~Let me just see your face one more time!) SQUALLL!!! (*crying)  
  
Laguna: hey? Why did he close the window?  
  
Raine: I don't know, maybe he wants to take a nap.  
  
Rinoa: Squall.  
  
(* The plane starts to leave the ground)  
  
The Author: I would like to thank the following reviewers (*Please see Credits) for their heart warming reviews and support to this poor author. GOD BLESS. 


	7. Chapter 7: Pandemonium

The Knight's Promise  
  
Chapter 7: Pandemonium  
  
The Author: (*gets another box of tissue) Welp let's go to the next chapter. Happy reading! . this is going to be sad.  
  
Previously.  
  
Laguna: hey? Why did he close the window?  
  
Raine: I don't know, maybe he wants to take a nap.  
  
Rinoa: Squall.  
  
(* The plane starts to leave the ground)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kiros: Why did you close the window? Your family is waiting for you to wave back at them.  
  
Squall: (*yawns) I'm hungry Uncle Kiros (*changing the topic)  
  
Kiros: Wait here. (*looks at the Stewardess who is now serving breakfast)  
  
Stewardess: (*looks at Kiros) Hello there! We have donuts and pastries (*offers a basket full of pastries)  
  
Kiros: Squall what do you want to eat?  
  
Squall: Um. Winhill bread please.  
  
Kiros: Ok we'll take the Winhill bread and a couple of donuts and that bread.  
  
Stewardess (*smiling) Ok.  
  
Kiros: Thanks and can we have some butter and yam please. (*smiling)  
  
Stewardess: (*looking at Squall) Here you go. (*giving them the butter and yam) And would you like a cup of coffee, milk, tea or juice?  
  
Kiros: Squall, what do you want to drink?  
  
Squall: Do you have hot cocoa?  
  
Stewardess: Hmm I'm afraid we don't have that one sir.  
  
Kiros: A cup of milk will do. (*smiles at the stewardess) and oh.a cappuccino for me.  
  
Stewardess: Here you go. Ok, If you need anything just press that button (*pointing the button at the right side of their sit) and we'll be happy to serve you. Good day!  
  
Kiros: Thanks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Laguna: Ahhh. so somehow you've been able to talk to him.  
  
Rinoa: Yes sir. Though he seems rather annoyed at me.  
  
Raine: Rinny, could you tell us what exactly happened yesterday?  
  
Rinoa: I really dunno Mrs. Raine; all I knew is that he was running outside Winhill shouting something.  
  
Seifer: (*interrupting Rinoa) I heard him saying "I hate you".  
  
Laguna: (*surprised to see Seifer) And who's this young man? Your bf Rinoa? (*~ hmm.I can sense "jealousy" here, could've been my son got this puppy love with his best friend then he saw this kid here and.? heheh that must be it!) (*puts his right hand at his chin while nodding)  
  
Seifer: Heheheh  
  
Rinoa: No! He's my cousin Sir Laguna.  
  
Seifer: I'm Seifer Almasy! The besttttttttttttttttttt student at....  
  
Caraway: Rinoaaaaa!!!! Seiferrr! (*approaching them)  
  
Laguna: CARAWAYYYY!!! HEY THERE MAN!  
  
Caraway: LAGUNA! MY DEAR FRIEND! What are you guys doing here?  
  
Raine and Ellone: Hello and Good morning!  
  
Caraway: Hello there Raine and Ellone, where's Squall and Kiros?  
  
Raine: ........  
  
Laguna: Uh sorry pal, I forgot to tell you that We're planning to enroll Squall at the Balamb Garden.  
  
Caraway and Seifer: WHAT? BALAMB GARDEN?  
  
Seifer: AH! (*smirks) if he aspires to be a Balamb student, he must pass all of the tough exams there and if he does pass those test, which is an impossible one; he'll have to face another problem that is to pay the enrollment fee of 25,000 Gils per Sem.  
  
ALL: 25,000 Gils per Sem?  
  
Seifer: Yep!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kiros: (*sipping his coffee) So, do you want to share your secret with me Squall?  
  
Squall: What secret?  
  
Kiros: About the incident yesterday. Why did you run away like that?  
  
Squall: Uh that was nothing. Please forget about that Uncle.  
  
Kiros: Well if you don't want to talk about it today, maybe some other time. Please let me know if you have any problem. You're like a son to me kiddo! (*taps Squall's shoulder)  
  
Squall: Ok (*the girl sitting at H13 caught Squall's attention) Look Uncle Kiros an albino! (*whispering at Kiros) at 9 o' clock!  
  
Kiros: (*looks at his left side) Oh. You like her? (*teasing Squall)  
  
Squall: (*rolls his eyes) Why is she acting like that. I mean she's hiding her face with her father's jacket.  
  
Kiros: I dunno, maybe she's just playing or something.  
  
Squall: (*looks at the albino) (*~I've never seen an albino before, but dad do told me once that they got super pale skins and white hair)  
  
Girl sitting at H13: (*noticing Squall) (*blushes then waves her hand at him)  
  
Kiros: Whoa! Squall, you're a girl magnet heheheh. (*teasing Squall)  
  
Squall: (*puts on the head phone and listens to the music) Unexpectedly he hears this song .  
  
*She's always on my mind. (Squall: duh!)  
  
*From the time I wake up, (Squall: ...)  
  
*'Til I close my eyes  
  
*She's everywhere I go, she's all I know  
  
*Though she's so far away (Squall: I .missed her)  
  
*It just keeps getting stronger everyday  
  
*And even now she's gone (Squall: Who's that guy?)  
  
*I'm still holdin' on (Squall: What if..he's her brother? Hey.It can't be. I know she's the only child, but what if he's a relative, Nah. Maybe her boyfriend.)  
  
*So tell me where to I stop, (Squall: I have to go to Balamb to forget her)  
  
*'Cause its breaking my heart (Squall: (*Sigh))  
  
*Don't want to let her go (Squall: But. oh)  
  
*Maybe my love will come back someday  
  
*Only Heaven knows  
  
*And maybe our hearts will find a way  
  
*Only Heaven knows  
  
*And all I can do is hope and pray  
  
*'Cause Heaven knows  
  
*My friends keep telling me  
  
*That if you really love her  
  
*You've got to set her free  
  
*And if she returns in time  
  
*I'll know she's mine  
  
*But tell me were do I stop  
  
*'Cause its breaking my heart  
  
*Don't want to let her go (Squall: (*Sad) Argghhhh this song is killing me)  
  
*Maybe my love will come back someday  
  
*Only Heaven knows  
  
*And maybe our hearts will find their way  
  
*But Only Heaven knows  
  
*And all I can do is hope and pray  
  
*'Cause heaven knows  
  
*Why I live in despair (*Kiros noticed Squall is humming the song)  
  
*'Cause wide awake or dreaming  
  
*I know she's never there  
  
*And all the time I act so brave (Squall: (*sings) and all the time I act so brave.)  
  
*I'm shaking inside (Squall: I'm shaking inside)  
  
*Why does it hurt me so... (Squall: Why does it hurt me so?)  
  
(*Kiros and the passengers are now listening to Squall) (Kiros and the Passengers: Ohhhh!)  
  
Kiros: (*shouts) ALL TOGETHER NOW!  
  
All of the passengers: (*start to sing) "Maybe my love will come back someday"  
  
All of the passengers: "Only Heaven knows" (*Waving their hands in the air)  
  
Kiros: (*imitating Stevie Wonder) (*second voice: Only heaven knows)  
  
Squall: (*solo) And maybe our hearts will find their way. (*still unaware of what's happening inside the plane)  
  
Passengers: But only Heaven knows! (*one of them bursting into tears)  
  
Kiros and Squall: And All I can do is hope and pray..  
  
Passengers including the plane's crew: 'Cause Heaven knows  
  
ALL: Heaven knows  
  
Squall: (*solo) Heaven knows...  
  
Passengers: (*Clapping their hands) BRAVO! WHOO HOO! (*Some wiping the tears from their eyes)  
  
Squall: HUH? (*startled) What's that?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Laguna: (*watching anime) huhuhu  
  
Ellone: heheheh (*pointing at the TV) They're so funny hahahaha!  
  
Raine: Laggy?  
  
Laguna: Oh. sorry I forgot.I'm watching anime .hahhahah  
  
Raine: I know you're thinking about Squall aren't you?  
  
Laguna: (*lying) Why would I? In fact ma, I'm so happy that he's going there to BALAMB GARDEN. It's for his own future Raine-dear. I know he's gonna be safe.(*he was interrupted by what he heard from the TV)  
  
TV Newscaster: . An unidentified Monster from Odine's Deep Sea Research Laboratory runs rampant this morning. According to the scientists involved in the said incident, the "tiny" creature managed to escape through its small cage using its sharp claws and teeth.  
  
Laguna and his family: (*shudder) Ohhh.scary!!!  
  
TV Newscaster: Yeah that's scary!  
  
Laguna and his family: (*scratching their head)  
  
TV Newscaster: This creature is still nowhere to be found. We have here Dr. Odine on the other line. Good morning Dr. Odine.  
  
Odine: Hallo!  
  
TV Newscaster: Dr. Odine, could you please tell us what happened this morning at your laboratory? And what can you say about this creature?  
  
Odine: Az you have reported earlier, my creature no. 143 ezcaped from hiz cage. I cannot further dezcribe thiz monzter for it'z confidential. But I vant to tell the public that they should not panic coz thiz creature iz tame and harmlezz. In fact it'z the cutezt monzter inside my laboratory (*pinching his face). heheheh zo there'z no need to call the ZeeDz. My men can handle thiz thingz.  
  
TV Newscaster: Ahhh so this thing is harmless and tame. Whew! Any final remarks Dr. Odine?  
  
Odine: Again I'm telling the public, DON'T PANIC! My monster iz tame and harmle.  
  
TV Newscaster: (*interrupting Odine) Wait! We have another flash report from our field reporter, Ward Zabac live from Timber. Ward.  
  
Ward: (*speaks like a wrestler) WE'RE HERE LIVE AT TIMBER! AND YOU ARE ABOUT TO WITNESS A HORRIFYING SCENARIO. (*the camera man focuses on a large monster)  
  
Laguna and his family: (*shocked) RED DRAGONN!!!!!!!!!EKKKKKK!!!  
  
Ward: YEAH FOLKS IT'S A RED DRAGON. A HUGE-GIGANTIC- FULL-GROWN RED DRAGON!!! AND WHOA WHAT'S THIS? A VERY UNLUCKY VICTIM (* an airplane approaching the monster)  
  
Odine: MY BABY!  
  
TV Newscaster: (*To Odine) That's your pet? B-but you said it was tiny and tamed and harmless?  
  
Ward: OH NO! I'M CALLING THE ATTENTION OF ALL THE SEEDS FROM BALAMB AND GALBADIA GARDEN; PLEASE HELP THE POOR PASSENGERS OF THAT PLANE!  
  
TV Newscaster: Ward, do you know where does that plane come from?  
  
Ward: LOOKING AT ITS TAIL WE CAN IDENTIFY THAT IT'S FROM WINHILL. And it says..(*narrowing his eyes to see the any more details to explain the plane) Flight 787 Winhill.  
  
Laguna: THAT'S SQUALL'S PLANE!!!!! (*faints)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Passengers: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (*looking outside their windows)  
  
Squall: WHOAAA! LOOK UNCLE KIROS! A RED DRAGON! COOLLLLLLLL YEAH!  
  
Kiros: (*preparing his junctions) (*~ better prepare for the worst) Squall, Whatever happens, just stay close to me and be alert kid.  
  
Squall: (*still observing the approaching dragon) awesome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ward: THE DRAGON IS ADVANCING AT A VERY HIGH SPEED! OH NO! IT SPOTTED THE PLANE!!! SEEDS PLEASE COME AND RESCUE THE POOR PASSENGERS OF THIS PLANE!  
  
(*the Red Dragon grabs the tail of the plane)  
  
Passengers: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! WE'RE DOOMED!!!!!!  
  
Squall: (looks outside the window) WOWWWW! LOOK AT HIS EYES! IT'S SOOO HUGE! I BETTER TELL DAD ABOUT THIS. (*gets his mobile phone)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(*Phone rings)  
  
Laguna: Hello?  
  
Squall: HEY DAD! IT'S ME SQUALL!  
  
Laguna: W-WHAT? SQUALL, ARE YOU ALRIGHT? WHERE'S YOUR UNCLE KIROS!  
  
Squall: Dad, Uncle Kiros is preparing his junctions. DAD you know, I've seen a very largeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee and mean-looking RED DRAGON!  
  
Laguna: (*gulps) Please pass the phone to your Uncle.  
  
Squall: (*giving his mobile to Kiros) Dad wants to speak with you Uncle.  
  
Kiros: HUH? (*getting the phone) HELLO? (*passengers inside the plane can be heard shouting while the plane's crews were trying to calm the passengers) (*Kiros takes a deep breath as to calm himself) LAGUNA! HEY PAL! THERE'S A RED DRAGON ABOVE OUR PLANE! (*in trembling voice)  
  
Laguna: I KNOW! YOU'RE ALL LIVE ON TV. PLEASE TAKE CARE OF MY BABY..OHHH  
  
Raine and Ellone: (*crying) hu hu hu  
  
Kiros: OF COURSE I WILL. Laguna, no matter what.. I'll protect your child even if it means losing my own life (* A terrifying howl can be heard) OH GOD! HE'S TAKING US SOMEWHERE! SQUALL HOLD ON TO YOUR SIT.  
  
Squall: (*grabbing back the phone) DADD!!! IT'S SOOO HUGE! AND SCARY! DON'T WORRY I'LL PROTECT UNCLE KIROS HAHAHA!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ward: OH MY! THE DRAGON SEEMS TO BE TAKING THEM INTO THE ESTHAR'S MOUNTAIN TOPS! WHOA I CAN SEE SOME SEED SHIPS APPROACHING! HURRY SEEDS!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(*The Red Dragon drags the plane at the Esthar's mountain tops, then it using it's powerful jaws it rips the plane's tail open, exposing some of the passengers at the back)  
  
Passengers: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HELPPPPPPPPPP! (*some unfastening their sit belts and running inside the plane)  
  
Stewardess: Please don't panic! Come this way (*showing the emergency exits at the side of the plane) (*the dragon's eyes curiously looking at its prey)  
  
Squall: (*excited) He's sooo huge...look! His eyes were looking at us! He got large horns and whoaa look at his claws! I think he's going to eat us. hahah! Dad you should see this one!  
  
Laguna: (*panic-stricken) S-Squall just don't go near him.ok a-and stay with your Uncle. He'll protect you. And Squall, don't panic!  
  
(*some passengers went out through the emergency exit, though they were greeted by some Wendigos, a gorilla-type monster and some cockatrices, a 6 ft. tall rooster with a petrifying spell.)  
  
Stewardess: OH MY GOD! OK STAY INSIDE THE PLANE! (*some of the passengers stampede their way inside the plane hurting the others)  
  
Kiros: (*taking off the sit belt) I cannot just sit here and do nothing, um Squall, stay here. (*runs at the emergency exit to help the people trapped by the monsters outside)  
  
Squall: Way to go Uncle Kiros! DAD (*to the phone) still there?  
  
Laguna: Yeah I'm here. Oh don't worry my Squally boy; the SeeDs are coming to help you guys out. Just stay calm ok. (* He heard a very alarming sound) What's that Squall? Squall?  
  
Raine: Laguna, can I talk to our son? (*gets the phone from Laguna) Dear, what's happening!  
  
Squall: (*in a calm voice) Mom! I think he's dragging us at the edge of the mountain. He wants us to come out! Hey wait! OH NO MOM! THE ALBINO GIRL IS WALKING NEAR THE DRAGON? SHE'S REALLY COOL! I THINK SHE WANTS TO TOUCH THE DRAGON. Mom, can I go too? Huh? Please I want to see the Dragon too!  
  
Raine: NOOOOO!!! DON'T BABY. HE'S GOING TO HURT YOU PLEASE STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE.  
  
Squall: Oh mom, please. I want to see the Dragon just like her. I'll transfer to the sit near the plane's tail.  
  
Laguna: (*grabbing the phone) NOOOOOO SQUALL! DON'T GO NEAR THE DRAGON!!! I'LL GET ANGRY IF YOU GO THERE OK?  
  
Squall: (*transferring near the plane's tail)  
  
Man: !!!! OH NO MY BABY!!!  
  
Albino: So b-beautiful..wow (*advancing) (*stretching her hands as if she wants to touch the Dragon)  
  
Man: FUJINNNNN NOOOOOO COME HERE!!!! FUJINNNN  
  
Squall: Huh? Fujin? So.maybe that's her name. (*looks at the girl) HEY FUJIN!  
  
Fujin: (*as if hypnotized, she approaches the monster outside) (*singing) Pretty dragon! I want my pretty dragon! (* the dragon extends its right hand and with its smallest claw it then slashes Fujin's left eye) EKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!  
  
Squall: (*Shocked) NOOOOO!!!!!! FUJINNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (*runs to save her from another claw coming her way) (*dropping the phone)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Laguna: What happened, Squall? SQUALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!! Please answer the phone...Squallllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll (*watery eyes)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Man: OH GEEZ MY DAUGHTER! FUJIN! SOMEBODY HELP! (*runs at the plane's end)  
  
Squall: (*embracing Fujin) LOOK OUT! (*another claw swings in front of them, missing them by an inch)  
  
Fujin: (*still yelling in pain) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (*Blood starts to flow from her left eyes)  
  
Squall: (*looking at Fujin he immediately cast a cure spell on her) CURAGA!!!! (*wiping Fujin's face) B-blood (*looking at Fujin's face then to his hands)  
  
Man: Oh my poor daughter! WHY YOUUUUU (*at the dragon) EAT THIS YOU . (*dashed outside the plane) FIRAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! (*the Giant Reptile just absorbs the magic; then with its horn, the red dragon impaled the poor man) ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Passengers: (*noticing the scenario at the end of the plane) AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kiros: (*Looks at the plane) SQUALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!  
  
Squall: (*looks back to see Fujin's father being impaled by the Red Dragon) (*tears start to run down his eyes) (*he felt a warm liquid splashed through his face) (*shaking) No..NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! (*gets a piece of metal lying on the floor then dashed to the reptile outside the plane) LET HIM GO! LET HIM GO! (*hitting the dragon's hard scale with a piece of metal)  
  
Kiros: SQUALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Laguna: (*still talking at the phone) Squallllllllllllllllllllllllllll!!!! Please pick up the phone!!!! Squalll!!! DON'T GO NEAR THE DRAGON!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(*the annoyed Dragon just swings its hand sending Squall unconscious outside the plane)  
  
Kiros: SQUALLLLLLLLLLL!!! TAKE THIS YOU UGLY REPTILE!!! (*He uses his limit break at the dragon)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Laguna: (*unaware that he's crying) SQUALLL!!! KIROSSSSS PLEASE SOMEBODY, A- ANSWER THE PHONEE PLEASEEE Huhuhuhu (*Kiros can be heard at the background using his magic spells and his weapon) KIROS? What's happening there! Kirosssssssssssssssssssssssssss! Pick up the phonneeeeee!  
  
Raine: (*hugging her husband) Laguna huhuhuhu (*sobs)  
  
Ellone: dad..(*crying)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Squall: (*still lying on the ground) I don't want to.. die (*terrified) what's g-going on? (*with a blurred vision) U-uncle K-kiros? I-is that U- uncle Kiros? (*closed his eyes) Dadddddd...mommmmm Help me pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee..ugh (*dizzy)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Laguna: Squalllllllllllll!! (*heard someone saying dad) That's Squall! OH NO WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BOY!! SQUALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
Kiros: (*out of breath and wounded due to the fierce battle) TAKE THIS! (*casting Holy spell) TRIPLE HOLY!!!! (* The monster retreats a few steps back with this attack) (*Kiros seeing one of monster's feet hanging at the edge of the mountain) Want some more? (*he continuously attacks it by casting Holy spells) DIEEEE!!!!!! (*Then with a final blow, the giant reptile plunges into the cliff, the dragon cry in pain)  
  
Squall: Uncle Kiros (*reaching out his hands) H-helpppp!!!!  
  
Kiros: (*was about to run to get Squall but.) Squall!  
  
Stewardess: LOOK BEHIND THE BOY! Ekkkkk!!!!  
  
(*the Passengers watched in horror as a big claw suddenly appeared from Squall's side dragging him down the cliff)  
  
Squall: UNCLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! (*falling from the edge)  
  
Kiros: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! SQUALLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!! (*Rushed to save Squall, he jumps at the cliff)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ward: THE SEEDS SEEM TO HAVE SOME PROBLEM GOING TO ESTHAR, ALL THEY CAN DO NOW IS TO SHOOT FROM AFAR .BUT WAIT WHAT'S THAT? IT'S LIKE ..HEY IT'S THE DRAGON A-AND IT'S FALLING FROM THE EDGE OF THE MOUNTAIN WITH WHAT'S THAT? OH NO! IT LOOKS LIKE A KID! OH NO! SOMEBODY HELP THAT POOR KID!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Laguna: (*hysterical) WHERE ARE THOSE GOOD FOR NOTHING SEEDS? WHAT ARE THEY DOING THERE? FISHING? (*~ and who's that kid? His parents must be worried about him. Hmm. Why do I feel like crying? Squall, please be safe.)  
  
Raine: Calm down Hun, they're doing all they can.  
  
Laguna: THEY'RE DOING NOTHING!  
  
Ellone: (*watching TV) (*in a high pitch voice) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Raine: Ellone why?  
  
Ellone: MOM! DAD! LOOK THAT'S SQUALL AND UNCLE KIROSSSSS!  
  
Laguna: (*he just stared blankly at the TV as he recognized that the falling body was his sons', following with him was his best pal Kiros) (*~ that's my son.my pride and joy..falling.. helplessly down the cliff, I can hear him screaming..for someone to lend him a hand. My child, soaked with blood; in agony. He's there..suffering. And I..I cannot do anything to help him..all I can do is.. To watch him die there! OOOh GOD please help my boy! Helppppppp him) (*weeps bitterly) S-SQUALLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Squall: (*falls straight into the ocean together with the Red Dragon and Kiros) Dad. (*plunges deeper into the ocean) (*opening his eyes) (*~Am I...in heaven? (*all he can hear now is the bubbling sounds of the water) Dad? Mom? Uncle Kiros? Sis? Where am I? I don't want to die (*sobs) Mom, Dad, Where are you? It's cold here.. I want to go home dad! Mommm! I cannot breathe! I'm gonna die! (*looking at his hand) my griever ring. Rinoaaaaaaaaa!!!! Rinoa.sorry...I'm so sorry... Angel.my angel.I'm so sorry .. I want to see her face again. God please tell them.I..love them (*before he lost his consciousness he saw the dragon looking at him.ready to strike)  
  
The author: This chapter reminds me of the movie, finding Nemo.What is going to happen to Squall's family after this tragedy? And what will be the impact of this to Rinoa and her family? Is this the end of Squall and Kiros? Will this be the end of my fic? Am I going to lose my career as an author? Will I ever stop from questioning you guys? ...Hope you enjoy the little karaoke there heheh. By the way, the title of that song is "Heaven Knows" by Richard Marx, please correct me If I'm wrong with this. Thanks 


	8. Chapter 8: Phantom

A Knight's Promise  
  
Chapter 8: Phantom  
  
The author: You can now savor every Squall's gloomy words here. I'm telling you, you're not going to see his name here afterwards. Oopss.. Did I just say that?  
  
Note: More drama to come so prepare a hanky or another box of tissue.  
  
Disclaimer: Owned by Squaresoft  
  
Formerly.  
  
Squall: (*falls straight into the ocean together with the Red Dragon and Kiros) Dad. (*plunges deeper into the ocean) (*opening his eyes) (*~Am I...in heaven? Dad? Mom? Uncle Kiros? Sis? Where am I? I don't want to die (*sobs) Mom, Dad, Where are you? It's cold out here.. I want to go home dad! Mommm! I cannot breathe! (*looking at his hand) my griever ring. Rinoaaaaaaaaa!!!! Rinoa.sorry...I'm so sorry... Angel.my angel.I'm so sorry .. I want to see her face again. God please tell them.I..love them (*before he lost his consciousness he saw the dragon looking at him)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rinoa: Hi there! Um.want some chicken sandwich? Here have some (*smiles) What? You're not hungry? Ohh bummer. It took me one and a half hour to prepare this chicken sandwich. Hmm. why that long? Because..because. I want it to be perfect! I want to give you the besttttttttttttttttttt tasting sandwich in the wholeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee world! And you're not eating it? (*sobs) why? B-because you ...hate me? That's right! Because you hate me! You don't want me around! (*crying) (*throwing the sandwich at the ground) (*sobs) you hateeeeeeeeeeeee me you meany knight!  
  
Ellone: (*approaching Rinoa) Rinoa, Calm down. (*patting Rinoa's back)  
  
Rinoa: Sis Ellone..He still hates me, after all these years. (*sobs) He hates me!  
  
Ellone: (*picking up the sandwiches then she places the flowers to the ground) It's been 3 years my dearest brother. Wherever you are, please forgive your best friend Rinoa. (*closing her eyes) It's been 3 years since that tragic incident. Rest now my brother. No tears will run through your crystal-like eyes again; no more pain, no more sufferings.  
  
Rinoa: (*crying) NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (*covering her ears then shouts out loud) He's not dead! He's not dead! Right Squall? (* kneeling at his tomb) You're just..sleeping. Coz. you're too tired too play. am I right Squall? Answer me! Tell me you're just tired...huhuhuhu  
  
Caraway: Rinoaaaaaaaaaaaaaa where are you? (*spotting her daughter crying at Squall's tomb) You're here again? How many times do I have to tell you not to go here? Come on let's go.  
  
Rinoa: (*still kneeling) Dad, I don't want to go. I don't want to leave him here.alone. (*sobbing)  
  
Caraway: (*grabs her daughter by the arm) You're coming with me young lady.  
  
Rinoa: Nooooo Squall!!! Help mee!! Sis Elle!  
  
Ellone: Please Mr. Caraway don't hurt her. Was this necessary, Sir? You don't have to leave Winhill just because ..  
  
Caraway: I'm really sorry Ellone, we need to settle somewhere else or this young woman here is going to be a lunatic in no time.  
  
Ellone: Is that so Mr. Caraway.. She just missed Squall just like us and..my dad.  
  
Caraway: Yeah you missed someone who died 3 years ago! Someone who will not come back no matter how much you tried. He will not feel that he's being missed. He won't feel anything! coz he's gone! Let's face the fact that he's DEAD! He's like dung; rotten and worthless!  
  
?????? : Dung? Rotten and worthless? You're calling the son of your best friend, dung? Who gave you the right to say that?  
  
Caraway: (*turning around) Huh! Laguna myyyyyyy BEST PAL! Thanks to your son, my daughter Rinoa got failing grades in school, she's not eating well and she looks like a rotten vegetable.  
  
Ellone: Please dad, Mr. Caraway let's not fight here; let's respect Squall's tomb!  
  
Caraway: guess what BEST FIEND. we're leaving Winhill tomorrow. So Rinoa, say goodbye to the aspiring SeeD!  
  
Rinoa: STOP IT DAD! Please stop it (*sobs) (*runs away from them)  
  
Laguna: HOW DARE YOU CARAWAY! I CANNOT TAKE YOUR INSULTS TO MY SON ANYMORE! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE SETTLING ELSEWHERE; I'M SOOOO GLAD THAT YOU'RE LEAVING WINHILL TOMORROW! GO! BEFORE I ROAST YOU WITH MY FIRAGA SPELL! DON'T EVER COME BACK!  
  
Caraway: Well ok. fine. (*points at Laguna) You're going to regret saying those words Laguna. Let's see who's going to be the laughingstock. (*sticks his tongue out at Laguna, then he leave)  
  
Laguna: (*sticking his tongue out) BON VOYAGE MR. MEANY! DON'T FORGET TO WRITE! HAHAHA  
  
Ellone: (*sigh) I'm going home dad. (*walk her way home)  
  
Laguna: (*kneeling) Son. (*touching the word's Squall Leonhart on his son's epitaph) Don't worry, he's gone already. Don't cry, no one's gonna hurt you as long as I'm here.. with you. You can rest now, my baby. Close your sapphire eyes (*he was now blinded by tears) Shhhh. hush my child. Would you like me to sing to you a lullaby? How about. (*thinks) Twinkle- twinkle little stars? Like that eh? You know what? (*leaning against the tomb stone) When you're just a little-tinny-winnie-angel I used to cuddle you then I'll sing twinkle, twinkle; and then you'll just cry.ohhh tears of joy. You're sooo cute my son, just like your dad. (*pinches his face). Your mom and I were so happy to have you as our son. We love you so much. (*closing his eyes) Please don't leave us here behind. Don't go. Don't go. (* he remembered what happened 3 years ago) (*~Squall!!! DON'T GO NEAR THE DRAGON!!!! Squallllllllll!!!!)  
  
??????: Dad?  
  
Laguna: (*sobs) Huh? Squall? Is that you my boy?  
  
(*he saw a boy in the field, with in a knight costume)  
  
Boy: (*giggling)  
  
Laguna: Squall! SQUALLL!!!! (*the boy runs at a man wearing a white polo)  
  
Boy: (*tagging the man's polo) Uh.Dad.   
  
Man: (*laughing) Ahahah... Ah oh yes... Can I help you son?   
  
Boy: (*whispers) Dad, I would like to tell you something.   
  
Man: (*whispers) Anything son! (*winks)   
  
Boy: (*speaks softly) It's a secret Dad!   
  
Man: (*smirks) Oh. a secret! I love secrets!   
  
Boy: Dad I'll tell you later after the picnic (*this last word echoed at Laguna's ear)  
  
Laguna: Squall? (*the boy is now looking at Laguna, he approaches Laguna then halts few meters away from him) Squall? What's wrong? Come here.  
  
Boy: (*With downcast eyes) Dad? (*sobs) Dad h-help me (*stretching his hands) Help me pleaseeeee. I'm scared. (*tears starts to drop from his eyes)  
  
Laguna: (*worried) Oh Squally my baby poo, Come here. I'll make it go away. (*stretches his arms toward the boy) Don't cry my poor child.  
  
Boy: ahhhhhhhhhhh!!! (*in agony) It hurts...it hurts really bad! Ahhhhhhhhhhh (*yells in pain)  
  
Laguna: (*panic) Shhhh come here Squall, come here. I'll make it stop.  
  
Boy: I'm screaming for help, but no one came, no one... No one.not even YOU!  
  
Laguna: (*shocked) Squall..I.I wanted to help but.  
  
Boy: BUT WHAT? YOU JUST SIT THERE.AND WATCH ME DIE! (* the boy's tears turn into blood)  
  
Laguna: (*backing away, the word DIE echoing in his mind) NO! STOP IT! You're wrong! I'm your dad! You don't know how much I really wanted to go there to rescue you and your uncle. Pleaseeee (*sobs)  
  
Boy: I HATE YOU!!!!!! (*sobs then he looks at his blood-stained hands)  
  
Laguna: NO!!! Please Squall, I'm sorry. (*staring at the boy) B-blood? Oh my baby, come here, I'll heal your wounds. Let me help you. Squall please. I'm begging you. (*the boy was still looking at his hands then suddenly a big shadow appears from the boy's back) OH NO BEHIND YOU!  
  
Boy: (*turn to see the figure behind him) AHHHHHHH!!!!! (*the huge shadow formed into the Red Dragon)  
  
Laguna: (*runs to save the boy but an unknown force stops him from helping the boy) NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GO AWAYYYY!!! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY BOY!!! (*the Dragon just grabs the boy by the neck)  
  
Boy: Ughhhh! I- I cannot breathe..Help  
  
Laguna: NOOOOOOOOO!!!! PLEASEEEEEEE! I'M BEGGING YOU huhuhuhu. DON'T KILL MY BOY!!!!  
  
Raine: (*hugging her husband) LAGUNA STOP IT! WAKE UP PLEASE WAKE UP!  
  
Laguna: Don't kill my baby. (*sobs) Raine, please help me. Squall's in trouble.the red dragon.he's going to kill our baby.  
  
Raine: (*touching Laguna's face, wiping his tears) you're hallucinating again my dear. Squall is safe now, in heaven. No more red dragons to kill him. Kiros is taking care of him there. I'm sure.  
  
Laguna: B-but I just saw him there (*pointing at the open field) H-he's there a while ago and the red dragon .  
  
Raine: Hush my dear. I know you're tired. Let's go home. (*helping her husband to stand)  
  
Laguna: (*stands) Go on Raine, I'll just follow you afterwards. Let me stay here a bit longer.  
  
Raine: Ok. (*walks away)  
  
(*in the meantime, someone was staring at Laguna, hiding behind the bushes. Watching him)  
  
Laguna: Squall, I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me. (*sensing someone's watching him from afar) I better go now. I'll be back tomorrow. (*followed Raine) Raineee wait for me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rinoa: (*packing her things) I don't want to leave Winhill (*holding her necklace) Squall, I don't want to leave you here.but dad. He wants me to forget you. (*opens her window) I can see you from here. You're alone..quivering in the dark. You've been there for 3 years. And you're gonna stay there. forever. Do you still loathe me? Why? Maybe my father was right after all. You're dead. You cannot feel anything. You're .. (*sobs) you're my knight. And you're taking my heart down to your grave. Please take care of it. I love..(*she then saw some one or was that something moved near the cherry tree) HUH? What was that? (*narrowing her eyes so that she can see the figure hiding from the cherry tree) What is that thing doing at our meeting place? (*she stared at it for awhile and it seems that the figure was also staring back at her) Ahhhhh (*she closed the window) OH MY What was that? (*feeling her heart beat)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
????? : (*hiding the cherry tree) (*~I don't know how to tell them the truth. That I failed. I'm so sorry. I'm a loser I runaway. I know I saved him. Or was that just a dream? I can't remember anything after that. I know. he's there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Caraway: Julia, the tickets please.  
  
Julia: Right here hon.  
  
Rinoa: (*~ oh no I have to say at least good bye to Mr. and Mrs. Loire and to Sis Elle) Uh dad! Wait here. I forgot something (*runs outside the train station)  
  
Caraway: HEY! Where are you going? Oh that kid.  
  
Julia: Let her go. (*~I know she's going to Squall's tomb)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raine: Laggy, please eat something. You're not eating well since then. (*door bell rings) Wait here dear. (*opens the door) Hello there Rinny! Please come in.  
  
Rinoa: Thanks Mrs. Raine. Um I came here just to say thank you (*bowing) for everything. We'll be leaving today, but I do promise, I'll come back here to visit you ma'am, Sir Laguna.  
  
Laguna: ... (*looking at the food)  
  
Ellone: (*from the kitchen) Rinoa! (*runs to hug Rinoa)  
  
Rinoa: Sis Ellone, thank you for all the kindness that you've shown me these past years. (*hugging Ellone) I'm gonna miss you sis. (*Sobs)  
  
Ellone: Ohh Rin. Please tell me you're going back here to pay us a visit.  
  
Rinoa: I will. Good bye Sis, Good bye Mrs. Raine (*Rinoa hugs Mrs. Raine)  
  
Raine: I'm going to miss you too Rinny.  
  
Rinoa: Good bye Mr. Laguna  
  
Laguna: (*Stand then walks inside their room)  
  
Raine: Oh, he's just sad to see you go Rin. You know that he likes you coz you remind us of him (*~my son)  
  
Rinoa: (*sad) Is that so, I'm sorry. Ok sis, Ma'am I have to go now. I'll visit Squall.  
  
Raine: OK, Good bye Rinoa. May God bless you and your family and may HE keep you safe.  
  
Rinoa: Thanks (*leaves the house)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Caraway: Where's that girl? It's already 9:35 am; the train will be coming here any minute.  
  
Julia: Don't worry Hun, she'll make it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rinoa: (*kneeling) Squall, Hello! How are you? Um, since you hate me that much, and you don't wanna see me, I..decided to go. I'll be staying at Deling City. I'm going to study there. But I'll come back someday. Someday we'll meet again. Good.bye. (*dashed away from the tomb)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Caraway: OH no! The train is here! Where's that kid?  
  
Rinoa: Right here!  
  
Caraway: Where have you been?  
  
Rinoa: ......  
  
Julia: Come on let's go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Laguna: (*still in their room, looking outside the window) There goes my only memory of him. I know she'll never come back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rinoa: (*staring out of the window) (*~Hmm I've lived here for 11 years, 9 years of joy and 3 years of pain. Now, I have to leave them all here. Sealed and untouched. Never again will I see your beauty and tranquility oh my Winhill. Ohh I know no matter how much I try, I'll never forget all the fond memoirs here. It'll always stay here in my heart forever. Oh Squall..I missed you terribly. Squall.please forgive me.  
  
????: Rinoaaa!!!! Glad to see you again!  
  
Rinoa: Huh? (*turning her head) FAMA!!!!  
  
Fama: Hello there! It's a small world Rin. Heheh  
  
Rinoa: Wassup fama!  
  
Fama: Oh yeah, I would like you to meet my friend Selphie. She's from Trabia Garden.  
  
Selphie: Hiya! I'm Selphie, you can call me Sephie. Nice meeting you Rinoa!  
  
Rinoa: (*giggles) I'm Rinoa Heartilly. Just call me Rin. Nice meeting you too!  
  
Selphie: So are you traveling alone?  
  
Rinoa: Nopey, I'm with my mom and dad. They're at the number A5.  
  
Fama and Selphie: I see.  
  
Rinoa: Oh I'm so sorry about your friend Fujin.  
  
Fama: Yeah, I missed her. I don't know what happened to her after the tragedy, but I do hope she's one of the survivors. They never tell the public the names of the people who survived the said incident. Guess, to protect the reputation of the people involved there. Especially the SeeDs, coz they failed to rescue the kid and the man who fell into the cliff.  
  
Selphie: Yeah, what's the name of that boy again?  
  
Rinoa: Squall (*she hissed)  
  
Selphie: But I think they can be considered as heroes of that incident. Thanks to them, almost all of the passengers survived.  
  
Fama: I just don't know why they've closed that case. Odine must be sued for that tragedy.  
  
Selphie: Yeah that's right Fama.  
  
Rinoa: ...... (* I can still remember that night..)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rinoa: Where am I? (*~it's cold out here.) Hello? (*~ all I can hear is the dripping sound of water) Is anybody here? (*~ everything's blue and gloomy here) Hello? (*examining the area)  
  
??????: Angellllllllllllllllllllllll!!!!!  
  
Rinoa: That voice! Where are you? Squall? (*holds her necklace)  
  
?????? : Angel, my angel! H-help me...I cannot breathe.  
  
Rinoa: (*shaken) Huhhh.Where are you Squall?  
  
??????: I don't want to die...helppppp meeee. Angel. (*echoed)  
  
Rinoa: (*saw from Squall falling from the sky) Squallllllllllllllll!!!! Oh no he's bleeding! SQUALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!! (*desperately runs towards Squall) I'm going to catch you.Squall. (*looking at him) I'm coming my knight (*breathing heavily) (* Then she heard a horrifying growl) AHHHHHHHH!!! (* The large monster appeared from nowhere and now grabbing Squall)  
  
??????: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Rinoa: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Let him go! You big meany dragon! Stopppppp! (*the dragon hovering around, then its hand squeezes Squall's body) AHHHH!! STOP THAT!  
  
Squall: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH RINOAAA!!!! Help me (*looks at her, his face soaked in blood and half of his face decomposing)  
  
Rinoa: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The author: (*screams) Ahhhhhhhhhh! I think this story is turning into a horror fic heheh. Don't worry, things will change. So we have a drama last chapter, then a horror one here, what's next? Life is like that, full of surprises. Sometimes you're sad then the next thing you knew is that you're laughing your heart out. We do have ups and downs that serve as a lesson for us to become a much stronger person. (Duh I'm beginning to sound like Laguna) Anyway, who's that pokemon...ah er who's that ..mysterious figure lurking behind the old cherry tree? (Heck I know it's very obvious bahhh just pretend that you don't know). Oh poor Laguna, he lost his son and his two best friends. What will you do if you are in his shoes? Let's hope that these misfortunes will come to an end to these characters. Comments? Suggestions? Just write to. ah...who else...Me heheh thanks! 


	9. Chapter 9: Nostalgia

A Knight's Promise  
  
Chapter 9: Nostalgia  
  
The author: As I've said a while ago, Life is full of surprises.blah blah blah. Hehehe Just read and be surprised!  
  
Disclaimer: Square + soft = FF8  
  
Rinoa: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Selphie: Rinoa what's wrong? Wake up! (*shaking her friend's shoulders)  
  
Rinoa: (*panting) Whew.I'm ok.  
  
Selphie: Another nightmare?  
  
Rinoa: Um.sort of.  
  
Selphie: I'll go get you some water ok? Stay here.  
  
Rinoa: Ok thanks. (*~Hmm it's that dream again. It's been 6 years and still, that incident is still hunting me. ) (*Rinoa who's now 17 years old)  
  
Selphie: Here you go (*offered a glass of cold water to her friend)  
  
Rinoa: Thanks Sephie. (*she drinks the glass of water).  
  
Selphie: Hmmm You've been thinking about that incident again. Aren't you? Rin, let go of the past and move on girl! Don't worry I'll tour you around to my new School, Balamb Garden!  
  
Rinoa: Ugh. That's why I'm getting those nightmares.  
  
Selphie: That's why we took the sub train instead of plane. Come on Rin, cheer up! I'll introduce you to my friends there. And I do hope your father will permit you to study there.  
  
Rinoa: That's impossible Sephie. You know that my dad hates Balamb Garden.  
  
Selphie: Ohhh .bummer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Seifer: (* Inhaling and stretching his arms as he steps outside the train) Home Sweet Home. Heheheh! Welp, here's Winhill, my hometown Headmaster Cid.  
  
Cid: (*A man who looks like Robin Williams. He's a respected owner and Headmaster of Balamb Garden*) (*stepping outside the train) Nice place. (*nodding as he gaze at the flower field)  
  
Seifer: (*smirks) What can you say about Winhill eh? (*looks at a fine looking man who's also wearing a SeeD uniform like Seifer)  
  
????: (*stepping outside the train) (*scanning the area) (*~ So..this is Winhill) ...  
  
Seifer: As usual I dialed a wrong number. Duh! (*~ Heck, he's always like that) (*still looking at his leader) So.. Are we here to plant some flowers oh great king? (*teasing him) (*bows) hehehe  
  
????: Whatever.  
  
Cid: Stop that Seifer! We're here to inform the villagers of this town about the possible threat that awaits them. Remember, Odine's monster no. 143 was still missing up to this day. The dragon must have been resting somewhere here.  
  
Seifer: Heck! How can we miss such huge reptile? We can surely find that thing.  
  
Cid: Leon, Seifer; scan the area for any traces of the dragon, while I go talk to the villagers.  
  
Leon and Seifer: (*Salutes then they went to the Winhill field)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zell: (*one of the SeeD/student in Balamb Garden, a lively teenager who got a weird tattoo on his left face) (*munching some hotdogs) Hey (*speaking while eating) Our Commander went to Winhill today.  
  
Irvine: (*a transferee from Galbadia Garden, now a student in Balamb Garden) Hey don't talk while your mouth is full, Zell. Yeah I've heard about that. Seifer and Headmaster Cid joined him.  
  
Zell: What for?  
  
Irvine: Maybe to find a right girl for the lonely wolf. Heheh, I've heard that there are lots of cute girls there.  
  
Zell: Seriously Irvine, what for?  
  
Irvine: Dunno pal.  
  
???????: Irvine! Zelllllll!!!!  
  
Zell: Selphie!  
  
Irvine: Selphie! Welcome back! And whoa! Who's that beautiful princess beside you?  
  
Selphie: (*giggling) (*looking at her friend Rinoa) Um Rinoa, These are my friends, Zell and Irvine; Irvine and Zell this is my friend Rinoa. She's from Deling City; General Caraway's daughter!  
  
Rinoa: Oh come on Sephie, you don't have to say that! (*to Zell and Irvine) Hi! (*bows) I'm Rinoa Heartilly; Nice to meet you guys!  
  
Irvine and Zell: Ohhhh really? Whoa she must be popular in Deling City. (*offered there hands to Rinoa)  
  
Selphie: Of course! Ok. I have to tour her around first!  
  
Irvine: Please have a sit, we'll treat you some hotdogs here.  
  
Rinoa: No thanks. We're not hungry  
  
Selphie: Yeah. Thanks anyways  
  
Zell: Can we come with you two? We'll tour Rinoa around.  
  
Irvine: Yeah!  
  
Selphie: Sorry girls only! Heheh (*they went outside the cafeteria)  
  
Irvine: Whoa she's really pretty. Zell.I think .I'm in love heheh  
  
Zell: hahahha How bout Selphie? You said you like her and you're in love with her. And Quistis and .  
  
Irvine: Ohhh I love them all!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seifer: (*~ I wonder what happened to my cousin Rinoa)  
  
Leon: Seifer, let's split up. We'll cover lot of grounds in that way. I'll go here north and you to the south. If you happen to detect something just give me a signal.  
  
Seifer: (*nods) Yes oh great Commander heheh.  
  
Leon: (*checks his junction then walks away)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cid: (*arguing with one of the villagers) PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT WE'RE HERE TO HELP! (*the person that he's arguing with just closed the door) Geez, this is harder than I thought. (*wiping the sweat from his forehead)  
  
Seifer: Hey! Headmaster Cid!  
  
Cid: huh? What are you doing here? Where's Leon?  
  
Seifer: He said we should split up. He assigned me to go to the south, so I' decided to pass through here.  
  
Cid: Oh I see.  
  
Seifer: What's the problem Headmaster? I just saw you argue with one of the villagers here.  
  
Cid: Yeah, They're giving me a hard time. They seem to curse us SeeDs because of the dragon incident 9 years ago.  
  
Seifer: Ahh of course. Almost all of the victims there were from this town. So we can't blame them.  
  
Cid: But it's not SeeDs fault in the first place! And our SeeDs were not involved in that incident, ahh.maybe this "talking thing" is useless afterall. (*sigh)  
  
Seifer: Let's us the permission of the Town's Leader. Perhaps he'll accept us.  
  
Cid: Please Seifer do help me with this.  
  
Seifer: Yes sir.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Irvine: I'm confused Zell, I like them all.  
  
Zell: (*rolls his eyes) (*spotting Quistis) HEY!  
  
Quistis: (*one of the top students/SeeDs in Balamb Garden; this blonde girl got some hidden crush on Leon) Hello there Zell, Irvine!  
  
Irvine: Hello there Quistis (*Winks)  
  
Quistis: Um.guys I want to ask you a favor if that's ok?  
  
Irvine: Anything my lovely Queen (*bows)  
  
Zell: No problem Quistis! Please tell us your favor. (*smiling)  
  
Quistis: (*smiling)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seifer: I think this is it. (*pressing the door bell)  
  
?????: (*opening the door) Yes can I help you?  
  
Seifer: HUH? Is that you Mrs. Raine?  
  
Raine: Huh? Wait.Seifer? Seifer Almasy?  
  
Seifer: Yes it's me the one and only Seifer Almasy! Whoa you're the town's head?  
  
Raine: Oh not me, but my hubby; Laguna. Oh please make yourself at home  
  
Seifer: And oh this is Mr. Cid Kramer, our Headmaster and owner of Balamb Garden.  
  
Raine: HUH? Oh please don't say tell me you're a SeeD Seifer.  
  
Seifer: Unfortunately yes. I know that this town loathes the SeeDs coz of that stupid incident. But please hear us.  
  
Raine: hmm (*closing her eyes) Please come in.  
  
Cid: Thank you. Mrs. Raine. (*steps inside the house)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zell: What? You want to go to Winhill with us? B-but why?  
  
Irvine: Oh come on Zell aren't you glad that we're going to Winhill. So..when are we going to see the beautiful Winhill my queen?  
  
Quistis: Tomorrow morning we'll go to Winhill.  
  
Zell: What are we going to do there huh Quisty?  
  
Quistis: Guys.you want to go or not? Take it or leave it? (*~of course to see Leon)  
  
Irvine: Zell, we don't have classes 'til next 2 weeks and we have nothing to do here.  
  
Quistis: Yeah! Irvine is right! You can train there if you want Zell; I heard that there are lots of high leveled monsters around Winhill. You can level up faster in that way.  
  
Zell: Ohh how about Sephie?  
  
Quistis: She's touring her new friend. So don't worry about her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cid: We need to talk to him about the missing dragon.  
  
Raine: Hmm he's not here though. But I'll do talk to him about that. I'm so shocked to know that the dragon was still on the loose. And to make matters worst, he's hiding here somewhere the Winhill caves!  
  
Cid: Yeah that's why we would like to ask your permission for us to conduct a thorough search here in Winhill.  
  
Raine: Hmm I can't decide on that but if I where to make a decision, I would definitely allow your SeeDs to do that search.  
  
Cid: Please help us with this mission. We don't want to sacrifice anybody's life here. Hope that the Winhill villagers would understand our point. Please Mrs. Raine, help us to convince your towns folks to cooperate. I guess we better leave now, we're so sorry to bother you Mrs. Loire. And thanks for the warm welcome.  
  
Raine: I'll do my best Sir. No problem. You're always welcome here. I'm so sorry if my husband's not around. He's just making his rounds for today.  
  
Cid: Let's go now Seifer. (*stand then went outside the door)  
  
Seifer: And um, Mrs. Raine. Can I ask you something?  
  
Raine: Yes Seifer what is it? Really, I didn't recognize you! You became a handsome young man. (*smiles) I'm sure if that your parents were so proud of you coz you're now a SeeD.  
  
Seifer: Parents? ..  
  
Raine: Huh? What's wrong Seifer?  
  
Seifer: They're one of the victims of the dragon incident. I hate that dragon, that's why I'm here; if I ever see that Soulless dragon, I'll kill him myself.  
  
Raine: Oh my! I'm so sorry. I didn't know about that.  
  
Seifer: How about your son? Did he make it?  
  
Raine: Please I don't want to talk about that. Yes about your question Seifer?  
  
Seifer: (*~so the puberty boy didn't make it.hmm poor Rin) Oh it's about Rinoa, did you happen to know her whereabouts? I haven't talk to her ever since she left Winhill.  
  
Raine: Oh Yes, every weekend she used to call us here. Here's her number. (*writing Rinoa's phone number at a piece of paper then handed it to Seifer) You can call her using that. I'm so surprised that she didn't call you.  
  
Seifer: Oh thanks Mrs. Raine and um I'm so sorry about your son.  
  
Raine: Thank you, please do visit us again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Selphie: Rinoa, this is our Training Center. There are lots of creepy monsters around there.  
  
Rinoa: (*peeping in) Ohhh the gate is sooooo huge! Scary! (*then her mobile phone rings) Oopssie Selphie, hold on someone's calling me.  
  
Selphie: Ok we can sit here on the bench.  
  
Rinoa: Hello? Can I help you?  
  
??????: Hey Rin! Long time no chat eh?  
  
Rinoa: OH NO! Seifer is that you?  
  
Seifer: Yeah dear cousin. You haven't called me ever since that stupid incident.  
  
Rinoa: I'm so sorry. Coz you're always annoying me! You Meany!  
  
Seifer: HAHAHA! Guess what cousin!  
  
Rinoa: What?  
  
Seifer: I'm here in Winhill. Come on over here. I've got a lot of things to tell you.  
  
Rinoa: What?! You're in Winhill? What are you doing there? I thought you're here in Balamb Garden. I'm planning to surprise you here and you're there. Ohh bummer!  
  
Seifer: Whoa! Sorry cousin. I can't go back there yet. I got a mission here in Winhill. Our Commander might slash me into tiny bits if I ..  
  
Rinoa: Hmmp! I dunno, maybe yes, maybe no.  
  
Seifer: Please Rin, I want to see you.  
  
Rinoa: Oh well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leon: (*slashing the zombie hand) Welp, that takes care of it. There are lots of zombies here. At least I can train my skills here. (*looks at the Winhill town) Hmm wonder how's my dad..  
  
??????: You big MEANY! TAKE THIS! (*machine gun fires can be heard)  
  
Leon: What was that? (*runs towards the cave)  
  
??????: EAT THIS!!  
  
Leon: HUH? THE RED DRAGON!  
  
??????: (*the dragon was about to slash this man with its mighty claws when Leon appeared from the back of the dragon)  
  
Leon: (*drawing his sword then he cast an aura spell) REN...  
  
The author: Stopppp right there hehe. Okay let's go to the next chapter. But first, please let me know if you have any comments or suggestions to this fic. Thanks 


	10. Chapter 10: Healing

A Knight's Promise  
  
Chapter 10: Healing the wounds of the past  
  
The author: Thanks for reviewing the last chapter, here's the continuation.  
  
Disclaimer: Want to see the previous equation? Square + soft = FF8 ok that's it! Heheh  
  
From Chapter 9..  
  
??????: EAT THIS!!  
  
Leon: HUH? THE RED DRAGON!  
  
??????: (*the dragon was about to slash this man with its mighty claws when Leon appeared from the back of the dragon)  
  
Leon: (*drawing his sword then he cast an aura spell) REN...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seifer: Please Rin. (*heard a quite alarming sound from afar) Wait Rin, I'll call you up again, Good bye.  
  
Rinoa: Ok. Good bye!  
  
Cid: Did you hear that Seifer?  
  
Seifer: Yeah, I'll go check it out.  
  
Cid: Please do help my son.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leon: (*with the final blow of his limit break he sends the dragon to his final rest) (*lands to the ground with the gunblade still covering his face revealing only his eyes, he saw the man with the machine gun)  
  
??????: (*looks quizzically at Leon, then he puts some ammo to his machine gun then he aimed and then he showered some bullets at the dead reptile) YOU KILLED MY SONNNNN!!! DIEEEEEE YOU MONSTERRRR!!!! (*crying)  
  
Leon: STOP IT! He's already dead. You're just wasting your ammo.  
  
??????: (*sobs as he stops in defeat) (*he drops his machine gun) He killed my son...MURDERER! (*fired a couple of bullets to the numb large flesh)  
  
Seifer: Hey Leon, did I missed something? Whoa! Is that .  
  
Leon: That man keeps on firing the dragon.  
  
Seifer: (*Cast an aura spell) LEON! Can I join him? I want to avenge the death of my parents.  
  
Leon: IT'S ALREADY DEAD SEIFER!  
  
Seifer: WHAT? You've already killed that thing? You should've called me, so I could slash that monster into pieces!  
  
Leon: Geez, It's not my fault if that lizard can't take my slashes; didn't know he's that weak.  
  
Seifer: Geez you didn't know that you're on level 100 Commander. Duh.  
  
Leon: Whatever.  
  
??????: (*out of ammo) You killed my son!!! You.huhuhu (*looks at Leon)  
  
Leon: You ok old man? (*feeling a bit sympathetic) (*he offered his hand at him)  
  
Seifer: Whoa! I didn't know that you're that sweet Commander heheh (*teasing him)  
  
??????: !!!. (*hallucinating) Squall, My boy! I-Is that you? (*smiles)  
  
Leon: Ah.Seifer I think he's losing the grip to this world.  
  
??????: Hahah my boy! You're back! Squally!  
  
Leon: Stop calling me Squall, I'm not him ok? I'm Commander Leon Kramer from Balamb Garden.  
  
??????: Garden? B-Balamb Garden? Nooooooooo!!!! Don't go there my son! Don't go near the Dragon! Don't!!!! DONTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!! (*sobs)  
  
Seifer: We're SeeDs from Balamb Garden, I'm Seifer Almasy.  
  
??????: SeeDs? YOU! (*pointing at them) ALL OF YOU! MURDERERS!!! IF WERE'NT FOR YOUR FEEBLE THINKING MY SON COULD'VE SURVIVED THAT INCIDENT!!! My son.my poor Squallypoo.crying.screaming for help..  
  
Seifer: Welp what do we do now Commander?  
  
Leon: Cast Sleep (*aiming at the 40 years old man)  
  
??????: Ugh..Zzzzzzz  
  
Leon: (*was about to leave the cave)  
  
Seifer: Hey Leon! What about the old man?  
  
Leon: (*halts from his track) Carry him.  
  
Seifer: WHAT?!  
  
Leon: I said carry him.  
  
Seifer: B-but Leon?  
  
Leon: (*stared at him)  
  
Seifer: Ohhh! (* unwillingly carry the old man) I know you're the Headmaster's son, there's nothing I can do. I hate this mission!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Selphie: (*Singing) Train, train, take us away..  
  
Rinoa: (*~oh no, she's singing again that song) Um Selphie  
  
Selphie: .take us away ..far away.to the future we will go. Yes Rin?  
  
Rinoa: Um how long will it take 'til we reach Winhill?  
  
Selphie: Hmm about one and a half hour, coz we have to stop to Dollet station and then to Timber then WINHILL!  
  
Rinoa: Oh I see. (*~Hmm one and a half hour, I think I'll take a nap first)  
  
Selphie: (*goes back to the window then sings) Train, train, take us away.  
  
Rinoa: Argh! (*slaps her forehead)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cid: Leon! Son! Are you ok?  
  
Leon: Yeah but he's not (*pointing at the man, Seifer was carrying)  
  
Cid: Who's that?  
  
Seifer: We saw him inside the cave, pretending to be a super hero. Hehehe  
  
Leon: Headmaster (*Salutes) We've got something to report to you (*salutes)  
  
Cid: Enough with those formalities Leon.  
  
Leon: (*nods) Um dad, we already saw and annihilated monster no. 143. Mission complete.  
  
Cid: Whoa! Very Good my boy.  
  
Seifer: Hey what about this one?  
  
Raine: (*spotting the SeeDs) Laguna!!!  
  
Cid: Huh?  
  
Raine: Oh! What happened to my husband?  
  
Leon: (*his heart skips a beat) Uh.we found him inside the cave fighting against the Monster no. 143.  
  
Raine: (*looks at Leon) You mean the Red Dragon?  
  
Seifer: Precisely! He's heavy can we put him somewhere?  
  
Raine: Please follow me inside the house  
  
(*The SeeDs and Headmaster Cid followed Raine inside the house)  
  
Raine: You can put him here at the sofa  
  
Seifer: Ok.  
  
Cid: Ah Mrs. Raine, I would like you to meet my son, Leon Kramer. He's the Commander and Top SeeD in Balamb Garden.  
  
Leon: (*offered his hand at Raine) Pleased to meet you ma'am.  
  
Raine: (*shaking Leon's hand) What a fine looking young lad. Pleased to meet you too, Leon. Ohh you're the Commander of Balamb Garden. Reminds me of my son, his dream is to become what you are Leon.  
  
Leon: Where is he now Mrs. Raine?  
  
Raine: That horrible creature took all his dreams away!  
  
Leon: You mean the red dragon?  
  
Raine: Yeah (*sobs)  
  
Leon: I'm so sorry to hear that Ma'am.  
  
Cid: Ah we better go now Mrs. Loire, since we've accomplished our mission here.  
  
Raine: Oh please stay for a few days here, I'm sure the villagers want to thank the three of you for killing that dragon and saving my husband.  
  
Cid: (*looks at Leon) Well son, it's for you to decide if you want to stay here. I got lot of things to do in the Garden. I'm giving you free time to at least relax here.  
  
Seifer: Oh come on Leon; let's stay here for a few days. Please Commander!  
  
Leon: What are we going to do here?  
  
Seifer: We could furnish our skills here; there are lots of level 40 monsters around.  
  
Cid: Seifer is right Leon, plus you should wait for Odine's men to claim their lovely pet. You should keep an eye on the deceased dragon, just let me know where and when are they going to take it from the cave.  
  
Leon: But Headmaster?  
  
Cid: It's an order. Mrs. Raine thanks for the hospitality. Leon and Seifer, just call me up if there's any problem. (*nods then he went to outside the town)  
  
Leon: whatever.  
  
Seifer: Thanks Headmaster!  
  
Raine: Um excuse me, Commander Leon and Seifer; you two can stay here while you're here for that new mission. Please accept my offer. I want to say thank you for saving my husband from that reptile.  
  
Leon: It's not quite right for us to stay here; we'll just rent a room at the town's inn.  
  
Raine: Please stay here. I'll be sad if you rejected my offer.  
  
Seifer: Leon, please don't let her down.  
  
Raine: Please.  
  
Leon: (*closes his eyes) (*nods)  
  
Raine: That's great! Ok I'll fix your rooms while you two please make yourself at home.  
  
Seifer: Um Mrs. Loire, where's Ellone?  
  
Raine: Oh! She'll be here tomorrow morning. She's helping the poor children at Edea's orphanage in Centra islands.  
  
Leon: My mom's orphanage?  
  
Raine: Huh? So Cid was her hubby. I see. What a small world. (*Smiles) ok I'll leave you two here. Please have some choco shake and cookies.  
  
Leon and Seifer: Thanks. (*they watched as Raine ascend the stairs)  
  
Seifer: (*he suddenly remembered Rinoa) Ahhh. Wait here Commander, I'll just go outside.  
  
Leon: ...  
  
Seifer: (* went outside the house) She must've been traveling by now.  
  
In the meantime...  
  
Laguna: (*the sleep spell wears off) Ugh.I feel so sleepy. (*with a blurred vision he saw Leon sitting at the sofa) Oh.w-who are you? W-what are you d-doing here?  
  
Leon: (*~oh great timing) ...  
  
Raine: (*descending the stairs) I just.. Oh Laguna.  
  
Laguna: Raine.ugh my head. What happened? And who's that guy?  
  
Raine: He's your rescuer Laguna. He saved you from that Red Dragon.  
  
Laguna: Red Dragon! Where's that monster? I'll kill him this time.  
  
Raine: Hush now my dearest, no more Mr. Dragon ok?  
  
Leon: (*looks away) (*~ it's kinda weird being here) (*crossing his arms)  
  
Raine: Um Laguna, meet Leon Kramer. He is the son of Edea and Cid Kramer.  
  
Laguna: Edea's son? I see. He doesn't look like Edea though; maybe you've got your looks from your father. W-wait! You're that guy who killed the dragon and.  
  
Leon: Didn't mean to slay your dragon. But I have no choice; I have to kill it or else.  
  
Raine: say thank you Laguna.  
  
Laguna: B-but honey he's a SeeD! You know how much I hated SeeDs.  
  
Leon: ..  
  
Raine: Laguna, he's from Balamb Garden not from Galbadia; they're not involved in that tragedy 9 years ago. Plus hey maybe he's just a kid way back then. He doesn't know about that incident.  
  
Laguna: (*~She's right. Plus I dunno why I feel kinda weird when I'm looking at him) (*looks at Leon from head to foot)  
  
Leon: (*~ hey why is he looking at me?)  
  
Raine: Laguna, He and Seifer will be staying here with us. Is that ok with you Hun?  
  
Laguna: (*still gazing at Leon) Uh.yeah  
  
Raine: Come with me Leon, and oh by the way where's Seifer?  
  
Laguna: Seifer? You mean Seifer Almasy?  
  
Raine: Yes my dear.  
  
Leon: He's outside, dunno what he's doing there.  
  
Seifer: (*still outside) Ok so you're coming? Ok then. I'll wait for you. Yeah I'm here at the Loire's Residence. Yeah  
  
Raine: Seifer (*smiles)  
  
Seifer: Oh Mrs. Raine! Sorry.  
  
Raine: Please come inside.  
  
Seifer: Ok.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Laguna: (*still eyeing Leon)  
  
Leon: (*~this is weird) Uh is there something wrong Mr. Loire?  
  
Laguna: Ah nothing. Sorry. I mean, Thank you for saving me. And I'm so sorry for acting like that in front of you.  
  
Leon: Don't mention it Mr. Laguna.  
  
Laguna: So, how young are you?  
  
Leon: I'm..  
  
Raine: Leon, come with me. Laguna please help me show their rooms.  
  
Laguna: Ok.  
  
Leon and Seifer: (*followed Mr. and Mrs. Loire upstairs)  
  
Raine: So Seifer you'll be sleeping at our guest room and Leon you can stay here.  
  
Laguna: What?! That's Squall's room!  
  
Raine: We don't have any spare room; we can't just let Leon sleep at some inns here?  
  
Leon: (*peeping inside the room) (*~ It's pretty cool! It looks like my room at Balamb though it looks like a room of an 8 year old kid)  
  
Raine: Um this room used to be my sons' bedroom.  
  
Leon: It's ok Mrs. Raine. Thank you.  
  
Laguna: If you need anything just call us. Please make yourselves at home.  
  
Leon and Seifer: Thank you. (*and they went into their respected room)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leon: (*looking around the room) I like the color of the paint. (*looking at the picture frame hanging on the wall) So.this must be Mrs. Raine, Mr. Laguna and oh who's this girl? Perhaps she's that Ellone and this boy must be Squall. Hmmm I see we do have some resemblance. Maybe that's why Mrs. Raine wants me to take this room. She wants me to see this one. Hmm and whoa what do we have here? (*looks intently at the next picture hanging on the wall) This is Squall and who's this girl with an angel wings? (*his heart wants to jump out of his body) Heck what's happening to me? I've experienced so many weird things today. I think I need some rest. Maybe I'm just tired.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Selphie: (*stepping outside the train) WOOO HOOO!! WE'RE HERE!!!  
  
Rinoa: (*stepping outside the train) (*gazing at her hometown) ....  
  
The author: Oh no! Rinoa's back! Wonder what will happen next.  
  
Comments? Suggestions? Please let me know. Thanks 


	11. Chapter 11: Angel's fate

A Knight's Promise  
  
Chapter 11: Angel's fate  
  
The author: Ok I'll just cover my mouth; I don't want to spoil this story. So go on and read this chappy.  
  
Disclaimer: Same equation as the previous chapter.  
  
Scenes from the preceding chapter.  
  
Selphie: (*stepping outside the train) WOOO HOOO!! WE'RE HERE!!!  
  
Rinoa: (*stepping outside the train) (*gazing at her hometown) ....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quistis: (*lying on her bed) Hmm. Tomorrow, I'm going to see you. Please wait for me there. (*she reaches into her pockets, pulling out the ring) Leon, until then (*then she kisses the ring).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zell: He really likes that ring, so how come that it is with Quistis?  
  
Irvine: Actually, er.Zell, before he went to Winhill this morning, I borrowed Leon's book about non-elemental foes, Cid called him so he went out for a while, before he leave he said I can go inside and get that book, what I actually did was I went inside his room and I saw his ring inside the crystal box and ..took it.  
  
Zell: What?! You .  
  
Irvine: Shhhh don't talk that loud.  
  
Zell: (*Whispering) You stole his ring? I can't believe you did that! That's not cool man!  
  
Irvine: Quistis told me to do so.  
  
Zell: What?! Why? I don't understand?  
  
Irvine: I know Quistis got a big crush on him. Even though I hate to do that, oh I just can't say no to her. She's my friend and...  
  
Zell: What is she planning to do with it?  
  
Irvine: She said that she's going to borrow it for a while but of course we're going to return that.  
  
Zell: You're a dead meat pal! I'm telling you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seifer: At last I'm going to see her. (*some one is knocking) Please come in.  
  
Raine: Oh hello there Seifer, sorry for disturbing you.  
  
Seifer: No, it's ok Mrs. Raine, Wassup?  
  
Raine: Um Rinoa is here! And she's waiting for you downstairs. (*smiles)  
  
Seifer: Really? Ok! I'll be there in the sec.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leon: (*~ I can't sleep, maybe it's too early for nap time; hmm I wonder who took my ring from its crystal case, I'm gonna kill whoever stole that.) (*Closed his eyes)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seifer: Rinoa!!!  
  
Rinoa: Seifer, what's up! Hey Seifer, I want you to meet Selphie.  
  
Seifer: Selphie? What are you doing here? Of course I knew her Rin. She's my classmate.  
  
Selphie: (*chuckles) Yeah Rin.  
  
Seifer: So how's my girlfriend? (*winks at Rinoa)  
  
Rinoa: Oh stop it Seifer.  
  
Selphie: Your boyfriend Rinoa?  
  
Rinoa: No!!! Of course not, he's my cousin.  
  
Seifer: Hahah  
  
Rinoa: He's always teasing me ever since we're little. So I called him Mr. Meany!  
  
Seifer: I'm just protecting you my dearest cousin.  
  
Selphie: Whoa didn't know that one. Come on Rin. I want to stroll around Winhill. There are lots of flowers outside. This place is soooooooooooo cool!  
  
Rinoa: Okie dokies! Um Mrs. Raine, we'll just stroll around Winhill. Thanks for the tea and cookies (*Smiles)  
  
Selphie: Yes thanks!  
  
Raine: No problem, so where are you two princesses going to stay?  
  
Rinoa: (*giggles) Um, at the inn ma'am; since we've already persuade somebody to buy our old house here in Winhill.  
  
Raine: Oh I'm so sorry; if I can't lend you a place to stay here. But if you want, you can stay with Ellone's room; it's big enough for the 3 of you.  
  
Rinoa: No thanks Mrs. Raine; don't bother.  
  
Raine: OK, Have fun outside and please do take care.  
  
Rinoa: Thank you Mrs. Raine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leon: Heck, I can't sleep; (*looks at the balcony) might as well breathe in some fresh air. (* gazes outside the balcony) (*~Wow I never thought that I got a great view of the sea here. The boy living here must've missed these breath-taking sceneries. (*he heard someone talking, looking below him he saw Seifer with Selphie and .) (*~Whoa! Selphie? What is she doing here in Winhill and who's that? (*fix his eyes at the raven-haired girl with Selphie and Seifer)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seifer: So where do we go from here?  
  
Selphie: (*Excited) Um...how about that way...no no let's take that way! (*pointing at the other end) Ohhh that way?! (*confused)  
  
Rinoa: (*smiling)  
  
Seifer: Ok you go that way and we'll go this way (*at Selphie)  
  
Selphie: heheh Meany!  
  
Rinoa: (* her heart skips a beat) (*~ I wonder what happened to our meeting place, and to.) (*she sensed someone is staring at her from above, so she looked at the balcony)  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Leon: (*leans at the wall) Oh no! She's looking this way. Hope she didn't see me staring at her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rinoa: (*~no one's there, wait, that's.. Squall's favorite spot)  
  
Selphie: Rin, are you ok?  
  
Rinoa: Oh nothing Sephie. Just ignore me.  
  
Seifer: Come on girlfriend (*then he grabs Rinoa by the hand and walk away)  
  
Rinoa: Seifer?  
  
Selphie: Hey wait up!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leon: (*peeps out) Huh? That is Seifer's girl? Now I know why he wanted to stay here in Winhill.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rinoa: Wait! Please Seifer let go of me!  
  
Seifer: Haha sorry cousin (*letting her go)  
  
Selphie: (*gasp) Whew. Seifer don't do that again.  
  
Seifer: Come on let's go to the coffee shop. We'll talk there; I'll treat both of you a nice cup of cappuccino.  
  
Selphie: Whoo hoo! I like cappuccino!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leon: (*still at the balcony) (*~They're all heading to that café.)  
  
??????: Yeouchh!!!  
  
Leon: Huh? (*looks down from the balcony) Hey need a hand?  
  
Laguna: (*picking up his things) Uh? (*looks at the balcony) LEON! Hello there!  
  
Leon: I'll be there, please do wait for me.  
  
Laguna: Ok (*smiles)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seifer: (*sips the cup of cappuccino) um. so tell me Rin, what happened to you after that incident?  
  
Rinoa: Please Seifer, I don't want to recall what happened back then.  
  
Selphie: Yeah no need to talk about the past, most especially if that would just open up the healed wounds.  
  
Seifer: I heard from Mrs. Raine that your best pal was one of the victims.  
  
Rinoa: (*stands) Please stop it Seifer! I can't take it anymore! (*walks outside the café)  
  
Seifer: Rinoa?  
  
Selphie: Please let her go Seifer. She needs some fresh air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back to Laguna and Leon.  
  
Laguna: Thank you Leon. I'm going to visit my son's tomb today; I want to put on some new paint and clean the area.  
  
Leon: (*taking the bucket of paint, brush and the grass cutter) (*~might as well help this poor man rather than doing nothing) Ok. I'll help  
  
Raine: Laguna!  
  
Laguna: Yes sweety?  
  
Raine: Please take these sandwiches and oh Leon, thank you for helping Laggy.  
  
Leon: No problem.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rinoa: (*sobbing then she leans at their cherry tree) Squall. (*holding her necklace, she closes her eyes reminiscing Squall's words)  
  
*Squall: ohhh angel. Please don't cry. And.ummm aha! Okay then, I promise if that happens again then just head back to this tree.  
  
*Rinoa: here?  
  
*Squall: Yeah here! Umm. Let's see...um.er . I'll be here  
  
*Rinoa: Why?  
  
*Squall: I'll be here...for you, I'll be here waiting for you so. if you come here you'll find me .. I promise.  
  
Rinoa: (*sigh) You'll be here waiting for me; that's what you promised, Squall. But where are you now? I'm here, all alone. You left me here..in deep misery. It's so unfair! (*sheds tears) I love you Squall! But you hate me! You...hate me (*sits on the ground) Why? (*crying) tell me where did I go wrong? Argghhhh I hate my life! (*she saw a sharp-edge rock lying on the ground, she pick it up and look at it intently)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Laguna: Oh here we are! (*kneeled at Squall's grave) Hello there son! Hey I got a new friend here, (*looking at Leon) Say hello Leon! (*Smiling)  
  
Leon: (*~geez!) (*he just nods)  
  
Laguna: Oh you know what son? He's a SeeD and not just an ordinary SeeD; He's the Commander of Balamb Garden! Yeah, like what you've been always dreaming of my boy.  
  
Leon: (*~he's going nuts) Um excuse me Sir; let's do what we came here for.  
  
Laguna: Oh and yeah son, we're here to paint your new house and cut those meany grass beside your castle. Heheh (*cleaning the area)  
  
Leon: (*he dipped the brush into the bucket then he applied some to the tomb) (*~ Hmm so it's been 9 years since he died, what an unlucky fellow.)  
  
Laguna: (*smiling) You know Leon, (*cutting the grass with the cutter) If my son still lives today, he maybe one of your rival as a commander.  
  
Leon: Really?  
  
Laguna: Yeah! And he even promised me that.. (*reminiscing his son's promise) (*Squall: Dad, I can take care of myself. And promise. when I come back, I'll be Balamb's finest SeeD!*) He promised me that if he comes back here, he'll be Balamb's finest SeeD.  
  
Leon: (*~so if he's not under that tomb he'll be 17, just like me.) ...  
  
Laguna: So you're lucky pal. Hehehe. (*sigh) If not for that incident, he'll be in your shoes, a fine young man, Commander of Balamb Garden. And he'll make me the proudest father in the whole universe. Tell me Leon, how young are you?  
  
Leon: Same as your sons' if ..  
  
Laguna: Oh I see. Um yeah, I'm so sorry if I acted like some weirdo back there at the cave.  
  
Leon: That was nothing.  
  
Laguna: (*bowing) Thank you for saving my life. And uh you know who I am. I'm the town's leader. That's my son, Squall. How bout you? What's your whole name, your parent's name, where did you live?...  
  
Leon: (*~oh no here comes the Q and A portion) I'm Leon Kramer, Commander of Balamb Garden. My parents were Headmaster Cid Kramer and Edea Kramer.  
  
Laguna: Edea Kramer? I see. I've seen her already. Ellone helps her with the orphanage at the Centra Islands. Your mom is gorgeous. (*smiles) I'm pretty sure that they're so proud of you.  
  
Leon: Tell me, is he the boy who tried to save the little girl from that monster?  
  
Laguna: Yeah. He disobeyed me, I said to him not to go near the dragon, but he did. But I guess if he didn't do that, all of the passengers of that plane are goners. He and his Uncle were the heroes of that tragedy. The Galbadian SeeDs failed to save my son and his Uncle. That's why I abhor SeeDs. But you're different and you're not from Galbadia.  
  
Leon: I see; that's why you freaked out when we said we're SeeDs.  
  
Laguna: And now you know the reason why I wanted to kill that dragon.  
  
Leon: Yeah you got a point there. I'm sorry.  
  
Laguna: No, it's ok. It doesn't matter who killed that thing, what's important is that the Winhill and the neighboring countries are safe now, knowing that the dragon is dead. Anyway, it won't change the fact that my son and his uncle were...  
  
Leon: (*changing the topic) Come on let's continue this one before it gets dark.  
  
Laguna: (*nods) ..  
  
Leon: (*poor fellow, I can't imagine what he looks like when they found him dead in the ocean) Um excuse me.  
  
Laguna: huh? What's that Leon?  
  
Leon: Where's Kiros' tomb?  
  
Laguna: Whoa! Oh yes! Oh.(*scratches his head) We forgot to put a tomb for him.  
  
Leon: (*slaps his forehead) So where did you put his corpse?  
  
Laguna: The SeeDs failed to find his corpse.  
  
Leon: How unfortunate.  
  
Laguna: Probably we can't recognize him if we ever see him. Imagine; torn, yucky and smelly flesh..(*changing the subject) um Leon, want to eat? (*giving him the sandwich)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seifer: I didn't mean to bring up that issue to her.  
  
Selphie: Oh Seifer.  
  
Seifer: It's my fault, Selphie.  
  
Selphie: Oh come on Seifer cheer up! Come on let's go find her.  
  
Seifer: (*nods)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leon: Thanks for the sandwich  
  
Laguna: No problem. Uh hey Leon, look over there (*pointing at the tree)  
  
Leon: Huh? (*looking at the tree) That cherry tree?  
  
Laguna: Yeah that's my son's and his best friend used to play. If you want you can go there and check it out. It's a nice place to rest and you can also view the sun set there. Go on. (*smiles) I'll just clean this up. By the way, thanks for painting Squall's tomb.  
  
Leon: Ok. Just call me when you're through with that. I'll help you carry those things.  
  
Laguna: (*nods) Yes Squ.. I mean Leon. (*~ I missed my son)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cid: (*speaking through the intercom) Greetings my dearest students! I'm here to announce great news! (*the students stop what they are doing and just listened to Cid's voice) Our mission to Winhill is a success! MONSTER NUMBER 143 IS DEAD!!! (*All of the students cheered upon hearing this message from Cid)  
  
Quistis: What? They're back already? Oh.  
  
Zell: Whoa! That was kinda fast!  
  
Irvine: Leon was in charge so definitely it will succeed. Ohh but wait; Quistis, how bout the tickets to Winhill?  
  
Quistis: Ohhhh! Come on let's go to the third floor, maybe they're there.  
  
Cid: Another announcement! So please listen. As a reward to my son's success, I would like to have a celebration for it, yes...we're going to have a Victory party for him and his partner that time, Seifer Almasy. The said celebration will be by the time they get back here from Winhill. So I'm expecting all of you to cooperate with me...(*telling the students the details)  
  
Zell: Welp guess we're still going to Winhill eh?  
  
Quistis: (*~ YES!) Alright! So you two prepare your things, we're going to Winhill tomorrow!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leon: This is the only tree of its kind here. So I guess this is it, Squall's favorite tree. (*walking around the tree he notices something unusual) HUH?  
  
The author: Huh? What's that Leon? What happened to Rinoa? Did she cut herself with that sharp-edge stone? Or did she hit herself with that stone? Or did she swallow the stone? Want to know the answers? Just read the next chapter. Comments? Suggestions? Please let me know. 


	12. Chapter 12:Cherry Tree

A Knight's Promise  
  
Chapter 12: Good ol' Cherry Tree  
  
The author: Here's the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: All characters here were owned by Squaresoft.  
  
From the previous chapter.  
  
Leon: This is the only tree of its kind here. So I guess this is it, Squall's favorite tree. (*walking around the tree he notices something unusual) HUH?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leon: HUH? What's this? (*He read the scratched words on the tree) I hate myself, I hate my life. I don't want to live in this lonely world. (*mockingly smiled at the message) there goes weirdo numero dos. (*weirdo number two*) Hmm.. (* I got an idea)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ellone: (*singing "Eyes on me" while packing up her things) .Did you ever know, that I had mine on you, Darling so there you are.. (*the children in the orphanage just sit at their respected beds and listen to Ellone)  
  
Orphan #1: (*looking admiringly at Ellone) Ohh I really like your voice sis Ellone.  
  
Orphan #2: Yeah  
  
Orphans: (*smiles)  
  
Ellone: (*chuckles) Oh no, I'm not good. You should all hear my friend Rinoa. She sings like an angel. (*~wonder if she's ok, I missed her; maybe I'll call her when I get back home)  
  
?????: GOING HOME?  
  
Ellone: Oh! It's you!  
  
Orphans: Sis Fujin!!!!  
  
Edea: Hello children!  
  
Orphans: Matron!  
  
Edea: Dinner's ready kids!  
  
Orphans: Alright! Yipeeeeee! (*raced towards the other room)  
  
Edea: Ellone, are you ready for tomorrow dear?  
  
Ellone: Yes Matron.  
  
Fujin: SAFE TRIP  
  
Edea: (*pauses for a while) Um Ellone, why not take Fujin with you to Winhill.  
  
Fujin: REALLY? (*smiles)  
  
Ellone: WOW! Really Matron? Ok I'll take her with me, we got a spare room there. Or better yet I'll share my room with you Fu. (*smiling)  
  
Fujin: GREAT! (*to matron) OK?  
  
Edea: Sure it's ok.  
  
Fujin: ORPHANS?  
  
Edea: Oh I can take care of them, plus Cid will be coming here tomorrow to help me.  
  
Fujin: THANK YOU!  
  
Ellone: (*hugs Fujin) That's great!  
  
Fujin: YIPEE!  
  
Edea: (*laughs) Hahaha.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rinoa: (*staring at the chocobos) Lucky creatures they don't have to worry a thing. All they've got to do is to play the whole day.  
  
??????: And unlucky for you, all you've got to do is to mourn that dead boy.  
  
???????: Eh? Quit that! You're starting again.  
  
Rinoa: Seifer! Selphie!  
  
Seifer: We're looking over Winhill for you.  
  
Selphie: whew! It's getting dark, maybe we should head back home guys. (*shivers)  
  
Seifer: Oh come on Sephie, don't be a kill joy. It's nice to stroll around Winhill at this time.  
  
Rinoa: (*thumping the sharp edge stone at the chocobo's fence) ...  
  
Seifer: Where did you get that Eh?  
  
Rinoa: (*throwing the stone) Oh nothing.  
  
Seifer: There's no stone like that here at the chocobo's area, hmm I saw that kind of rock near that old cherry tree. Don't say you go there "cry baby".  
  
Rinoa: (*annoyed) Ohhh Seifer you're so irritating!  
  
Selphie: Calm down Rinoa and Seifer, Stop that please.  
  
Seifer: Sephie, let's go to the cherry tree. I want to see there "meeting place".  
  
Rinoa: Oh no! please don't go there. Um.  
  
Selphie: Meeting place? What do you mean by that Seifer?  
  
Seifer: She and that Squall, called that cherry tree, their meeting place. Do you want to see it Sephie?  
  
Selphie: Sure thing!  
  
Rinoa: (*thinks of a way for them not to go there) Oh please don't go there, it's already dark .  
  
Seifer: Afraid of the dark missy?  
  
Rinoa: Of course not! But.um I don't want to.  
  
Seifer: Cry?  
  
Rinoa: (*ohhh I hate him when he's doing that) NO? I'm not a cry baby! It's just that.that.  
  
Selphie: That?  
  
Rinoa: That.um.er. there's a .(*~oh no, what will I tell them)  
  
Seifer: There's a.?  
  
Rinoa: there's a .boogie man there  
  
Seifer: (*laughing hysterically) Hhahahahhahaha! Bo-boo-boo Hhahah boogieman? Hahhahah! You're so funny cousin hahhaa!  
  
Rinoa: (*~oh brother, I wish I never said those words) You don't want to go, right Sephie?  
  
Selphie: Um. bo-boogieman? Is it scary Rinoa?  
  
Rinoa: Yeah! I saw him when I was just um .11 years old, he was hiding at the back of the cherry tree and he got big scary eyes! And um.  
  
Selphie: (*stared at Rinoa) ..  
  
Seifer: (*at Selphie) Don't tell me you're scared and you're going to cry like Rinoa?  
  
Selphie: I want to go!  
  
Seifer: heheh!  
  
Rinoa: Dope! (*Slaps her forehead)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(*Laguna and Leon were on their way home*)  
  
Laguna: You did what? Hahahhahaha! Let's check it tomorrow ok? Hahhahah!  
  
Leon: (*smiling) (*spotting Mrs. Raine) Good evening Mrs. Raine!  
  
Raine: Good evening, hmm Laguna, you're laughing? (*hugging Laguna) I can't believe you're laughing. I thought I'll never gonna see that kind of Laguna in you.  
  
Laguna: (*hugging Raine) Hahaha! Let's t-talk Hahhahah i-inside hahahha!  
  
Raine: (*looking at Leon) What happened, Leon?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rinoa: (*pulling Seifer and Selphie's shirt) Please guys, don't go there...ugh.  
  
Seifer: Rinoa stop that!  
  
Selphie: Rin, what's wrong?  
  
Rinoa: Don't go pleaseeeee..  
  
Seifer: Don't worry, I'm here. In case that "boogie man" appeared.  
  
Selphie: and you said Rin that you saw the boogieman when you're just 11, that's 6 years ago.  
  
Rinoa: Ohh..  
  
Seifer: Selphie, Here we are! Rinoa and Squall's meeting place, isn't it romantic Selphie?  
  
Selphie: Uhhh. What a nice place! Look there are lots of cute pink leaves heheh.  
  
Rinoa: (*goes around the tree and tries to cover the markings she created) (*~hmm, what's that paper?) Oh! (*Seifer notices her at the other side of the tree) (*~what now? He's going to laugh at me if he sees this)  
  
Seifer: Seph, let's see if they wrote something here, you know like love notes?  
  
Selphie: Cool!  
  
Seifer: Rin, what are you doing there? You're not hiding anything from us huh Rin?  
  
Rinoa: O-of course ..nothing! (*she stealthily gets the piece of paper at her back) (*~what's this, I better keep this one) heheh nothing!  
  
Seifer: Oh.look Selphie! I think there's something written at Rinoa's back  
  
Selphie: What is it?  
  
Rinoa: oh you two! Stop picking on me.  
  
Seifer: Seph, I'll count to three. We'll get Rinoa and read the "love notes" hehehe  
  
Selphie: AH 1!  
  
Rinoa: Please let's go!  
  
Seifer: 2!  
  
??????: Three! (*in a low ghostly tone)  
  
Rinoa, Seifer and Selphie: Huh?  
  
??????: What are you doing here? (*still in a spine-tingling voice)  
  
Rinoa, Seifer and Selphie: Yikesss! (*haste their way home)  
  
Laguna: (*coming out of the bushes) Hehehe. (*while he was laughing someone called his name)  
  
?????: Lagunaaaaaa!  
  
Laguna: (*all his hair rose) Ahhhhh!!! (*jumps then runs to his house) g- ghost!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fujin: HAPPY! (*smiling at Ellone)  
  
Ellone: Yeah I'm so happy! I'll show you around Winhill. I bet you'll like it!  
  
Fujin: DESCRIBE  
  
Ellone: Words cannot describe its beauty Fu, so all you've got to do is to see it to yourself.  
  
Fujin: IMPATIENT!  
  
Ellone: (*Giggles) yeah! you should. Don't worry, we'll leave tomorrow morning. I'll introduce you to my mom and dad, and to my... (*~Squall)  
  
Fujin: BOYFRIEND?  
  
Ellone: NO silly! My brother.  
  
Fujin: DIED?  
  
Ellone: Oh yeah. I want you to see his pictures when he was still with us.  
  
Fujin: OK  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raine: (*preparing dinner) (*~oh he's such a nice lad, I missed my own child) Thank you Leon for helping me fix dinner.  
  
Leon: (*putting the utensils in its place) No problem Mrs. Raine.  
  
Raine: You know what? You got the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen in my whole life. I'm certain that you got so many admirers. They're like.like the ocean!  
  
Leon: (*Leon's mobile rang) Excuse me I'll just answer my phone. (*smiles at Raine and then went upstairs)  
  
(*the door bell rings)  
  
Raine: Coming!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leon: Hello? Mom! How are you? Oh I see... how's dad? I'm fine. I'm here at Mr. Loire's house. ... I'll be staying here for a week or two. Nothing to report..hmm I guess we have to go to the Deep Sea Research Lab to talk to that imp!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raine: Rinoa and Selphie please stay with us and have some dinner.  
  
Rinoa: Hmm smells like good (*~but I don't want to eat with Seifer around, I know I'll be a laughing stock here) Um .(*pretends that she got a stomachache) ohhh my .ugh my stomach.  
  
Selphie: what's wrong Rin? What happened?  
  
Raine: Oh dear what happened?  
  
Rinoa: Sorry but I have to go! Selphie you can stay here. (*runs outside)  
  
Seifer: It thought her stomach hurts?  
  
Laguna: Hello.hey! Rin! What's the rush!  
  
Rinoa: Stomachache! Catch you later Mr. Laguna!  
  
Laguna: oh poor Rin.  
  
Raine: Please come back here after that!  
  
Rinoa: I'll try.ohhh (*holding her stomach)  
  
Seifer: Tell me Seph, she's just acting.  
  
Selphie: Dunno.  
  
Leon: (*from upstairs) Hey did I missed something?  
  
Selphie: LEON!!!!  
  
Leon: Selphie!  
  
Selphie: Leon!!!!  
  
Leon: Selphie yes?  
  
Selphie: Leon!  
  
Seifer: Stop that! It's annoying.  
  
Leon: Where have you all been?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rinoa: Ohhh. Heheh whew. I'll just order something then I'll eat at my room. (*goes to the counter) Um one cheeseburger and a soda please. (*the woman at the counter gave her what she ordered) Thanks, here you go. (*giving the lady her payment for the food) (*then she went to her room) Hmm. What's this? (*opens the piece of paper, she read them)  
  
To the mad clown who wrote this nonsense on the tree (*Rinoa: me? mad clown?) Yeah right..(*Rinoa: ???) you wanna die? (*Rinoa: Yeah! this being is referring to me.) you may do so, but please, don't include this poor tree in your life's drama. Ok? (*Rinoa: Meany!) And oh I forgot to tell you, this is a form of vandalism here. (*Rinoa: What?!) And I've heard you're going to have a fine of 1,500 Gils for doing so; let me just remind you, before you kill yourself, go to the town's leader and pay the said amount. From: Me. (*Rinoa: What the heck?) (*searches her bag for a ball pen) hmm. (*writes to the paper)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Laguna: How about Rin?  
  
Seifer: I think she's not coming back. But in case, let's separate her meal here.  
  
Laguna: Bright idea Seifer, I'm starving!  
  
Selphie: Leon! Please do tell me how did you kill the dragon.  
  
Leon: We're eating Selphie, Seifer will tell you later.  
  
Selphie: Oh bummer. Why him?  
  
Raine: Selphie, did you like your "little stroll around Winhill?"  
  
Selphie: Uh yeah! I like Winhill!  
  
Seifer: I treated them a cup of cappuccino at the café then we went to the chocobo area and last but not the least, we visited their "meeting place".  
  
Selphie: Yep! Rinoa and Squall's meeting place!  
  
Leon: and where is that "meeting place?"  
  
Raine: Rinoa and my son's Meeting place?  
  
Laguna: It's that old cherry tree, Raine-dear.  
  
Raine: Oh I see.  
  
Leon: Ahh the cherry tree. I've seen that one.  
  
Seifer: You've been there?  
  
Leon: Just this afternoon.  
  
Laguna: He helped me clean and paint Squall's tomb.  
  
Selphie: So this Squall is Rin's .(*covers her mouth)  
  
Leon: Her?  
  
Seifer: best friend.  
  
Selphie: Best friend? But she said.  
  
Seifer: She's my girl remember?(*winks at Selphie)  
  
Selphie: Oh!  
  
Laguna and Raine: Your girl?  
  
Seifer: Yes my girl (*winks at Laguna and Raine)  
  
Laguna: By the way Leon, have you seen her?  
  
Leon: Rinoa?  
  
Laguna: Yeah.  
  
Leon: I haven't talk to her.  
  
Raine: Oh Laggy dear don't you think Leon and Rinoa would make a very good couple? (*giggled)  
  
Laguna: Yes indeed. Heheh  
  
Seifer: Duh.  
  
Leon: Whatever.plus I don't want to steal anybody's girl.  
  
Laguna: Ohhhh I smell jealousy here heheh.  
  
Raine: my heart is pounding deep inside.  
  
Seifer: Good decision commander.  
  
Selphie: Stop pretending Seifer.  
  
Leon and Seifer: Pretending?  
  
Leon: what do you mean Selphie?  
  
Laguna: Don't worry Leon, he's not Rinoa's boyfriend.  
  
Raine: Ohh what a relief.. (*blinking)  
  
Leon: (*~are they teasing me?)  
  
Selphie: He's just her. (*Seifer covers Selphie's mouth)  
  
Leon: Let her talk Seifer.  
  
Seifer: (*Changing the topic) Oh Selphie let's check out the cherry tree tomorrow morning. You know, the "love notes".  
  
Leon: Love notes? (*~ geez my letter!) Hey you're changing the topic!  
  
Laguna: Leon wants to know! Leon wants to know! (*~Heck, why am I pushing Leon to my son's girl. But I got to admit, they'll make a good couple just like what my Raine-dear said)  
  
Raine: Seifer tell him what's your real relationship with Rinoa.  
  
Seifer: B-but ma'am..oh he's my wife.  
  
Leon: Wife?  
  
Raine: Seifer?  
  
Selphie: Seifer please tell our commander.  
  
Laguna: If he doesn't want to talk then I'll talk.  
  
Seifer: Ok, fine. Duh! Commander, she's my cousin. There happy?  
  
Leon: Hmm tell me why are you claiming that she's your girl when if fact she's your relative?  
  
Seifer: To protect her ok?  
  
Leon: Protect her? Heck! I'm not going to eat her or what?  
  
Laguna: He's only going to ask her to be his gf. heheh  
  
Leon: Whatever.  
  
Seifer: How about Quistis?  
  
Laguna: Ohh didn't know you already got a girl. Ohh too bad.  
  
Selphie: Our Instructor?  
  
Leon: what about her?  
  
Seifer: We all know that she got a big crush on you. She's dying to have you as her boyfriend.  
  
Selphie: Ahem let me correct that statement, ALL of the girls in the garden were dying to have him as their boyfriend.  
  
Seifer: You're not giving her the chance? Why not her?  
  
Laguna: Opps.Seifer you cannot force a heart to love someone.  
  
Raine: Especially when that heart belongs to someone else.  
  
Laguna and Raine: (*winks at Leon) Right Leon?  
  
Leon: (*blushes but he tried to hide it) I think I'm through eating. Thanks for the appetizing dinner Mrs. Raine. (*gets his plate and place it at the sink) I'm going to my room.  
  
Selphie: Oh Leon.  
  
Laguna: Selphie, why not introduce your commander to Rinoa.  
  
Selphie: What a great idea Mr. Laguna!  
  
Raine: Yeah!  
  
Seifer: ...  
  
Leon: I'm too sleepy, good night everyone. (*he went to his room upstairs)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rinoa: There you go! I'll post this letter tomorrow morning. (*yawns) Good night Meany (*looking at the letter)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leon: (*lying in his bed, he looked at the picture hanging on the wall) (*~So.that's Rinoa. She must've suffered a lot all these years due to that tragedy. Rinoa. I want to meet her. Wait, did I just say that? )  
  
The author: Let's assume you're one of the villagers of Winhill. And you're hands is getting itchy to write something on the tree, what will you write? 


	13. Chapter 13:Angel strikes back

A Knight's Promise  
  
Chapter 13: Angel strikes back  
  
The author: without any further ado.  
  
Disclaimer: same tiring equation .  
  
Then.  
  
Rinoa: There you go! I'll post this letter tomorrow morning. (*yawns) Good night Meany (*looking at the letter)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leon: (*lying in his bed, he looked at the picture hanging on the wall) (*~so.that's Rinoa. She must've suffered a lot all these years due to that tragedy. Rinoa. I want to meet her. Wait, did I just say that? )  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning.  
  
Selphie: (*yawns) (*she slept at Ellone's room) Better greet them Good morning! (*after fixing herself she went downstairs)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rinoa: (*pinned the letter on the tree) There you go! I hope that "Meany" will read this one. Haha! (*she went back to the Inn)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Laguna: Hello Good Morning everyone! (*sitting at the "head" chair) (*Smiling from ear to ear)  
  
Raine: Breakfast's ready!  
  
Selphie: Good morning Mr. Laguna, Mrs. Raine, Commander and Seifer.  
  
Seifer: (*smirks)  
  
Leon: (*nods)  
  
Raine: Um Selphie, Did you sleep well last night?  
  
Selphie: Yep, thanks Mrs. Raine. And um, Ma'am can I go now? Rinoa's probably looking for me now.  
  
Laguna: Why not invite her here.  
  
Raine: We'll wait for you two!  
  
Seifer: Yeah  
  
Leon: (*~oh no) ..  
  
Selphie: OK! (*went outside)  
  
Laguna: So. (*to the two gents) How's everything?  
  
Seifer: I got a nice long sleep. How bout you oh great King? (*looking at Leon)  
  
Leon: (* still thinking about Rinoa) ..  
  
Seifer: Hello?  
  
Laguna: Leon?  
  
Seifer: Opps I think he's losing the grip in this world.tsk tsk.poor Commander.  
  
Laguna: Hey Leon? (*waving his hands at him)  
  
Leon: uh? Um. what?  
  
Laguna and Seifer: (*Just laugh)  
  
Leon: (* he remembered something) Oh. I'm sorry I have to go. I need to go to the Winhill Cavern, to observe the preserved dragon.  
  
Raine: Please stay Leon, at least finish your breakfast.  
  
Leon: I'm sorry Ma'am but I don't want Dr. Odine to touch that thing again, I know he'll do anything just to revive monster no. 143.  
  
Laguna: What?  
  
Seifer: (*chokes from the toast he is eating) What??! He's going to revive that monster again!  
  
Leon: (*nods)  
  
Seifer: (*closes his eyes then smirks) Hehehe all right! I'll have another chance to kill that thing. Let it be Leon.  
  
Laguna: Yeah me too!  
  
Raine: Oh no! Laggy, that's a big no no!  
  
Laguna: Why Raine-dear?  
  
Raine: (*pointing outside) That thing out there is better of dead or it'll bring chaos to us living here.  
  
Laguna: ...  
  
Leon: Yeah, she's right. Plus it's an experimental creature remember? We don't know what is it used for or perhaps it's carrying some deadly viruses or what so ever. That's why I kept it frozen there and some of the SeeDs were there to secure the area. I need to check them up. And Seifer you can stay here and make some few rounds around Winhill town with Selphie. Report to me any weirdos around.  
  
Seifer: (*SeeD salutes at Leon) No action for me .I guess.  
  
Raine: Ok Leon, you may go but please take at least this sandwiches with you.  
  
Leon: Thank you ma'am (*heads outside the house) (*~yeah! Now I have to check the tree then go to the Winhill Cavern.w-wait.the tree? Why would I go there?)  
  
Laguna: (*Sighs and just continue to eat the scrambled eggs)  
  
Raine: (*annoyed) Why would Dr. Odine revive that thing? He and his good for nothing company must be sued for the damages that was brought by their carelessness. (* stabbing the knife at the table almost stabbing her hubby's hand)  
  
Laguna: AHHHHH! (*Eyes widened then faints, falling from his seat)  
  
Raine and Seifer: Laguna!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leon: (*~Will I go straight to the Winhill Cavern, or will I check the tree out?) ugh... Whatever! I think I'll go straight to....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rinoa: the Cherry Tree?  
  
Selphie: Yeah Rin! Tell me about that? You know about that boy Squall and your little lovey dovey scenes when you were just a kid. Com' on Rin  
  
Rinoa: (*blushing heavily) ohh let's just go to Mr. Loire's House and you did mention earlier that you're going to introduce me to .who's that again?  
  
Selphie: Oh bummer. oh you mean "our" Commander?  
  
Rinoa: Yeah Mr..  
  
Selphie: Leon Kramer, Headmaster Cid and Matron Edea's son. And the best SeeD ever walk with his handsome face on earth hehehe. In fact he's soooo handsome your undergarments will fall at the sight of him.hmmm  
  
Rinoa: Handsome eh? (*~but I'll bet if my Squally still lives, he'll be the most handsome guy here) Let's see how handsome he is.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leon: Ugh. (*slapping his forehead) Oh well, there's nothing I can do now, (*facing the tree he notices a small note pinned at the tree) what's that? (*he walks near the tree and get the pinned note) (*he reads the note)  
  
Dear ME-any, (*~hahaha I guess that's me)  
  
I don't care who you are or where you're from; all I know is that you're the meanest stranger that I've ever encountered! (*~ hahaha funny person) Is that what you're going to advice to a very depressed person? (*~ohh I think he/she's mad ...ohh I'm so scared) Is that the way you console a person who lost something "very precious" to her? (*~her? So this weirdo is a girl) And that precious thing means a lot to me..anyway I know this wouldn't mean anything for you .coz you don't care what other people feels.maybe you don't have a heart..! (*~heartless?) YEAH! You're heartless (*~huh?) a being without heart...or even if you do..I bet it's made out of stone! MEANYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!! (*hahaha she's goin' nuts..better ignore this letter) (*he crumbled the paper and cast fire on it)  
  
Leon: There are lots of other "better" things to do than writing back to that girl. (*heads to the Winhill Cavern) (*~ me? Heartless? I do have a heart..though.oh what the heck.Leon stop thinking about that senseless letter)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rinoa: I just took some capsules for my stomachache and "puff" its gone hehe.  
  
Raine: I see.  
  
Selphie: So please do tell us what's about the love notes.  
  
Seifer: yeah  
  
Laguna: Love notes?  
  
Seifer: We saw something etched at the tree  
  
Laguna: My son's writings?  
  
Selphie: Their writings!  
  
Laguna: Whoa didn't know my son was that romantic. hehe just like his old man.  
  
Rinoa: Oh. I wish he's doing that .but no.  
  
Selphie and Seifer: Huh? Then whose writings were those?  
  
Rinoa: uh...um .er to tell you the truth . I.  
  
Others: you?  
  
Rinoa: I was the one who wrote that one. coz until now. (*her eyes begin to fill with tears)  
  
Others: Ohh. Rin. (*all of them handed some tissue until Rinoa was covered with tissue)  
  
Rinoa: (*choked by the tissue) Ugh. I cannot breathe!  
  
Others: (*unrolling the tissue around her face) Sorry.  
  
Rinoa: (*sad) Until now. I cannot ... (*sobs) cope.. (*sobs again) with . (*sobs again)  
  
Others: Cope with? (*sobs too same time as Rinoa) (*sob)  
  
Rinoa: Wahhhhhhh!!! Squallyyyyyy (*crying like a baby)  
  
Others: Wahhhhh!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leon: Do you have anything to report?  
  
Roger: (*the boy with Fama, now a SeeD) Nothing unusual Sir! (*SeeD salutes at Leon) except..  
  
Leon: Except?  
  
Roger: IT'S SOOOO C-COLD IN HERE BRRRR (*shivering) in no time I'll become a human Popsicle Sir!  
  
Leon: How long have you been here by the way?  
  
Roger: U-uh s-since y-yesterday sir?  
  
Leon: What? Where are the other SeeDs?  
  
Roger: They went back to Balamb Garden Sir.  
  
Leon: why?  
  
Roger: (*now turning pale blue but still holding his weapon, which is a scimitar) An order c-came f-from B-B-B-Ba-Ba  
  
Leon: Balamb Garden?  
  
Roger: (*trembling so hard as if he got an epilepsy) Y-Y-Y- Y-Y-Ye-Yes, o-o- ordering other S-Se-See.  
  
Leon: ordering SeeDs to?  
  
Roger: (*still trembling) T-t-to go back t-to- Ba-ba-balamb.  
  
Leon: Who ordered them to do so? I'm in charge here?  
  
Roger: I-I-Ins-. (*just stared blankly at Leon)  
  
Leon: ???  
  
Roger: (*still looking at him)  
  
Leon: (*rolled his eyes then cast Fire at Roger)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raine: Calm down Rin, everything's gonna be alright.  
  
Laguna: We too as Squall's parents find it hard to cope with it.  
  
Selphie: Ohh.sorry to bring up that issue.  
  
Seifer: Wait.so if it isn't Squall's love notes to you, then what did you etched at the tree? Is it a love note for him or what?  
  
Rinoa: Um. (*still sobbing) I was so embarrassed .  
  
Selphie: Oh Please Rin you don't have to be embarrassed .  
  
Raine: We're here to listen to you Rin, right Laggy-dear?  
  
Laguna: Yes Raine-dear. We're like your pup and mum. (*~hmm that good for nothing Caraway .ignoring his daughter's feelings.he's a real meany!)  
  
Rinoa: I was just..so depressed that day so I..just pour out my feelings by etching something at the tree. (*starts to cry again)  
  
Others: Oh poor Rin!  
  
Rinoa: a-and t-there's this "Meany" who wrote a note at me.  
  
Others: Whoa? Who's that? What did that person told you?  
  
Rinoa: It was so horrible that I cried last night! (*giving them the letter)  
  
Others: (*all of them holding the letter, they read altogether) Ohhh.huh? Uhh.tsk tsk .  
  
Laguna: Yeah you owe us 1,500 Gils dear hehe  
  
Raine: (*looking at her hubby) Laguna?  
  
Laguna: Just kidding dear  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Roger: Thank you sir.oh..but I think you over-tanned me hehehe! (*his pale skin became as dark as Kiros' skin)  
  
Leon: So who gave that order?  
  
Roger: Instructor Quistis Sir!  
  
Leon: (*~Quistis? Heck! What is she up to this time?)  
  
Roger: She said my other comrades may return to Balamb as to enhance their skills while she and other 2 top ranking SeeDs will handle this case Sir!  
  
Leon: Is that so? (*~ Why her? She's always bugging me. Dunno why all of the sudden she'll appear here.she got classes there..plus this case is not as serious as the war against the Galbadian soldiers. )  
  
Roger: Um.excuse me Sir. Can I ask you a question .that is...if it's ok with you sir!  
  
Leon: Better ask a significant question or I'll.  
  
Roger: (*~yikes..it's about he and Quistis though.better rephrase it) Um.tell me Sir, was this case ..um er that "serious" for them to dispatch such top-notch SeeDs? (*~that includes me hehehe)  
  
Leon: Really, it's less serious than the war between us and the Galbadian Soldiers at Dollet. I, myself don't think that this is a very serious matter. anyway, the dragon is dead and sealed here, no more threat of it destroying other neighboring countries. The only thing that bothers me here is the fact that Dr. Odine was said to be planning another way to revive this thing.  
  
Roger: ohh that Odine.my hands were itching to slash him with my scimitars. Wait, why not we just bury or chop this creature into tiny bits? I'll be glad to do that sir!  
  
Leon: Unfortunately we can't do that.  
  
Roger: B-but Why? (*puzzled)  
  
Leon: It's still under observation, we don't know if it's infected with some virus or what. We still have to wait for the Estharian scientist to come here and investigate the dragon. Hopefully they'll arrive tomorrow morning.  
  
Roger: I see. Instructor Trepe informed me a while ago that she'll be coming here tomorrow morning. She and the other two SeeDs will be taking the Balamb train instead.  
  
Leon: Balamb Train? (*~meaning that's not official) Did my fath.I mean, our headmaster had any knowledge of these things?  
  
Roger: (*~yeah he's getting a hint that Instructor Quistis wants to see him and not really to guard this place) Oddly, I too don't think that Instructor Trepe will not take some "train" if it's official. I came here using one of the Balamb's battle ships.  
  
Leon: We took the train though.but it's not just an ordinary train.it's my da.headmaster's personal train. So you mean .  
  
Roger: Affirmative sir! It's not official, though she got an authority over SeeDs.  
  
Leon: ...  
  
Roger: Sir, (*Whispers) I think.err that's an official "personal-scheme-to- get-close-to-the-commander" sir hehehe. What ya think? (*winks at Leon)  
  
Leon: ..whatever! That's against Balamb Rules. She got tons of responsibilities there and she can't just leave all of it just to fool around here somewhere. I'll confront her once she and her two back ups arrive here  
  
Roger: Way to go Mr. Heart-breaker.um (*seeing Leon eyeing him) I mean. that's the right thing to do Commander!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Laguna: Hmm so that "Meany" just burned your notes eh? Hmm (*nodding)  
  
Raine: Ok then we'll see if that person we'll also ignore our notes. (*writes a note at the paper then post it to the tree)  
  
Selphie: I'll write something too! (*gets a pen and scribbles something on it)  
  
Seifer: Let's teach that lunatic a lesson. (*writing something at the piece of paper)  
  
Rinoa: Oh.thank you guys! You made me sooo happy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Roger: You better be on your guard Sir, heheh Quistis is a kind of girl that will not take no for an answer. Hahah  
  
Leon: .....  
  
??????: I will not talk that way if I were you dude.  
  
Leon and Roger: Huh? (*both staring at the figure standing at the cave's opening)  
  
The author (Commander Squall Leonharthahah what a corny pen name, someone already got the Squall Leonhart/Squall pen name so got to replace it with this . ) : Oh my apologies for not updating this fic for a couple of weeks. Got an issue here (*real world) to fix ..sadly my trusted friend back stabs me (*not literal) ohh.oh well, life goes on. Friends do come and go. Got a few friends left beside me, and oh yes I know they're the best friends I can ever have in this world! Ok that's another story.let's move on to the next chapter. And oh thanks to The Real Rikku. Please do read her stories, esp. her newest Fic it's a crossover of Final Fantasy titles like FF7-10. It's really funny. And please do the same with Keiry's fanfics. (*They're my angels, thanks Rikku and Keiry!) And oh my user id is 74113 in case you want to see my other fics. 


	14. Chapter 14: I speak

A Knight's Promise  
  
Chapter 14: I speak softly but I carry a BIGGER PEN!  
  
The author: Ok let's continue the story. Will Leon and Rinoa get the chance to see each other this time? What will happen if they meet up?  
  
Disclaimer: same as the previous chapters.  
  
Then.  
  
Roger: You better be on your guard Sir, hehehe Quistis is a kind of girl that will not take no for an answer. Hahah  
  
Leon: .....  
  
??????: I will not talk that way if I were you dude.  
  
Leon and Roger: Huh? (*both staring at the figure standing at the cave's opening)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
?????: TICKETS!  
  
??????: Here's your ticket Fu.  
  
Fujin: CALL HOME?  
  
Ellone: Yeah, come on let's go to the telephone booth and call "our" family (*giggles)  
  
Fujin: (*giggled too) FAMILY  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raine: There! I'm through! (*still putting a pin at the note) How bout you Laggy dear?  
  
Laguna: DOPE! Hehehe! Not yet Raine-dear, How bout you Selphie?  
  
Selphie: Yesssss! Mah- masterpiece! I'm through guys.how bout you Seifer? (*posting her drawing at the tree)  
  
Seifer: Yeah I've already posted mine.and you my gf? Hehehe  
  
Rinoa: Arghh! Yeah.  
  
Laguna: Dope! I'm not yet through.do you have an eraser dear? I want to erase this one.(*pointing at a certain letter)  
  
Raine: (*giving the eraser) Here you go. (*giggled)  
  
Laguna: What? (*looking puzzlingly at his wife)  
  
Raine: Coz you sounded life "Homer" heheh  
  
Others: (*Laugh)  
  
Laguna: Homer? (*~heck, Who's Homer? Her ex?) (*Gulps)  
  
Raine: Homer Simpson hehehheheh  
  
Others: (*laughing hard)  
  
Laguna: Ahhhh (*~whew!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leon: Irvine, Zell and...  
  
Roger: Quistis AHHHHH!!!!!! We're doomed!  
  
Quistis: (*looking at Roger as if she's going to cast her blue magic laser at him) ..  
  
Zell: Wazzup Commander and Roger!  
  
Irvine: Commander, we're here to guard the area.  
  
Leon: (*looks at Quistis) Quistis, we gotta talk.  
  
Quistis: (*~oh my!) Ok Leon. I have to talk to you to about "some" thing.  
  
Zell: (*Whispering at Irvine) you're a dead meat pal!  
  
Roger: I'll go with you Commander.  
  
Quistis: (*looks at Roger again, narrowing her eyes)  
  
Irvine: We three must stay here, while our Commander and Instructor talk ."one on one" (*winks at Quistis)  
  
Roger: Pst..pst (*At Zell) What's going on bro?  
  
Zell: I'll just explain to you later.  
  
Quistis: (*at Leon) Where do you want to talk Leon?  
  
Leon: Here, where else?  
  
Irvine: (*at Leon) Why not take our dear Instructor to a very romantic dinner with candle light at a fancy restaurant here?  
  
Quistis: What a VERY nice idea there Irvine! (*smiling at Irvine)  
  
Irvine: (*blushes) (*~she's smiling at me.whoo hoo hehe)  
  
Roger: (*under his breath) Why not take her on top of the mountain and push her down the cliff heheh  
  
Quistis: I can hear you. ROGER.. (*glares at Roger, eyes were like on fire)  
  
Roger: P-Peace b-be with you Quistis ahaha (*covering his face with his weapon)  
  
Quistis: I've got something "interesting" to talk about Leon.  
  
Leon: Yeah me too! (*narrowing his eyes)  
  
Quistis: (*~ohhh he's so cute when he's doing that) come on let's have a walk outside. (*before they leave) Wait Leon, I'm going to give our dear Roger here something.  
  
Roger: (*Gulps) (*~ Oh no I'm dead, oh no I'm dead!)  
  
Quistis: (*reaching at her pocket then whispers at Roger) Here you go (*handing some of Gils, some of them fall to the ground making a tickling sound) find yourself someone to talk with ok?  
  
Roger: O-ok M-Ma'am  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ellone: (*calling her family) hmm.no one's answering the phone, I guess they went out or something.  
  
Fujin: PICNIC?  
  
Ellone: Hmm I don't think so Fu, it's already 6:30 pm.  
  
Fujin: BBQ PARTY?  
  
Ellone: Perhaps.  
  
Fujin: (*hearing the sound of the train calling all passengers) TRAIN!  
  
Ellone: Yeah let's go. We'll just surprise them!  
  
Fujin: SURPRISE!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Laguna: Ahh (*just post his message at the tree) there! Heheh. Come on folks let's go. It's getting dark.  
  
Rinoa: Um (*at Selphie) You said you're going to introduce me to your Commander, where is he?  
  
Selphie: Oh my! Yes .sorry.I forgot heheh.  
  
Raine: Oh dear he's at the Winhill Cavern. He said he's going there to check things out. He's such a nice lad.  
  
Selphie: Winhill Cavern? I've never been there before .um can we?  
  
Seifer: Go there? Forget it Selp. You know he doesn't want anybody goofing around him when he's working.  
  
Rinoa: We're not going to do that. We just want to check him out.  
  
Laguna: Ok then. Kids let's go....  
  
Seifer: Home? (*Smiling) told ya Selph hehe  
  
Laguna: .to the WINHILL CAVERN!!! (*pointing at the cavern) (*posing as if he's some kind of a super hero) HAR HAR HAR!  
  
Rinoa and Selphie: WHOO HOO!  
  
Seifer: (*falls to the ground like an anime)  
  
?????: (*in the dark, staring at the family) (*~some day we will meet again.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quistis: (*walking with Leon) (*~oh how I've been waiting for this romantic moment to come, walking side by side underneath the moonlight..ohhhh) (*Giggles)  
  
Leon: Huh? Why? (*~heck what is she thinking?)  
  
Quistis: Nothing.I just remembered something funny.yeah that's it.  
  
Leon: (*still walking three steps away from Quistis) You said you want to talk.  
  
Quistis: Yes  
  
Leon: About what?  
  
Quistis: Not here. Let's go somewhere else. How bout you? You said you want to discuss something too.  
  
Leon: Yeah. (*halts) .about the "unofficial" business here in Winhill? (*looks at Quistis)  
  
Quistis: (*~Oh my! How.?) Unofficial? What do you mean by that Leon?  
  
Leon: .leaving one's duties and taking "Balamb Train" just for "personal scheme"  
  
Quistis: Who told you that? I ..um .I mean .what personal scheme are you talking about? We came here to aid the Estharian scientist who will be coming tomorrow morning at the Winhill Cavern. We need high ranking SeeDs to guide these geeks .I mean these scientist.coz there are lots of Vysage here and don't forget, that monster got two back up dancers And oh.about the us taking the train, we were about to use the Balamb ship but dunno something came up.they said something is broken and ..ahh don't care what it is.  
  
Leon: How bout using Head master Cid's personal train? He said SeeDs can use that in case there's an important mission.  
  
Quistis: Um..I think he went to Centra to visit your mother so .we have no choice but to use the Balamb Train. So I ask the other 3 low ranking SeeDs to return to Balamb. So.do you have any other uncertainties that are bothering you, Commander? (*~whew that was close)  
  
Leon: Yes .  
  
Quistis: (*~ohh.what now?) What? (*pretending as if she's not guilty with Leon's viewpoint about her coming to Winhill)  
  
Leon: (*walking around her as if he is scolding a child but in cool way) .about you not informing the ONE "In charge" here in this mission? Performing some "Unnecessary ACTION" by ordering MY subordinates to return back to the HQ without them informing ME about there act? (*leans closer to her) Leaving HER students unattended? (*gazing at Quistis' blue eyes as if he's finding all of the answers in it)  
  
Quistis: (*blushing) (*~ohhh I think I'm going to melt...he's looking right into my eyes.oh my! I cannot lie to him)  
  
Leon: (*still looking at her) Don't tell me, Instructor Aki was handling YOUR class; I saw the teacher's scheds and he's on leave 'til the end of the month. We all know that only you and Instructor Aki can handle SeeDs and level 50 & up students? (*~let's see if you can still escape with this)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zell: that's it!  
  
Roger: What? That was ..  
  
Irvine: There's nothing we can do but to follow her.  
  
Zell: I'm definitely against that idea of Quistis but.  
  
Roger: but?  
  
Zell: She offered me something I can't refuse.  
  
Roger: (*eyes widened) Whoaa what?  
  
Zell: A hot.  
  
Roger: Hot?  
  
Zell: A hot, juicy and delicious HOTDOGS (*sobs)  
  
???????: ZELL! IRVINEEE! ROGER!  
  
Zell, Irvine and Roger: Huh? Ohh SELPHIEEEE!!!  
  
Selphie: Hi!  
  
(*Seifer comes in next)  
  
Zell, Irvine, and Roger: MR. MEANY! Ahh Seifer!  
  
Seifer: Whoa what are you doing here?  
  
(*Mrs. Raine comes next)  
  
Zell, Irvine, and Roger: (*whistles) whoa!  
  
(*Laguna pops out)  
  
Laguna: EHEM! (*holding Raine's shoulder)  
  
Zell, Irvine, Roger: (*Snapping their fingers and stamping their feet) Tsk. tsk.. Taken.  
  
(*Rinoa comes in, soft breeze is playing with her hair)  
  
Zell, Irvine, Roger: (*drooling) (*they can see some flowers around her)  
  
Rinoa: Hiya guys! (*smiles)  
  
Zell, Irvine, and Roger: (*sprint to have shake her hand) HI! How are you (*in unison)  
  
Seifer: AHEM!  
  
Roger: (*hands Seifer a candy) Here take this, for your sore throat (*then went to shake hands with Rinoa)  
  
Selphie: hahaha!  
  
Seifer: (*glaring at Selphie)  
  
Laguna: Hello everyone!  
  
Zell: Oh! Hello  
  
Selphie: Um excuse me, Mr. Laguna and Mrs. Raine; meet Zell Dincht, he's a SeeD and the best martial artist in Balamb  
  
Zell: (*back flips) Pleased to meet you (*bows)  
  
Laguna and Raine: WOW!  
  
Selphie: This is Irvine Kinneas; he's a former student in Galbadia but now a SeeD like us in Balamb, he's our sharpshooter.  
  
(*all of a sudden the cave becomes dark)  
  
Zell: Who turn off the lights?  
  
(*a spotlight focuses on Irvine)  
  
Irvine: (*moonwalks then tags his cowboy hat) Yeah that's me!  
  
(*then every thing's back to normal again)  
  
Laguna and Raine: uhhh.  
  
Laguna: Nice effects eh?  
  
Selphie: And oh! Last but not the least.here's Roger!  
  
Roger: Eh? That's it?  
  
Selphie: heheh sorry dunno your abilities, please show us your stuff!  
  
Roger: (*thinks) hmm, (*he closes his eyes as if consentrating)...  
  
Laguna: I've got to see this (*looks attentively at Roger)  
  
Others: Hmm (*same as Laguna)  
  
Roger: (*jumps a couple of times, eyes still closed)  
  
Seifer: Heck? He thinks he's a frog hehehe  
  
Laguna: ???  
  
Roger: (*he opens his eyes) TADAH!!! That's it  
  
Others: (*falls to the ground)  
  
Roger: Heheheh just kidding. (*~hmm I've got to think of something to impress...) (*looks at Selphie and Rinoa) Aha!  
  
Seifer: This better be good or I'm going to demonstrate what a good show is (*drawing his gunblade) heheh  
  
Laguna: Let's give him a chance. Ok bring it on kid!  
  
Roger:(*gets a 4 ft. rock on the ground then throws it in the air, he closes his eyes slowly drawing his scimitars then jumps as high as the rock then flashes of light can only be seen)  
  
Others: WHOAAA!!! (*amazed)  
  
Roger: (*he falls to the ground then bows as pieces of stone falls to the ground) TADAHHH!!! Please check out my masterpiece! (*Smiling)  
  
Seifer: What's that?  
  
Rinoa: Ohhh a cute mini- Winhill!  
  
Selphie: Wow! He copied Winhill town by carving it using the rock.  
  
Raine: Laggy dear look! It's our house! (*jumps up and down as if a kid) How adorable!  
  
Laguna: WHOA (*jumps up and down too, imitating Raine)  
  
Selphie: (*at Roger) So you're a SeeD and our greatest sculptor?  
  
Roger: (*gets a stone then hits his forehead) (*falls to the ground)  
  
Rinoa: Huh? (*notices something shines at the mini-Winhill) Hey look! A ..ring?  
  
Irvine and Zell: OH NO!  
  
Roger: (*stands upon hearing Rinoa) WHAT?  
  
Rinoa: (*looking at the ring, narrowing her eyes) I've seen this ring before.hmm. I can't remember where.and when..hmm.  
  
Zell: Ugh! (*~poor Quistis)  
  
Selphie: HEY! That's our Commander's Ring!  
  
Rinoa: (*still looking at the ring) Hmm.. (*~Wait, could've this be?) (*her heart skips a beat) Your.Commander's ring? Um.  
  
Zell: Yeah, he likes that ring so much, it was given to him by his dad.  
  
Rinoa: Dad?  
  
Irvine: Our Headmaster.  
  
Rinoa: Sure bout that?  
  
Roger: That's what he said to us. You can ask him about that if you like. (*leans closer at Rinoa) (*whispers at her) What's wrong with it sweety? (*Winks)  
  
Rinoa: (*backing away) Oh..um  
  
Selphie: Why not give it to him personally and ask him bout that. (*Smiles)  
  
Seifer: Or you can give it to me and I'll throw that ring into the sea heheh  
  
Others: Seifer?!!  
  
Seifer: Geez.as if I can do that.  
  
Laguna: what's wrong Rin?  
  
Rinoa: Oh...nothing.yeah I guess .I have to go now and look for him. Yeah that's righty!  
  
Boys: (*in unison) it's getting dark outside, I can accompany you. ..eh? (*looking at each other) (*still in unison) why are you copying me? Arghhhh! (*wrestle with each other)  
  
Laguna: Yeah they're right. It's too dangerous to go by yourself.  
  
Rinoa: don't worry bout me sir. I'll be alright! I do know a better way to get to the Winhill town safe. Tah-tah see you later guys.  
  
Raine: Take care rin, we'll catch you up later.  
  
Laguna: yeah. I want to watch this clowns wrestle. Heheh (*Sitting down)  
  
Selphie: Ok. See ya sis!  
  
Laguna: And oh Rin, here's the key to the house. (*handing her the keys)  
  
(*Rinoa acquired the Loire's Residence key)  
  
(*background music: music at the end of every battle on FF8)  
  
Rinoa: Yeah!  
  
Others: (*looks up, looking where the music came from)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leon: Well?  
  
Quistis: (*~rolling her eyes) Owww.I give up! You're so clever Commander. all right.I'm sorry.  
  
Leon: (*backing away then he crossed his arms) Told ya! So..tell me the truth.  
  
Quistis: um. the reason I..um.the truth is that um..er.I came here for . (*reaching inside her pocket) Huh? (*~where is it? Oh no?)  
  
The author: Oh no! She misplaced the....tsk tsk. Nice showdown back there at the cavern, hope they won't accidentally "revive" the dragon.or it'll be the end of them. Haha. If you have any questions or comments, violent reactions just feel free to mail me. Thanks! 


	15. Chapter 15: Rendezvous

A Knight's Promise  
  
Chapter 15: Rendezvous  
  
The author: ok, the title reveals what will happen here. So I won't ask you if they will meet or what. The question is..what will happen if they meet.oops I don't want to spoil it. This is the hottest chapter ever. (*even hotter than Flame spell) Why? Let's find out. And oh, don't you worry. this fic is still rated G (General)  
  
Disclaimer: "...."  
  
Last lines from Chapter 14.  
  
Leon: Well?  
  
Quistis: (*~rolling her eyes) Owww.I give up! You're so clever Commander. all right.I'm sorry.  
  
Leon: (*backing away then he crossed his arms) Told ya! So..tell me the truth.  
  
Quistis: um. the reason I..um.the truth is that um..er..I came. here for . (*reaching inside her pocket) Huh? (*~where is it? Oh no?)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
.continuation  
  
Leon: What?  
  
Quistis: (*~where's that thing? Oh no! I must've dropped it somewhere) Ah.er wait a sec. (*searching hysterically at her pocket) OH NO!  
  
Leon: What's wrong? You came here just to .look at your empty pocket? (*~I've got a feeling she's searching for my ring inside her pocket.oh please..let it not be it) you. lost.. something.very (*gulps) important?  
  
Quistis: Um er no! ahahah um wait here for me, I forgot something back at the cavern. (*sprint her way to the cavern)  
  
Leon: (*~whew, what a relief..but if she didn't..then who?) Wait here eh? (*he crosses his arms) Whatever. (*he continues to walk) Better check the Loire's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fujin: TRAIN TRAIN TAKE US AWAY.TAKE US AWAY .FAR AWAY.  
  
Ellone: Whoa? You're singing fu? Wow, don't know that you got a great voice.  
  
Fujin: (*Shy) THANK YOU  
  
Ellone: That's a nice song, where did you get that?  
  
Fujin: OLD FRIEND..LOST FRIEND..BACK. (*Covering her ears then cries) NOooo!  
  
Ellone: What's wrong Fu? (*Calming her friend)  
  
(*some of the passengers look at them)  
  
Ellone: (*to the passengers) It's nothing please.um sorry (*she must've remembered something)  
  
Fujin: PAIN..UNBEARABLE ..AHHHH  
  
Ellone: Ohhh Fu. I'll make it go away. I'm your friend. No one's gonna hurt you fu. Calm down. Shhh.  
  
Fujin: (*Sobs) DRAGON  
  
(*all of the passengers look at Fujin)  
  
Passengers: (*Murmuring) dragon? Uhh..no.. (*all of them talk to each other)  
  
Ellone: I think we can't talk here fu; we'll just talk when we get to Winhill ok?  
  
Fujin: S-SCARED (*hugging herself) (*still sobbing)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rinoa: (*cautiously opening the door) any body home? Hmm. I guess no one's around. (*she looks into the stairs)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Background music: the one at Ultimecia's Castle)  
  
?????: Bwahahahaha (*cough * cough) hahahhah! (*lightning and thunder comes next) hahaha! At lazt! It iz time to...huh? What'z vrong with my name? (*gets a cordless keyboard and re-type his name, bypassing the author's)  
  
again .again. again..  
  
(*as typed by Odine)  
  
(Background music: the one at Ultimecia's Castle)  
  
Odine: Bwahahahaha (*cough * cough) hahahhah! (*lightning and thunder comes next) hahaha! At lazt! The ztory iz mine to control bwahahahha!  
  
Commander Squall Leonhart: You're ruining my story (*drawing his very own Lionheart) Renzoukuken! (*Slashing the cordless keyboard)  
  
Odine: VHAT? My preciouzzz keyboard!  
  
Commander Squall Leonhart: (*to the reader) Sorry can't kill anybody. Even though my hands were itching to slash this ...imp.  
  
Odine: Ok. Ok you're the boss. Geez.  
  
Commander Squall Leonhart: (*to the reader) Ok sorry for the interruption. (*to Odine) Just follow the script. Or you're not going to accept your talent fee (*~that is.if there's any for you heheh)  
  
Odine: Fine! Ahem. AT LAZT! Um vait.(*gets a mic then setting the digital echo on highest volume) BWAHAHAHHAHA! AT LAZT! IT'Z NOW TIME FOR MY BEAUTIFUL CREATION TO COME TO LIFE BWAHAHAHA I VILL NOW CONTROL!!!! MY MONZTER NUMBER 143! ALL I'VE GOT TO DO IZ TO GET IT AND PUT THE CHIPZ INZIDE THE MONZTER'Z BODY HAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA.. (*fades) um (*to the author) iz that it? That'z my line?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rinoa: hmm this is .Squall's room, I've never been inside here before. wonder what it looks like. (*peeps into his room) Wow! Cool. (*steps inside Squall's room) (*looking at the wall) Whoa! That's me, when I was just 8. And that's .him. (*touching the picture) I missed him.  
  
????: (*from the bathroom, with a towel wrap around his waist) (*spotted someone inside his room) WHAT THE?  
  
Rinoa: (*startled, she looks at the figure at her left) AHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
????: Who are you? (*the towel suddenly falls from the floor) (*he looks down) oopss  
  
Rinoa: AHHHHH!!! (*Blushes, covers her eyes)  
  
????: (*blushes) (*~it's a good thing I've put my boxers on .or else..) (*Gulps) Who are you? (*Putting the towel back) (*~hey.if I'm not mistaken .she's the one .oh no! she's Seifer's ..gf .oh I mean Seifer's cousin) You're Seifer's cousin, am I right?  
  
Rinoa: (*still covering her eyes) Y-yeah  
  
????: Oh.sorry um please turn around first.I'm going to put something on.  
  
Rinoa: Ok.sorry too (*looks the other way around) I'm going to the balcony first.  
  
????: Ok  
  
Rinoa: Um .I guess you're ...Their Commander?  
  
???? : There you go (*putting his Balamb uniform) Oh you can come here now. Sorry bout that. Didn't expect someone will come inside one's room without the owner knowing it.  
  
Rinoa: Sorry.really, I didn't know that you're here. (*still the balcony) Is it ok for me to go there? And um.by the way my name's Rinoa ...Rinoa Heartilly.  
  
????: yeah.  
  
Rinoa: (*at the balcony's door facing the man inside the room) (*~GOSHHHHHHHH..Selphie's right! He's so..)  
  
Leon: Um I'm Leon Kramer, Balamb Garden's Commander; the only child of Headmaster Cid and Matron Edea. Pleased to meet you Rinoa. (*looking at her and stretching his hand for Rinoa to shake)  
  
Rinoa: (*dreamingly) Ah.huh. (*as if in a trance) (*blushing)  
  
Leon: Rinoa?  
  
Rinoa: Oh (*snapping from her craziness) Yeah (*shakes his hands) (*giggles)  
  
Leon: Heartilly? Don't tell me.you're .  
  
Rinoa: Yeah! I'm the daughter of "Julia Heartilly", the famous singer & pianist and General Caraway, of Deling City. Pleased to meet you too Commander!  
  
Leon: Whoa!  
  
Rinoa: Um sorry 'bout a while ago.  
  
Leon: Nah.it's my fault too. I should've closed the door in the first place before going inside the bathroom.  
  
Rinoa: Um yeah! I came here to give you this (*reaches through her pocket) here you go. (*handed the ring to Leon)  
  
Leon: (*Gulps) (*~how come.?) How..?  
  
Rinoa: Um I saw it at the Winhill Cavern; you must've dropped it accidentally. (*still blushing)  
  
Leon: (*~the Winhill Cavern? Ohh now it's clear to me..Quistis DO take this from me when I was still in Balamb and came here to give me this ring..she must've dropped this one .now I know why is she doing that a while ago..but why would she do such thing?) Oh thank you. (*putting the ring back at him)  
  
Rinoa: Um Leon, Can I.umm.. ask you something? (*looking down while her right foot was making circles on the floor- her mannerism at FF8)  
  
Leon: What is it?  
  
Rinoa: Um where did you.get the "Griever ring"?  
  
Leon: (*~Whoa! How did she know the name of my ring?) Huh?  
  
Rinoa: Um coz, 9 years ago; I.. I gave the same kind of ring to my..um (*~boyfriend) best friend.  
  
Leon: Ah I see. My dad gave me this ring when I was just a kid. He said he got this one at an auction in Centra. Then later on I found out that this ring once belongs to a great hero. Dunno who he was. That info came from the man in the auction. But ah .I guess it doesn't matter. I like this ring so much.  
  
Rinoa: HUH? The auction? Are you sure? (*~my dad told me, this is the only griever ring in the world) Hmm.where do they get that ring?  
  
Leon: (*~hmm why is she so interested to know everything bout this ring?) Maybe some Heroes' tomb or what.dunno. Ah wait a minute, is there something wrong with my ring? Is it cursed or what? You seem to know a lot about it.  
  
Rinoa: (*~I guess my dad is lying about the ring being the only one in this world) Um.no. Like I said a while ago, I gave the same kind of ring to my best friend before he..... (*looks down)  
  
Leon: Huh? Wait, you're..(*looks at the picture on the wall then to her, then back to the wall then to her again, then.) that girl? You mean, Squall's best friend?  
  
Rinoa: yes.  
  
Leon: Sorry.  
  
Rinoa: that's a big trauma for me. Until now, I can't accept the fact that he's gone..forever. (*sobs)  
  
Leon: Oh.. (*~I don't want to see her crying oh.what can I do?) Um hey cheer up! (*holding her chin, lifting it to face him) here you go (*gives her some tissue) uh.be happy. Coz .(*~come on think)  
  
Rinoa: I can't..coz before he died, dunno.he said .he..he wahhhh (*burst into tears) hatessss me wahhhhh!!!  
  
Leon: oh is that so? Hmm. ok.(*~hmm dunno if this idea will work) (*he sits on the bed) um come on let's sit here. (*tapping his side)  
  
Rinoa: (*sits near Leon) ..  
  
Leon: Um ok.here's what we're going to do. Um.pretend that I'm Squall.  
  
Rinoa: (*looks at him quizzically then cries) Squall???? (*her eyes were blinking)  
  
Leon: Yeah that's right! I'm Squall (*yeah I guess it's working after all)  
  
Rinoa: Wahhhhhhh!!! My Squally bear!!!!  
  
Leon: (*~geez... this is harder than I thought) Um ok. Assume that I'm the grown up Squall. I.um I survived the accident.and err. I came back from ...  
  
Rinoa: the dead? Wahhhhh!!!! An undead wahhhhhh!!!!! Scaryyyyyy!!  
  
Leon: No! haha I'm still alive and now a SeeD. A-and um we got separated for how many years. And I'm so mean at you back then..coz ok I said I hate you before I leave you .my best friend. Ok..there.  
  
Rinoa: you're going to pretend that you're my Squally?  
  
Leon: Yeah. I'm your Squally. And I hate you...  
  
Rinoa: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (*crying so hard) why Squally?  
  
Leon: Um I hate you before coz..coz.(*~arghhh this is difficult.) I hate you (*~arghhhh, dunno how to make up a story) Ok.I Hate you for no reason at all! There .ugh.  
  
Rinoa: AHHHHHH you hate me wahhhhh!!!!!  
  
Leon: (*whispered at Rinoa) Just say the magic word and I'll forgive you.  
  
Rinoa: Magic word? (*sobs) umm. ala peanut butter sandwiches?  
  
Leon: No.  
  
Rinoa: wahhhhh! Um.open sesame. street?  
  
Leon: No..  
  
Rinoa: wahhhhh!  
  
Leon: Oh.ok..that will do. I forgive you.  
  
Rinoa: Sorry Squally.  
  
Leon: That's it! Ok no problem. We're best friends again. And sorry for hating you for no reason at all.  
  
Rinoa: Really? You don't hate me anymore? I'm forgiven?  
  
Leon: well.yeah  
  
Rinoa: really Squally?  
  
Leon: Uh.yeah  
  
Rinoa: really.really?  
  
Leon: (*~err.she's killing me) I said Yeah!  
  
Rinoa: OHHHHHH!!!! MY SQUALLYYYYYYY I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPYYYYYYY YIPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! WHOO HOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Leon: (*smiles) (*~whew, mission accomplished) Well? How do you feel now that Squall forgives you?  
  
Rinoa: I feel ... Great! Thanks Squall (*Smiles)  
  
Leon: Err..I'm Leon.  
  
Rinoa: You said your Squall!  
  
Leon: I said, I'm gonna pretend to be him.  
  
Rinoa: WAHHHHH!!!!  
  
Leon: Oh no.. not again.  
  
Rinoa: hehehe I'm just kidding. Thanks Leon. I feel ok now. (*looks at Leon's eyes)  
  
Leon: Really? (*~whew) Huh?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zell: Whoa! So this is Mr. Loire's house .cool.  
  
Selphie: Yeah.  
  
Roger: Wow! Neat place  
  
Zell: (*~wish they've got hotdogs here)  
  
(*Suddenly they heard some voices upstairs)  
  
?????: Can I? huh huh? Please?  
  
????: Um no, it's...ohhhh  
  
?????: hahah too late. Whoa!!!  
  
Roger: Whoa what's that?  
  
Zell: I'm intrigued.let's check it out!  
  
Selphie: Who's that?  
  
Zell and Roger: (*hastily tip toed upstairs)  
  
Selphie: Boys.hmm (*followed them)  
  
Roger: (*pointing at Squall's room) this way bro (*whispering)  
  
Zell and Roger: (*listening at Squall's door)  
  
Selphie: What are you doing there?  
  
Zell and Roger: Shhh .quiet. Come here.  
  
Selphie: (*puts her ear near the door)  
  
?????: Wowww it's soooo big and .tough-looking! (*giggles)  
  
????: Be careful not to touch...  
  
?????: This?  
  
????: ohh brother. You're giving me a heart attack. Rinoa, just don't ..  
  
Roger: Rinoa?  
  
Zell: ???  
  
Selphie: and oh! The other one must be huh! Oh no!  
  
Zell and Roger: our Commander? Whoa interesting.  
  
Leon: Be careful not to touch ...  
  
Rinoa: this one?  
  
Leon: Yeah .it might  
  
Rinoa: Explode?  
  
Leon: You might get hurt.  
  
Zell and Roger: Oh no..our Commander.  
  
Rinoa: Um Leon, I can't. it's my first time to hold this thing.  
  
Selphie: (*shocked)  
  
Leon: Come on let me have it. I'll teach you how. Ok.  
  
Selphie: Oh no. He's doing it.  
  
Zell and Roger: (*correcting Selphie) they're doing it.  
  
??????: They're doing what?  
  
Selphie: Sir Laguna!  
  
Raine: what's wrong?  
  
Zell and Roger: Shhh listen.  
  
(*All of them listen.)  
  
Leon: Ok.you have to open this one.like this  
  
Rinoa: (*Giggled)  
  
Laguna: Whoa!  
  
Leon: then after that you have to put this.  
  
Rinoa: Ohh its sooo cute!  
  
Leon: You have to put this slowly into the tunnel-like.  
  
Rinoa: Let me do it...there! Ohhhh  
  
Leon: Then...there.ok I'll help you.  
  
Rinoa: You have to aim like this...and  
  
Laguna: OH NO! I cannot let them do such thing! (*gets the key and open the door)  
  
Raine: Yeah!  
  
Zell and Roger: ohhhh ..  
  
The author: Whew it's really getting hot in here. (*drinks a glass of cold water) Curious on what they are doing? Find out next time. I'll update soon. Meanwhile if you have any comments of suggestions or any violent reactions just email me. Thanks! 


	16. Chapter 16: Who’s Innocent?

A Knight's Promise  
  
Chapter 16: Who's Innocent?  
  
The author: Do you think I should change the rating of this fic? Nah..  
  
Disclaimer: (*gets a placard and walks around the Squaresoft co.) FF8 THE MOVIE PLEASE!!!!  
  
Last lines from Chapter 15.  
  
Rinoa: Ohh its sooo cute!  
  
Leon: You have to put this slowly into the tunnel-like.  
  
Rinoa: Let me do it...there! Ohhhh  
  
Leon: Then...there.ok I'll help you.  
  
Rinoa: You have to aim like this...and  
  
Laguna: OH NO! I cannot let them do such thing! (*gets the key and opens the door)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Continuation..  
  
Raine: Yeah!  
  
Zell and Roger: ohhhh bummer. (*shook their heads)  
  
Laguna: (*opens the door) AHHHHHH!!!  
  
Rinoa: (*accidentally pulled the trigger, missing Laguna just a few inches above his head, the bullet hits the wall, fire starts to devour some wood)  
  
Leon: NO!!!!  
  
Laguna: (*Shocked, he faints)  
  
Raine and the others: FIREEEE!!!!! (*they forgot that all of them got fire magic, thus without their knowledge they accidentally cast it) (*the flame becomes intense)  
  
Zell: AHHHH!  
  
Raine: MY HOUSE IS BURNING!!!! Ahhhhhh!!!  
  
Zell: (*summoning GF Leviathan) Tsunami!!!  
  
Others: AHHHHHH!!!!!!! (*as the GF cast its water spell thus flooding the area)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quistis: (*panting) whew! At last I'm here. (*peeping at the cavern, she saw Irvine and Seifer playing Triple Triad) IRVINE! SEIFER!  
  
Seifer and Irvine: Whoa! Quistis!  
  
Quistis: Um, (*looking around) Where's Zell and Roger? And what are you doing here Seifer?  
  
Seifer: And what are you doing here too, Instructor? (*smirking)  
  
Irvine: Oh, why look for Zell and Roger when you have us? (*winks at Quistis)  
  
Quistis: Please Irvine stop that, it's annoying.  
  
Irvine: Oh dear I'm so sorry but they've escorted Mr. and Mrs. Loire back to Winhill town.  
  
Quistis: Oh.  
  
Seifer: (*noticing Quistis' worried face) What's wrong oh great Instructor?  
  
Quistis: (*ignoring Seifer) Um Irvine, have you seen um. you know. (*holds her finger)  
  
Irvine: Your fingers? (*he said innocently)  
  
Quistis: NO! The..you know (*drawing a circle around her finger)  
  
Seifer: Wow I love this! A guessing game! Hehe  
  
Quistis: argh Seifer, this is none of your business.  
  
Seifer: (*sigh)  
  
Irvine: Um. ok gimme clues.  
  
Quistis: (*thinks) ah! (*raises her left arm in front of her then her right hand strikes her left arm as if doing a karate)  
  
Irvine: Ah! One word, one syllable..hehe this is awesome  
  
Quistis: (*acts as if she was inserting a ring at her finger)  
  
Seifer: (*raises his hand) Oh I know! I know!  
  
Quistis: Shut up Seifer!  
  
Seifer: (*sighs)  
  
Irvine: Hmm.massaging your finger?  
  
Quistis: Arghhh NO!  
  
Seifer: Ugh Irvine, don't you get it? Think pal, it got something to do with the fingers.  
  
Quistis: NO COACHING!  
  
Seifer: Sorry.  
  
Irvine: Fingers?  
  
Seifer: Yeah  
  
Quistis: I said NO COACHING!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Roger: this is all your fault Zell (*mopping the floor)  
  
Zell: Geez no thanks for me? If it isn't for me .we're all grilled. (*mopping the floor) It's your fault dude, thanks to your "I want to eavesdrop scheme" .  
  
Roger: (*interrupting Zell) Geez, I think it's my fault then (*sigh) If weren't for me peeping at Leon's room.. (*begins to sob)  
  
Zell: Wait pal, I guess it's my fault, if I didn't cast Leviathan. (*watery eyes)  
  
Roger: No pal, it's my fault. (*sobs)  
  
Selphie: (*sweeping the floor) No guys, it's my fault. If I didn't ask you guys to come here in the first place. (*Sobs)  
  
Rinoa: (*frowning) Ohhh sorry it's my fault (* sweeping some of the water outside the house) If I haven't.. (*sniffs)  
  
Leon: (*fixing the wall) No Rin, It's my fault.  
  
Selphie: No it's my fault guys!  
  
Roger: Folks, really it's my fault.  
  
Zell: I said it's my fault; I'm the one to be blame.  
  
Raine: (*wiping the floor and other furniture) Kids, it's my fault, I. (*~hmm what have I done wrong?)  
  
Leon, Rinoa, Zell, Selphie and Roger: (*looking at here) you did what?  
  
Raine: Nothing (*she said naively)  
  
Leon, Rinoa, Zell, Selphie and Roger: Wahhhhh!!!  
  
Laguna: No kids it's my fault. (*washing the dishes) If I haven't barged in like that.  
  
Zell: It's my fault really.  
  
Roger: I SAID YOU'RE INNOCENT PAL!  
  
Rinoa: NO! I'm the one to be blame  
  
(*and they all argue; blaming themselves for the said incident)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Irvine: An elephant.um trapped at the elevator? (*smiling)  
  
Quistis: UGH Irvine?!!! What are you talking about? You're WAYYYYY to far from what am I trying to convey to you. Guess again.  
  
Irvine: (*Scratches his head) an elephant .  
  
Quistis: STOP THAT ELEPHANT THING OK? (*~gee, where did he get that)  
  
Seifer: (*laughs mockingly at Irvine) I pity you pal. Hehehe. I bet it's a crocodile being barbequed.  
  
Quistis: NO  
  
Irvine: Oh! (*jumping up and down) A crocodile eating Seifer's Hyperion?  
  
Quistis: Duh  
  
Seifer: A crocodile um.  
  
Quistis: NO CROCS ok? And Seifer I told you to shut up!  
  
Seifer: (*murmuring under his breath)  
  
Irvine: Uh.if it's not a croc then it must be an alligator.yeah  
  
Quistis: NO REPTILES! And I said one word! It's round and .  
  
Irvine: AHh a round ele..phant?  
  
Quistis: (*~wait, is this a sequel of Battle of the brains?) NO IRVINE!!!! It's round and silver.  
  
Seifer: hmm round like a Ring..worm!  
  
Quistis: Close. You wear it ok?  
  
Irvine: round and silver eh? Um.earrings?  
  
Quistis: lower  
  
Seifer: (*in a low voice) Earrings...  
  
Quistis: ...  
  
Irvine: Um Seifer, she's not smiling I guess you're wrong.  
  
Quistis: (*furious) IT'S THE RING IRVINE! THE RING!  
  
Seifer: Ahah! The ring! Told you Irvine, it's a ring!  
  
Irvine: You're not telling me anything.  
  
Quistis: Yeah Irvine have you seen the ...Oppsss. (*holding her mouth) (*~oh my, I do hope Seifer wouldn't recognize that the ring I was talking to was Leon's)  
  
Seifer: Whoa that was a toughie Quistis, next item to be guessed Quistis!  
  
Quistis: (*~Whew)  
  
Irvine: Uh Quistis, what ring? You mean..Leon's griever ring?  
  
Seifer: (*shocked) Leon's ring?  
  
Quistis: (*~I'm going to kill him after this)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zell: It's my fault  
  
Roger: MINE! MINE! MINE!  
  
Selphie: It's mine!  
  
Rinoa: Mine!  
  
Leon: ..  
  
Laguna: I'M THE HEAD OF THIS HOUSE SO I'M THE ONE TO BE BLAMEEEEEE  
  
(*All of them continue to argue)  
  
Raine: (*gets a whistle then blows it) STOPPPPPPPP!!! ALL OF YOU SILENCE!!!  
  
Others: mmmm mmmm mmm (*still arguing even though they're voiceless)  
  
Raine: (*slaps her forehead)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seifer: What have you done with Leon's ring?  
  
Irvine: (*Shaking) Um.er (*thinking of a good excuse)  
  
Quistis: Did I say Leon's ring? Oh I'm so sorry; its neon ring, not Leon. Right Irvine?  
  
Seifer: Neon Ring? (*suspicious with Quistis' statement he looks at Irvine) Tell me cowboy, is that the truth?  
  
Irvine: Y-Yeah Q-Quistis Neon Ring. W-with um.  
  
Seifer: (*eyeing Irvine)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Laguna: (*still washing the dishes) what are you two doing by the way?  
  
Rinoa: It's my fault, I ask Leon to show me his..  
  
Zell and Roger: (*Stop from mopping and listen attentively at Rinoa) His?  
  
Selphie: (*wiping the windows) His?  
  
Leon: My gunblade.ok? (*~geez what do they think we're doing?)  
  
Zell and Roger: OHHH Gunblade (*Smirking)  
  
Zell: is that literal or? Hehehe  
  
Rinoa: I've never seen such weapon before. I just forced Leon to teach me how to use it. And I accidentally pulled the trigger.  
  
Leon: It's a good thing you missed Mr. Loire's head or else...  
  
Laguna: (*shivers) or else I will not become the most handsome, most.  
  
Raine: (*cutting her hubby's speech) Yeah we get your point Laggy.  
  
Rinoa: I'm so sorry Mr. Laguna (*starts to cry like a baby) Wahhhh!!!  
  
Laguna: Ohhh come on Rin, its ok. (*patting her back) You're like a daughter to me. Just don't do it next time ok?  
  
Rinoa: (*sobs) ok. Sorry too Leon for forcing you, sorry Mrs. Raine for wrecking your house, sorry guys for.  
  
Others: Nah.it's ok.  
  
Raine: (*looking at her watch) Wait! (*interrupting them all)  
  
Laguna: Huh? What's wrong Raine-dear?  
  
Raine: Come on Laguna, Ellone will be coming home today!  
  
Laguna: B-but I thought that she will be arriving tom?  
  
Raine: (*gets her cell phone) She sends a text message to me just a while ago. And she said she and her friend will be arriving 15 minutes from now!  
  
Laguna: OH NO! What to do? What to do? (*running around the kitchen)  
  
Rinoa: Um don't fret Mr. Laguna. I'll go fetch her and her friend (*smiling)  
  
Roger: Uh.I'll come with her heheh  
  
Leon: Me too (*remembering the note at the tree)  
  
Selphie: me three! I mean me too!  
  
Zell: Oh don't forget me guys!  
  
Laguna: Ok.  
  
Raine: Thank you so much. We'll prepare and finish this mess up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quistis: Uh. yeah the neon ring not Leon's griever ring.  
  
(*not far from them, someone peeps from the shadows)  
  
?????: (*~Huh? Griever ring? Squall got that ring too! Squall..that kid) (*suddenly all of the memories of that incident flashes back at him) (*~ I saw him reaching out his hands.crying...begging for help. Blood ..lots of them, covering his innocent face. He's like my own child. B-but I failed..no.I'm helpless.. I cannot forgive myself for letting him die out there. I do save him.I know ..he's right there in my arms. I've killed that stupid dragon.didn't I? I'm a failure.) (*In a loud voice) MAY HEAVEN CURSE ME FOR LETTING HIM DIE!!!  
  
Quistis, Seifer and Irvine: What was that?  
  
?????: (*covers his face then leans against the rocks inside the cave) I failed..I failed ..I should be the one to die.not him (*breathing heavily)  
  
Seifer: (*whispers at them) Quistis search that way, Irvine stay here and talk; I'll go that way.  
  
Irvine: Why?  
  
Seifer: Duh Irvine, to let that "stranger" know that we haven't noticed him here. Ohh just talk cowboy!  
  
Irvine: Ok. Um.what will I say.Oh um. I'll tell you guys some story.  
  
Quistis: (*Playing along while looking at the cracks for any traces of that stranger) story? Ohh I loveeeee stories Irvy.  
  
Irvine: Uh.It's about um..er..elephants?  
  
Quistis: (*~my goodness, what's with the elephant anyways?) Ohhh I like ELEPHANTS.don't you Seifer?  
  
Seifer: (*sneaking between the rocks) Bring it on Cowboy  
  
?????: (*punching the rocks in front of him) Curse me!!! I let him die right in front of me. Oh GOD he is innocent, why did you take his life? Kill me instead. not the poor kid.pleaseeee..(*sobs) Kill me!  
  
Quistis: (*noticing pieces of rocks fall not far from Seifer's place) Um. 12 o'clock Seifer.  
  
Irvine: 12? But it's already 5 am ohh we stayed up too long.  
  
Seifer: (*nods at Quistis then he draws his gunblade and points it at the crack on the wall) GET OUT THERE!  
  
?????: Huh? (*startled)  
  
Seifer: I SAID GET OUT NOW!  
  
Irvine: Hey how bout my story?  
  
Seifer: Forget it cowboy!  
  
Quistis: Let me clear things up! (*hitting the rocks with her whip exposing the man hiding behind it)  
  
Quistis, Seifer and Irvine: (*Shocked from what they saw) HUH?  
  
The author: I guess you already know who that was eh? And uh please feel free to ask anything about this fic. I'll be updating probably .um . just keep in touch hehe. 


	17. Chapter 17: Puzzle Piece

A Knight's Promise  
  
Chapter 17: Puzzle Piece  
  
The author: ... (*~ohh I'm speechless today hehe)  
  
From chapter 16  
  
Quistis: Let me clear things up! (*hitting the rocks with her whip exposing the man hiding behind it)  
  
Quistis, Seifer and Irvine: (*Shocked from what they saw) HUH?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Rinoa: (*walking next to Leon) I haven't seen sis Ellone quite a long time. I'm so thrilled that I'll be able to see her again. (*merry)  
  
Roger: I want to meet her to (*smiles)  
  
Selphie: me three, I mean me too!  
  
Zell: Don't forget.. Er I think we already said that thing last chapter?  
  
Leon: Uh. (*halting)  
  
Rinoa: What's wrong Leon?  
  
Leon: I .think I forgot something in my room.uh you guys better move on, I'll catch you all later. (*turns around and walks away from them)  
  
Others: (*puzzled)  
  
Zell: Come on let's go.  
  
Rinoa: (*looks back at Leon) Leon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Edea: (*looking at the window) they've probably reached Winhill by now. Hmm.. (*looking beyond the flower field) I wish there are red roses among them. (*after that, a dozen of red roses pop from her window) Whoa!  
  
??? : Your wish is my command (*smiles)  
  
Edea: Cid! Oh.darling what are you doing there?  
  
Cid: (*kisses Edea on her cheek) Did you miss me?  
  
Edea: (*giggles) Nah.I missed our "baby".  
  
Cid: (*eyes widened) BABY? YAHOO we're going to have a baby!  
  
Edea: Shhh. you're going to wake up the kids. NO.you silly. I mean Leon...our "own" child.  
  
Cid: Oh...Leon, he's ok. He's at the Winhill right now; I gave him that mission and guess what? The Dragon is dead.  
  
Edea: Really? I guess there's no problem anymore. We can all now live in peace.  
  
Cid: uh.there's one problem though.  
  
Edea: Huh? And what's that?  
  
Cid: can I. come in? Its cold out here.brrrr (*shivers)  
  
Edea: (*chuckles)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leon: Let's see what's new here? (*spotted the notes) Whoa! (*picking them up) hmm (*he reads the first note)  
  
~Letter #1: Booyah! Uh hi! Just call me uh. pee girl..ah er it doesn't sound good neh? Ah change that to.uh cutie pie yeah um as you can see (er read hehe) I'm not the one you're chatting to with this note thing ...I'm just her friend. Uh you know I want to tell you something ... YOU'RE SO MEAN!!!!! There, that's what am I dying to say to you. You don't know the reason of her being lonely like this and I dunno why some cruel peeps like you always find a way to mock his/her neighbor eh? that's all and uh P.S. I'll blow your brain to smithereens if you ever write her another note like that.got it?   
  
~Letter #2: Always cherish the people who have touched your life coz you will never know just when they will walk out of your life and never return again. And that includes this young girl you are mocking .please be nice to her. She's quite depressed right now; I bet you don't wanna hear that story. So please I'm begging you to apologize to her. And oh. they said I should put in some code for you to know whose talking .er I mean writing.by the way just call me "drizzle".  
  
Leon: More reinforcements?  
  
~Letter #3: GOT ONE WORD FOR YOU PAL, "SCRAM!" AND UH CALL ME FREDDIE HEHEHE (evil laugh) I'm gonna hunt you in your dreams so watch out! Bwahahhahahaa hahahhahahhaha!!!!  
  
Leon: (*looking at the reader of this fic) .........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quistis: W-who are you?  
  
?????: (*squatting and leaning at the side of the cave, he covered his face as light from the torch touched his dark skin)  
  
Seifer: (*still pointing his weapon at the stranger) who are you and what the heck are you doing here, spying on us? Speak up or my Hyperion will speak right out of your mouth!  
  
Quistis: Oh Seifer you don't have to be cruel to him like that? He may look suspicious but we don't know if he's just trapped there or what. (*to the man) Are you ok Mister? (*gazing back at Seifer) He looks injured or something Seifer.  
  
Irvine: Looks can be deceiving guys, be alert. (*points his shotgun at the stranger)  
  
Seifer: That's why speak up old man!  
  
Quistis: Seifer!  
  
?????: (*stands and glares at Seifer)  
  
Seifer: (*anxious) What.? Stay back! I'm telling you, I will not think twice, I'm gonna pull the trigger!  
  
?????: Pull the trigger?  
  
Seifer: Yeah! Pull the trigger! And BOM! Goes your pretty brain cells!  
  
Quistis: STOP THIS SEIFER!  
  
Irvine: But Quistis he looks like a goon, he even got that scar on his chest.  
  
Quistis: Having a scar doesn't mean that you're a goon! Duh. (*looks at the stranger) Please tell us who are you and what are you doing here?  
  
Seifer: You heard the lady.speak up!  
  
?????: (*stares blankly at Seifer) I'll be dead if you pull that.trigger? Unbearable pain? Blood? Death?  
  
Irvine: Geez what's w-wrong with this guy? (*now shaking)  
  
Quistis: Please.we want to help you.  
  
?????: (*now looking at Quistis) Help me? (*now shouting) HELP ME?  
  
Seifer: (*points the Hyperion at the stranger) STAY AWAY FROM HER!  
  
?????: (*tears fall from his fiery eyes) NO ONE .n-no one.can help me. ugh (*faints, holding his chest)  
  
Quistis: OH MY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Edea: Cid, I want to see Leon. Can we go there? I can bring the children with me.  
  
Cid: (*sipping a cup of coffee) hmm. Why not ask the other SeeDs to stay here while we.  
  
Edea: I can't do that Cidy. They're like my own! Just like Leon.  
  
Cid: Welp..alright.  
  
Edea: Ohhh I'm so happy! (*hugs her hubby)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leon: (*wipes the tears from his eyes) hahaha whew that was a cool.  
  
~*Letter4: .c....e...M...th..   
  
Leon: they've ask a 3 year old to write something here? Hahah  
  
~*Letter 5: Please be an angel to this poor girl who is now at the abyss of grief due to the loss of her knight. I don't want to argue anymore..I'm so sorry for bothering you. But I guess I owe an apology for those "hurting words" you said to me. Though I know you wouldn't do that.would you? From: shooting star  
  
Leon: (*the message from that letter punched straight into his heart) .... (*looks down) I'm .sorry shooting star.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quistis: Irvine! Please get our first aid kit!  
  
Irvine: Right away  
  
Seifer: I didn't do anything yet Quistis.  
  
Quistis: His chest is bleeding. (*she cast Curaga at the bleeding man) IRVINE WHERE'S THE BANDAGES?  
  
Irvine: I'm coming Quistis!  
  
?????: (*who is now conscious, but still cannot focused; vision still blurred) L-let me b-be..I w-want t-t-to d-die.  
  
Seifer: SHUT UP OLD MAN!  
  
Quistis: GEEZ SHUT UP SEIFER, YOUR MANNERS PLEASE? AND DON'T JUST STAND THERE, HELP ME OUT.  
  
Seifer: (*rolling his eyes) tell me what to do, oh great Queen (*bowing)  
  
Irvine: Here's the bandages! (*hands the bandages)  
  
?????: (*coughs) P-please let me die..I don't deserve to live. I'm such a ......  
  
Seifer: Stay CALM OK? You're going to bleed to death if you keep on moving. (*helps the man to sit)  
  
Quistis: (*starts to clean the wound) Seifer, Please Cast Sleep while I'm doing this.  
  
Seifer: CAST DEAT.. (*he jokingly cast death spell)  
  
Quistis: SEIFER?  
  
Seifer: Heheh sorry wrong magic. CAST SLEEP!  
  
?????: Ugh! Zzzzz  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zell: Welp, we're here!  
  
Selphie: Just in time. Ohhh train! I loveeee train Tee hee! Hmm. I feel like singing! (*grins)  
  
Zell and Roger: (*Covers her mouth) NOOOOO NOT THAT SONG AGAIN?!!!  
  
Rinoa: (*laughs, covering her mouth) You guys are so funny.  
  
Zell: OH hey! It's the train from Centra!  
  
Rinoa: (*looks back outside the station) Leon.  
  
Selphie: Mmmm mmmm (*Zell and Roger were still covering her mouth)  
  
Zell: ooopss sorry Selphie (*letting her go)  
  
Roger: (*same as Zell) Hey where's Leon?  
  
????: PRESENT!  
  
Others: LEON!  
  
Leon: Missed me? Oh I'm just in time (*they watched as the train stops and all of the passengers get off) So..... where's Ellone?  
  
Rinoa: (*searching through the crowds) hmmmm  
  
Zell: There's one way to know that Commander (*breathes in then yells) ELLONEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! (*All of the passengers look at him quizzically) ELLONEEEE WHERE ARE YOU!!!!  
  
Leon: (*slapping his forehead)  
  
Ellone: (*steps out from the crowd holding her baggage, beside her is her albino friend) Um I'm Ellone.  
  
Zell: (*jaws drop) Whoa!  
  
Rinoa: SIS ELLE! (*runs at her and give her a hug) It's so nice to see you again sis. I missed you sis Elle!  
  
Ellone: (*hugging Rinoa) Me too Rin!  
  
Selphie: (*runs at Rinoa and Ellone) Hello!  
  
Zell and Roger: Hey wait up! (*following Selphie)  
  
Leon: (*just stands there, still thinking about the letter given by "shooting star") (*~ angel.huh I'm not an angel. Just a lonely lion walking aimlessly through the wilderness)  
  
Ellone: Rinoa, I would like you to meet Fujin. Fujin, this is my bro's gf ah I mean bestfriend, Rinoa!  
  
Fujin: HI!  
  
Rinoa: Whoa! Hiya! I'm Rinoa Heartilly, you can call me Rin.  
  
Selphie: Rinoa! Wait up!  
  
Rinoa: And oh, sis Elle; this is Selphie Tilmitt a friend of mine. Selphie, meet sis Elle and Fujin.  
  
Selphie: BOOYA!  
  
Zell and Roger: (*in unison) How 'bout introducing us?  
  
Rinoa: (*chuckles) And sis Ellone, Fujin meet the twins of Balamb Garden, Zell Dincht and Roger Mag.... oopss sorry can't mention his surname, he doesn't want his surname to be mentioned.  
  
Ellone: Pleased to meet you guys. (*Smiles)  
  
Fujin: PLEASED  
  
Zell and Roger: Whoa!  
  
Ellone: Oh she got this speech defect so she got to shout everything.  
  
Fujin: SAD  
  
Zell: Oh don't be sad Fujin, we're your new friends now (*Smiles)  
  
Rinoa: Oh! (*scans the area for Leon) Come on let's join Leon over there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quistis: There (*wiping the sweat from her forehead) Whew.  
  
Seifer: What shall we do about him? What if he's a psycho? Or a criminal .  
  
Irvine: Or an elephant tamer? OR.  
  
Quistis: Irvine please stop that elephant business of yours! All we can do now is to wait for him to spit out.  
  
?????: (*spits out some blood from his mouth) ugh..  
  
Irvine: There! He spits out now what's next?  
  
Quistis: Duh! Um (*looks at Seifer) Please hand over some tissue paper and we can give him some of our ration there, he must be hungry.  
  
?????: No.thanks.  
  
Quistis: Um.Sir, I'm Quistis Trepe, the beautiful instructor and at the same time a talented SeeD..  
  
?????: SEED? WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU WHEN WE NEED YOU? YOU LET THOSE POOR PASSENGERS DIE IN VAIN!  
  
Seifer: CAST SILENCE! Calm down Sir (*holding him back)  
  
Quistis: Passengers?  
  
The author: Right Quistis, the passengers with the capital P haha. There goes a piece of info bout the mysterious guy. Please be kind enough to press the GO button below and tell me what you feel about this fic. Thanks and see yah soon! 


	18. Chapter 18: Phantom Unmasked

A Knight's Promise  
  
Chapter 18: Phantom unmasked  
  
The author: Yep this is the continuation (at last!) thanks for patiently waiting for this part. And yeah still don't own FF8, I'm still a hopeless writer of this fic. *sighs*  
  
Previously.  
  
?????: SEED? WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU WHEN WE NEED YOU? YOU LET THOSE POOR PASSENGERS DIE IN VAIN!  
  
Seifer: CAST SILENCE! Calm down Sir (*holding him back)  
  
Quistis: Passengers?  
  
Continuation.  
  
Quistis: Passengers?  
  
Irvine: Come on speak up! What do you mean by passengers huh?  
  
?????: ....  
  
Irvine: (*impatient) I SAID SPEAK UP!  
  
Quistis and Seifer: (*Looks at Irvine) He cannot speak Irvine.  
  
Irvine: WHY?  
  
Quistis: ESUNA! (*at the mysterious guy)  
  
?????: YOU SEEDS WERE NOTHING BUT AMATEURS! CARELESS..  
  
Seifer: (*reluctantly) Cast Silence!  
  
Quistis: Please calm down Sir, we're not enemies or what? Please let us know .  
  
Seifer: (*interrupting Quistis) In a nice way or else  
  
?????: (*closes his eyes) ....  
  
Irvine: Wait guys, I think he's referring to the incident that happened (*recalling when was the incident occurred) hmm.. 9 years ago. You know the "Winhill Flight 787" massacre?  
  
Seifer and Quistis: Ohhh! (*nodding)  
  
Quistis: He must be one of the survivors! Wow how lucky! (*~survivors? B- but that's impossible. I've met all of them last time .. hmm that's strange)  
  
Seifer: ESUNA! (*at the poor stranger)  
  
?????: (*calm) Yes I am.  
  
Seifer: (*walking around, hands at his back ) Hmm.. If I'm not misguided according to the report, there were 50 passengers, (*acts as if he's a prof. teaching something) 6 crews and 2 guys at the cockpit. The rest were injured and now living a normal life but still under the custody of the government while only 10 passengers died in the said tragedy.  
  
Quistis: Wait let me correct you Seifer; all 10 passengers were confirmed to be dead. And they were umm (*looking up her right hand touching her chin) let's see.. Uh The florist lady, 3 students from Trabia..  
  
Irvine: Poor Selphie.. Those 3 were her friends.  
  
Quistis: Mr. and Mrs. Alm..  
  
Seifer: STOP Right there Trepe!!!  
  
Quistis: Sorry Seif. Then. um who else?  
  
?????: (*butting in) the politician, Mr. Vinzer Deling; the father of the albino girl..  
  
Seifer: The albino girl? (*memories flashes back)  
  
Seifer: (*Laughs) HAhahahhaha! Look Rin! A Snow girl hehehe (*points at the girl sitting near the plane's window)  
  
Rinoa: (*spotting the "snow girl") She's an albino you silly.  
  
Seifer: Hahaha!  
  
Seifer: ow. poor girl. (*looks down) (*~I make fun of her that day..tsk dang it!)  
  
Irvine: Seifer, feeling sorry for other people? Whoa that's weird? (*raising an eyebrow)  
  
Seifer: SHUT UP COWBOY!  
  
Quistis: Huh? You did know? (*at the stranger) but that's a confidential info. Hmm..  
  
Irvine: Whoa! You can't be that guy?  
  
?????: ..  
  
Seifer: You mean you're that guy who saved the lives of those passengers? WHOA! I'm speaking to the hero of that tragedy! Can I have your autograph? (*smiles)  
  
Quistis: Seifer! Please!  
  
Seifer: Just kidding.  
  
Irvine: We've got to tell them that you're alive. I'm so proud of you man! (*taking off his hat then bows)  
  
?????: But I'm better of dead. I don't deserve to live. (*looking down)  
  
Quistis: Huh? You should be proud of yourself! You're the hero of that incident. I'm sure the government will give you a pretty amount of cash as a reward!  
  
Seifer: Yeah!  
  
?????: (*looking away from them) I don't need any cash. All I want is to..die. I'm such an idiot.  
  
Irvine: (*encouraging the man) Hey man! You're great..I mean look! If weren't for your courageous act, all of the passengers of that plane would have been .. (*slits his throat with his finger then puts his tongue out and leans his head to one side)  
  
?????: (*breaking off Irvine's speech) Yeah..but I failed to rescue the most precious passenger of that p-plane.. (*starts to wail)  
  
Seifer and Irvine: WHOA!  
  
Quistis: Oh..poor guy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rinoa: Oh! (*scans the area for Leon) Come on let's join Leon over there.  
  
Ellone: Leon?  
  
Selphie: Yeah our handsome Commander (*giggles)  
  
Ellone: (*looking around) W-where?  
  
Roger: That man standing right next to the ticket booth.  
  
Fujin: FAT MAN?  
  
Roger: Nope not that fat man.  
  
Fujin: THIN MAN?  
  
Zell: Look at the other side girls.  
  
Ellone and Fujin: (*there eyes widened as they see Leon) WOW  
  
Rinoa: Ehem..come on guys let's go and meet him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Edea: (*holding a picture) Oh my baby, now a fine young man. Hmmm..  
  
Edea: (*at the side of the bed, brushing the little boy's hair) Oh my Cidy- cutty-wutty-honey-cherry-mapple-apple-pie. Look at him, isn't he sooo adorable? (*eyes blinking)  
  
Cid: Shh..you're gonna wake him up my Quenny-winny-sweety.  
  
Boy: (*groans) (*curls up, cuddling his shoulders, and starts to sob)  
  
Edea: Hush now my child (*touching his hair) (*~he's hair is as soft as cotton) no one's gonna hurt you now. You're safe here.  
  
Boy: (*slowly opens his eyes then..) ugh my chest..it hurts..ow ahhhhhh (*screams)  
  
Cid: Cast Curaga! (*at the boy)  
  
Boy: Ow. it hurts..(*sobs) (*he coughs up some blood)  
  
Edea: (*shocked) OW CIDY! Let's bring him to the Infirmary!  
  
Boy: (*faints)  
  
Other children: (*peeping at the door) (*they start to cry) What happened to him?  
  
Cid: Kids get back to bed NOW!  
  
Other children: (*frightened) Wahhhhh!!!  
  
Edea: (*to Cid) Oh, don't shout like that to them, you're frightening them. (*now looking at the kids) Go to bed now my lovely angels, he's ok. (*to the boy) Don't worry my child everything's going to be ok. (*embracing the child)  
  
Cid: Edea stay here, I'll bring him to Balamb Garden.  
  
Edea: CID!!! HE'S NOT BREATHING! CIDDDDDD!!!!  
  
(*end of flash back)  
  
Edea: (*still looking at the picture) ... (*a tear falls from her rosy cheek)  
  
Cid: Oh...... What's wrong? (*lifting his wife's chin, he gets his hanky and wipes his wife's tears) Don't worry he's ok now. We'll call him and tell him we're going to see him. Happy?  
  
Edea: Really? Oh dear (*hugging Cid) I love you!  
  
Cid: I love you too Quenny-winny.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quistis: Um..y-you must be hungry Sir, eat some of this. It'll help regain your strength. (*gives out a faint smile)  
  
Seifer: Yeah. I bet you haven't eaten a thing since last night or probably (*~by the look of him) for days.  
  
Irvine: And we're sorry for our ill-mannered approach to you a while ago, Sir.  
  
?????: I'm not hungry..thanks anyway.  
  
Quistis: Please eat something. Then we will...........  
  
?????: I SAID I'M NOT HUNGRY!!!  
  
Seifer: Geez.. We're just concerned.  
  
?????: OH.. I'm so sorry. I'm just..  
  
Quistis: But in case you're starving, here. (*placing the ration near the man)  
  
Seifer: Oh Instructor, I think we better report this immediately to our Commander.  
  
Quistis: (*nods) Ok, I'll call him (*Wide smile)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zell: Whoa can't believe we've walked all the way here while there's a car being rented near the town..dang, I thought my feet were going to be amputated after that trip. (*rubbing his sore foot)  
  
Selphie: Yeah we're lucky enough that there's still one car left at the rent-a-car.  
  
Rinoa: At least we got a good exercise!  
  
Roger: (*calling Leon and Zell's attention) Um Commander and Zell be jealous, be very jealous hehe I pity you guys. I think I'm in heaven!!! (*looking at the girls sitting next to him) har har har! (*evil grin)  
  
Leon: (*sitting next to the driver's seat) ....  
  
Ellone: (*looking at Leon) (*~why do I feel this way. My heart is pounding as if it wants to out of my body..hmm, I've never felt this way before)  
  
Leon: (*his cell phone rings) huh?  
  
Roger: Ahem (*clearing his throat) one of your fans, Commander?  
  
Fujin: (*also staring at Leon) ...  
  
Leon: (*he answers the phone) Hello?  
  
Rinoa: (*noticed that the two girls were staring at Leon) (*~hmm..what's this feeling, am I.. jealous? Stop it Rinoa..stop it..he's not even your friend for you to be jealous ..ohhh how much more if he's my boy friend? owww) .......  
  
Roger: (*he observed that the girls were looking at Leon) Ah girls, let me remind you that there are lots of good sceneries outside than focusing on "one" (*stressing the word one) inside the car.  
  
Zell: (*looking at the girls at the back using the front mirror) he he he. Nice one Roger.  
  
Rinoa, Ellone and Fujin: (*in unison) Oh..(*looks at the window, hiding their red faces)  
  
Selphie: (*blushes) oopss  
  
Zell: Heck? You're looking too Selphie? How bout Irvine? (*~hmm Ellone was looking too.) (*Sighs)  
  
Leon: I see. Ok. I missed you too! (*he said the latter almost inaudible)  
  
All the girls: (*surprised, they all look at Leon) Huh?  
  
Zell and Roger: Whoa! (*then they listen attentively what will Leon say after that)  
  
Leon: (*Unaware that his friends were listening to him) Alright. Good bye. (*pausing for a moment) (*gives out a faint smile) Love you too.  
  
Others: (*shocked)!!!  
  
Zell: (*almost bumped into the tree) GEEZ!!! (*for some reason his passengers didn't notice this)  
  
Roger: (*~our commander saying I love you? Whoa what's happening? No it can't be.............the end of the world is near!)  
  
Girls :(*broken-hearted) (*Sigh)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quistis: (*smiling) Ok, bye.  
  
Seifer: Well?  
  
Quistis: His on his way here, so we've got to wait. (*smiling)  
  
Irvine: And what's that "I love you" all about?  
  
Quistis: It's none of your business Kinneas.  
  
Seifer: I love you?  
  
Quistis: (*~ohh my Leon)  
  
Irvine: Oh! We forgot about him. (*looks at the man)  
  
?????: (*still depressed) ..  
  
Quistis: Come on guys, I think we should take him to the nearby clinic or better yet to Balamb's Infirmary.  
  
?????: (*~Balamb?) (*screams) NOOOOO!  
  
Quistis, Seifer and Irvine: (*Surprised) Ahhh!!  
  
?????: (*yelling at them) Just leave me alone! ALL OF YOU! Just go! GO!!! (*eyeing them all)  
  
Seifer: Guys, I think we need to give him some space. Let's go. (*~I do hope he's not going to transform into some ugly, nasty and horrifying creature yikes!)  
  
Irvine: Hey! I thought we're waiting for..  
  
Quistis: I'll call him again.  
  
?????: All of you! LEAVE ME ALONE!  
  
Seifer and Irvine: Yikes! (*steps out of the cave) ...........  
  
Quistis: (*stops at the opening of the cave) Um..wait before I go (*looking back at the man) May I know your good name Sir? (*she asked innocently)  
  
?????: (*pauses for a while then he speaks in a calm voice) (*~she's been nice to me, I guess It'll be rude to ignore her question) M-my na-name? (*now in shaky voice)  
  
Quistis: Yes sir (*she said politely) If it's ok to know your name.  
  
?????: (*looking at her eyes) (*~huh? Her eyes..blue like..his......No.noo) NOOOOOOOO (*Screams)  
  
Seifer and Irvine: (*from outside the cave) WHAT'S THAT?  
  
Quistis: It's ok guys, just move on!  
  
Seifer: AS YOU WISHED INSTRUCTOR.  
  
?????: (*covering his eyes) No..(*sobs)  
  
Quistis: Relaxed.. Everything's fine Sir. I'll leave. (*on her way to the mouth of the cave)  
  
?????: Wait!  
  
Quistis: (*turning back at the man) Huh?  
  
?????: (*sighs) I'm Seagull.....  
  
Quistis: Seagull?  
  
?????: Kiros...... Kiros Seagull (*stretches his hand for Quistis to shake)  
  
Commander Squall Leonhart : OH yeah! Kiros revealed himself to Quistis..more revelations next chapter. And er, about that I love you's? Yeah I said I love you here..but I promise this is a Squinoa fic so hang on there (ooopss don't want to spoil the story). In the time being, if you have any questions, comments, etc. about this fic or if you want to say hi or anything to the author (heheh) Just feel free to click that GO button at the lower-left side of this page. And I'll see to it that I'll give a comment/reply (and yeah of course if you want a cup of cocoa, I'll give you one) (*smiles) See ya! 


	19. Chapter 19: Ghost behind your eyes

A Knight's Promise  
  
Chapter 19: Ghost behind your eyes  
  
The author: I don't want to delay you my dear readers so here it is. (Disclaimer? You should know by now heheh) I want to dedicate this chapter to FF9 Zidane (for giving me cookies) and Evan'sRinoa (for eating my cookies heheh just kidding! Um for her heartwarming comments), thanks a billion!  
  
Formerly.  
  
?????: Wait!  
  
Quistis: (*turning back at the man) Huh?  
  
?????: (*sighs) I'm Seagull.....  
  
Quistis: Seagull?  
  
?????: Kiros...... Kiros Seagull (*stretches his hand for Quistis to shake)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zell: At last we're home! (*closing the car's door) (*~I thought we're not going to be able to make it here alive) (*wiping the sweat from his forehead)  
  
Selphie: (*Looks at the house) ...  
  
Ellone and Fujin: ......  
  
Rinoa: (*looking at her shoes) ......  
  
Roger: owww girls? What's with that look on your faces? It's not the end of the world?  
  
Leon: (*pushed the doorbell button) .....  
  
Laguna: (*from inside) I'm coming! (*opens the door, gasps) LEON!!!  
  
Leon: (*walks one step backwards to make way for the girls) ...  
  
Laguna: ELLEEEEE!!!! (*Smiles for ear to ear)  
  
Ellone and Fujin: (*Looking at their steps they went inside the house) Hello (*in a sad voice)  
  
Laguna: (*looking at Ellone and the albino girl) HUH? (*he next noticed Rinoa and Selphie) RINOA!!!!! SELPHIE!!! (*with a big smile)  
  
Selphie: (*still looking at the floor) ...  
  
Rinoa: (*same as the other girls) .......  
  
Laguna: What? (*pouting his lips) What's wrong with them? (*scratching his head) They're not happy to see me?  
  
Zell and Roger: (*at the same time entered the house) Hello Mr. Loire. (*smiling)  
  
Laguna: Hello..um..what's wrong with them?  
  
Zell and Roger: (*shrugged their shoulders) Dunno. Brokenhearted?  
  
Laguna: Brokenhearted? Huh?  
  
Zell and Roger: (*they both point Leon using their lips then they join the other characters inside the house)  
  
Laguna: Leon? (*looking at him) What are you doing there? Come inside. It's cold out there.  
  
Leon: Um Sir I have to go now.  
  
Laguna: Wait..why?  
  
Leon: I've got important things to handle right now, please try to understand....  
  
Laguna: Is there something wrong? Did you guys fight? Huh? (*concerned)  
  
Leon: Fight? No..Sir. It's about ...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Irvine: What's taking her so long inside that cave?  
  
Seifer: Who knows? (*changing the topic) Hey Cowboy, Let's go to the Loire's. I want to check them out.  
  
Irvine: Good idea.  
  
Seifer and Irvine: What the...???!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quistis: (*bows) Pleased to meet you Sir Seagull!  
  
Kiros: (*nods) The pleasure is mine Ms. Trepe.  
  
Quistis: Oh please Sir, come with us! I cannot just leave you here alone with this monster! (*points disgustingly at the frozen reptile)  
  
Kiros: Reptile? (*looks at the frozen thing) (*Eyes widened as he examines the monster)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raine: Hey what's going on with you kids?  
  
Girls: .......  
  
Laguna: Raine-dear the two boys said they were heartbroken.  
  
Girls: (*sigh) .......  
  
Laguna: Ellone you haven't introduce your new friend yet.  
  
Ellone: (*snapping out) OH yeah! Sorry.. uh guys this is Fujin. My best- friend and uh she's been helping me out in the orphanage for quite some time. (*gives out a fake smile) (*at Fujin) Fu, meet my family!  
  
Fujin: HELLO (*in a weak voice)  
  
Laguna and Raine: (*there smile fades) Hi?!  
  
Ellone: and oh, she got a speech defect. So she speaks that way.  
  
Raine: oh..is that so? I'm so sorry Fu.  
  
Fujin: NO PROBLEM  
  
Raine: Hmm.. oh hey let's go to the dining room and eat! I've prepared something special to all of you.  
  
Laguna: (*stomach growls) uhh I'm hungry let's eat!  
  
Raine: Hey where's Leon?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Man's Voice #1: Please help my son! Give me a stretcher quick!  
  
Man's voice #2: Yes Sir!  
  
Man's voice #1: And please call on Dr. Kadowaki.  
  
Girl's voice #1: Yes sir!  
  
Girl's voice #2: Huh? Who's that kid?  
  
Man's voice #3: Blood?  
  
Man's voice # 4: Uhh poor kid.  
  
Girl's voice # 3: Ewwww!  
  
Man's voice #5: Someone please call Dr. Kadowaki!  
  
Girl's voice #4: I pity him.  
  
Girl's voice #5: oww tsk..tsk.. He's so cute.  
  
Man's voice #1: Please make way!!!  
  
Man's voice #7: Here's the stretcher Sir! Ok guys let's carry the boy, at the count of three. 1....2....3!  
  
Woman's voice # 1: Let's bring him to the Infirmary at once!  
  
Other voices: Yes Doctor!  
  
Girl's voice #7: OWw poor kid  
  
Girl's voice #8: Ekk!  
  
Man's voice #1: Please Kadowaki, help my son!  
  
Man's voice #3: Son, Sir?  
  
(*~What's going on? Please..get out of my head! NOWWWW!!!!)  
  
Leon: (*rising from his bed, sweating) (*panting) what a weird dream. (*he sits from his bed) Hmm...what was that all about? (*puts his right hand on his forehead)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seifer and Irvine: (*stared at the man in front of them) ......  
  
Man: (*stared right back at them) .........  
  
Seifer and Irvine: (*narrowing their eyes) ...........  
  
Man: (*narrowing his eyes too) ......  
  
Seifer and Irvine: (*in unison) You can't be serious man!  
  
Man: I'm always serious! Just spit it out or......  
  
Seifer and Irvine: (*burst into laughter) Bwahhahahahahhaha!  
  
Seifer: (*almost in tears) ahahhaha! You mean..hahha bwahahha!  
  
Irvine: Hahahha just a cake?  
  
Man: yeah! (*~W-what's so funny bout that?) please good Sirs tell me the whereabouts of Mrs. Quistis Kramer.  
  
Seifer: What? Quistis Kramer hahahhahhahahha! (*hugging his stomach while laughing so hard)  
  
Irvine: Heheheh didn't know she's that desperate to become our Commander's better half hahahha!  
  
Man: Come on guys please help me after this I need to deliver this chiffon cake to (*looks at the list) GOODNESS! Trabia? Heck I'm going to be late. Please help me out.  
  
Seifer: Hhahaha don't worry pal, I'll take that order. Hahahhahhah!  
  
Man: Thank you! And oh please sign in here.  
  
Seifer: Irvine, please sign that thing! (*looking at the box) What's inside anyway?  
  
Irvine: (*Still laughing while signing the paper) Here you go.  
  
Man: She already paid that black forest cake sir.  
  
Seifer: Black Forest? Whoa! She even discovered Commander's fave flavor eh? Hahahahahhaha!  
  
Man: Well then, I have to go. Thanks a lot! (*he starts the engine and zooms his way out of the town) (*~What's wrong with those two?)  
  
Irvine: hahhaha whew I thought he's a hoodlum or something hahahhahah!  
  
Seifer: Poor delivery man hehehe.  
  
Irvine: He pissed off when you draw that Hyperion. Bwahahhahahha!  
  
Seifer: (*suddenly becomes serious) Wait, Irvine.  
  
Irvine: (*stops from laughing) What?  
  
Seifer: So.... she didn't call our Commander back there after all?  
  
Irvine: Yeah! She just fooled us by calling the bakery shop.  
  
Seifer: She said I love you to the man talking on the other line?  
  
Seifer and Irvine: (*looks at the box but before they open it...)  
  
Irvine: Hello?  
  
Quistis: (*in a calm voice) Hello Irvine. (*Now furious) Where THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS?  
  
Irvine: Hehehehehehhehe!  
  
Quistis: Huh? What are you laughing at?  
  
Seifer: (*grabbing the phone at Irvine) Hey Trepe, we got your little box here hehehhe (*mocks Quistis)  
  
Quistis: What bo...? What???? Ohhh if you lift one ribbon from that box, I'll kill you both!  
  
Seifer: (*taunting Quistis) Whoa! Hehehe, Irvine! I'm kinda hungry. Do you have something to eat?  
  
Irvine: Ohhhh sorry pal I don't.... hey h-how bout this box? The man told us a while ago that this is a yummy Black Forest CAKE!!!! hehehe.  
  
Seifer: Hmmm sounds yummy.  
  
Quistis: OHHHH PLEASEEEE DON'T OPEN IT! JUST WAIT FOR ME THERE AND I'LL WHIP YOU BOTH!  
  
Seifer: (*still taunting Quistis) I'm deaf! I can't hear anything..must be ..  
  
Irvine: yeah you're just hungry man!  
  
Quistis: UGHHH STOP IT!  
  
Seifer and Irvine: (*Evil laugh) Bwahahahahah!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fujin: THANK YOU  
  
Ellone: Mom you're still the best cook in the whole world!  
  
Raine: Owww hi hi hi.  
  
Laguna: (*noticing Rinoa) Rinoa are you ok?  
  
Rinoa: Oh..er yeah! I'm just ...sleepy. Yeah that's it I'm sleepy. I think I'll go to my room now. Nighty-night everyone!!! (*she sprints outside the house)  
  
Others: Rinoa?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Caraway: (*at his office, looking at his daughter's picture) Rinoa, my lovely Rinoa.  
  
Caraway: Come in!  
  
Deling Soldier: Good evening Sir!  
  
Caraway: Oh it's you. Any news?  
  
Deling Soldier: Sir great news (*handing over to Caraway a yellow folder with Pikachu's picture drawn on it)  
  
Caraway: (*frowns at the Soldier) .....  
  
Deling Soldier: Opps hehe wrong folder (*this time hands the black folder)  
  
Caraway: (*reading the contents) WHAT? IS THIS...  
  
Deling Soldier: Affirmative Sir! Headmaster Cid's son, Commander Leon Kramer was successful in that mission.  
  
Caraway: ARE THEY CERTAIN THAT THIS DRAGON THEY'VE SLAIN IS THAT "DRAGON"?  
  
Deling Soldier: Sir we found out that Balamb SeeDs got high tech equipments to scan any kinds of monster so there's a big probability that they've hunt down the right dragon Sir.  
  
Caraway: High tech equipments? (*curious)  
  
Deling Soldier: Yes Sir they've got this super computer named um what was it again? (*he can't remember the name) Er by the way Sir, the computer got these cute buttons with cute sounds when you press them and..(*he noticed that Caraway was eyeing him so he change the subject) Um..with that kind of computer in their possession, they've scanned each continents for such reptiles and BINGO! The computer detected all the Red Dragons. Isn't that marvelous Sir? (*Ecstatic)  
  
Caraway: (*raising his eyebrow) ......  
  
Deling Soldier: The computer then filtered all the Red Dragons namely the age of the reptile, the gender, height, weight, etc. And they've found out that this Dragon inhabiting at Winhill was the biggest and strongest of all. So they came into conclusion that.......  
  
Caraway: Enough! Yeah it might be the strongest of all, but it doesn't mean that the reptile they've exterminated was the ONE we're hunting for all these years. I want to see this Dragon, get some info about this.  
  
Deling Soldier: But the DNA sample from monster no. 143 and this dragon is a perfect match! So they're confident that this IS the Dragon!  
  
Caraway: (*impatient, slamming his hands at the desk) Just get the heck out of here and head to that cave! I want solid facts here soldier!  
  
Deling Soldier: B-but Sir, Balamb SeeDs were protecting that area. No one can enter the said cave except the SeeDs.  
  
Caraway: (*irritated) Are you a soldier or what? You're not trained here just to say BUTS. Just get some photos or any information bout it. But if you don't want to, you can.....  
  
Deling Soldier: Please sir, I want to help! I want to avenge the death of my Aunt as you to your sister and brother-in-law.  
  
Caraway: the florist from Winhill? (*he asked inquisitively)  
  
Deling Soldier: (*hiding the tears from his eyes by lowering his head) Y- yes S-sir!  
  
Caraway: Well then soldier, I need you to investigate the dragon at the Winhill cave. (~*I need to go to Esthar, that's the best spot to look for traces and clues of that dragon)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leon: (*holding his phone) Ok. Really? Ahuh (*pausing for a while) I'll be there ....promise. yeah Love you both. Bye. (*closing the cell phone) (*looking at the picture of Edea and Cid beside his bed) Mom, Dad..  
  
Edea: say ahh  
  
Leon: (*opens his mouth) Ahhh  
  
Edea: (*giving Leon a spoonful of chicken soup) There you go!  
  
Leon: Yum! I want more!  
  
Edea: say the magic word!  
  
Leon: Pleaseee?  
  
Edea: heheh not that one  
  
Leon: What?  
  
Edea: Say ..... I love you mom!  
  
Leon: Mom?  
  
Edea: Yeah I'm your mom.  
  
Leon: (*leans at Edea, closing his eyes)........  
  
Edea: (*cuddles Leon) Owww how sweet!  
  
Leon: I.......  
  
?????: (*hurriedly opens the door) Home sweet...........  
  
Leon: (*he suddenly gets up from his bed coz he was startled at the sound of his door opening) Love you......(*~huh?) R-Rinoa!  
  
Rinoa: (*who happens to hear what Leon did say) L-Love me?  
  
The author: I do hope you enjoy reading this chapter. And oh, are you wondering how in the world did Rinoa opened Leon's door? Um..you can ask me ( I know the answer hehehe but if you wanna know of course you can read the next chapter. I'll update as soon as possible and please take a look at my credits section especially to the following readers/reviewers ( Evan'sRinoa, FF9 Zidane, Keiry, Real Rikku, PrincessMercury, Rinoa Heartilly 1999, AngelicDagger, Mental Person ) Thanks! 


	20. Chapter 20: The Black Forest

A Knight's Promise  
  
Chapter 20: The Black Forest  
  
Author: Intrigue with the chapter's title? Hehe just read and see. Welp here's the next chapter! Enjoy reading!  
  
Leon: (*he suddenly gets up from his bed coz he was startled at the sound of his door opening) Love you......(*~huh?) R-Rinoa!  
  
Rinoa: (*who happens to hear what Leon did say) L-Love me?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Continuation..  
  
Rinoa: L-Love me?  
  
Leon: Huh? What? (*changing the subject) Rinoa what are you doing here? And how...?  
  
Rinoa: Of course this is my room! Room 518!  
  
Leon: This is "your" room?  
  
Rinoa: Yeah! This is my key. (*showing the key to Leon with the number 518)  
  
Leon: Here is mine (*also showing his key)  
  
Rinoa: Huh? We have the same key?  
  
Leon: Hmm maybe we should talk to the receptionist downstairs. She must've handed me the wrong key. Rinoa, if this is your room, where did you put your stuffs? I didn't see any.....  
  
Rinoa: Oh my things were under the bed. Sure you didn't touch anything?  
  
Leon: Huh? (*looking underneath the bed) Oh I see.  
  
Rinoa: Come on Leon, let's go and speak to the receptionist.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seifer: Oh come on Instructor just one bite!  
  
Quistis: (*other line) I SAID.......  
  
Seifer: WHOA? Hey, don't scream that loud! (*taking the phone away from his ears) Geez, she sounded like a T-Rexaur.  
  
Irvine: T-Rexaur?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quistis: (*gasps at the sight of the big reptile in front of her)  
  
Quistis: (*dodging the powerful attack, she hastily swings her whip at the reptile's face making it howl in pain. She accidentally dropped the phone near the reptile)  
  
Seifer: (*mocking Quistis) Hey Ms-T-Rexaur! Like it or not, we're going to open this box here. (*~heck she really sounds like a true T-Rexaur) (*growls can be heard at the other line) (*at Irvine) Irvine, I think there's something wrong with Quistis.  
  
. Using its powerful jaws, the gruesome creature pulls her up then swings its gigantic tail once more, hitting Quistis' stomach  
  
Seifer: Hello? Quistis what's going on?  
  
Irvine: (*grabbed the phone from Seifer and he listens to the sound from the other line) OH MY!!! QUISTIS!!!  
  
Seifer: What?  
  
Irvine: she said AHHHHHH!!! (*imitating Quistis' voice)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quistis: AHHHH!!!!! (* touching her stomach) Argh....(*Looking in front of her, hoping that the T- Rexaur didn't notice where she was)  
  
Quistis: (*~think Quistis! I don't wanna be a part of this lizard's food chain. Ugh! I cannot move my body..I don't wanna die! Leon, please come and rescue me!) (*unaware, tears start to flow from her cheeks, she closes her eyes) Leon.. (*~Oh no, I'm dead....I'm dead...I'm...huh? still alive?) (*She slowly opens her eyes and was shock to see the reptile's tongue and large teeth) AHHH!!!  
  
?????: You can put your pretty face off its mouth now.  
  
Quistis: LEON?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rinoa: (*chuckles) Ha ha ha! She must've got a crush on you. Did you see her expression? Why, she even winks at you! (*smiling)  
  
Leon: Nah..maybe she's just nervous to see a very hideous monster like me. (*stirring his hot cocoa)  
  
Rinoa: Humble! (*giggled) and what kind of "hideous monster are you huh?  
  
Leon: (*narrowing his eyes but smiling faintly) an ugly, vicious and ohh sooo scary .......Red Dragon!  
  
Leon: (*noticing them) Huh? (*then he looks at Rinoa) huh, you too?  
  
Rinoa: (*to the people at the Restaurant) He said Red Wagon. (*then gives out a fake smile)  
  
Leon: (*~huh? What's wrong......) (*slapping his forehead as he realized where he was) (*~Dang!) I'm so sorry Rinoa.  
  
Rinoa: .........  
  
Leon: (*~Look what you've done Leon, now find a way to cheer her up) (*smiling) Hey Rinoa, want some Black forest? (*slicing the cake) You know this is my favorite fla.... (*the rare smile on his face fades as he saw Rinoa's teary eyes) Rinoa...  
  
Rinoa: I have to go now.... excuse me (*she slowly stands, leaving Leon behind staring helplessly)  
  
Leon: (*looking at her as she walks out of the restaurant) ......  
  
Man #1: (*sipping his coffee) Poor guy, he's been dumped by a pretty girl.  
  
Lady #1: (*sneers) He's lucky enough that I'm here ha ha ha!  
  
Leon: (*~Will I follow her? Nah, she's upset with me. Dang! You're such an idiot Leon)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quistis: Sorry, I thought you're Leon. Um thank you Sir for saving my life (*SeeD salutes at Kiros)  
  
Kiros: (*helping her to stand) Don't mention it Ms. Trepe. You healed my wounds and all. I can't thank you enough for it. And oh you better go now young lady; the Stop spell will expire shortly. (*draws his Katal) I'll take it from here.  
  
??????: LOOK BEHIND YOU!!!!  
  
Quistis and Kiros: Huh?  
  
?????: EAT THIS! (*throwing the box in his hand)  
  
Quistis: Seifer!  
  
Seifer: (*draws his Hyperion and uses his limit break at the T-Rexaur)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leon: She's not at her room, maybe she's at the Loire's residence. (*noticing the tree) hmm..no response from "shooting star".  
  
Leon Hey there young fellow! It's already midnight, go home.  
  
Leon: HEY! (*following the boy) (*~Where's that kid?) Huh? Where am I? (*looking around, he spotted the boy) Hey wait up! (*he's about to run and get the boy but then...) What the?  
  
Boy: (*running around) Tired already? But it has been only five hours since we started playing tag! And you're an angel remember? Use your wings! Hahahaha (*continues to run).  
  
Leon: (*~Hmm.. I think he got a playmate, but where?) (*scans the area)  
  
Boy: Huh? What's wrong with you angel? Where are you? (*disturbed) Angel?  
  
Leon: (*~Is he talking to himself? There's no one around except for me) Poor kid, he lost his grip into this world. (*but then he felt an overwhelming pain) ugh... My chest (*he fell down on his knees) arghhh  
  
Leon: (*~what's going on?) ahhhhh  
  
Leon: (*~leave the poor guy behind! It's me that you...)  
  
Man's voice #3: You two! ztop it! Vho do you think you are? Come here and help the otherz.  
  
Man's voice #4: Yes Sir!  
  
Man's voice #2: But I'll take this first. Ha ha ha what a nice souvenir! (*getting the ring off his victim's fingers)  
  
Leon: That's my ring you scavenger! (*he said weakly)  
  
Man's voice #5: Bring the man ....  
  
Leon: Ughh my chest.  
  
Man's voice #4: How bout the kid ....  
  
Leon: STOP IT!!!! AHHHHHH  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seifer: AHHHHHHHH!!!! (*slashing the T-Rexaur) DIE!!!!  
  
Kiros: (*~huh? Was that a gunblade?) I'm impressed!  
  
Quistis: (*gasps) HUH? MY CAKE? Oh no!!!!! Seifer how could you?  
  
Seifer: (*looking at them) Sorry bout your cake Instructor (*smirking)  
  
Irvine: (*reloaded his shotgun and aims at Seifer's direction) Don't move a muscle, Seifer.  
  
Seifer: HUH? Hey what the heck are you doing Irvine?  
  
Irvine: I said don't move!  
  
Quistis and Kiros: (*aghast with the scenario)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leon: STOP IT!!! Ahhhhh (*in agony)  
  
Man's voice #4: Die you little twerp!  
  
Leon: (*~what is he planning to do?)  
  
Leon: (*he finally moves his body) NOOOO!!!!!!! (*his voice echoed through the place) (*panting) (*looking around him) huh..where are they? Huh? (*touching his head) It's just a bad dream (*he checks his body for blood) Geez, I must've hit my face too hard when I fell on the ground (*his right temple aches) ouch! But I swear I hear a loud gunshot coming from...THE CAVERN! (*he sprints his way to the cavern)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Selphie: (*smiling) Rinoa! It's good to see you! You know I was going to call you .. (*she sensed that her friend was not feeling ok) Hey what's wrong?  
  
Rinoa: Oh nothing, just sleepy. I decided to check you out here and...  
  
Raine: Oh Rinoa! Please come in, I'll fix you some milk tea! (*holding Rinoa by the hand) Come on sweety.  
  
Rinoa: Thanks Mrs. Raine, I think I need some of that  
  
Selphie: YIPEEE!!!! MILK TEA!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seifer: (*stared perplexedly at Irvine)  
  
Irvine: You deserve to die in vain  
  
Seifer: (*he slowly turns his head around) AHHH!!  
  
Seifer: (*glaring at Irvine, he walks near him) .........  
  
Irvine: That was nothing (*Smiling) Don't mention it friend he he he.  
  
Seifer: (*punches Irvine right into his face)  
  
Irvine: Yeouch!!!! What the? I've just saved your skin from being a "Seifer- munchies" and what do I have?  
  
Quistis: (*unenthusiastically) A punch right into your sorry face.  
  
Seifer: That is for making me a moronic-sitting duck out there while some Jurassic creature fantasized to eat me as if I'm some kind of a party food.  
  
Irvine: (*rubbing his face) Geez I should've watch you being chewed like a bubble gum rather than you hitting my handsome face.  
  
Quistis: (*laughs) oh stop it you two! Ugh (*touching her stomach)  
  
Irvine: Are you ok Quisty?  
  
Kiros: He's a tough Rex (*observing the carcass)  
  
Seifer: (*looking at Kiros) so you ok?  
  
Kiros: (*nods) I'm impressed with what you did lad.  
  
Seifer: (*grins) I'll never be known as Leon's rival for nothing!  
  
Irvine: (*from behind) Show off!  
  
Seifer: What the? Show off eh?  
  
Quistis: I SAID STO....  
  
????: STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!  
  
Seifer, Irvine and Quistis: LEON!  
  
Quistis: OH NO! WHAT HAPPENED? (*gets her hanky)  
  
Leon: (*wiping his temple with his own handkerchief) Just ignore me, it's nothing. I heard a gunshot coming from here. (*eyeing Irvine) I assume you can elucidate all these things, Mr. Kinneas.  
  
Irvine: (*Gulps)  
  
Quistis: By the way Leon ugh....(*still holding her stomach)  
  
Leon: Quistis?  
  
Quistis: Don't worry about me, I'm ok. As I was saying a while ago, I want you to meet...um  
  
Leon: Meet who?  
  
Quistis: He's gone?  
  
Seifer: Commander, look over here!  
  
Leon: (*walking away from Quistis)  
  
Quistis: Where is he?  
  
The author: Yeah you're right Quisty, where's Kiros? Uhhh Rinoa walks out leaving our poor fellow behind. Tsk tsk. And one more thing, sorry I forgot the name of Seifer's limit break, was it Demon Slice? Anyways, if you have any comments, suggestions, if you want to say hello to the author, anything! Just lemme know. THANKS 


	21. Chapter 21: The Essence of Camaraderie

A Knight's Promise  
  
Chapter 21: The Essence of Camaraderie  
  
The author: As the tradition of this fic here's the recap of Chapter 20. I dedicate this one to The Real Rikku (thanks for that awesome review) *winks*  
  
Seifer: Commander, look over here!  
  
Leon: (*walking away from Quistis)  
  
Quistis: Where is he?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Chapter 21*  
  
Man: (*with a belt wrap around his right hand) YOU'RE SUCH A HARD-HEADED KID! (*Hitting the girl in front of him with his belt)  
  
Girl: (*crying) hu hu hu! Da-daddy p-please stop....  
  
Man: (*hitting her again with the belt) THIS IS FOR RUNNING AWAY FROM HOME LIKE THAT!  
  
Girl: (*sobbing) But I want to get back .......  
  
Man: THAT IS SO LAME MISSY! WHAT IF SOMEONE DRAGS YOU TO SOME PLACE OR IF YOU GET CAUGHT BY SOME GOON AND SOLD YOU TO SOME WHO KNOWS WHO? HUH? OR WHAT IF YOU FELL INTO THE TRAIN TRACKS AND GET KILLED? TELL ME, WILL THAT STUPID ACT OF YOURS BRING YOU TO THAT STUPID PLACE? (*hitting her again)  
  
Girl: (*cry even more as the belt hits her back) hu hu huh! Ahhh!  
  
Man: Your mom was so worried-sick about you! She fell ill and now she's at the hospital! You should be ashamed for what you've done to your mother.  
  
Girl: (*holding her silver ring, still crying) I'm sorry dad.  
  
Man: (*notices the ring) So it's because of this... (*gets the ring from her)  
  
Girl: NO!!!! (*weeping) please dad....give it to me (*reaching for the ring)  
  
Man: (*examining the ring) What a worthless piece of metal! Why are you keeping this kind of rubbish?  
  
Girl: (*kneeling in front of him, pleading) Please dad! Give it back (*sobs) It's my only memory of him.  
  
Man: HIM? SO YOU'RE STILL MOURNING FOR THAT ......  
  
Girl: Please dad...please... I beg you!  
  
Man: No! This thing (*holding the ring) doesn't belong to you. It belongs here (*throwing the ring at the fireplace)  
  
Girl: NO!!!! (*wails) Why dad? Why..... (*faints)  
  
Caraway: RINOA!!! (*panting)  
  
Deling Soldier: Sir? Are you ok?  
  
Caraway: Yeah I'm ok.  
  
Deling Soldier: Can I come in Sir? Would you like me to bring you something to eat or drink, Sir?  
  
Caraway: NO thanks  
  
Deling Soldier: Ok sir, I'm just around if you need me. In 30 minutes we're there sir. Good day!  
  
Caraway: (*he reached into his pocket and pulled out the silver ring) my precious daughter. I'm so sorry. (*covering his face with his hands)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seifer: Quistis got a BIG admirer, Commander hehehe (*teasing Quistis)  
  
Quistis: Ohhh stop it Seifer!  
  
Leon: Oh I see. (*scans the T-Rexaur) hmm ...Level 50, quite tough to beat.  
  
Seifer: yeah and that thing was DYING to have Quistis he he he!  
  
Irvine: ha ha ha! (*laughing out loud)  
  
Quistis: (*glaring at Irvine) .....  
  
Irvine: Oopss sorry Quisty.  
  
Leon: Cast Flare (*at the carcass)  
  
Seifer: Whoo hoo roasted dino uh um!  
  
Leon: (*looking at the burning dino, the fire reflects into his eyes)  
  
Quistis: (*~ohhh he's sooooo adorable)  
  
Irvine: (*starts to dance like an Indian, circling around the burning flesh) (*Whooping)  
  
Leon: ........  
  
Quistis: Irvine cut it out! You're not funny!  
  
Seifer: And you're a cowboy not an Indian he he he Hey wait! I knew that film! (*jumps up and down) ah..hmm what was it again?  
  
Irvine: Yeah you do remember Seifer? The leading man looks just like me hehehe!  
  
Seifer: ohh.. What was the title again? (*thinking)  
  
Irvine: He he charade (*starts to dance again, gets a stick then act as if he was stabbing something)  
  
Seifer: um How to kill a cowboy in 10 seconds?  
  
Irvine: he he he wrong! (*dance around like an Indian then howls like a wolf)  
  
Quistis: Tarzan and the Mongoloid Cowboy?  
  
Seifer: (*laughing out loud)  
  
Irvine: Sorry wrong answer! How bout you commander? Any wild guess?  
  
Leon: (*playing along) Uh let me guess ...how bout Dances with.......  
  
Irvine: yeah!  
  
Leon: Dances with Bahamut! (*starts to summon Bahamut)  
  
Irvine: AHHH NO LEON!!!!  
  
Leon: (*cancels the summon then starts to walk away from them)  
  
Seifer: (*to Irvine) That will teach you a lesson not to mess around with some level 100 Commander. He he he (*starts to walk away)  
  
Irvine: sorry..just carried away ahehehehe (*gulps) whew!  
  
Quistis: (*following Seifer) .......duh someone carry me!  
  
Leon: (*stops from walking) Come on let's go.  
  
Seifer: (*catching up) How bout our post Commander?  
  
Leon: Don't worry about it. My PET will take care of it for now.  
  
Quistis, Seifer and Irvine: Pet?  
  
Kiros: (*hiding behind the tree) So that's Leon. huh what's this? (*he bends to pick the item) A cell phone? (*he examined it) guess, this one works. Shall I call on Laguna and tell him everything? (*he stared at the phone)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Deling Soldier: at last we're here!  
  
Caraway: So this is Esthar.  
  
Deling Soldier #2: Sir Caraway! We've already found out the whereabouts of your daughter!  
  
Caraway: Rinoa? My Rinoa?  
  
Deling Soldier #2: Yes Sir. According to our reliable source, she became the leader of the some faction called the Timber Owls which is now situated at Dollet City.  
  
Caraway: (*worried) What? Where is she? Is she ok?  
  
Deling Soldier #3: We've raided their HQ but unfortunately she's not there.  
  
Caraway: What? (*~where's that girl?)  
  
Deling Soldier #3: though on the brighter side sir, we've captured 2 of his companions there. We're currently interrogating them at your mansion Sir.  
  
Caraway: I see. After my mission here I'll talk to them myself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raine: You can tell me what's on your mind Rinoa, you know you're like a daughter to me.  
  
Rinoa: (*watery eyes) I....missed him so much Ma'am Raine.  
  
Raine: Ohhh...Rinoa (*hugging her) I missed him too!  
  
Ellone: Rin (*patting her back)  
  
Selphie: (*giving her some tissue) Here you go Rin.  
  
Fujin: RIN (*starts to hug her too)  
  
Zell and Roger: Oww Rin don't cry (*they were about to hug Rinoa but Selphie glared at them)  
  
Selphie: Ohhh excuse me but this is a girlie talk!  
  
Zell and Roger: he he he sorry  
  
Selphie: Just go check Mr. Laguna outside and accompany him.  
  
Zell and Roger: Yes Ma'am! Whew scary!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Laguna: (*sitting on the bench outside the house) (*~I'll visit my son tomorrow morning) (*sighs)  
  
Laguna: Huh?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raine: Ellone please answer the phone.  
  
Ellone: Ok!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zell: Hello sir!  
  
Roger: Can we have the opportunity to join thy Highness? (*bowing)  
  
Squall: Um. Yeah, Your Highness, I .prince of this castle, oath to thy King that someday, his beloved son will become a great Commander of the everrr so famous Balamb Garden thus making his .father (* looks at Laguna) proud (*smiles at Laguna)  
  
Raine: (*wipes the tears in her eyes) ohhh how sweet!!!  
  
Ellone and Kiros: (* pretends to cry) that was cute Squally!  
  
Laguna: (*smiles at his son) Ohh...that's my boy! (*starts to cry again) HUHUHUHU I'm so proud of you son even though you're not a SeeD or some Big time Commander or an Inter Galactic Force, or .....  
  
Laguna: (*his right hand covering his face) ........  
  
Roger: Huh? What's wrong Mr. Laguna?  
  
Zell: Sir, we'll wait for them. You can ...  
  
Ellone: (*opening the door) Dad!  
  
Laguna: Huh?  
  
Ellone: Someone wants to talk with you over the phone! He didn't mention his name though. He said he's an old friend.  
  
Laguna: Old friend?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leon: (*walking ahead of them) Why didn't you use your blind spell or even a sleep spell on that thing?  
  
Quistis: (*being carried by Irvine) (*~I wish Leon was holding me like this) Oh! Sorry. Ah..coz I forgot to draw some of it.  
  
Leon: How bout you two?  
  
Seifer: I ran out of it  
  
Irvine: I forgot to stock..sorry!  
  
Leon: (*still walking) (*with a serious look) What? Didn't I instruct all of you to stock up some status-effect spells all the time? Plus be reminded that it is a SeeD code 101. Anyway, it'll be handy in dire scenarios like what you've all experienced. (*pauses for a while) Clowning around like that would've cost your own lives.  
  
Seifer and Irvine: (*teasing Leon) Yes dad he he he.  
  
Quistis: (*giggled) Oww how sweet! You're concerned with us!  
  
Leon: Concerned? (*stops from walking) (*turns around to face them) Let's just say...I just don't want to read any headlines about three dumb SeeDs under MY supervision being devoured by some pea-brained pre-historic reptile 'coz of their carelessness. (*he said coldly)  
  
Others: (*hurt with Leon's heart-piercing words) ........  
  
Seifer: (*irritated with Leon's words) Heck do you care Kramer?! No one wants you to be here anyway, Lone Wolf! (*stares angrily at Leon) And you're going to die lonely ...you cold hearted....  
  
Quistis: Stop it Seifer!!!  
  
Leon: (*looking fiercely at Seifer) Heck do I care huh? Yeah, maybe you're right Seifer. I'm a cold-hearted freak who doesn't give a single care if someone else's life is at stake! A heartless and idiotic guy, who wouldn't consider the fact that ALL of you were my subordinates, (*sighs heavily to release the fury inside his heart) guys look.. I'm not a hypocrite to deny the DANG thing that...... (*closing his eyes) that you're all my COMRADES. (*looking away)And I'll never EVER forgive myself if something terrible happens to the three of you. (*with that he dashes off leaving them behind)  
  
Others: (*shocked) ...........  
  
Quistis: Leon....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Laguna: (*picking up the phone) Hello! This is Laguna. How may I help you? (*after a moment of silence) Helloooooooo? (*scratches his head) Whoa!!! (*shocked)  
  
Others: (*who were listening to the conversation) Huh?  
  
The author: Whoa who's that mystery caller and what's his purpose for calling? Was it:  
  
a) Kiros - at last he's going to reveal himself to his old pal!   
  
b) The delivery man - who wants to advertise their pastries.   
  
c) FF9 Zidane - who wants to say hi to the author and share some of the baked cookies  
  
d) Leon's pet - whoa! Who might that be?  
  
e) None of the above  
  
Just stick around! Same time, same site, same title and same worthless author! Ha ha ha! If you happen to have any comments or suggestions, clarifications, etc..etc. Just let me know. And I'll give you a free yessss free comment and um a cup of cocoa. ^_^ (with Al Bhed alphabet soup he he he jk) 


	22. Chapter 22: Peace Talk?

A Knight's Promise  
  
Chapter 22: Peace Talk?  
  
The author: THANK YOU so much for the reviews! (I like them) And I want to welcome our new friend here (PasifiKStaR). PasifiKStaR thanks for your support!  
  
Ok the answer to the last chapter's Q and A is none other than...  
  
Previous chapter....  
  
Laguna: (*picking up the phone) Hello! This is Laguna. How may I help you? (*after a moment of silence) Helloooooooo? (*scratches his head) Whoa!!! (*shocked)  
  
Others: (*who were listening to the conversation) Huh?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Others: Huh?  
  
Laguna: Whoa there! Whoever you are I'm so sorry I cannot talk telepathically; nice to meet you anyway. Goodbye! (*he hangs up the phone)  
  
Raine: Laguna?  
  
Laguna: Nobody's answering on the other line. Maybe some loco playing tricks on me.  
  
Ellone: Yeah maybe coz he sounds like he's nervous and kinda hesitant if he's going to talk to you or not.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leon: (*observing Squall's tomb) Probably you're laughing at me right now huh kid. Yeah I know it's my entire fault. I shouldn't have let my friends guard the cavern alone. I mean, (*sighs) (*run his fingers through his hair) I'm the one responsible for the whole mission. Thanks to me, I almost lost my subordinates, my ..my comrades. What kind of a leader and friend am I? (*putting his right hand to his forehead) Maybe that's the reason why they're doing this to me. I thought they will stay by my side... forever. But I was wrong. Yes it hurts. But I have to abide from it. You know (*looking at the tomb again) I envy you Squall.... I envy you and your "new" world. You don't have to worry a single thing. (*sigh) No problems, no worries, and no backstabber and annoying friends. (*pauses for a while) Why have friends....if at the end ......they would leave you and even...insult you. So who's the loser? But hey you know you deserve to live kid. You're not worthy of this kind of death! I wish we could change places. You here and me.. me...(*looks down but then his cellphone rings)  
  
??????: Hello Commander! (*giggles) Remember me? (*giggles some more) I'm the new SeeD here!  
  
Leon: (*recognizing the voice) Oh it's you Zidane! If I'm not mistaken, you're one of Quistis' top students? (*tries to hide his sadness) and oh, I missed your home-made cookies.  
  
Zidane: Yep yep yep (*giggles again) Um me? Er...Nothing much. I just want to say hi and.... Uh really? You missed my home-made cookies? (*giggles) Welp if ye' want to, I can bake some for you! I'll ask Evan and Rikku to help! Actually we're here now at the PasifiKStaR's café. Oh by the way, am I interrupting something? (*sensing Leon's sad tone) is there something wrong Commander? (*worried)  
  
Leon: Oh don't worry 'bout me. Thanks for your concern though.  
  
Zidane: (*Giggles)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quistis: (*sitting on the rock) (*with a downcast eye) Leon......  
  
Irvine: (*squatting beside Quistis) Yeah it's our fault. (*picks up a stone) We shouldn't have teased him like that. Arghhh I hate myself! (*throwing the stone in front of him)  
  
Seifer: (*swinging his gunblade) He's considering us as his comrades? But he's so dang cold when he's talking to us! (*stabs it to the ground)  
  
Quistis: (*glaring at Seifer) Hey! He only wants us to know that he really cared for us. That he's somehow hurt to know that we almost got ourselves killed back there (*points to the east). Plus he's our commander of course he does have concern for us! We should be ashamed for what we did. (*looks to the ground)  
  
Irvine: (*standing up) So..what are we going to do? (*looking at Seifer)  
  
Quistis: Are you thinking what I'm thinking Irvine? (*looking at Seifer *grinning)  
  
Irvine: Hmmm (*begins to grin at Seifer)  
  
Seifer: Dang! What are you two looking at?!  
  
Quistis and Irvine: (*evil laugh) bwahahhahahhah!  
  
Seifer: (*kicking the stone in front of him) Crap (*sighs)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kiros: (*still holding the phone) (*sighs) I can't tell him the truth..I'm such a coward. I don't want him to suffer from what am I going to tell him. It would be unhealthy for his family to know all these things. But I have to .....ahhh I don't know. (*looking up) Please help me. Please......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Caraway: We're going to put our camps here.  
  
Deling Soldier #1: Right away Caraway...I mean General! (*salutes then he left)  
  
Caraway: I can't believe these were my trained armies.  
  
Deling Soldier #2: Sir! (*salutes)  
  
Caraway: (*still annoyed from the last soldier) What now?! (*glaring at the Soldier)  
  
Deling soldier #3: Ah sir it's me, Private Tom! And I got one good news and a bad one.  
  
Caraway: Ah! So drop the info.  
  
Deling soldier #3: Huh? Here? (*with a confused look)  
  
Caraway: (*giving the soldier with a "of course"-look) Yes here!  
  
Deling soldier #3: Are you sure sir? (*looking from left to right)  
  
Caraway: (*annoyed) I SAID DROP THE DANG INFO HERE! NOW! (*furious)  
  
Deling soldier #3: Oh (*throwing all his report paper) there sir!  
  
Caraway: (*slaps his forehead)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leon: Ok bye. Thanks for calling. Farewell (*closes his phone)  
  
??????: Draw your pitiful weapon and face me you coward!  
  
Leon: (*recognizing Seifer's voice) What do you want from me, Almasy?  
  
Seifer: (*mocks Leon) Ahh just shut the heck up and let our gunblades do the talking! (*he suddenly slashes Leon)  
  
Leon: (*dodges) What the?!! (*narrowing his eyes) Seifer I don't have time for this kind of foolishness! So scram!  
  
Seifer: (*ignores Leon and swings his gunblade once more) Draw! (*attacking Leon)  
  
Leon: (*avoiding Seifer's Hyperion from cutting his shoulder) You're being childish Seifer!  
  
Seifer: (*putting his right hand, cupping his ears) What? I can't hear you KRAMER! (*attacking Leon once more) HECK I'M SERIOUS KRAMER! DRAW THAT RUBBISH WEAPON OF YOURS NOW! (*pushing Leon's patience on the edge) Or you're just like Zell. A CHICKEN-WUSS!  
  
Leon: (*swinging his right foot, he kicks the dry leaves in front of him as to distract Seifer) Enough! I don't want to fight!  
  
Seifer: (*slashing the leaves) Arghhh get out of the way!  
  
Seifer: (*scanning the area for Leon) Where the heck is he? He's smarter than I thought (*spotting Leon a couple of meters away) Gotcha! Sorry Kramer but I have to do this (*aiming his gunblade at Leon's direction)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Irvine: (*knocking at the door) Hello!  
  
Quistis: (*rolling her eyes) Use the doorbell for heaven's sake Irvine!  
  
Irvine: Ok! (*knocking the doorbell as to annoy Quistis) Hello?  
  
Quistis: (*sighs) You're not funny Irvine so cut it out!  
  
Laguna: Hey! Quistis and Irvine! Please come inside (*smiling at them)  
  
Quistis: Hello and Good evening Mr. Laguna!  
  
Irvine: (*taking off his cowboy hat and slowly bows at Laguna but as he bows...)   
  
Quistis: (*chuckles) Oh shame on you Irvine. I told you not to eat sweet potatoes.  
  
Laguna: (*smiles) (*shaking his head) Poor guy.  
  
Irvine: (*scratching his head) .......  
  
Raine: (*peeps from the door) What was that Laguna (*she was followed by the other teens inside)  
  
Laguna: (*laughing hard) Oh it's nothing, just a BAD WIND passing by. He he he!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zell: (*hurriedly runs to the door) Hey did you hear that guys?  
  
Roger: Hmm... (*following Zell)  
  
Selphie: Hey wait up! (*runs after the two)  
  
Fujin: (*hastily joins Selphie) TROUBLE?  
  
Rinoa: (*still sitting) (*sighs) ........  
  
Ellone: (*was about to follow Fujin but she noticed a sighing Rinoa) Rinoa... (*sympathetic to her friend) Cheer up my friend. Squall will feel bad if you continue to mourn over him. I know he wants you to move on Rin, just as much as we do. (*hugging Rinoa) Come on let's join them. We'll talk about this later ok?  
  
Rinoa: (*still depressed) Ok (*follows Ellone)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Irvine: Hey, Really guys I didn't .....  
  
Quistis: (*still laughing) ok I admit it ....Irvine. You're funny right now ha ha ha ha (*covering her mouth as she laugh)  
  
Zell: (*from inside the house, peeps out) Hey Quistis! Did ya hear that? (*noticing Quistis) Whoa! What's so funny eh?  
  
Quistis: Ha ha ha. B-better ask Irvine not me he he he (*still laughing)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seifer: (*continuously slashing his opponent) So you want it the hard way eh Kramer?  
  
Leon: (*repelling Seifer's ferocious attacks) You want me to fight? So be it! (*drawing his gunblade)  
  
Seifer: That's the spirit Kramer! (*smirking) Come on! Show me what you've got (*provoking Leon to fight him)  
  
Leon: Don't blame me later for this. (*swings his Lionheart clashing it with Seifer's Hyperion)  
  
Seifer: I longed for this moment Kramer. (*evading Leon's swift attack) I know you can do better than that! (*~whew that was a close one! He's serious now)  
  
Leon: (*ignoring the pain caused by the wound on his left shoulder) (*swings his gunblade then attacks Seifer) Tell me, are you asking for a death wish?  
  
Seifer: (*his gunblade clashed with Leon's) Nah..that would be the last thing on my list.  
  
Leon: (*Pushing Seifer's Hyperion) Then why are you doing this?  
  
Seifer: You know my reasons. You're always bugging my "romantic" dreams Kramer! (*spins around to give more force as he slash horizontally) You coward! Running away from us like that is really the works of a loser!  
  
Leon: (*forcefully held his gunblade vertically) Heck! Like I care for your "romantic" dreams Almasy and hey don't you dare insult me! Welp In that case I guess..... (*grins) I'll consider being your worst nightmare! (*his cool and serene blue eyes turn into a fiery one like a lion ready to kill thus sending shivers to his adversary's whole system)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zell: Hey guys, I think Irvine's telling the truth!  
  
Irvine: Thank heavens for sending me an angel (*looking at the sky)  
  
Roger: Uh excuse me but have you seen the Commander and that green-eyed monster?  
  
Quistis, Irvine and Zell: (*shocked) OH MY!  
  
Zell: GUNBLADE BRAWL!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Caraway: (*after hours of scolding, he asks the poor soldier to pick up his papers) WHAT HAPPENED TO THE WINHILL-MISSION? (*banging the desk in front of him)? AND WHERE.....  
  
Soldier Tom: (*scared) Y-You mean Private Jerry and Private Ryan? Uh they're now at the Esthar's Infirmary. They've been KO'd sir!  
  
Caraway: KO'd? Why? You called me a while ago telling me that the coast is clear. You said you haven't spotted any SeeDs around especially the Commander. Who did this then?  
  
Soldier Tom: Uh yeah that was a fact sir! B-but the Commander left "the intruders to be" a present that they will NEVER EVER forget for the rest of their poor lives.  
  
Caraway: A present?  
  
Soldier Tom: I believe they called it the "Commander's pet" (*hands the envelop to Caraway) Here's the proof sir.  
  
Caraway: (*opens the envelop and starts to browse the pictures inside) What kind of an animal is this? (*bewildered and shocked to see the image) And what was that thing between its teeth?  
  
Soldier Tom: Um that one sir? That's Jerry being chewed and oh that flying thing? That's Private Ryan sir!  
  
Caraway: (*he felt nauseous) But have you manage to get some photos of the Dragon?  
  
Soldier Tom: Uh..that's the bad news sir.  
  
Caraway: and what's the good news then?  
  
Soldier Tom: (*reaching through his pockets) I FOUND A GIL! (*smiles from ear to ear) Isn't that GREAT?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seifer: (*touching his sore stomach) Ughhh.  
  
Leon: Get up! (*in an attack mode)  
  
Seifer: (*stands) I'll get you next time you ... Nitwit (*charging Leon)  
  
Leon: (*mocks Seifer) Admit it! You're but second rate!  
  
Seifer: (*lying on top of the tomb) (*~ he's really tough!) Ugh. Nice one for a level 100 Commander! (*still in pain)  
  
Leon: (*walking near the tomb) Get up!  
  
Seifer: (*leaning against his gunblade to support him to stand) CHARGE!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Laguna: Oh no! Look! (*pointing at Leon and Seifer) We have to stop them!  
  
Quistis: But Sir Laguna we can't stop those two!  
  
Irvine: and don't worry Sir, that's there way of talking to each other.  
  
Laguna: WHAT? But we can't just let someone ..  
  
Rinoa: (*Shocked) OH MY! Leon's bleeding!  
  
Raine: (*gasps) Come on let's stop them!  
  
Roger: You're on white or black? (*at Zell)  
  
Zell: he he he Black.  
  
Roger: No fair that's our commander!  
  
Selphie: (*grabbing them both by the shoulder) Stop fooling around and let's help them!  
  
Laguna: (*yelling) HEY YOU TWO STOP THAT! (*running towards them)  
  
Quistis: Sir Laguna, we can't stop them I'm telling you!  
  
Laguna: yeah maybe we can't stop their brawl but at least I have to stop them from fighting on top of my BABY-poo! (*continue to run)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seifer: CHARGE!!!!!!!  
  
Leon: (*waiting for the attacker, but then something move from his pockets) Wait!  
  
Seifer: (*stops from charging) huh? What's the matter Freak boy?  
  
Leon: Shut up you loud Gargoyle! I think it's my cell (*reaching through his pockets)  
  
Seifer: Ok I'll give you 3 minutes!  
  
Leon: Hello? Wazzup? Ahhh I see...  
  
Seifer: (*looking at his watch while tapping his right foot on the ground)  
  
Leon: Ohhh don't make me say that here? Not now. Ohhhh alright (*turning his back from Seifer) (*speaks inaudibly) I ...  
  
Seifer: (*tried to eavesdrop)  
  
Leon: (*facing Seifer) And what do you think you're doing?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quistis: Hey I think they're not fighting anymore!  
  
Laguna: Come on we have to stop Leon's arm from bleeding.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seifer: Uh charging you! AHHHHHH TAKE THIS! (*tries to slash Leon)  
  
Leon: You want more blue and violet spots eh? (*dodges Seifer's Hyperion then punch Seifer right into his jaw)  
  
??????: I SAID STOPPPPPPP!  
  
Leon and Seifer: (*stops from brawling they look into the voice's direction)  
  
The author: At last the fierce battle of Leon and Seifer is finally over. Hmm I wonder who or what makes them stop? He he he sorry no choices for this one. I'll update soon. Thanks for your support. Hope you like the chapter! Thanks to Keiry, Evan'sRinoa, The Real Rikku, FF9 Zidane and PasifiKStaR! 


	23. Chapter 23: Deja vu

A Knight's Promise  
  
Chapter 23: Déjà vu  
  
The author: Happy Halloween! Yep I'm back! Thanks for waiting. Here's the next chapter.  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
Seifer: Uh charging you! AHHHHHH TAKE THIS! (*tries to slash Leon)  
  
Leon: You want more violet spots eh? (*dodges Seifer's Hyperion then punch Seifer right into his jaw)  
  
??????: I SAID STOPPPPPPP!  
  
Leon and Seifer: (*stops from brawling they look into the voice's direction)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Continuation:  
  
Leon: (*in great pain) Ugh!  
  
Girls: (*gasp as they witness Leon's expression) Leon!!!  
  
Seifer: (*shocked) I'm gonna kill you Kramer if you die!  
  
Leon: (*glaring at Seifer) Heck! I'm gonna ...Arghh...hunt you in your dreams Almasy if I die! Ahhh...  
  
Raine: (*ripping Leon's sleeves) Stop talking now young man! You're gonna bleed to death if you move a lot.  
  
Laguna: (*crossing his arms) Hey you two stop that nonsense babbling! But I think you two should thank your comrade here (*patting Irvine's shoulder) for his heroic act!  
  
Irvine: (*his face is as red as an apple) .......  
  
Girls: (*giggled)  
  
Seifer: (*raising his eyebrow) Thank him? We almost curse ourselves for having a nose.  
  
Selphie: (*consoling Irvine) I told you not to eat sweet potatoes (*chuckles)  
  
Laguna: At least he halts the grim reaper from slashing your throats! And I don't like the idea of you two brawling like a bunch of 8-year- old kids.  
  
Quistis: Welp I guess we cannot blame them. That's the way they communicate with each other.  
  
Laguna: That's what they call "communication" huh?  
  
Zell: Yeah! We tough guys do that! Right... Quistis?  
  
Seifer: (*butting in) Sorry, but I think there's no chicken-wuss recorded on the Mr.-tough-guy list. Ha ha ha ha! (*laughs) Yeouchhhhhh!!!  
  
Zell: (*pressing Seifer's bruises) ....... (*murmuring)  
  
Irvine: (*defending himself) You're gonna be sleeping next to the kid, Seifer; if not for me butting in. I think I deserve to hear those two words!  
  
Seifer: (*he said innocently) Die Irvine?  
  
Irvine: Dope!  
  
Laguna: Stop acting like kids!  
  
Seifer and Irvine: (*putting their tongues out at each other) Bleh!  
  
Zell: (*pressing Seifer's wounds and bruises again)  
  
Seifer: Ugh! That hurts! I'm gonna kill you next chicken-wuss!  
  
Zell: Sorry pal! (*putting some ointment at Seifer's bruises) But hey you cannot complain man. I'm the only one that you've got. (*looking at the girls who were curing Leon's wounds)  
  
Roger: What a lucky guy. (*sighs)  
  
Ellone: (*standing near her mom) Mom I think we have to go to the Winhill Clinic.  
  
Quistis: (*holding a glass of cold water) Here drink some water.  
  
Rinoa: (*sitting next to Leon) Um you can hug me if you like as for you not to feel the pain.  
  
Seifer: Hey Leon!  
  
Leon: (*looking fiercely at Seifer) What now?!  
  
Seifer: you've got to spare me some of your angels around you he he he. (*gives one of his famous smirks)  
  
Fujin: (*looking at Seifer) WANT HELP?  
  
Seifer: (*staring at the albino) What the...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Caraway: (*lying on the bed) Ohhh my head hurts.  
  
Nurse: Good evening Sir! At last you're up.  
  
Caraway: What happened? Where am I?  
  
Nurse: You were rushed here by your very worried and snappy subordinates (*smiling) They told us that you suddenly stop from talking and you've been out cold for 3 hours so they panicked and brought you here.  
  
Caraway: (*slapping his foreheads) (*~they waited for that long to notice that I've faint coz of their dumbness) So.... Where are those "worried and snappy" subordinates that you're talking about?  
  
Nurse: I think they're now eating at the cafeteria downstairs. (*smiling) I heard one of them yelling he found a treasure and he will treat his fellow soldiers.  
  
Caraway: (*slaps his forehead again) Can I go now? (*~I guess I have to go to the TV station next and... Alone)  
  
Nurse: Um not until you pay the hospital bills ...  
  
A Ward-look-a-like Chef: (*intercedes) and paying for what they've taken.  
  
Soldiers: (*smiles at there leader) Hi General!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Laguna: (*looking at Leon and Seifer) Ok you two can stay here. Um (*in his famous thinking position) the girls can take Ellone's room.  
  
Raine: Will that be ok to you Ellone?  
  
Ellone: Of course mom! (*lively)  
  
Girls: (*giggled) Pajama Party!!!  
  
Fujin: HAPPY! (*smiles)  
  
Seifer: (*secretly looking at Fujin) (*~Oh no an Albino. Reminds me of that girl...Dang! I guess this is what they call Karma)  
  
Selphie: Whoo hoo! Let's Pah-tay!  
  
Laguna: On the other hand, the boys can take the guest room. Um except for Leon, he will be taking Squall's room. He needs to take some rest as the doctor prescribed him.  
  
Seifer: He he he Gunblade party! (*smirks)  
  
Boys : (*Gulps)  
  
Leon: Oh I almost forgot.  
  
Laguna: What is it Leon? Is there something wrong?  
  
Leon: My parents called me a while ago informing me that they will be arriving here um 1600 or 1700 hours.. er I mean tomorrow afternoon around 4 or 5. And oh the kids at the orphanage will be coming along as well. I think they would like to celebrate Halloween here. (*sighs) With my present condition, I think I cannot help them with the kids.  
  
Laguna: Ohhh don't worry lad we're here to help you out!  
  
Raine: Hmm how about picnic Laggy-dear?  
  
Selphie: Whoo hoo! I loveeeeee picnic!  
  
Laguna: What a brilliant idea Raine-dear! And since it is Halloween, you're all gonna wear some costumes he he he.  
  
Teenagers: (*in unison) What?  
  
Laguna: Come on! For the kids ..if you want them to be happy, do it for them ok?  
  
Selphie: Whoo hoo I like Costume picnic-party!  
  
Seifer: (*~What a happy go lucky girl)  
  
Laguna: Well? (*looking at the teens)  
  
Selphie: (*raising her hand) Whoo hoo I like the idea!  
  
Laguna: Ok I got one vote. Any hands?  
  
Girls: Ok! (*raising their hands)  
  
Laguna: Who else? (*looking at the boys)  
  
Zell: (*raising his hands) Er ..count me in.  
  
Roger: Um..I'll be leaving Winhill tom so I guess I cannot come. (*~whew)  
  
Laguna: Ohh come on it's a lame excuse.  
  
Roger: Really sir! I'm not kidding or making some excuses.  
  
Seifer: Ah yes Mr. Loire, he will be leaving tomorrow morning...it's time for him to mop the whole cafeteria he he he.  
  
Roger: (*murmurs) ....  
  
Laguna: Ok then I guess.. you're out of this.  
  
Roger: Thanks for everything Mr. and Mrs. Loire  
  
Raine: That's ok. Hope we can see each other again (*smiles) And to the others... (*looking back at the teens) I think this is the right time to think about your costume for the said party.  
  
Zell: (*snapping his fingers) Ohh I'm sooo excited! He he he! (*imagining himself wearing "that" costume)  
  
Seifer: Hmmm costumes eh? Hmm (*thinks) Let's see who got the best costume (*laughs)  
  
Quistis: What can I wear for that occasion...hmmm (*thinks) AHA! (*Smiles)  
  
Ellone: (*thinks) OH yeah that's it! (*snaps her fingers)  
  
Fujin: ME?  
  
Ellone: Oh I got an idea for you Fu (*whispered something at Fu)  
  
Fujin: OK!  
  
Rinoa: Halloween Costume? Hmmm (*snaps her fingers) Righty!  
  
Laguna: How bout you Leon?  
  
Leon: (*thinking of an excuse) Um I guess I'm gonna follow the doc's prescription..good night everyone and oh thanks for cleaning my wounds (*at the girls and to Mrs. Loire)  
  
Girls: (*shy) Ohhh that's ok.  
  
Seifer: Ohhh there you go again Mr. Kill-joy!  
  
Laguna: don't worry about your costume. I got one for you (*smiles at Leon)  
  
Leon: (*rolling his eyes) ......  
  
Raine: Um Leon, if you need anything, don't hesitate to tell us ok? You know where you can find us...right Laggy-dear?  
  
Laguna: Yeah Raine-dear.  
  
Leon: I will...thanks. (*was about to go upstairs)  
  
Rinoa: (*shyly talks to Leon) Um Leon, do you want me...um t-to accompany you? I mean ...you're a bit shaky with that wound..  
  
Leon: Uh don't worry about me; I'm fine as a pine tree. (*gives out a faint smile)   
  
Rinoa: (*~ hmm?) .....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kiros: I can't believe there's a monster guarding the cave. (*looking at Leon's pet) I have to find another cave to dwell into. (*staring at the GF) Isn't that...griever?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ellone: uh Girls, mind if I ask what costume are you going to wear tom?  
  
Rinoa: (*~Leon...)  
  
Quistis: Oopss it's a secret!  
  
Rinoa: ..... (*~He speaks like..him)  
  
Ellone: Ohh bummer... but I just wanna know so that we're not going to have the same outfit for the picnic-party.  
  
Rinoa: (*~I better check him out, maybe he needs something) Righty!  
  
Ellone: See Rinoa agrees  
  
Selphie: Yeah she's right!  
  
Rinoa: Huh? Um girls excuse me for a while I'm going to get some water downstairs..I'm thirsty.  
  
Ellone: Ok.  
  
Selphie: Want me to come along?  
  
Rinoa: Don't worry about me ...I'm fine as a....(*~oh no! I'm sounding like him too)  
  
Selphie: Huh? Are you ok?  
  
Rinoa: Yeah! (*leaves the room) (*~Whew!) (*She went to see Leon's Room) Huh? Open? (*she scanned the room) (*~He's not here ..maybe he's at the bathroom or the balcony.)  
  
Leon: (*entered the room) Whoa!  
  
Rinoa: (*Shocked) (*she covered her mouth) Um sorry for trespassing here.  
  
Leon: Um yes...can I help you?  
  
Rinoa: (*Shy) Oh I um...ah want to see Squall's pictures ...yeah that's it!  
  
Leon: Oh I see, please have a sit. (*sitting on his bed)  
  
Rinoa: Thanks (*sits next to him)  
  
Leon: (*~heck I mean at the chair not beside me..(*gulps) ) If you want that picture you can ask Mr. and Mrs. Loire to give you some copy of that.  
  
Rinoa: No... I cannot have this. (*looking at the picture of herself and Squall) It will only cut open the old wounds.  
  
Leon: Oh if that so, why bother looking at the past?  
  
Rinoa: hmm... to hurt myself?  
  
Leon: Why? I mean..you've suffered enough from that incident. (*with a concerned look) and hey remember last time, I ...er Squall .no.I pretend to be him so that you can forgive yourself and for him to forgive you.  
  
Rinoa: But you're not him. You can easily forgive me coz you're not .....that person that I'm supposed to say "I'm sorry".  
  
Leon: (*looking down) I know...but ...hey as if Squall will come out from that grave and forgive you...welp that's a different story, a scary one indeed...like my mom's creepy tales.  
  
Rinoa: (*covers her face) (*starts to sob)  
  
Leon: Ohhhh Rinoa, please don't cry. (*handing her some tissue) What's wrong? Do you want me to pretend to be him again?  
  
Rinoa: I think I need a "real" friend right now.  
  
Leon: Ok ..no ghost this time. Ok I'm sorry for what I've said a while ago about him.  
  
Rinoa: (*watery eyes) Mom..  
  
Leon: Huh?  
  
Rinoa: (*she dash outside Leon's room, still sobbing)  
  
Leon: (*dumbfounded) .......  
  
The author: Hmm what happened to Rinoa's mom? What will Leon do to know the truth about it? And what kind of costume will Laguna let Leon wear at the party? And of course the ultimate question..when will I write the next chapter? (*he he he) Thanks for waiting for this chapter! (Hmm déjà vu?) 


	24. Chapter 24: Whatever

A Knight's Promise  
  
Chapter 24: Whatever!  
  
The author: I want to dedicate this chapter to these "angels" namely: Evan'sRinoa, FF9 Zidane, Keiry, The Real Rikku and PasifiKStaR.  
  
From Chapter 23:  
  
Leon: Ok ..no ghost this time. Ok I'm sorry for what I've said a while ago about him.  
  
Rinoa: (*watery eyes) Mom..  
  
Leon: Huh?  
  
Rinoa: (*she dash outside Leon's room, still sobbing)  
  
Leon: (*dumbfounded) .......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Continuation.  
  
Leon: (*slowly opens his eyes) (*yawns) Hmm what time is it? (*looking at the wall clock) GEEZ! It's 9:30 am! I overslept! (*he hastily went into the bathroom to do his morning rituals) Agghhh! (*clutching his shoulder) My wound!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Caraway: I would like to see the video tape about the dragon incident..is that possible?  
  
Ward: (*in a Wrestler-like tone. By the way, that's his normal way of speaking) WITH ALL DUE RESPECT GENERAL CARAWAY, WHY WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE THAT TAPE AGAIN?  
  
Caraway: (*raising his eyebrow) Do I have to tell you that?  
  
Ward: I M-MEAN WHY NOT WATCH THE FOOTAGE ABOUT YOUR WIFE'S ..  
  
Caraway: (*glaring at Ward, as if he's sending missiles of hate at the poor reporter)  
  
Ward: (*He quickly presses the Play button) H-HERE YOU GO.  
  
Caraway: (*glaring at Ward) I wish I could watch this "Alone".  
  
Ward: (*murmuring) IF NOT FOR HIS HIGH POSITION ..  
  
Caraway: You know. I can hear you from here.  
  
Ward: (*denies) I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING?  
  
Caraway: Just hand over the remote control ok?  
  
Ward: (*defeated he handed the remote control at the grumpy General. After that he went outside the room.) (*he said to himself) HMMM. WHAT IS HE UP TO? (*his curiosity makes him decide to sneak in and watch Caraway's reaction.) AND WHY IS IT THAT HE'S DOING THIS ALL BY HIMSELF? WHERE ARE HIS SUBORDINATES? (*these are the questions that run through his confused mind)  
  
Caraway: (*sensing someone was watching him from behind) What angers me is that some people must be told who I AM to know who are they dealing with. (*irritated as usual)  
  
Ward: (*comes out from his hiding place) POPCORN, GENERAL? (*lying)  
  
Caraway: JUST GET OUT!  
  
Ward: (*defeated for the second time, he chose not to come into Caraway's way)  
  
Caraway: (*clicking the Play button) Hmm. (*watching every scenes carefully as to not miss any important details to that event)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Selphie: (*smiling from ear to ear) WHOO HOO! I loveeeeee shopping!  
  
Quistis: So girls, Are you ready to go?  
  
Rinoa: Yep, Here's my costume.  
  
Selphie: (*peeping inside Rinoa's shopping bag) Lemme have a look!  
  
Rinoa: (*hiding her things behind her) Oopsss Sorry you can't! (*giggled)  
  
Selphie: (*sighs) ....  
  
Quistis: How bout you two? (*at Ellone and Fujin)  
  
Fujin: DON'T WORRY!  
  
Ellone: Uh yep! We're ok.  
  
Rinoa: But where are your shopping bags?  
  
Ellone and Fujin: SECRET!!!  
  
Rinoa: (*slapping her forehead) ....  
  
Selphie: Well..Come on! Let's help the guys decorate our picnic ground!  
  
Quistis: And where's that?  
  
Ellone: Dad told me that we're going to celebrate that near Winhill shore.  
  
Fujin: AFFIRMATIVE!  
  
Quistis: I see  
  
Rinoa: Then come on let's get going.  
  
Others: (*imitating Rinoa) RIGHTY! (*they all giggled)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zell: Yo Leon! (*happy to see his comrade)  
  
Seifer: Finally, sleeping beauty is up! Ha ha ha (*mocking Leon)  
  
Leon: Whatever.  
  
Roger: Hmm. that's strange. You're an early bird Leon. How come ..  
  
Irvine: (*interrupting Roger) Hey . I saw Rinoa came into his room last night.  
  
Others: Ohhhhhh (*smiling maliciously)  
  
Leon: (*rolling his eyes) Whatever.  
  
Roger: So you two. he he he.  
  
Seifer: He he he puberty boy.  
  
Leon: (*annoyed at them) Think what you want to think. you green-minded weirdos. She just wanted to check my wound last night. After a few minutes she went into her room.  
  
Seifer: Really? (*doubting his comrade)  
  
Zell: (*shocked) I think he's telling the truth. (*at Leon) Commander your wound is bleeding again)  
  
Leon: Arrghh. Seifer, I'm going to kill you if my arm got amputated by this. What kind of bullet did you use against me?  
  
Seifer: I ran out of ammunition so I put the T-Rexaur's tooth. It's a good thing that's only a milk one Ha ha ha  
  
Others: Ewww  
  
Leon: (*ignoring them he puts some new bandages) Curaga!  
  
Zell: Yo Leon, I think you should ask Matron to clean that. We don't know if the tooth's still inside you.  
  
Seifer: Don't worry, I found the tooth (*showing to them a 10-inch tooth)  
  
Leon: What the?  
  
Seifer: Oopps sorry wrong tooth. (*searching through his pocket) Here you go! (*handing the 3-inch tooth at Leon) You can have that as a souvenir he he he.  
  
Leon: ....  
  
Roger: Oh no!  
  
Irvine: What's wrong?  
  
Zell: Oh no too!  
  
Roger: I'm going to miss my train if I stay any longer.  
  
Irvine: You better start running outside.  
  
Roger: Hey, where's the car?  
  
Seifer: Remember, Mr. and Mrs. Loire went near the beach to decorate the area. And speaking of that. they told us that if Mr. Sleeping-Commander wakes up, we have to go there to help them out.  
  
Irvine: And speaking of that. I need to prepare for my costumes for tonight!  
  
Zell: Yikes! (*he hurriedly went upstairs to fix his things)  
  
Roger: And I have to go to the train station or else... um Commander (*SeeD salutes) Permission to leave Sir!  
  
Leon: Granted. (*nods)  
  
Roger: Sir thank you sir! (*he went on his way)  
  
Seifer: Hey wait up! (*at Roger)  
  
Roger: Yeah? (*turning around)  
  
Seifer: If you happen to see Rinoa please tell her to come to the "place" ok?  
  
Roger: What place?  
  
Seifer: She'll get that.  
  
Roger: (*nods then he left)  
  
Leon: (*to himself) Dang. do I need to wear some stupid Halloween costume?  
  
Seifer: Speaking of costumes. excuse me Commander but I have to check on my stuffs. Asta la vista!  
  
Leon: Costume? (*sighs) (*~I have no idea what to wear)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raine: Um let's put the tables here, then the chairs ..  
  
Laguna: (*staring at his wife, smiling) You're really a cutey-pie my Raine- dear.  
  
Raine: (*pinching Laguna's cheek) You don't have to tell Laggy-dear. (*giggles)  
  
Laguna: (*his smile turns into frown) ...  
  
Raine: What's wrong Laggy?  
  
Laguna: I wish our son could see this. He likes costume parties. (*sighs) I can still remember him running around that cherry tree wearing his favorite knight suit that you made for him.  
  
Raine: Hmm . me too Laggy, me too. (*hugging her husband)  
  
?????: What a Kodak moment!  
  
Laguna and Raine: Huh? (*turning around to see Roger) Roger!  
  
Roger: Um Sorry to interrupt you, Mr. and Mrs. Loire. I just want to say thank you for your hospitality. Farewell (*bows)  
  
Laguna: Ohh you don't have to go. Just stay here for the celebration.  
  
Raine: Yes.  
  
Roger: I would like to. but I have to go.  
  
Laguna: That's too bad. But anyway, hope we're going to see you next time ok?  
  
Roger: I'll see to it sir. Thanks and good bye  
  
Raine: Take care!  
  
Roger: Thanks (*he gave the couple a final wave then he leaves)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ellone: (*walking beside Fujin) Um after this, we have to go to the Winhill Beach to help mom and dad out with the decors.  
  
Quistis: Ohhh I'm so excited (*She spins around then... Blagag!) Ouchhhh!  
  
Selphie: Ohhh Quistis trips. Are you ok? (*offering her hand)  
  
Quistis: Darn it. huh? (*she noticed something familiar) Hey this is my missing cellphone (*kissing her phone) I missed my yellow phone.  
  
Fujin: (*chuckles) FUNNY  
  
Rinoa: You're going to stain your dress if you don't stand right now Quisty.  
  
Quistis: (*cleaning her skirt) There! Come on let's go!  
  
Ellone: Roger!  
  
Girls: Huh?  
  
Roger: Hey girls wassup? Having some picnic here?  
  
Quistis: What are you doing here?  
  
Roger: I'll be going back to Balamb remember?  
  
Rinoa: I see. Welp good bye!  
  
Roger: No hugs or a good bye kiss?  
  
Quistis: In your dreams Mister.  
  
Ellone: Um where's Leon?  
  
Selphie: And Irvy, Seify and Zellski.  
  
Roger: Maybe by now, they're heading to the beach to lend Mr. and Mrs. Loire a hand.  
  
Rinoa: I think we must hurry back to the house to put this things so that we can help them too.  
  
Quistis: I agree with you.  
  
Girls: Good bye Roger.  
  
Roger: Oh wait before I go.  
  
Quistis: Don't ask for the kisses and hugs or my whip will kiss your sorry face.  
  
Roger: Ha ha ha cool down girl.  
  
Quistis: (*raising an eyebrow) What is it?  
  
Roger: (*at Rinoa) Rin, that green-eyed monster wants you to go to the "place".  
  
Rinoa: Why? (*she remembered something) Oh I See. Okies thanks.  
  
Selphie: The place?  
  
Rinoa: You know the "Place"  
  
Roger: Yeah what's that place?  
  
Rinoa: Girlie talks (*smiles)  
  
Roger: ..... (*frowns)  
  
Fujin: GO NOW  
  
Roger: Huh? (*at Fujin)  
  
Fujin: LATE  
  
Roger: Oh right! Farewell girls, hope you all owe me the kisses and hugs.  
  
Girls: Whatever!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
?????: You're not getting away with this Odine!  
  
Odine: Zhup up! I don't know vhy people like you vants to interfere vith my magnificent experimentz, my greatezt contribution to the world! HA HA HA HA!  
  
?????: You call that monster your magnificent experiment? Hah! Yeah right that will contribute to the "Destruction" of the world.  
  
Odine: Hey! Don't call my preciouz pet a monster. He iz NOT A MONZTER! Thankz to that boy and that black guy, my pet becomez a half reptile, half robot arghhhh. It'z a good thing that they could not talk or hear or see coz they're DEAD aha hahahhahhahahah! Meanwhile, I'm going to feed the "Lion" vith a plaztic meat. Ha ha ha ha!  
  
?????: Wait 'til I get out from here..die you ugly imp!  
  
Odine: Imp eh? Let'z zee vhose going to die. (*to his guards) Tell her who'z going to die.  
  
Guard#1: Um. (*to Guard#2) Who's going to die pal?  
  
Guard#2: I dunno sorry.  
  
Odine: ARRGHHH! Just pull down that lever and punish her!  
  
Guard#1: Ok one electrified woman coming up (*pulling the lever)  
  
?????: AHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
The author: Thanks for all the emails and reviews! And sorry again for delaying this chapter, you see I run out of Zidane's cookies and I have to search the whole Alexandria for it. (*sighs) 


	25. Chapter 25: Where's Julia?

A Knight's Promise  
  
Chapter 25: Where's Julia?  
  
The author: Thanks for patiently waiting for this one to come up!  
  
From Chapter 24:  
  
Guard#1: Ok one electrified woman coming up (*pulling the lever)  
  
?????: AHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Continuation.  
  
Zell: Come on guys let's go to the beach! (*holding his "flying skate board" A/N: Sorry I forgot the name of that board)  
  
Seifer: What's that for? Don't say you're going to surf with that?  
  
Zell: Um it can fly even on whatever surface including the ocean. And who knows it'll become handy.  
  
Seifer: Handy?  
  
Zell: Like um. right now if you're going to kill me then I'll get away from you faster with this. (*hops to his board and starts to hover around)  
  
Seifer: Ha ha ha great example. Might as well try that (*grabs his gunblade then starts to swing it at Zell)  
  
Zell: Yikes! (*dodging)  
  
Leon: Stop that Seifer. you might break this house down. Find another spot ok?  
  
Seifer: My pleasure Commander. (*at Zell) Want to add some real blood to your costume eh Chicken wuss?  
  
Zell: (*making a peace sign) Peace bro! This is wholesome remember?  
  
Irvine: (*from upstairs) Hey guys speaking of costumes, shouldn't you three be preparing it by now?  
  
Leon: (*~uh oh I have to meet my "tree pal" today. Better check the tree)  
  
Seifer: I'll just bring my costume and change there at the beach.  
  
Zell: Why not change here so when you go there, you're all set!  
  
Seifer: Heck no! I don't want to be added to your society Zell.  
  
Zell: He he he I don't want to ask what kind of society is that. I know it won't be good one.  
  
Seifer: (*smirks)  
  
Irvine: (*descending from stairs) I dunno but I think for the first time I have to agree with Seifer this time.  
  
Zell: Huh? I can't believe you dude. You're in favor with Mr. Taunt- everybody-especially-poor-Zell?  
  
Irvine: (*nods)  
  
Seifer: (*clapping) Bravo! Irvine is thinking for the first time in his life! He he he! OH NO! THE END IS NEAR!  
  
Irvine: (*ignoring Seifer) Look here buddy, if we walk around Winhill wearing these costumes; first, the Winhillers might fall down laughing at us; second, some folks might think that we're monsters and stab us to death using their . (*thinking)  
  
Seifer: (*he corrected) Flowers (*laughs)  
  
Zell: Hmp ok fine! You two go on and team up! At least I got Commander here to.. (*looking at Leon's direction) What the?  
  
Irvine: Where did he go? He's there a while ago. (*looking around)  
  
Zell: Ekkkkk a ghost! (*hiding behind his index finger)  
  
Seifer: He just went out while we're chatting here.  
  
Zell: Yes I know that. I'm just kidding.  
  
Irvine: Come on guys get your things and let's make the girls drool to death!  
  
Seifer and Zell: YEAH! (*punching the air)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Winhill Beach  
  
Laguna: (*fixing his colorful curly wig) How's that Raine-dear?  
  
Raine: (*yep she's not wearing any costumes) Ok. You're all set!  
  
Laguna: (*wearing a clown-costume with a red nose to go with it and of course the wig) How do I look? With this, no one..as in NO ONE will recognize me he he he (*smiling and whirling around)  
  
Raine: (*sighs) I thought you're going to wear a king-like costume?  
  
Laguna: (*frowns) Rainey ..  
  
Raine: Ok.(*sighs) I understand.  
  
Laguna: (*smiling again) Ooops! I'm a clown so I'm supposed to cheer people up! So be happy now my queen! (*kissing Raine's right hand) Hey you're so unfair Raine-dear!  
  
Raine: Why? (*crossing her arms)  
  
Laguna: Costumes?  
  
Raine: (*complaining like a child) I look silly wearing that mantle with holes around my eyes to look like a ghost and don't forget that big sunflower you put on top of it. (*pouting her lips)  
  
Laguna: Of course that's a lady ghost he he he. Be thankful that I put a flower instead of a star on top or you'll look like a Christmas tree. (*smiles)  
  
Raine: (*looking away from her husband) Hmmp!  
  
Laguna: Come on don't be a killjoy Mrs. Loire!  
  
Raine: (*annoyed) Stop clowning around and go and give that bag to Leon ok?  
  
Laguna: ohhh the lady ghost is mad at me. I wont leave you until you smile at me Rainey-poo.  
  
Raine: (*frowns) ....  
  
Laguna: Ohhh don't frown like that my sweety. I'll cry reallyyyyyyyyyy loud if you still frown like that?  
  
Raine: Geez ok.ok. (*smiles faintly) there happy?  
  
Laguna: (*scratches his head) that will do. (*~Geez.I better stop fooling around or I'll end up outside the house tonight) Ok my dearest I'm going to give this to Leon bye-bye! (*gives her a flying kiss then skips his way to their house)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cherry Tree  
  
Rinoa: (*looking at the tree) Um girls.  
  
Others: Huh?  
  
Selphie: What's wrong Rin?  
  
Quistis: yeah  
  
Rinoa: Uh. (*thinking of an excuse)  
  
Selphie: Hmm. Wait Rin, Ohhh I know! (*snapping her fingers) You're going to meet your tree pal today am I right or am I right again? (*chuckles)  
  
Rinoa: (*blushing) Stop that Selphie! It's a secret remember.  
  
Selphie: (*covering her mouth) Oopsss  
  
Quistis: Tree pal? That's new.hmm interesting.  
  
Ellone: I want to see your tree-pal too Rin!  
  
Fujin: SAME!  
  
Rinoa: Well..  
  
Others: Come on Rin!  
  
Rinoa: (*defeated) I guess there's nothing wrong with that.  
  
Selphie: WHOO HOO!!!  
  
Others: ALRIGHT!  
  
Rinoa: But I think he's not yet around. So we have to wait here for a moment.  
  
Ellone: Don't worry, the boys can handle the preparations for the costume party (*giggles)  
  
Quistis: Hey girls, why don't we hide at the bushes so that we can observe the guy while he's standing at the tree? When we're sure that the man standing there is that guy, we can come out from our hiding places and greet him. What ya think? (*winks)  
  
Others: Ok  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Winhill Beach  
  
Zell: Whoa cool! (*looking around) Hey guys check this out!  
  
Seifer: Hmm. (*smiles)  
  
(*There are lots of wooden tables and chairs around, with fake spider webs and creepy things like skeletons, scary masks, bats at the fence and rocks near the area)  
  
Irvine: (*shaken) AHH!!!  
  
Seifer: What?  
  
Irvine: ZOMBIES!!!  
  
Raine: Do you like it? (*smiling)  
  
Boys: AHHH!! GHOST!!!  
  
Seifer: .with a sunflower on her head?  
  
Raine: (*giggles) Laguna did this.  
  
Zell: Mrs. Raine?  
  
Raine: Yes it is me.  
  
Boys: (*sigh in relief) Whew!  
  
Raine: And oh (*pointing at the zombie like hands at the sand) There are no zombies underneath the ground, there are just mannequin's hands. Pretty creepy isn't it?  
  
Boys: Ohhh  
  
Zell: They're like props used in horror films. Nice work Mrs. Raine! (*inspecting one of the hands)  
  
Raine: Thanks!  
  
Seifer: I like what you did here.  
  
Irvine: There's one more thing missing though..  
  
Others: What?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cherry Tree  
  
Quistis: (*hiding at the bushes) Ekkkkk! There's a caterpillar crawling here ewww!  
  
Rinoa: (*hiding at the bushes, beside Quistis) (*~I'm nervous.ohh what's going to happen if I do see him. What will I say to start the conversation?)  
  
Selphie: (*beside Rinoa) This is your idea Quistis. Just be quite there ok?  
  
Quistis: (*rolling her eyes) ...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Winhill's chocobo area  
  
Laguna: Skip! Skip! Skip! Skip! (*~Arrghh I look like a moron doing this.but oh well) Skip! Skip!  
  
Kiros: (*hiding at the tree near Laguna) (*~Now's my chance to talk to him.)  
  
Laguna: Skip! Skip! (*stops then he search the area) (*~ that's weird . I feel like someone's watching over me)  
  
Kiros: (*~Here goes nothing) (*Was about to show himself)  
  
????: Mr. Loire!  
  
Laguna: (*turning to see a familiar face) LEON! (*~How did he recognize me?)  
  
Kiros: (*~wrong timing..)  
  
Leon: Good afternoon Mr. Loire. I was about to go to the beach.. Um. where's Mrs. Raine?  
  
Laguna: Good afternoon too! I'm so glad to see you Leon. Oh Raine dear? She's at the beach waiting for your friends. And yeah she wants you to have this. (*handing the bag)  
  
Leon: For me? What's this? (*peeping inside the bag) (*gulps)  
  
Laguna: Your costume!  
  
Leon: (*slapping his forehead) (*~duh..yeah my costume for that party..great) (*Sighs)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the same time.  
  
Selphie: (*still hiding) Ohh I'm so excited! What if that guy's a Leon-look- a-like! Blue eyes with a killer looks, Brown hair..owww (*giggles)  
  
Ellone: (*next to Selphie) Hey I think someone's coming!  
  
Fujin: ELEVEN O'CLOCK  
  
?????: Hmm where could ...? (*looking around)  
  
Rinoa: (*standing) ODINE?!!!  
  
Odine: Huh?  
  
Ellone: (*standing too) He's your tree pal?  
  
Rinoa: What are you doing here? (*approaching Odine)  
  
Odine: I have to meet zomeone here and that'z none of your buzinezz mizzy,  
  
Selphie: Rin! (*following her)  
  
Quistis: Leon-look-a-like eh? Let's go Fu!  
  
Fujin: OK!  
  
Rinoa: How dare you show your face here after all the HORRIBLE THINGS that you've done to us! (*almost in tears)  
  
Odine: Horrible thingz? Don't you ever call my beautiful creationz as horrible thingz!!! (*eyeing Rinoa)  
  
Ellone: (*from behind) And what do you want us to call that?  
  
Odine: Ohh more girlz! Am I popular or vhat he he he.  
  
Fujin: FURIOUS  
  
Ellone: Yeah I am Fu! He killed many of our townspeople especially Uncle Kiros and my beloved brother!  
  
Odine: Vatch your mouth girl! Don't accuse me vith that! I'm not a murderer; I'm a very handzome scientist!  
  
Rinoa: (*starts to cry) It's your entire fault Odine.. YOU.. HEARTLESS IMP!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chocobo Area  
  
Laguna: Hey did you hear that?  
  
Leon: Yeah. I think that's Rinoa!  
  
Laguna: Hmm. my super bionic sense told me that the commotion is at that "famous Cherry tree"  
  
Leon: (*nods) Let's go!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Caraway Mansion  
  
To my Beloved husband,  
  
Probably while you're reading this letter, I'm miles away from home. Why? Coz I can't stand the pain that our precious child is suffering with. Have you seen her eyes? They are full of sorrow and hopelessness. Every night, I can see her curling up near the balcony..crying. I thought it will only last for days so I ignore this, telling myself that it is normal to mourn for her much-loved friend. But I was wrong. those days become weeks, weeks turn into months and now it's been two years. Two years Caraway! Two long years! I'm so worried about her. I'm scared that maybe... Who knows she might suddenly jump out of the balcony or slash her wrist.I do have faith that our child will not do those things but we should not ignore these possibilities. Look at her Caraway! Have you seen her even smile since then? No. if you haven't paying attention with that. You've been busy with all these political nonsense! And your only quality time (if that's what you call it) for her is to shout and tell her to stop from crying. Hitting her hard at the back with your hands! Hands that are supposed to be embracing and comforting her ...Caring and telling her that everything's gonna be fine. But no! Your hands were like a hammer.. smashing through our child's fragile body. I know you want her to move on with her life, but doing such will only worsen the situation. She's not like your subordinates that you have to train using iron hands just to enhance their skills. She's your daughter for God sake! Well enough about that..I hope you'll realize all these things. And as for me, I want to end all her afflictions. How? You'll find out soon. Just always remember..that I'm always thinking of you and our beloved angel.  
  
Your loving wife,  
  
Julia Heartilly~Caraway  
  
Caraway: (*crumpled the paper and throw it to the trash can) There's no point of keeping this junk. Julia...why?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cherry Tree  
  
Odine: Zo you're that problem child from Deling City eh? You know your father iz turning the whole city upside down just to look for you.  
  
Rinoa: Our family problem is none of your business too Odine!  
  
Selphie: Geez do you even have any conscience Odine?  
  
Quistis: Well I doubt it.  
  
Ellone: Don't change the topic Mr. Odine!  
  
Fujin: OBJECTIVE OF GOING HERE  
  
Odine: I told you IT'S NOT YOUR BUSINESS. I'M INNOCENT OKAY?  
  
Rinoa: (*grabbing him by his big rounded plate-like collar) Innocent? After you've killed innocent lives and continuously doing dangerous experiments, you're saying that you're still guiltless?  
  
??????: Hey what's this commotion all about. Excuse me Fu, Ellone and Quistis.  
  
Selphie: Sir Laguna!  
  
Laguna: (*~Geez they identified who I am) Yes that's me! (*he notices Rinoa) Hey Rin what's that?  
  
Rinoa: (*showing Odine) what's wrong? This thing.  
  
Odine: Put me down!  
  
Laguna: (*eyes widened) ODINE?  
  
Odine: I zaid put me down!!!  
  
Rinoa: (*drops Odine) ....  
  
Odine: Ahh you muzt be the leader here. (*~though he looked like a clown) You zee these girlz were pestering me. They're torturing me, forcing me with thingz that I don't vant to do. I vould like them to..  
  
Girls: WHAT?  
  
Laguna: DIE!!!!  
  
Odine: Die? Eh not bad  
  
Laguna: (*charging Odine and grabbing his throat) DIE ODINE!!!! DIEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Girls: (*Shocked) Ohhh my!  
  
Leon: (*from behind) What's going on? Geez! (*noticing Laguna killing somebody) Calm down Mr. Loire! (*pulling Odine away from a berserk clown, grabbing him by his collar)  
  
Odine: Ugh tell him to stop clowning around and tell me who I am, Kramer!  
  
Leon: Do I have to introduce you? I think all of them know you too well.  
  
Odine: Ahh at lazt you're here.  
  
Leon: (*nods)  
  
Laguna: What?! Don't tell me you're working with this Lunatic?  
  
Leon: Work with this .. (*he looks disgustedly at Odine) Heck no! But he's here to do some important business with us SeeDs.  
  
Quistis and Selphie: Huh?  
  
Leon: Quistis, Selphie. He's the researcher that we're waiting for.  
  
Quistis: What? Oh no..  
  
Selphie: Mega bummer.. (*sighs)  
  
Odine: I think you two owe me something... (*rubbing his throat)  
  
Rinoa: And what business is that? (*wiping some tears off her cheeks)  
  
Leon: (*Startled) (*~She's crying?) He's going to move the reptile's carcass away from here. Plus he's here to check if that dragon was the "one" we're looking for all these years.  
  
Laguna: I can't believe you're on that weirdo's side.  
  
Leon: We need him alive..for now. Come on weirdo (*grabbing Odine's collar)  
  
Odine: Is this the way you treat your guest? And not just an ordinary guest, a VIP!  
  
Leon: Very Idiot Person?  
  
Odine: Arghh.  
  
Leon: Come Mr. Odine, we have a pre-historic creature to deal with. Um Quistis, please do me a favor to call Angeline and tell her I missed her. Thanks.  
  
Quistis: Ok!  
  
Laguna: Uh can I come along Leon? I want to see that creature for the last time.  
  
Odine: Zorry no clownz allowed!  
  
Leon: And what do you call yourself?  
  
Ellone: Yeah you look one yourself! (*sticking her tongue out at Odine)  
  
Odine: (*sticking his tongue out too) Bleh!  
  
Leon: Ok Mr. Loire.  
  
Laguna: Thanks.  
  
Odine: Vhat? V-vhy?  
  
Leon: Who's the head of this operation?  
  
Odine: Alright...alright!  
  
Laguna: (*sticking his tongue out at Odine)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After 35 minutes  
  
Winhill Cavern  
  
Odine: (*examining the remains) Hmm. I see.  
  
Leon: Take your time Odine and examine it carefully. We want to make sure if that's your pet.  
  
Odine: Ok just give me a couple of minutes.  
  
Leon: I'm just near the cavern's entrance if you need anything.  
  
Odine: (*nods)  
  
Leon: Now, don't do any mischievous acts or I'm going to kill you myself. Ok?  
  
Odine: Ok! Ok!  
  
Leon: Good!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cavern's Entrance  
  
Laguna: (*Looking at the sunset) Squall..  
  
Leon: Mr. Laguna! Want some coffee? (*handing him a cup of coffee)  
  
Laguna: Thanks lad. (*reaching for the cup)  
  
Leon: I thought you wanted to see the dragon? How come you're here and haven't paying even a single glance at it?  
  
Laguna: (*sighs) maybe later.  
  
Leon: Oh ok. (*sitting at the rock opposite of Laguna)  
  
Laguna: By the way, you said last night that your parents will be coming here right?  
  
Leon: The train will be arriving (*looking at his watch) two hours and twenty-five minutes from now.  
  
Laguna: I see. Can I come along? I want to welcome them here. I'm the mayor here remember?  
  
Leon: Sure Mr. Laguna. Uh. (*looking at the ground)  
  
Laguna: What's wrong lad?  
  
Leon: Ah.nothing  
  
Laguna: Oh come on tell the clown what's your problem! I might give you a nice, big red balloon (*winks)  
  
Leon: It's ...it's about Ri..  
  
Laguna: Ohh I can be a love guru too he he he  
  
Leon: (*blushes) No Sir n-not that thing. I mean.. I'm just curious about her.  
  
Laguna: (*smiling) Curious? I'm curious about Raine too when I first met her.  
  
Leon: Odine mentioned a while ago that she's a problem child and she did run away from her father. Then last night, when I mentioned my mother to her, she just cried and run off. I really don't have any clue about it.  
  
Laguna: Oh I see. (*rubbing his red nose)  
  
Leon: I want to help her Mr. Loire.  
  
Laguna: Maybe you should now this as to not to hurt her feelings. You see Rinoa did runaway from his dad a year ago. And her mother was missing until now.  
  
Leon: Oh Julia Heartilly? Yeah I've heard that news before. We even volunteered to search for her but General Caraway refused our offer. Yeah I remember now..  
  
Laguna: That Caraway..is such a loser. It's a good thing that Rinoa is teaching him a lesson he'll never forget.  
  
Leon: uh wait? You knew about her plans against his father? Then why did you allow her to do so?  
  
Laguna: You don't know what kind of father this Caraway was. He's soooooo strict and mean. He always shouts and beat Rinoa when she was young. I know all those things for Rinoa used to call me everyday, without Caraway knowing it. I'm dying to help her to get out of that place but I can't. I don't know how she survived all those things ...poor Rinoa.  
  
Leon: Hmm General Caraway? Uh correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't it that Caraway's your bestfriend? I even saw your photo with him and another black guy.  
  
Laguna: Yes that is true. But that was then before that incident, before that dragon wrecked our lives.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Winhill Beach  
  
Quistis: All set now girls?  
  
Girls: Yeah!  
  
Quistis: (*was wearing a long pinkish gown with wings like that of a dragon- fly)  
  
Selphie: (*coming out of the cubicle) WOWW Quistis! You look like..um a Barbie Doll! (*she was wearing a black dress with pointed nose and hat.yep she's a witch!)  
  
Quistis: Thank you Selphie. And you um look like....er.a witch (*laughs, covering her mouth)  
  
Selphie: Really? So my costume works! But I don't have any broom as my props. What a bummer.  
  
Quistis: Uh.. (*scans the toilet) How about this (*hands her the mop)  
  
Selphie: (*laughs like a witch) HI HI HI HI! Not bad!  
  
Fujin: (*from the next cubicle) FINISHED! (*She's wearing a white gown and a long, white wig)  
  
Selphie: Whoa you look awesome Fu!  
  
Quistis: and you're..?  
  
Fujin: WHITE LADY  
  
??????: Yeah I want her to dress like Shiva but she said Shiva is almost nude so there.  
  
Quistis and Selphie: Huh? (*looking at the cubicle next to Fujin)  
  
Ellone: (*twirling around) HI!  
  
Quistis and Selphie: AHHH What is that?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Winhill Cavern  
  
Leon: So that was the story.  
  
Laguna: (*nods)  
  
Odine: Ok I'm through examining the carcass .Kramer!  
  
Leon: Huh? Ok .so?  
  
Odine: Hmm I'm afraid .....  
  
Laguna and Leon: Huh??!!  
  
The Author: Huh? Don't tell me that Leon killed the wrong dragon? So what happened to Mrs. Julia? Where did she go? How will she help her daughter with her problem now that she's one of it? Wonder what was Ellone's costume? Find out next chapter! (Chapter 26: The clown's tear) 


	26. Chapter 26: The Clown’s Tear

A Knight's Promise  
  
Chapter 26: The Clown's Tear  
  
Author: Whew! After 1 million years ...I mean a month welp ..here it is!!! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Merry Christmas to all! (Strangely, the characters here were still celebrating Halloween ^_^; )  
  
Previously (if you can still remember the story though.)  
  
Odine: Ok I'm through examining the carcass .Kramer!  
  
Leon: Huh? Ok .so?  
  
Odine: Hmm I'm afraid .....  
  
Laguna and Leon: Huh??!!  
  
Continuation..  
  
Odine: (*stares at Leon and Laguna)  
  
Leon and Laguna: (*stares back at him)  
  
Odine: (*narrowing his eyes)  
  
Leon and Laguna: (*narrowing their eyes too)  
  
Odine: (*frowns)  
  
Leon: (*frowns) Quit this nonsense and tell us what we seek!  
  
Laguna: Yeah!  
  
Odine: Yez thiz iz the one. (*sighs)  
  
Leon: YEAH!  
  
Odine: My precious baby iz dead wahhhhhhhh!!!! (*wails like a child)  
  
Laguna: At last Squall you can rest in peace and so as your Uncle Kiros.  
  
Odine: (*At Leon) So... If you want to keep it as a trophy, you can do so but if you don't want then I'll ask my men to drag the corpse. So what do you reckon?  
  
Leon: Headmaster Cid will be coming today, I will ask his opinion about this then we'll let you know. Coz. If I have to make the decision to myself, I will definitely get rid of this ...junk. There's no point of keeping a decaying reptile.  
  
Odine: (*Gasps) (*~j-junk? JUNK? You're calling my beautiful creation a junk? Let's see who's going to be a junk when you meet my "real" baby he he he)  
  
Laguna: Yeah I guess you're right Leon. I'm with you. (*tapping him)  
  
Leon: (*nods)  
  
Odine: Very well then. I'll wait for your call.  
  
Leon: (*nods)  
  
Odine: (*turning around, then smiles) (*~Pathetic foolz...bwa ha ha ha ha)  
  
Laguna: (*at Odine) HEY YOU!!!  
  
Odine: (*gulps) (*~Did he noticed me smiling?) Y-yes? (*a bit nervous)  
  
Laguna: You still owe me something.  
  
Odine: Vhat?  
  
Laguna: Come on, you just killed my SON and his UNCLE!  
  
Odine: Me? Are you accusing me for your zon'z death?  
  
Leon: Calm down Mr. Laguna.  
  
Laguna: But he.  
  
Leon: (*sighs) (*at Odine) Just say you're sorry Odine then you can die.. I mean you can go.  
  
Odine: VHAT? B-but? Argghhhh alright! ZORRY!  
  
Laguna: I can tell.. you're not sincere with it.  
  
Odine: (*~Arghhh!) (*kneels then with watery eyes) I'm zo zorry! Please forgive me. (*blowing his nose at his own sleeves)  
  
Laguna: Ahh why do I bother to ask you to say sorry... I'll never EVER forgive you for what you did to my son and to my best pal. (*tears start to fill his eyes) Even if you said I'm sorry for a billion times, it will not change the fact ...that my son is DEAD! HE'S NOW DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!!! YOU AND YOUR UGLY EXPERIMENTS!!! (*pointing at Odine)  
  
Odine: (*hiding behind Leon) I zaid I-I'm zorry (*gives out a fake sob) Leon, Pleaze help me..he wantz to hurt ...the poor handzome zcientizt!  
  
Leon: (*slapping his forehead) Whatever.  
  
Laguna: YOU DESERVE TO DIE! (*with a terrifying look on his face)  
  
Odine: (*still hiding) Zee! Zee! He vantz to kill me too! Look at him! He'z like a mad clown juzt like in the horror filmz! Brrr..aren't you scared Leon?  
  
Leon: (*at Odine) Hey will you stop hiding behind me and he's after you, not me. (*shoves him aside)  
  
Odine: AHHHH!!! Nooo!!  
  
Laguna: (*approaching Odine) ......  
  
Odine: AHHHHH HE'S GOING TO KILL ME AHHH!!!! (*closes his eyes) (*he felt someone's hand on his shoulders) (*~Oh no he'z going to choke me to death!)  
  
Laguna: (*Tapping Odine's shoulders) (*sighs) Forgiven  
  
Odine: Huh? (*he slowly opens his eyes) Vhat did you zay?  
  
Laguna: (*turning his back at Odine) Do I have to repeat that again? Or do you want me to change my mind?  
  
Odine: Really?  
  
Leon: Mr. Loire?  
  
Laguna: It's now over.. The dragon's dead. There's no point of holding this grudge against him...am I right (*turning to see Leon, then he smiles) Leon?  
  
Leon: Mr. Loire.. (*he slowly nods at the smiling clown) (*switching his eye at Odine) Now go! Before his grudge reach me.  
  
Odine: OHHH THANK you!! (*bowing) Thank you zo much! I'll never forget thiz day! (*runs away) (*~I'll get you two next time!)  
  
Leon: Come on Mr. Loire. We have to go to the Train station.  
  
Laguna: Yes of course. But hey ...You're forgetting something Mr. Commander he he he.  
  
Leon: What? (*he asked innocently)  
  
Laguna: (*Smiles from ear to ear)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Winhill Beach  
  
Irvine: (*wearing a fake fang and a Dracula suit) I'm done!  
  
Raine: Wow that's neat Irvine. Um where are your friends?  
  
Seifer: (*coming out of the comfort room) Well..What do you think of this? (*wearing his trench coat with a real pumpkin on his head) (*turning around, stretching his hand on his side) Well? Now all I need is a black horse he he he!  
  
Raine and Irvine: WHOA! You look like a real ...  
  
????: Wait 'til you see my costume!  
  
All: Huh?  
  
Zell: Tah DAH!!!! (*wearing a giant hotdog costume with his under garments outside the suit)  
  
Irvine: (*gazing at Zell from head to foot) What's that?  
  
Seifer: A giant...  
  
Irvine: giant?  
  
Seifer: (*shaking his head) Never mind.  
  
Zell: I'm THE HOTDOGMAN!!! (*acts like he's some kind of a super hero) Defender of the starving mouths!!!  
  
Raine: (*chuckles)  
  
Zell: Well?  
  
Seifer: (*smirking) You really want to hear my comment?  
  
Zell: Er..on second thought..  
  
Irvine: Whoa! Wait guys..Look who's here (*smiling)  
  
Selphie: (*with a witch costume) Hiya! What's up guys!  
  
Zell: Hi Selphie the Witch!  
  
Seifer: A witch with a ..mop? Hmm that's new.  
  
Quistis: Make way for me! The..  
  
Seifer: Let me guess.. A giant FLY?  
  
Irvine and Zell: Ha ha.  
  
Quistis: (*glared at the two SeeDs) Ahem I'm a fairy princess duh!  
  
Seifer: Oh I see  
  
Fujin: (*with White lady costume) HI!  
  
Seifer: (*eyes widened) (*~Heck my heart..What's happening to me? Is that...Fujin? She's..) Beautiful.. (*unaware that he's saying his thoughts)  
  
Irvine and Zell: Huh?  
  
Zell: A love-struck pumpkin-head eh? That's new (*imitating Seifer)  
  
??????: Hello mom!  
  
Zell: Huh? (*his jaw drops)  
  
Raine: Ellone is that you?  
  
Ellone: Yes mom, why? Is something the matter?  
  
Seifer: And you're supposed to be..?  
  
Ellone: (*swinging her hands from side to side) I'm a Moogle!  
  
Raine: Ohhh you're sooooo cute my sweetie!  
  
(*all of them greeted and complimented their friend's costume)  
  
Seifer: (*scanning the area) Where's ...  
  
Selphie: Look! There she is! (*pointing at an angel near the shore)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rinoa: (*she's dressed like the Elf princess (Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King-the last part when she kissed Aragon) with angel wings (of course)) (*~The sea, it's so serene and ...blue, as blue and calm as his ... eyes.)  
  
Quistis: (*they both say in unison) (*looking at the sea) Leon  
  
Rinoa: (*they both say in unison) (*looking at the sea) Squall  
  
Rinoa: Huh? Quistis! What are you doing here?  
  
Quistis: Hey! I should be the one asking that. What are you doing here? Everybody's waiting for you dear. (*Hmm that rhymes)  
  
Rinoa: (*changing the subject) You've mentioned Leon, is he already here?  
  
Quistis: (*sighs) Nah, looking at the calm blue ocean reminds me of his cool blue eyes. (*giggles)  
  
Rinoa: You do like him, don't you?  
  
Quistis: (*giggles) Oh no I'm blushing stop teasing me with him Rin. Hi hi hi!  
  
Rinoa: (*~duh I'm not teasing her with him) Oh I see. (*looking away to face the ocean)  
  
Quistis: You missed that boy again, aren't you? I can see the sadness in your eyes.  
  
Rinoa: (*nods) (*~And Leon reminds me of him. They have a very strong resemblance...I wonder if... nah It can't be)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Winhill Train Station  
  
Cid: (*to the orphans) Children, I want you all to behave well ok?  
  
Children: Yes Mr. Cid!  
  
Edea: They're always behaving well my dear Ciddy. Am I right kids?  
  
Children: WHOO HOO!!!  
  
?????: Dad! Mom!  
  
Edea: (*turning to see a fine, young and handsome prince/knight like lad coming her way) (*gasps) Is that you my dearest?  
  
Leon: (*blushing) Oh mom stop that, I'm so embarrassed right now. Walking around Winhill like this (*touching his suit)  
  
Laguna: But it fits you well, Leon. It took Raine two long weeks to prepare for that one. (*~Hmm...just like what I suspected, Raine made a replica of Squall's knight outfit. But why?)  
  
Edea: (*at Laguna) Oh you must be..  
  
Leon: Oh yeah dad, mom ..this is Mr. Laguna Loire, the mayor of this town.  
  
Laguna: Hello there. It's a pleasure to meet you both (*bows at them) On behalf of Winhill, I would like to welcome you Mr. and Mrs. Kramer. That goes for the kids as well! (*smiling merrily at the kids)  
  
Orphan #1: (*whispering at her playmate) Psst psst he's kinda scary don't you think?  
  
Orphan #2: Yeah. But I think he's a nice man though.  
  
Cid: (*SeeD salutes at Laguna) Thank you Mr. Laguna. We're pleased to meet you too.  
  
Leon: Um mom, dad, we prepared something for you two and of course for the kids. We're going to have a party at the beach.  
  
Edea: Wait dearest..you're forgetting something (*smiling)  
  
Leon: Huh? What?  
  
Edea: Where's our hug!!!  
  
Leon: Mom?  
  
Cid: We missed you so much my son.  
  
Leon: ohhh please not here.  
  
(*Cid and Edea hugged Leon)  
  
Laguna: (*stares at them) (*watery eyes) (*~I wish I could hug you too ..right here, right now. My son..my precious son. I'm sorry ..I failed to save you.)  
  
???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???  
  
Laguna's Hallucination  
  
???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???  
  
(*Cid and Edea we're laughing, Cid rubs Leon's hair)  
  
Cid: I'm so proud of you my son!  
  
Edea: I'm so happy for you my son. My son....  
  
(*The word son, echoed throughout Laguna's system.)  
  
Laguna: (*the world seems to stop at that moment and all he can hear was there laughter) Son? S-son (*a tear escaped from his eyes) My son..  
  
Edea: I love you my SON! (*she kissed Leon at the cheek)  
  
Laguna: (*~Oh please stop this..) (*covering his ears for him not to hear that word)  
  
?????: Dad!  
  
Laguna: (*he gazed at Leon) Huh? Leon? (*~Is he calling me...dad?)  
  
(*when Leon turns to see him, a streak of blood flows from his forehead)  
  
Laguna: (*gasps) Leon!!!  
  
Leon: Help me dad! (*his face suddenly changes to a very familiar one)  
  
Laguna: (*eyes widened) SQUALL!!!  
  
Squall: (*blood oozes on his head, though this time his face seems to be decaying-ugh not a nice sight eh?) Dad I don't want to die (*sobs) Dad, I'm bleeding! I-I'm so scared... I feel so cold (*embracing himself) I want to go home dad! (*holding his throat) I cannot breathe! I don't wanna die!!! I DON'T WANNA DIEEEE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Laguna: SQUALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (*reaching his hand to grasp his child who's in pain)  
  
???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???  
  
End of his hallucination  
  
???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???  
  
Leon: (*shaking his shoulders) Mr. Loire, Are you alright? (*with a worried look on his face)  
  
Laguna: (*panting) ohh I umm I-I'm o-ok.  
  
Cid: (*he whispered at Laguna) Are you.. crying Mr. Loire?  
  
Laguna: (*wiping his tears) Oh umm (*gives them a fake smile) Tears of joy! I just love reunions! I mean seeing you, Mrs. Kramer and Leon hugging.  
  
Cid: Oh I'm sorry. We're just happy to see Leon again.  
  
Edea: You see.. he's so special to us. (*looking at Leon)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Caraway Mansion  
  
Caraway: I have to see this dragon to myself and talk to this Leon. I've got a feeling this is a wrong dragon. (*sips his coffee)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Winhill Beach  
  
Raine: Please tell your friends that your dad and others are coming.  
  
Ellone: Yes mom  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ellone: Hello guys! Mom says, my dad and the others will be coming shortly. (*noticing that some of her friends were not there) Um, where are the others?  
  
Zell: (*pointing at Rinoa and Quistis, who were still chatting at the shore) They're still there doing some girl talks.  
  
Ellone: I see. How about Fu?  
  
Selphie: You have to blame that to this guy. (*pushing Irvine)  
  
Zell: She freak out all of a sudden when she sees the fake blood on Irvine's mouth.  
  
Ellone: Oh no! I forgot to tell you that she has this phobia with blood. It's about her past..  
  
Zell: Phobia eh?  
  
Ellone: Where is she?  
  
Irvine: Sorry dunno about that phobia thing. But don't worry, Seifer followed her already.  
  
Zell: Past? What about it?  
  
Ellone: Well.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seifer: (*searching for Fujin) (*~Where could she be?) Fujin? Huh? (*he heard someone panting and crying near a big rock)  
  
Fujin: STOPPPPPP!!! (*crying)  
  
Seifer: (*~There she is!) Fu!  
  
Fujin: (*Startled, she starts to throw some sands at Seifer) DIE! DIE! DIE!!!!!  
  
Seifer: Hey stop it! I'm Seifer! Fu! (*dodging Fu's attacks) Fujin!  
  
Fujin: MURDERER! YOU KILLED MY FATHER!!!! (*this time she's throwing some sea shells on the ground)  
  
Seifer: AHH! (*~Whew that was close) FU! I'm SEIFER!!!!  
  
Fujin: YOU MURDERED MY FATHER AND ALL OF THE PASSENGERS!!! DIE!!! (Crying) DIEEE hu hu hu hu.  
  
Seifer: (*he managed to grab both her wrist) Calm down Fu, there's no murderer around. Hush Fu. (*~She's in pain, I want to help her ...end her sufferings) (*unaware that he's hugging Fu)  
  
Fujin: HE Killed my father... (*still crying) and that boy.  
  
Seifer: (*puzzled) You can now speak clearly! (*faint smile)  
  
Fujin: Seifer..(*closes her eyes)  
  
Seifer: Tell me everything Fu. Tell me what happened. Who killed your father and... (*the passengers? Hey wait...is she referring to that plane incident?)  
  
Fujin: (*starts to look at Seifer, still weeping) (*Nods)  
  
The Author: Whew at last this chapter is done and I can pass this to Fanfiction.net he he he. Again, I would like to apologize for not updating for a month. (Blame it all to my cpu) Now it's 95% ok (arghhh they took my head phone and my usb ports .darn!) But nonetheless, I can use my pc though not as good as before.. (Hmm I can smell a rotten scheme here, maybe...er I don't want to accuse people.) Ok welp until next time, yes there is a next time. It's time to unfold the not so mysterious past of these characters. GOD Speed! 


	27. Chapter 27: Vanishing people?

A Knight's Promise  
  
Chapter 27: Vanishing people?  
  
Author: Oh yeah sorry I forgot to put the Disclaimer on my previous chapters (Oopss I hope they didn't notice that) so ..  
  
Disclaimer: I really thought I already owned that company (SquarEnix) (*Sighs) but then reality is too harsh for me.  
  
To my reviewers: Please kindly check the Credits part of this fic. (Located at the next to this chapter) You can find my love letter to you from there (he he he) Thank you.  
  
Previously ..  
  
Seifer: Tell me everything Fu. Tell me what happened. Who killed your father and... (*The passengers? Hey wait...is she referring to that plane incident?)  
  
Fujin: (*starts to look at Seifer, still weeping) (*Nods)  
  
Continuation....  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
Rinoa: Um Quistis..can I ask you something?  
  
Quistis: Why yes, of course! Anything (*Smiling)  
  
Rinoa: I was wondering...um who's this Angeline? Is she ...Leon's girlfriend?  
  
Quistis: (*suddenly becomes serious) (*~I don't know if I can mention this one to her).  
  
Rinoa: If you don't want to tell me ...It's ok, Quisty.  
  
Quistis: (*Laughs) Ha ha ha of course not! She's...(*whispers) Don't tell this to anyone. Well, Angeline is actually our super computer.  
  
Rinoa: Huh? A super computer?  
  
Quistis: Yeah she's our high-tech equipment .err actually she's our top- secret machine. And I shouldn't be discussing her with you but you're our friend and I think we can trust you with that info. Am I right?  
  
Rinoa: (*~Whew I thought she's...hmm wait a minute, what am I thinking?) Yes I won't tell this to anyone. Um .why did he say..  
  
Quistis: The "I missed you" thing?  
  
Rinoa: Yeah.  
  
Quistis: It's a code for something. And that I could not tell you. (*~Coz I don't know either, only the commander)  
  
Rinoa: (*~Yipee I'm sooooo happy!) Oh... No problem with that. I understand. It's a SeeDy stuff...right?  
  
Quistis: Yes (*Smiles)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Laguna: Ok! Here we are! WELCOME TO WINHILL BEACH!!!  
  
Children: (*gasps) Costume party yay!!!  
  
Leon: (*~Pretty cool set up ..I like it.)  
  
Edea: This is wonderful! Oh Leon (*tapping her "son") you should've told us earlier that we're going to have this gorgeous party so that I could wear a costume too! (*pouts)  
  
Cid: (*at Edea) Ohhh of course he didn't want to ruin their plan and C'mon Edea it's a surprise! (*~Whew it's a good thing Leon didn't inform us, or she will force me to wear something I didn't like.) (*Imagining himself wearing an Adam's family costume)  
  
Leon: (*~ouch that hurts..my wound)  
  
Laguna: (*~ohh I'm getting jealous here, I really missed my..) YIKES!!! (*startled) a giant ..  
  
Zell: Mr. Loire! It's me, Zell. (*spotted Edea, Cid and the kids) Hey! Hello Headmaster, Hello Matron and hello kids! (*rubbing one of the orphan's hair) Hello kiddo! Wassup dudes!  
  
Children: We're fine dude!  
  
Zell: (*laughs)  
  
Leon: Very predictable Zell (*shaking his head) (*Pertaining to his costume)  
  
Zell: Whoa! (*moves a step back when he saw his comrade) he he he dude you look really cool with that costume! Man, the girls will be drooling 'til death when they see you.  
  
Children: (*imitating Leon) Whatever (*giggles)  
  
Leon: ..... (*~Whatever)  
  
Cid, Edea and Laguna: (*laughing so hard)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Caraway Mansion  
  
(Scenario: Caraway is inside his office recording all the facts that he discovered since day one of his research about the dragon)  
  
Caraway: (*holding the scanned picture of the dragon, then he pushed the stop recording button) (*~Because of you, my daughter rebelled against me, because of you...my wife is missing, coz of you.. I lost my best friend since birth, coz of you.my daughter's future husband is dead. You ruined my life! I swear I'm going to kill you and the one who created you!) (*Sighs) Rinoa, my precious daughter.. You don't know how much I really cared about you.  
  
(Caraway's Hallucination/flash back)  
  
(*Scenario: It was raining hard, everything is dark. Caraway was in the middle of the road. Then suddenly (*Beep beep!!!) )  
  
Unknown voice: LOOK OUT!!!  
  
Caraway: (*shocked at the coming truck) !!!  
  
(*someone pushed him at the side of the road)  
  
????: Are you alright sir?  
  
Caraway: Huh? (*looking at his savior) Who are you?  
  
????: My name...doesn't matter. What's important now is that you're safe sir. Be careful next time. (*Starts to leave)  
  
Caraway: Wait! Laguna?  
  
????: Laguna?  
  
Caraway: Laguna is that you? (*studying his face)  
  
????: I'm sorry. but I'm not what you think I am.  
  
Caraway: Then who are you? And what are you doing here, loitering at the middle of the night?  
  
????: That I cannot tell you Sir.  
  
Caraway: Answer me young man!  
  
????: I should be the one asking you that question Sir.  
  
Caraway: Who gave you the right to do that to the General of this city? (*showing his ID)  
  
????: Oh! General Caraway.  
  
Caraway: (*sarcastic) Wow I'm impressed; you're reading your books lad.  
  
Leon: My apologies sir! I didn't recognize you. I'm Leon Kramer, Commander of Balamb Garden.  
  
Caraway: (*raising an eyebrow) and what's a SeeD's business here?  
  
Leon: Huh?  
  
Caraway: What do you mean "huh" ?  
  
Leon: But aren't you the one who gave me this letter.(*handing him a piece of paper).  
  
Caraway: I cannot read this here. Let's go to my office.  
  
(Caraway's office)  
  
Caraway: (*~I really thought he's Laguna.) ...  
  
Leon: (*noticing Caraway) Is there any problem sir?  
  
Caraway: (*snapping from his stare, changing the subject) I didn't give any orders like this. I know my wife was missing since yesterday, that's why I'm looking for her as what you caught me doing outside.  
  
Leon: Then someone was pretending to be you while you're out there looking for your wife.  
  
Caraway: Hmmm that girl again! (*shaking his head) Forget about this dang letter (*throwing the letter at the fireplace) and go back to your garden. I have no use for SeeDs here. Thanks for nothing Mr. Kramer. Good bye  
  
Leon: (*still holding his temper) I'll accept that as a gratitude for saving your life sir. Good evening (*leaving the doors closed behind him)  
  
(End of Flash back)  
  
Caraway: (*he accidentally pushed the record button) That same day...you ran away from home, Rinoa. (*looking at Rinoa's picture on the top of his desk) Why? Where did I go wrong? I tried everything to get Julia back. I've searched everywhere for her. But luck never came to me. (*sighs) Your mother is right...I'm too harsh to you. But how can I let you know that I'm doing that to protect you? Protect you from depression that is eating your life away! I cannot stand to see you cry everyday for that boy! I became jealous of him. Not only me..but also your mother. We're jealous coz you're thinking more of the deceased rather than we here.alive. I know you hated me so much for what I did to that ring. the ring that boy gave you. The truth is .I didn't throw that. I kept it here all the time. I want to lighten your burden. That ring will only remind you of him, thus making you a slave of misery. Forgive me my child.. (*a tear escaped from his eyes) No matter what..I'll get my family back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Winhill beach  
  
Fujin: YOU....REA-REALLY .W-WANT TO HEAR....MAH-MY STORY? (*still shaking)  
  
Seifer: (*with concerned look on his face) Yes Fu.  
  
Fujin: V-VICTIM  
  
Seifer: You're a victim? (*puzzled) Of what Fu?  
  
Fujin: (*still having a hard time to speak) PLA.....(*sobs) PAH...  
  
Seifer: Come on fu you can make it. Pah what?  
  
Fujin: PLANE INCIDENT  
  
Seifer: (*the words struck him like a knife) T-the dragon incident? (*~Dang! I'm right! S-she's t-that albino girl!) You're one of the passengers?  
  
Fujin: (*nods weakly)  
  
Seifer: I'm a victim too just like you. My parents were on that same plane.  
  
Fujin: (*gasps) MR. AN MRS. ALMASY?  
  
Seifer: Yes! You know them?  
  
Fujin: SITTING NEAR MY SEAT  
  
Seifer: I see. What happened? Can you please tell me? (*his eyes pleading)  
  
Fujin: (*with a shaky voice, she started to narrate everything that happened that day)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zell: Hey you guys!! Headmaster Cid, Matron and the kids are here! Plus Romeo is here so Juliets come out! He he he (*teasing Leon)  
  
Edea: (*leading the kids) Ok kids come here.  
  
Leon: (*ignoring Zell) Mrs. Loire, this is my mother, Mrs. Edea Kramer. Mom, this is Mrs. Raine Loire.  
  
Raine: Hello! I'm Raine Loire, Laguna's wife. Nice to meet you (*offering her hand to Edea)  
  
Edea: Hello Raine, I'm Edea and that Robin Williams look-a-like is my hubby. (*giggling)  
  
Raine: Oh I see (*smiling)  
  
Laguna: Hello Raine-dear  
  
Raine: How are you Laguna?  
  
Edea: Kids say hello to Mrs. Raine.  
  
Children: Hello Ma'am!  
  
Raine: Hello there! Ok you can play around first while I prepare the food! Ok?  
  
Edea: Be careful and don't go near the caves huh?  
  
Children: YEHEY!!! (*they all run at the SeeDs near the shore)  
  
Leon: Zell please assist the kids to our comrades  
  
Zell: Ok. (*imitates the running kids) Hey!!! Wait for me!!!  
  
Edea and Cid: (*laughing at Zell)  
  
Raine: They're so cute!  
  
Edea: Yeah you're right. You know, I treat them just like my own.  
  
Raine: I see.  
  
Cid: By the way Leon, can I talk to you for a while?  
  
Leon: (*SeeD salutes) Yes Sir.  
  
Cid: Oh C'mon quit that (*smiling while rubbing Leon's hair)  
  
Laguna: (*staring at them) .....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Selphie: Hello there!  
  
Kids: Hello!  
  
Quistis: Please tell us your names.  
  
Child 1: I'm Tifa  
  
Zell: Lockheart?  
  
Child 1: Tifa Croft  
  
Zell: ahhh. and how about her? (*pointing at the child's doll)  
  
Tifa: Um.. (*she suddenly holds Rinoa's hand) What's your name?  
  
Rinoa: Me? Um I'm Rinoa.  
  
Tifa: (*to Zell) Ok Um Mister, my doll's name is Rinoa. Coz she's as pretty as her. (*looking at Rinoa)  
  
Rinoa: (*smiling) Oh ...Thank you  
  
Zell: whoa! I see. You should buy another one and this time, a boy doll and name it Leon ok?  
  
Tifa: Ok!  
  
Rinoa: (*blushing) What? (*At Zell)  
  
Tifa: Um who's Leon?  
  
Irvine: Did you see that guy near the entrance. (*pointing at Leon)  
  
Tifa: Is he the one wearing the knight costume sir? Ohhh he's very handsome.  
  
Zell: Yep  
  
Rinoa: Oh C'mon Zell stop that! (*~Knight Costume? Leon is wearing a knight costume?) (*her heart skips a beat)  
  
Tifa: Come Rinoa let's play at the shore (*talking to her doll) Um Mister hotdog can we play there?  
  
Zell: Um I guess its ok. Just don't go to the sea and try to swim ok?  
  
Tifa: Ok! (*runs at the shore)  
  
Quistis: (*a bit jealous) (*Changing the subject ) Hello there! How about you? What's your name? (*to the other girl)  
  
Child 2: Hi I'm Christina  
  
Irvine: Aguillera?  
  
Child 2: Lockheart (*Giggles)  
  
Selphie: eh?  
  
Rinoa: How about you? (*asking another child)  
  
Child 3: My name is Lara..Lara Kinneas  
  
All: (*shocked)!!! (*eyeing Irvine from head to toe)  
  
Irvine: Hey! Don't look at me like that! I'm innocent. I-I swear!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cid: Leon, it's about Roger.  
  
Leon: Huh? What about him? What happened to his mission?  
  
Cid: He just disappeared without a trace. I tried to contact him through the device that I gave him but...  
  
Leon: How about Angeline? Can we trace him by that?  
  
Cid: Xu and I tried that one but still no sign of him.  
  
Leon: (*shaking his head) I knew it. You should've put me to that mission instead. It's not that I don't have faith in him..  
  
Cid: Yes..I don't have doubts about his talents. That's why I send him there. By the way, I'm confused. if that research center was really abandoned for some time, why is it that Angeline can detect some high frequencies near that area?  
  
Leon: What?  
  
Cid: And yes, do you know that all of the survivors of that plane incident were missing too? Xu gave me that report a while ago. And I'm so worried about this.  
  
Leon: All of the passengers of that incident? Hmm.Darn it! (*slamming his right fist to his other hand) I bet the Deep Sea Research Center lunatics are behind this mess.  
  
Cid: (*nods) There's an 85% possibility that they're the ones who abducted them but we don't have sufficient evidence to accuse them with such a crime.  
  
Leon: Who else can do such a thing?  
  
Cid: That's why I asked Roger to investigate that area but it seems that he becomes a victim too. I do trust his abilities and skills.. but I never thought that it will end up this way. I don't know if he's alive or not. It's been a week since he last reported to me about his situation. He said and did confirm that no one resides on that facility. He told me he wants to search deeper into that building and report to me everything as soon as possible. Until now..I receive no word from him.  
  
Leon: Then I'll go.  
  
Cid: (*worried) NO! I won't allow you to go near that area Leon!  
  
Leon: But Sir, we need to rescue the others not only Roger. Now we're sure that there's something going on there. So please let me handle this one. I'll leave after this party.  
  
Cid: Leon, you cannot just go there alone. We don't know if there's another experiment 143 lurking around the vicinity.  
  
Leon: Dad, I already killed 143, I would gladly kill that thing again the second or the third time. I'll do anything just to save them. (*pleading to his dad)  
  
Cid: (*sighs) I know...I know. But..  
  
Leon: (*closes his eyes) Please let me do it dad. (*~I don't know why I'm willing to sacrifice myself just to save them. Why do I feel this way?)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Edea: Need a hand? (*at Raine)  
  
Raine: (*preparing the b-b-q) Oh that's nice of you but I can manage don't worry. (*smiling)  
  
Edea: Raine, where's your hubby?  
  
Raine: Laguna? Ah he said he's going to stroll around for a bit. (*~He envies you and Cid for having a child like Leon, I think he misses our son so much) Um hey by the way, you know you should be proud that you have a fine young lad like Leon. He's really kind to us and do know how to respect other people.  
  
Edea: (*giggling with poise) Yes I am. Though.. (*her smile fades) I wish he's my own child.  
  
Raine: (*surprised) Huh?  
  
Edea: Yes ..he's not our real son. Cid just found him ....  
  
(*From afar.)  
  
Zell: TIFA!!!!!  
  
Raine: Huh? What's that?  
  
Irvine: (*running towards Raine and Edea) Tifa is missing!  
  
Edea and Raine: WHAT?!  
  
Author's Note: WHAT?! Where's Nemo.er I mean Tifa? What happened to her? So Caraway is a good father after all and Rinoa just missed that part of him. What happened to Roger, the passengers and Julia? And yes, Leon is not Edea's and Cid's real son (it's obvious who's his real parents isn't it?)  
  
Thanks for reading and reviewing my fic, next chapter: Laguna will get his old best friend back, while Caraway plans to see the dragon for himself, and a romantic scene awaits to the Squinoa I mean Leonoa fans he he he.  
  
Please let me know what you think of this chapter. 


	28. Chapter 28: Fragments of memories

A Knight's Promise  
  
Chapter 28: Fragments of memories  
  
Author: Hey wazzup! Thanks for your reviews last time. (You know where to find my love letter) (*winks) I would like to dedicate this to my 70th reviewer, who else - to my beloved instructor, quisty65! Thanks a lot for your support! And of course to the rest -thanks a billion! (Evan'sRinoa, The RealRikku, PasifikStaR and to Ai-Ai) Hope you can all join me 'til the end of this fic. (that is. if there's an ending ha ha ha just kidding!!! Of course fairy tales got there ".and they live happily ever after -endings" (the big question is..are they going to have a happy ending or this fic will turn into a horror story where in all of them will become a part of this dragon's diet list? Hmm intrigued already? Ok let's find out as we go on with our journey with these FF8 folks!)  
  
Disclaimer: umm you know who own these characters.. right?  
  
Previous Chapter...  
  
Zell: TIFA!!!!!  
  
Raine: Huh? What's that?  
  
Irvine: (*running towards Raine and Edea) Tifa is missing!  
  
Edea and Raine: WHAT?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Continuation...  
  
In the meantime.  
  
Laguna: (*walking along the beach) (*taking out his colorful wig) (*~Squall, why do you have to leave us in misery. If only you were here. I promise I'll take care of you. I should've not allowed you to go to Balamb in the first place) (*Sighs) (*hitting the nearby tree with his fist) (*~ye ouch!)  
  
Kiros (resting at the top of the tree) (*~I'm such an idiot. I failed to save my best friend's son.my nephew. (*gets his Katal, eyeing it)  
  
Laguna: (*starts to cry) If only I could turn back the hands of time..I promise I'll be there .I'll be there to help you. (*his voice is shaking) I'll protect you from that horrifying monster and prevent it from hurting you. (*his tears drop freely from his cheeks) Oh GOD, if only I could exchange my life for him. (*leans to the tree)  
  
Kiros: (*points his Katal to his chest) This will end all. (*tears start to fall from his face) Wait for me.Squall.)  
  
Laguna: If only I was there! (*throwing the wig into the sea, then he noticed the girl drowning from afar) GOODNESS GRACIOUS! (*dashes to the sea)  
  
Kiros: Good b.... huh? (*he saw Laguna running towards the sea) Laguna?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Selphie: Eekkkkkk! Look! (*pointing towards the sea) (Tifa's hand can be seen waving from the sea)  
  
Irvine: (*sprints to the nearby motor boat) I'll save her!!!  
  
Quistis: (*noticing Leon running towards them) LEON!!!  
  
Leon: (*~We can't make it on time if we use the boat) Ahah!(*immediately grabs Zell's hover board and the towel near it) Can I borrow this for a while (*jumps over the hover board and starts to fly towards the sea) Zell, Quistis and Selphie take care of the kids! (*surfs to the sea)  
  
Zell: Whoa!  
  
Quistis: (*nods)  
  
Rinoa: (*Shouts at the top of her lungs) BE SAFE LEON!!! GO SAVE TIFA!!!  
  
Leon: (*turning his head to her) (*Smiles at her) (*~I will.)  
  
Quistis: (*jealous) (*~He never did that to me..what's with Rinoa that I don't possess?)  
  
Zell: (*to the kids) Ok let's go to Matron.  
  
Kids: (*frightened) Yes sir.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Laguna: (*~hey I remember..I can't swim ...that fast. I must tell them what I saw just now.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Irvine: (*starts the engine)  
  
Laguna: HEY WAIT UP!!!  
  
Irvine: Hop in Mr. Laguna.  
  
Cid: (*Calming Edea) Don't panic my dear; Tifa knows how to swim, everything's going to be... (*faints)  
  
Edea: Ciddy!  
  
Raine: (*~looking at Leon) (*~Go Leon! Help that poor child!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Deep Sea Research Center  
  
Guard #1 (wearing a blue uniform, his belly button pops out of his shirt coz his uniform is obviously too small for him): Hey there! (*shouting at the shadow behind the cell) Wake up! Meet your new neighbor! Ha ha ha (*snorting)  
  
Roger: (*The fat guard grabs him by his collar) Let me go you crazy, old, snorting, ugly, smelly SWINE!!! (*yelling every word to the guard's ear)  
  
Guard #2 (*wearing the same uniform; his uniform is too big for his size; unlike his colleague, he seems to be malnourished, his eyes almost pops-out due to it): Aha (*hiccups) ha (*hiccups) ha you look like a (*hiccups) PIG!!!! (*pointing at his comrade) nice one there boy (*hiccups) he he  
  
Guard #1: (*glares at his colleague) Who are you calling PIG? I'm not a pig!!! (*snorts like a pig)  
  
Roger: I SAID LET ME... AHHHHH(* the guard unlocks the cell's door and throws him inside) (*hitting his face flat on the wall) Ughhh!  
  
Guard #1: HA HA HA (*snorts again) Serves you right!  
  
Guard #2: (*hiccups) yeah serves you right!  
  
Roger: (*rubbing his face) You... (*swearing underneath his breath)  
  
Guard #1: C'mon pal let's hit the road. (*starts to leave) Oh by the way, (*looking back at Roger) Here's your ration sir (*throwing the empty plate at Roger) Sure it's DELICIOUS bwahahahaha (*snorts)  
  
Roger: Arghhh. WHY DON'T YOU COME HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN! (*mocking the fat guard) Hey on the second thought, you're not a man after all..you're a PIG!!!  
  
Guard #1: (*snorts) WHY YOU..? (*was about to hit Roger with his stick)  
  
Roger: C'mon here! And show me what you got!  
  
Guard #2: (*Hiccups) (*grabbing his comrade's belly-button) Hey calm down buddy (*hiccups) Boss said to take good care of him.  
  
Guard #1: That's what I'm planning to do. Taking good care of him so he may rest in peace (*raising his stick)  
  
Guard #2: (*hiccups) Stop it (*hiccups) I said!!!  
  
Guard #1: (*pushing his colleague away)  
  
Guard #2: AHHHHHH!!!!! (*hiccups) (*was thrown outside the window)  
  
Guard #1: (*at Roger) NOW YOU'RE MINE!!!!  
  
?????:(*the shadow behind the next cell) STOP THAT! LEAVE HIM ALONE!!! I'LL CALL ODINE IF YOU DON'T!  
  
Roger and guard#1: Huh?  
  
Guard #1: Hmmp! (*murmuring something while walking away from them)  
  
Roger: (*walking near the other cell) Hey (*looking at the next cell) I must say they're still good to me by letting me stay here next to a beautiful lady! (*grinning)  
  
?????: Who are you and what exactly is your business here young man? (*coming out of the dark)  
  
Roger: (*~WOW, she's pretty. huh? wait.. She looks like..) Rinoa (*almost inaudible)  
  
?????: (*gasps) Rinoa? You know her?  
  
Roger: Huh?  
  
?????: You said Rinoa.  
  
Roger: What about her?  
  
?????: (*grabbing his collar) YOU SAID RINOA! (*almost in tears)  
  
Roger: Ugghh Stop i-it you're choking me!  
  
?????: (*letting him go) I'm so sorry (*starts to cry)  
  
Roger: Whoa! Hey ..w-what's wrong?  
  
?????: I missed her.  
  
Roger: You mean Rinoa? (*scratching his head)  
  
?????: Please tell me, have you seen my daughter?  
  
Roger: (*shocked) WHAT? You mean...  
  
?????: Yes, she's my daughter.  
  
Roger: HUH?  
  
Julia: I'm Mrs. Julia Heartilly~Caraway  
  
Roger: Y-you mean you're General Caraway's wife and Rinoa's m-mother?  
  
Julia: (*nods) How's my daughter? Have you seen her?  
  
Roger: Oh no, I would like to apologize for my manners a while ago Madam. I'm sorry. And umm my name is Roger.  
  
Julia: Forgiven Roger.  
  
Roger: Thanks. Oh about your daughter madam, I can assure you that she's fine.  
  
Julia: Where is she?  
  
Roger: She's now at Winhill. She's staying with the Leonhart~Loire Family.  
  
Julia: WHAT? (*~She did runaway from his father after all)  
  
Roger: Something the matter?  
  
Julia: Nothing..is just that. (*sighs) (*changing the subject) By the way, what are you doing here?  
  
Roger: Well you see.umm (*looking around) (*whispers) Is there any hidden cam around?  
  
Julia: It's ok. The guy who was thrown outside this tower was the one watching the cam so I guess..  
  
Roger: Oh I see. Well madam.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Tifa: HELP!!!! AHHHH (*trying her best to stay at the top of the water) I DON'T WANT TO DIE huhuhuhu! (*starts to submerge)  
  
Leon: (*~There she is!) GOTCHA! (*grabbing her by the hand) Are you alright?  
  
Tifa: (*coughs out the water) Y-yes my handsome knight!  
  
Leon: I'm impressed with your bravery my little princess (*playing along) Come on I'll take you to Matron. (*wrapping the towel around the girl)  
  
Tifa: Oh no! (*looking around)  
  
Leon: Huh?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Irvine: Sir Laguna! Look!  
  
Laguna: Thank God the girl's fine. Come on Irvine let's go to them.  
  
Irvine: Aye Aye Captain!  
  
Laguna: Irvine, w-why is he doing that?  
  
Irvine: Sir? (*looking at Leon's direction) (*startled) (*~Commander!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Seifer: (*~so, she's that albino girl from that plane) So that's what happened at the plane.  
  
Fujin: (*nods) THEN, ODINE OFFERED US VICTIMS TO STAY AT THE..I FORGOT WHERE, ANYWAY. HE SAID HE'S GOING TO HELP US BY GIVING US EVERYTHING THAT WE NEED; FOOD, CLOTHING, HOUSE..A PROSPEROUS LIFE. THAT'S THE ONLY WAY HE CAN APOLOGIZE FOR WHAT HIS EXPERIMENT HAVE DONE TO US. WE ACCEPT THAT OFFER, HOPING THAT WE CAN FORGET WHAT HAPPENED THAT DAY.  
  
Seifer: I see. He's a good man .nevertheless. Hmm that's strange of him. (*rubbing his chin)  
  
Fujin: I DON'T KNOW! (*shaking her head) I CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING AFTER THAT. ALL I KNOW IS THAT I LOATHE THAT MAN.  
  
Seifer: There's something wrong maybe. (*shrugging his shoulders)  
  
Fujin: WAIT.I REMEMBER RUNNING AWAY FROM A COUPLE OF MAN IN BLUE UNIFORM WHO WERE CHASING ME.  
  
Seifer: (*his eyebrows met in confusion)  
  
Fujin: YES.THEY'RE CHASING AFTER ME! T-THEY EVEN GOT THESE WEIRD PETS WITH THEM.  
  
Seifer: Weird pets?  
  
Fujin: AHUH!  
  
Seifer: Can you please describe it?  
  
Fujin: UGLY AND NASTY MONSTERS WITH LARGE FANGS. THEY'RE LIKE LEOPARDS.  
  
Seifer: A Torama?  
  
Fujin: YES THAT'S IT!  
  
Seifer: Geez  
  
Fujin: THEN OH! I REMEMBER SEEING LARGE CAGES INSIDE THE BUILDING. I DUNNO WHAT'S THE USE OF IT. HMM. (*remembering what she saw there)  
  
Seifer: Ok.what else Fu? (*~I have to take note of this one and tell Headmaster Cid about Odine's schemes)  
  
Fujin: HEY SEIFER! I REMEMBER IT NOW! THERE'S A TAG SAYING .EXPERIMENT NUMBER 145: MEGA-BEHEMOTHALBORO!  
  
Seifer: M-mega Be-behemoth what?  
  
Fujin: AND ANOTHER ONE, EXPERIMENT NUMBER 150-200: PROPAGATORAMA.  
  
Seifer: (*~What? Is he cross-breeding the monsters?) Whoa scary huh!  
  
Fujin: I DUNNO WHAT IT IS THOUGH..I'VE NEVER SEEN IT OR DID I? THAT I CANNOT REMEMBER. (*hitting her head) I CAN'T REMEMBER!  
  
Seifer: Take it easy Fu (*holding her hands) You'll remember all in time. Just be patient. (*smiles at her)  
  
Fujin: (*mesmerized by Seifer's smile) (*blushes) UMM.S-SEIFER  
  
Seifer: Yes Fu? (*leaning closer to her)  
  
Fujin: SEIFER.. (*blushing heavily)  
  
Seifer: What is it Fu? (*looking straight into her eyes)  
  
Fujin: (*~I DUNNO HE POSSESSED SUCH COOL GREEN EYES) UHH.WHAT HAPPENED TO THE BLOOD SAMPLE .YOU KNOW.  
  
Seifer: (*backing away) Ahh! You mean Leon's blood?  
  
Fujin: YES. YOU SAID YOU WANT TO FIND OUT IF LEON IS A REAL KRAMER. ARE YOU HAVING DOUBTS ABOUT IT?  
  
Seifer: Er..N....Yes. Yes Fu.  
  
Fujin: DO YOU HAVE A HIDDEN GRUDGE AGAINST HIM?  
  
Seifer: Yes and No.  
  
Fujin: (*Chuckles) SEIFER?!  
  
Seifer: (*smiling) Yes coz his Mr. I'm-a-level 100- Commander-so-get-out-of- my-way, yes coz he's Mr. I get all the praising, yes coz he's better than me, yes coz ..coz he's annoying (*laughs)  
  
Fujin: BUT HE'S YOUR COMRADE ISN'T IT?  
  
Seifer: .. yes.  
  
Fujin: AND PLEASE ELUCIDATE THE "NO" PART?  
  
Seifer: No because..he's the only key I need to get close again to Rinoa. (*closing his eyes)  
  
Fujin: (*her smile fades) (*~SO SHE LIKES RINOA.) Y-YOU LIKE RINOA?  
  
Seifer: Of course I do! She's the only relative I left ..thanks to that plane incident who took my parents' life away!  
  
Fujin: RELATIVE?  
  
Seifer: Yes, she's my cousin! I just pretend to be her boyfriend so that no one will even dare to hurt her. (*scratches his head)  
  
Fujin: HURT HER? AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY LEON BEING A KEY?  
  
Seifer: It's a long story Fu.  
  
Fujin: I'M LISTENING SEIF.  
  
Seifer: You see.It's my fault why Rinoa is keeping her distance to me.  
  
Fujin: ....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Laguna: (*to the girl) Give me your hand.  
  
Tifa: (*reaches Laguna's hand)  
  
Irvine: (*helping the kid to cross) Be careful Tifa  
  
Laguna: Where's Leon?  
  
Tifa: He's looking for Rinoa!  
  
Laguna: Rinoa?  
  
Irvine: (*at Laguna) She named her doll Rinoa.  
  
Laguna: Irvine can you ride that thing? (*points at the hover board)  
  
Irvine: Uh.. I'm not that good but I can.  
  
Laguna: Very well then, can you please take the kid to the shore? Give her to Raine so she can change her clothes and at the same time check her. Ok? Meanwhile, I'll wait here for Leon.  
  
Irvine: Yes Mr. Laguna. (*to the kid) Come now my little angel. We're going to fly above the sea.  
  
Tifa: Yipee!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Below them...  
  
Leon: (*~It's getting darker and darker here, I'm going to deep ..arghh where's that toy?) (*~Spotting the doll near the large red rock?) (*~yes! Found her!) (*Yikes!) (*he dodges the stingray that passes in front of him) (*~Whoa that is big! I hope there are no sharks around) (*he takes the doll and observes it) (*~ This is Rinoa? Hmm she's right. She does look like her) (*smiles at the thought of Rinoa) (*to the doll) (*~Come on Rinoa, we have enough swimming lessons for this day) (*starts to swim back up to the hover board but then suddenly .) (*~What's going on..arghh my head) (*touching his aching head) (*~Maybe I'm running out of oxygen ughh.got to swim faster) (*all of a sudden he comes face to face to which seem to be a decaying man) (*~WHAT THE?)  
  
Ghost #1(*a man with a large hole in his body, with a face of a decaying corpse): (*in an eerie and ghostly tone) Hellppppp ussssss  
  
Leon: (*stunned) (*he found himself surrounded by unearthly things) !!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Laguna: What taking him so long down there? (*Worried, he look down at the sea) (*gulps) I wonder how deep it is. Ohh. I cannot just stay here and do nothing. (*taking off his funny shoes and gloves) B-but I cannot swim this deep (*gulps) Ahhh here goes nothing... I'm going to save you Leon (*putting his right foot at the side of the boat (*peeping again, he shivers) Brrr. (*gulps) I'm scared! Ok.ok (*talking to himself) Take a deep breath.. Inhale......ahhhh I can't!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Ghost #2 (a man with no arms and feet, there are blood stains all over his body) Run awayyyyyy!!!! Save yourselffffffff  
  
Ghost #3 (*a lady wearing a blood-stained hat and dress; her face was also covered with blood): He's afterrrrr youuuu...run awayyyyy!!!!  
  
Leon: (*~Who's after me?)  
  
Ghost #4 (a boy with a large fang stabbed on his head) Come be my playmate (*smiling at him) I want to play with you (*moving closer to him, his eyes turns into red and his hands reaching in front)  
  
Leon: (*~I need to get out of here!) (*he tried to swim away but he failed) (*~ Am I going to die here? What are these things? Why are they bugging me?)  
  
Ghost #4: Come be my playmate!!! (*begins to grab his throat)  
  
Leon: (*holding the boy's hand) (*~Let me go...I can't.brea..)  
  
Author's note: Whoa there! This is turning into a horror fic again he he he. Yep more ghost next chapter and about Rinoa and Leon's scene.I decided to move it to the next chapter coz .. I'm mean! Ha ha ha. Nah coz I don't want you to get bored of reading too long fanfics so let's just save that for the next chapter. Ok? Hope you enjoy this chapter. See you again next time!  
  
Please let me know what you think of this chapter. If you have any comments, suggestions or any violent reaction just email (review here). Any hi's and hello's will be entertained also. (Please look into my credits section for my reply) Thanks 


	29. Chapter 29: The Key to the Past

A Knight's Promise  
Chapter 29: The Key to the Past  
  
Author: Hello it's me again! Thanks a billion to PasifiKstaR, gabbygav2002, dad laguna? He he he and Seifer). Just read and enjoy! Thanks for your support. (please see my credits section for my reply! Thanks)  
  
Continuation...  
  
Raine: Come on dear, I'll change your clothes.  
  
Tifa: Thank you Ma'am!  
  
Raine: (*at Irvine) Where's Laguna and Leon?  
  
Irvine: Mr. Laguna is waiting for Leon to come out of the water so he stays in the motor boat.  
  
Raine: Oh my! Why?  
  
Zell: (*running towards them) How's our commander, Irvine?  
  
Selphie: IRVINE!  
  
Quistis: (*running next to Selphie) Wait for me Selphie!  
  
Rinoa: (*at Raine) I'll help you change Tifa's dress. How are you Tifa?  
  
Irvine: Commander Leon? He's searching for Rinoa.  
  
Rinoa: Huh?  
  
Irvine: Tifa's doll  
  
Rinoa: You mean he's still out there? (*anxious)  
  
Zell: I see. and how about my hover board?  
  
Irvine: at the shore  
  
Zell: Sorry man I cannot help you out.  
  
Irvine: yes I know, with that costume.. You'll surely attract those sharks or even whales.  
  
Rinoa: Hey let's help Leon and Mr. Loire (*pleading her comrades)  
  
Selphie: Yes I agree with you! But how?  
  
Irvine: Girls.don't worry about him. He's a good swimmer. He led the last underwater mission to Deling so there's no need to fret about that. Oh yeah, where's Headmaster Cid?  
  
Quistis: and Ellone too!  
  
Raine: Ellone is with Edea and Cid. She's helping Edea out. Cid just fainted.  
  
Zell: I'll go check them out! Come on kids ..let's go to Matron Edea!  
  
Kids: Ok sir!  
  
Quistis: Hey.how about Seifer and Fujin?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Kiros: What's going on? Where's that lad a while ago? Maybe he needs my help (*jumps into the sea)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Laguna: (*still standing at the motor boat) Maybe I'll just wait for him here. But then again...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Leon: (*~I said let me..GO!!!) (*pushing away the ghost)  
  
Ghost # 1 (*appearing in front of him): Make hasteeee beforeee it's toooooo lateeeeeeeee  
  
Leon: (*~What do you want from me?)  
  
Ghost #2: We want justiceeeeeeeeeee!  
  
Ghost #3: We need your helppppppppp!!!  
  
Leon: (*~HECK! They can read my mind!)  
  
Ghost #1: You're supposed to be one of us...but you've cheated death.  
  
Ghost #3: Now, You're our only hope! (*touching his face)  
  
Leon: (*~Only hope? What the heck are they babbling about? I'm no superhero.)  
  
Ghost #2: Don't you recognize us?  
  
Leon: (*shaking his head)  
  
Ghost #3: Let me refresh your mind.. (*touching his head)  
  
Leon: What the?  
  
(*Flash back)  
  
Leon: Where am I? (*~looks like I'm inside of a....... plane?)  
  
(* He saw many people running here and there. Some went outside the small opening at the side and some passengers run at the end of the plane. Peeping though the window, he saw some of the passengers were running outside the plane unaware that there are some Wendigos and cockatrices waiting to devour them. )  
  
Leon: OH GOD! DON'T GO OUT THERE!  
  
Stewardess: OH MY GOD! PLEASE STAY INSIDE THE PLANE! (*some of the passengers stampede their way inside the plane hurting the others)  
  
Albino girl: So b-beautiful..wow (*advancing) (*stretching her hands as if she wants to touch the Dragon)  
  
Leon: Huh?  
  
Man: FUJINNNNN NOOOOOO!!! COME BACK HERE!!!! FUJINNNN  
  
Leon: Huh? Fujin? What is she doing here? (*looks at the girl) HEY FUJIN!  
  
Fujin: (*as if hypnotized, she approaches the monster outside) (*singing) Pretty dragon! I want my pretty dragon! (* the dragon extends its right hand and with its smallest claw it then slashes Fujin's left eye) EKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!  
  
Leon: (*Shocked) NOOOOO!!!!!! FUJINNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (*runs to save her from another claw coming her way)  
  
Man: OH GEEZ MY DAUGHTER! FUJIN! SOMEBODY HELP! (*runs at the plane's end)  
  
Leon: (*embracing Fujin) LOOK OUT! (*another claw swings in front of them, missing them by an inch)  
  
Fujin: (*still yelling in pain) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (*Blood starts to flow from her left eyes)  
  
Leon: (*looking at Fujin he immediately cast a curaga spell on her) CURAGA!!!! (*wiping Fujin's face) B-blood (*looking at Fujin's face then to his hands)  
  
Man: Oh my poor daughter! WHY YOUUUUU (*at the dragon) EAT THIS YOU . (*dashed outside the plane) FIRAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! (*the Giant Reptile just absorbs the magic; then with its horn, the red dragon impaled the poor man) ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Passengers: (*noticing the scenario at the end of the plane) AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Black man: (*Looks at the plane) SQUALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!  
  
Leon: (*looks back to see Fujin's father being impaled by the Red Dragon) (*he felt a warm liquid splashed through his face) (*shaking) No..NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! PLEASEEEEEEEE! STOP THISSSSSS!!!! (*tears start to run down his eyes)  
  
Ghost #1: Do you still remember that agonizing day huh.. Squall?  
  
Leon: I'm not Squall!!!! Please stop this at once! I'm not Squall!!! (*covering his ears) I'm Leon ..Leon Kramer!  
  
All of the ghost who turns to be the passengers of that plane: Squall...SQUALL (*there hands reaching out for him)  
  
Leon: (*~NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! STOP TORTURING ME!!! I SAID I'M NOT SQUA.) (*he felt something soft touches his lips, it felt so warm and sweet) (*~Mmmm.what is this thing?) (*his heart skips many beats) (*he said dreamingly) It's so... sweet) (* his lips independently moves as to taste that thing again .welp whatever it is, it doesn't matter to him) (*confused with his behavior) (*~What am I doing?) (*he slowly opened his eyes; (*he found himself, facing the most mesmerizing face he have ever seen in his life) (*~An angel?) (*He then realized he's in a sitting position, kissing that angel) (*Eyes widened and his face blushes heavily, though he wants to stay in that position, he parts from her lips)  
  
?????: (*her eyes were still closed, still pouting her lips) ..  
  
Leon: (*carefully, he observes the beautiful figure in front of him)  
  
Voice #1: I said I'm the one who's going to do the mouth to mouth to our commander!  
  
Voice#2: I don't care if Irvine will get mad at me, but he's our commander. I want to help him!  
  
Voice #3: I'm her mother! I should be the one doing that mouth to mouth!  
  
Voice #4: Umm.. I do now how to do it. So please let me do it! He's like a brother to me.  
  
Voice #5: Where's Laggy-dear?  
  
Leon: (*he ignored all the voices behind him. He just stared at the unknown figure in front of him) (*~her face..it is so...familiar)  
  
?????: (*she slowly opens her eyes) ...  
  
Leon: (*~Her brown eyes.they sparkled like diamonds..hey wait a minute? What the heck am I saying?)  
  
?????: Huh? Umm (*blushes) Hi! Leon!  
  
Leon: (*~How did she know my name? Wait.that's not my name.) ...  
  
?????: Umm..a-are you alright Leon? (*still shaking from that kiss)  
  
Leon: (*~I'm Squall? Uhh am I Squall?) .....  
  
?????: Hey say something! (*tapping his shoulders)  
  
Leon: (*~Wait..she's.)  
  
Rinoa: Hello? (*Waving her left hand at Leon's face) Is somebody there?  
  
Leon: (*gasps) Rinoa?  
  
Rinoa: (*giggles) Wow yippee! You know my name!  
  
Leon: (*still disoriented) W-What happened?  
  
Rinoa: Um. you just..ki..  
  
Leon: (*changing the subject) I mean .I was there.. Swimming .then the doll a-and the gho.  
  
Rinoa: Hush now Leon. (*pressing her fingers to his lips) I know you're tired. You need some rest. We're going to talk about this later ok ..my knight (*winks)  
  
Leon: (*slowly nods at her)  
  
Quistis: Ohhhhh I said I will do it!  
  
Selphie: No you're not!  
  
Ellone: I want to help!  
  
Raine: Where's Laguna?  
  
Edea: Girls..he's my son you see.  
  
Rinoa: (*offering her hand) Come on Leon, I'll take you home.  
  
Leon: (*~I'm not Le.) Rinoa.. (*he gives his right hand to her)  
  
Rinoa: Ok now ..can you stand?  
  
Leon: (*still a bit shaky) yes  
  
Rinoa: Stand slowly.  
  
Leon: (*still dizzy, he lost his balance)..  
  
Rinoa: (*embracing him) (*~ohh poor Leon) Are you ok?  
  
Leon: Um sorry (*leaning against Rinoa) (*~I want to stay here in her arms.)  
  
Rinoa: No problem!  
  
(*both of them walk there way to the Loire's residence. Quistis and the gang on the other hand.)  
  
Quistis: NO YOU DON'T!  
  
Ellone: he's going to die if we don't act soon! Right Rinoa? Huh? Rinoa? (*searching for Rinoa)  
  
Selphie: Where's Leon?  
  
Edea: My son?  
  
Raine: Where's Laguna?  
  
Edea, Quistis, Ellone and Selphie: (*looking at Raine)  
  
Raine: Oh sorry. I just.  
  
Laguna: I'm here Raine dear  
  
Raine: Thank goodness you're ok! (*hugging her husband)  
  
Laguna: Where's Leon?  
  
Raine: He's ok. He's with Rinoa.  
  
Edea, Quistis, Ellone and Selphie: WHAT? (*run towards the Loire residence)  
  
Laguna: I see. What's with them? (*pointing at the other girls)  
  
Raine: (*sighs) I dunno. (*changing the topic) Oh tell me what happened, Laggy?  
  
Laguna: Yeah.um well. I'm waiting for Leon to go out of the water but he never did. Then after 30 minutes of waiting..I decided to dive into the sea and look for him myself. I've searched everywhere for him. Then when I go out to breathe in some air, I saw this black guy taking Leon to the shore and I guess you know the rest.  
  
Raine: Black guy?  
  
Laguna: Yeah. I decided to run after him. Maybe he wants to kill Leon.but then again maybe he just saves him from drowning.  
  
Raine: And?  
  
Laguna: I think I lost him.  
  
Raine: (*sighs) Laggy dear.. Let's just go home shall we? Forget about that thing for a while. We're all tired.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Julia: Ahuh. So she wants to visit Ellone there?  
  
Roger: yes ma'am  
  
Julia: You said a while ago that you're a SeeD. Am I right?  
  
Roger: A top notch Balamb SeeD and very close of becoming a commander ha ha ha!  
  
Julia: Um speaking of Balamb, have you seen Squall?  
  
Roger: Squall?  
  
Julia: Yes you said you're from Balamb. So you must know something about Squall.  
  
Roger: Never heard of him Madam sorry. Oh wait! He's that boy who died many years ago. He's the son of Mr. and Mrs. Loire isn't he?  
  
Julia: Died? That's what we thought what happened to him.  
  
Roger: You're pointing..?  
  
Julia: I found out that he's alive and his now living at Balamb. Welp that's what I heard from one of the guards here. I wanted to tell this info to my daughter a long time ago but as you can see, they caught me and locked me here. You know.she really likes that guy.  
  
Roger: Huh? If that's so.maybe we should tell this to our Commander. Umm by the way Madam, do you know what are they planning to do to us?  
  
Julia: Just like the other prisoners.. (*looking at the empty cells next to them)  
  
Roger: Huh? What happened to them?  
  
?????: They are now part of my petz diet! Ha ha ha!  
  
Julia: (*at Odine) YOU'RE REALLY AN UGLY AND HEARTLESS IMP!!!  
  
Odine: (*ignoring Julia) (*at Roger) Are you enjoying your new home huh Roger?  
  
Roger: SHUT UP YOU ...  
  
Odine: HA HA HA!  
  
Roger: What are you going to do to us?  
  
Odine: Ohhh Good queztion..You two got a special purpoze here. You're juzt my bait to lure that pain to the neck Kramer who alwayz getz into my way!  
  
Roger: Huh! He'z I mean he's not going to be our commander if he's not that good. Your pet 143 is no match for his skills!  
  
Odine: No Match? BWa-bwahahahhahhaha! Are you kidding me Mr. Roger?  
  
Julia: (*with a downcast eyes) Monster 143 is alive .Roger.  
  
Roger: what?  
  
Odine: Very well Mrz. Julia, tell everything that you know..everything that leadz you to thiz cell ha ha hahahahhahaha! (*immediately closing the door though he forgot to take out his hand) ahhhh my hand!!!  
  
Roger: Mrs. Julia? (*With a worried look)  
  
Julia: Yes it's alive!  
  
Author's Note: (*smiles from ear to ear) THE dragon is ALIVE HA HA HA HAHAHHAHA! So Leon (thanks to those ghostly things) started to question who he really was. Can he realize that he's that boy from the past before things get too sour? What about his old feelings about Rinoa? Will Seifer found out that Leon is not a Kramer? What will he do if he founds out the truth? Find all these things as we go on with the story.  
  
P.S. Please tell me your birthdays so that I can greet you here! Thanks! How about me? Um.. I don't have one he he he .er kidding aside, let's say.my birthday is 3 days before Squall's Birthday. That is. if I'm right about Squall's (FF8) bday (Is it the 22nd of the 8th month?) (.get the equation?) 


	30. Chapter 30: Angel on the loose

A Knight's Promise  
Chapter 30: Angel on the loose  
  
Disclaimer: I only own this fic and my pc... that's it.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait and a billion thanks for the reviews. Okay with no further ado, let's continue this fic.  
  
Previously:  
  
Julia: (*with a downcast eyes) Monster 143 is alive ...Roger.  
  
Roger: what?  
  
Odine: Very well Mrz. Julia, tell everything that you know....everything that leadz you to thiz cell ha ha hahahahhahaha! (*immediately closing the door though he forgot to take out his hand) ahhhh my hand!!!  
  
Roger: Mrs. Julia? (*With a worried look)  
  
Julia: Yes it's alive!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Continuation...  
  
Roger: (*baffled) H-how....w-why? A-all our efforts.... Dang! (*hitting the wall with his fist)  
  
Julia: ............... (*closes her eyes)  
  
Roger: We've searched every nook and cranny, we've turned all the mountains and caves upside down just....just to look for that monster yet still we failed. Arghh DANG IT!  
  
Julia: Lad... Don't lose hope, there's still a chance ...you're still alive; your comrades are still out there. If you and your friends will stop from trying, then that's the time you can declare that you're all a failure. Remember that always.  
  
Roger: (*embarrassed) I'm sorry Madam.  
  
Julia: Now if we work together....we can have a chance to get out here.  
  
Roger: (*Nods) So....what's the plan?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Rinoa: We're halfway there Leon so hang on. Just stay close and lean against me. (*smiling)  
  
Leon: (*feeling a bit dizzy) Thanks.  
  
On there way to the Loire's, Rinoa notices the two men in black suit with shades looking at their way.  
  
Rinoa: (*~Hmm what are those men doing near the Loire's Hou....) (*recognizing the people in front of the Loire's) OH MY! (*covering her mouth in shock, then she drags Leon near a close tree) Did t-they spot us?  
  
Leon: (*He almost trip) Huh? What's wrong Rinoa?  
  
Rinoa: (*shaking Leon's arm) Leon....see those men. (*pouting her lips)  
  
Leon: What men?  
  
Rinoa: (*still shaking) The two meany-looking guys at the front of Mr. Loire's house.  
  
Leon: (*Peeps from their hiding place) Ahuh. Affirmative.  
  
Rinoa: They're m-my d-dad's body guards. I'm sure they're here for me. What am I gonna do? (*trembling in fear) They're here to take me back to my dad. P-Please help me. I don't want to go back there. Pleaseeeeeeee... (*her eyes begging for Leon to say yes)  
  
Leon: (*~Her eyes...reminds me of someone I knew...but who? Ahh what am I thinking again this time) Hmm... a runaway daughter eh? (*sighs) Umm... (*thinks for a while) here's the plan, but first try to calm down and act as if you don't know them. Ok?  
  
Rinoa: (*nods) Okies. (*takes a deep breath)  
  
Leon: (*facing Rinoa) We're going around that block so we cannot meet them. Then we're going to hang out at the café and kill some time. I'll try to contact Zell while we're there. I'll ask him to buy us some clothes and at the same time, check on the two men. Do you agree with that?  
  
Rinoa: (*nods then he grabs Leon's arm, hugging him close to her)  
  
Leon: (*whispering) I said calm down.  
  
Rinoa: ....... (*letting him go from the tight hug but still holding his arms)  
  
Leon: Ok...Let's go then. Remember ....act normal.  
  
Rinoa: (*almost inaudible) Alrighty.  
  
Leon: (*glances at the Loire's and notices the guys were going their way) GEEZ Rin, I think they've recognized you. (*holding her right hand) Come on let's go.  
  
Rinoa: I-I'm scared Leon.  
  
Leon: Trust me, we can make it. (*looking at her with his cool eyes)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Deling City: Caraway's Mansion  
  
Caraway: Any news about my daughter?  
  
Soldier#1: No worries sir, I can assure you that we can find your daughter in no time. I have instructed others to search every building and any hiding place at Winhill and Balamb Sir. I bet she's somewhere there.  
  
Caraway: (*irritated as always) I want facts Soldier, not some No-worries- dialogues (*slamming his hands at the table)  
  
Soldier: (*startled at the General's attitude, a bead of sweat fell into his face) Y-yes Sir! (*saluting) Permission to leave sir!  
  
Caraway: If you want to see the light of day better GET OUT NOW!!!  
  
Soldier: S-sir thank you sirrrrr!!! (*trips as he run towards the double doors)  
  
Caraway: (*~I cannot just sit around here and do nothing. I need to know if she's ok. I've lost her mom....I cannot afford to lose her too.) Rinoa.....I'll bring you back here no matter what.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Winhill Beach  
  
Fujin: WHAT HAPPENED?  
  
Seifer: I don't know... maybe it's time for us to go back to them. I've got a very bad feeling there's something wrong with the gang.  
  
Fujin: (*nods)  
  
Seifer: We can continue these talks some other time....ok? (*strangely...he smiles again at Fujin)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Rinoa: (*hanging at Leon's arm) L-Leon I think t-they're following us!  
  
Leon: (*leaning against her) Just keep on walking. We're going to that crowd over there at the square.  
  
Rinoa: Okies.  
  
They make their way into the busy crowd. The Winhillers were celebrating the said Holiday at the Square; each wearing scary costumes. There are lots of booths around the square.  
  
Guard#1: (*looking at the huge crowd) I think we've lost them partner.  
  
Guard#2: Just keep looking. The girl is wearing a white dress with angel wings.  
  
Guard#1: She looks like Mrs. Caraway isn't she?  
  
Guard#2: Of course she's her daughter you fool. Quit clowning around and look for them.  
  
Guard#1: Are you sure about that?  
  
Guard #2: N..yes  
  
Guard #1: Very very sure?  
  
Guard#2: I'm really sure  
  
Guard #1: As in really, really, really sure?  
  
Guard#2: Yes I'm sure.  
  
Guard#1: As in 100% really, really, really sure?  
  
Guard#2: Y.. hmm (*narrowing his eyes at his partner he slap his partner's nape)  
  
Guard #1: (*in tears) YEOUCCHH I-I'm just asking if she's Ms. Heartilly. You don't have to beat me like that. Wahhhhhh!!!  
  
Guard #2: Ohhh stop that! You're acting like a kid again. I said yes! I'm quite sure that she's the one we've been looking for!  
  
Guard #1: Wahhh but still you don't have to beat me like that! I'm your one and only buddy.  
  
Guard #2: (*sighs) Ok...ok sorry. You just annoyed me that's all. And buddy....(*tapping his partner's shoulder) I promise....I will never ever hit you like that again.  
  
Guard #1: (*smiling from ear to ear) Really?  
  
Guard #2: Yes  
  
Guard #1: (*eyes sparkling) A-are you sure?  
  
Guard#2: I'm sure.  
  
Guard #1: As in really, really sure?  
  
A deafening yell of pain was heard around the Square.  
  
Rinoa: I think they're not following us anymore.  
  
Leon: But we must be careful. I doubt they're just two of them here.  
  
Rinoa: (*looking around) See...no one there, and there and at the other side and up there and.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Loire's Residence  
  
Quistis: Commander!!!! Rinoa!!! Are you upstairs?  
  
Laguna: I'll go check them out upstairs.  
  
Quistis: Can I come with you Sir?  
  
Selphie: Me too! I like to know if our commander is ok.  
  
Zell: Me too.  
  
Irvine: Me Three.... I mean I want to go too.  
  
Raine: I'll fix some soup for all of us. (*walks to the kitchen)  
  
Ellone: I'll help you mom.  
  
Upstairs – Squall's Room  
  
Laguna: Leon? Rinoa? (*Slowly opening the door) Huh?  
  
Quistis: They're not there?  
  
Selphie: I'll check the other rooms.  
  
Laguna: (*Scanning the whole room) (*~My son's room....ohhh quite reminiscing Laguna....) where could they be?  
  
Quistis: Hmm... They're not inside the toilet either.  
  
Laguna: (*~Toilet?) How about checking the balcony? I'll go check the others.  
  
Quistis: I've been there already and nope not a trace of them.  
  
Laguna: Hmm... (*rubbing his chin while tapping his feet—his favorite thinking position)  
  
Selphie: (*peeping inside) We can't find them at the other rooms as well. I think they're somewhere else.  
  
Laguna: Where are they?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Rinoa: Winhill Hotel and Café (*reading the sign board of the building in front of them)  
  
Leon: See, we've made it! (*giving her a faint smile)  
  
Rinoa: Yes!!!! Thank you so much Leon!!! (*hugging him really tight)  
  
?????: AHEM! Excuse me. Ms. Heartilly? (*smirking)  
  
Leon and Rinoa: (*Gasps) !!!  
  
Author's note: Ohh what now? Who's that mysterious fellow in front of our characters?  
  
Thanks for waiting for this chapter. I'll update as soon as I can. Again thanks to Quisty, VeryTallDude, EvansRinoa, Princess Noelle (formerly TheRealRikku) and to the rest that I haven't mentioned here (next time I'll be able to mention your nicks here.) Thanks for all your support. Until then. 


	31. Chapter 31: My Wife for a Day?

A Knight's Promise  
Chapter 31: My Wife for a Day?  
  
Disclaimer: I only own this fic and my pc... that's it. :)  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait and a billion thanks for the reviews. Okay with no further ado, let's continue this fic.  
  
Previously:  
  
Rinoa: Winhill Hotel and Café (*reading the sign board of the building in front)  
  
Leon: See, we've made it! (*giving her a faint smile)  
  
Rinoa: (*~Wow he seems to smile a lot today!) Yes!!!! Thank you so much Leon!!! (*hugging him really tight)  
  
?????: AHEM! Excuse me, Ms. Heartilly? (*smirking)  
  
Leon and Rinoa: (*Gasps) !!!  
  
Guard#1: (*Smirks) A pleasant day to you...Ms. Heartilly. Come on princess, time to head back to the castle. (*was about to grab Rinoa's hand)  
  
Leon: (*Intervenes) Touch her and I will kill you. (*Eyeing the guard)  
  
Rinoa: Leon! (*holds Leon's arm)  
  
Guard: (*facing Leon) And who do you think you are huh? (*Pointing him)You don't have any right to halt the orders of "Ms. Heatilly's FATHER". (*stressing the word, Father)  
  
Leon: ........ (*~Arghh what now! think fast Leon)  
  
??? : Perhaps, Mr. Squall has a right to look after his BELOVED. (*Stressing the word, BELOVED)  
  
Leon and Rinoa: Huh?  
  
Leon: (*~What the heck! Not that name again) .....  
  
Rinoa: Squall? (*~A tear escapes her eyes)  
  
A man, about 40s; with cane approached them  
  
Man: Ahh I'm glad to see you. (*looking at Leon)  
  
Leon: (*~Hmm... He looks familiar. I just can't remember where and when did I met this old man) ........  
  
Guard: (*irritated at the old man's presence) And who do you think you are? And what are you babbling about, old man?  
  
Man: Who am I? I think I should ask that question back to you. (*pointing his cane at Caraway's guard) Who are you to say Mr. Leonhart doesn't have any right to his wife, huh?  
  
Guard: Wife? (*Looks at Rinoa)  
  
Leon and Rinoa: (*Looks at each other, then blushes heavily)  
  
Man: Yes, you've heard me right. She is his wife. (*looking at Rinoa)  
  
Leon: (*~What in the world is he talking about? Hey....wait a minute; I think he's helping us. Better stick with his plans) (*To the guard) Yeah! He's right! I'm her husband (*hugging Rinoa close to him) and as her husband, I've got every right to protect her.  
  
Rinoa: Huh? (*~blushes)  
  
Leon: (*whispering at Rinoa) Rin, just play along.  
  
Rinoa: Y-yeah his my cutty-wutty-dashing and loveable hubby (*gives Leon a kiss on his cheek)  
  
Guard: (*Doubting) Husband? Where's your ring?  
  
Rinoa: (*~Oh no! He's really persistent with this one) R-ring?  
  
Man: First you want to kidnap Mrs. Leonhart and now you want to steal their wedding ring? Tsk tsk tsk.  
  
Guard: I just want some "Proof" old man.  
  
???: Ahh there you are Mr. Leonhart!  
  
Leon: Huh? (*looking at the unknown figure coming there way) (*~Another good Samaritan?)  
  
A man who seems to be a priest joins the commotion  
  
Priest: Mr. and Mrs. Leonhart, I forgot to give you this. (*handing them a piece of paper)  
  
Leon: (*receives the piece of paper) (*~What the heck is this? A bill or something) (*Reads the content) WHAT THE?  
  
Guard: (*surprised with Leon's reaction) What the?  
  
Leon: (*at the Priest) Ahh err yep thanks Father.  
  
Rinoa: Um, hubby what's that? (*tries to peep at the content of the paper)  
  
Leon: (*Smiles at Rinoa, then gives the paper at the guard) Read this.  
  
Guard: What? A marriage contract?  
  
Leon: Did that answer your question?  
  
Guard: B-but?  
  
Priest: Hello Mr. Fuji, It's nice to meet you here. Uhh, pardon me but what's this commotion all about?  
  
Man with cane: Hello Father! You see, this guy is bugging the newly weds. Can you please help us drive out this "Evil spirit?"  
  
Priest: (*nods) (*to the Guard) Any problems, my child?  
  
Guard: I...I can't believe this? How ..... (*at Rinoa)  
  
Rinoa: (*Smiles from ear to ear) Buh-bye Mr. Guard! Sorry but you've missed our wedding.  
  
Leon: (*~Geez, what a pain...this guy will bug us forever) Listen up pal, you see...we're now on our "Honeymoon" So if I were you....SCRAM!  
  
Guard: But orders are orders.  
  
Priest: (*in a commanding voice) Leave at once! Before the heavens pour out their wrath upon you!  
  
Guard: Arghhh! I'm going to tell the General about this! (*Storms out of the Hotel)  
  
Leon: (*looking at the guard as he walks out of the hotel) What a loser.  
  
Rinoa: Whoo hoo! (*hugs Leon) Thanks my hubby!  
  
Leon: (*smiles a bit) Hey...hold on Rinoa. We should thank... (*faces the old man and the priest) huh? W-where are they?  
  
Rinoa: (*Turns around) Hmm... They are ....gone.  
  
Leon: (*scans the area) They must be around here somewhere.  
  
Rinoa: (*pats Leon's right shoulder) Don't worry about them, we're going to meet them again. (*grins) Come on "Squall" Let's continue our "Honeymoon" (*Giggles) I'll meet you at 501. I'm going to prepare something for my "Hubby" (*smiles then walks away)  
  
Leon: (*Rolling his eyes) ......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Loire's Residence  
  
Quistis: Commander?! Are you upstairs?  
  
Selphie: Rin where are you?  
  
Laguna: Probably they're upstairs. Let's check them out.  
  
Zell and Irvine: (*looks at each other grinning)  
  
Seifer: (*hitting Zell and Irvine's head) Green-minded wackos!  
  
Zell and Irvine: Yeouchhhh!  
  
Seifer: Come on let's go upstairs, I'm worried about my cousin.  
  
Fujin: WORRIED. FINE?  
  
Ellone: Sure they are. (*Smiling at Fujin)  
  
Raine: I better make some chicken soup for us. Umm Elle, would you like to lend me a hand?  
  
Ellone: Sure mom!  
  
Fujin: HELP MRS. RAINE AND ELLONE!  
  
Raine: Sure why not Fujin, thanks.  
  
(Upstairs)  
  
Quistis: Commander? (*scanning Squall's room upstairs) He's not here, Mr. Loire.  
  
Laguna: Hmm probably at the guest room.  
  
Selphie: I've already checked that one. Mr. Loire but.... (*sighs)  
  
Seifer: WHAT? Where did that puberty boy take my cousin?  
  
Irvine: Calm down Seif. You know our commander; he's not going to that.  
  
Selphie: Yeah!  
  
Seifer: But where could they've possibly been? (*Scratching his head)  
  
Laguna: Better call your commander's cp. That's the only way we could track them.  
  
Seifer: I don't have his number. How about you "instructor"?  
  
Quistis: Duh, you know what happened to my cell right? I've lost it when that dino attacked us.  
  
Selphie: He he he, I forgot to bring mine!  
  
Zell: Well I'm not as rich as you guys so... don't have one.  
  
Irvine: Bringing cp can ruin my cowboy outfit.  
  
Seifer: Arghhh useless maggots.  
  
Laguna: Hey hey, don't blame your comrades Seifer. (*In his famous thinking position) I guess we have to wait for their call.  
  
Quistis: (*Worried) But what if Rinoa brings Leon somewhere else.  
  
Seifer: Instructor? What the heck are you thinking about my cousin? That she's like these (*pointing at Zell and Irvine) morons?  
  
Zell and Irvine: WHAT?  
  
Laguna: (*Scratching his head) (*~Geez, teens nowadays) TIME OUT! Hey stop fighting like this. You're all friends here. We cannot sort things out if you're acting like kids. (*at Quistis) Rinoa is a good girl. She'll never do anything to harm Leon. Plus she's your friend to think ill about her. Am I right Quistis?  
  
Quistis: .......  
  
Laguna: (*Sighs) you're all like my own siblings, I feel sad if you're all arguing like this.  
  
Seifer, Quistis, Selphie, Zell and Irvine: Sorry Mr. Loire.  
  
Laguna: Okies! Just rest here for a while; I'm going help Rainey downstairs. Remember no more fighting ok?  
  
Teens: Ok!  
  
Laguna: Good girls and boys! (*turns his back at the teens)  
  
Teens: (*sticking out their tongues at each other) Bleh!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Winhill's Hotel, Rinoa's Room  
  
Rinoa: (*putting some finishing touches at the table) Ahh There! It looks great! I'll just order some steaks and some mixed fruit juice and it'll be all set. (*Suddenly she remembers the old man's words) Squall... (*covers her face) But...h-how? How in the world could they've known Squall? A-And why are they calling Leon, Squall? Who are they? I better ask Leon when he comes here. Righty!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Hotel's Hallway  
  
Leon: (*looking around) (*~Wow! I can't believe they've change the interiors of this hallway, very impressive indeed)  
  
The hotel painted the ceiling with clouds and cherubs; they've painted gold at the corners of it. There are pillars, mirrors and flowers at either sides of the wall.  
  
Leon: Hmm... what room is she at again? Ah yes, 501. Let me see, I'm at ...err the hallway.  
  
30 minutes later...  
  
Leon: What the? This seems to be endless! (*He turns around to see the old tracks) HUH? I don't remember passing through that stairs. (*He rubs his eyes) I must be dreaming. (*he slowly opens his eyes, but still he is facing the stairs) Dang! (*He ignores what he just now seen and continues the path he is taking) Rinoa....  
  
At the corner of his eye, he noticed the mirror at his right side reflects a different figure, surely not his  
  
Leon: (*halts from walking and stares blankly at the hallway)  
  
He takes a deep breath and slowly backtracks the path he has taken  
  
Leon: (*Stares at the mirror but he couldn't see anything, including his reflection) (*Eyes widened) I must be dreaming!  
  
All he can see is the wall behind him  
  
Leon: (*~Calm down Leon, this is not the right time to panic.) (*Still staring at the mirror)  
  
Leon then notices a strange event; a figure starts to materialize at the mirror  
  
????: (*in a ghostly sound) S....q...u....a...l...llllllllllllllllll  
  
The voice echoes throughout the hallway  
  
Leon: (*covering his ears) (*~They're here again!) STOP BOTHERING ME! I SAID I'M NOT SQUALL! I'M LEON!!!! (He ran as fast as he could, but the hallway seems to have no end)  
  
Suddenly a ball rolls on his way, cutting his tracks  
  
Leon: (*Stops from running) (*pants) What is it this time?  
  
A small shadow appears in front of him.  
  
Boy with a blood on his face: Come play with me! (*Smiling)  
  
Leon: Oh no, not you again! (*walking a few steps backwards, then he runs at the opposite direction)  
  
From his back he can hear the boy laughing hysterically.  
  
Leon: I must find another way! I don't wanna see the hallway I just came from. (*he spotted a stair from his left and took that path) Rinoa, where are you? Please help me with this insanity! RINOA!!!! (*When he reached the end of the stairs...) (*Sighs) Where am I?  
  
Then he realized that he was at the plane. The same plane he saw when he was drowning in the ocean.  
  
Leon: (*he shakes his head in disbelief) I have to get out of here.  
  
A ghost with a whole in his stomach appears in front of him  
  
Leon: (*cast Holy at the ghost in front of him) Take this!  
  
The ghost dodges from Leon's attack  
  
Ghost#1: Is that your way to thank this poor old man (*becomes the man with cane)  
  
Leon: No! It can't be! (*He fell into his knees) What is this happening to me? (*staring at his hands)  
  
Man: Ha ha ha! (*sighs) Poor lad.  
  
Another ghost appears in front.  
  
Man: Oh look who's here. Hello father!  
  
Ghost#2: (*a male ghost with blood stained t-shirt, one of his limbs his missing) Hello we meet again ...Squall!  
  
Leon: I SAID FOR A BILLIONTH TIME, I'M NOT SQUALL!  
  
Ghost#1: Ohh please hold your temper my boy!  
  
Leon: Ok, I've had enough of you guys. Please, tell me ....what do you want from me?  
  
Ghost#3: (*a female ghost with blood-stained dress) Still reluctant.  
  
Leon: What do you want from me?  
  
Ghost#4: (*the boy) I want to play with you.  
  
Ghost#1: (*slaps the boy's back with his cane) Bahh! Will you stop that dialogue; it's getting annoying you know?  
  
Boy: Wahhhh!  
  
Ghost#3: ohh He's just a kid, Fuji.  
  
Leon: (*~What the heck? These ghosts are but a bunch of clowns)  
  
Ghost#3: (*looks at Leon and holds his chin) Ahh back to your question. Um we're just here to chitchat with you, handsome.  
  
Leon: Huh? Ohh brother! (*Slaps his forehead)  
  
Ghost#2: Ahem! Jennifer....  
  
Ghost#3: Sorry honey Siegey. (*backs away)  
  
Leon: (*stands and starts to walk away from the ghost) That's it! I'm leaving.  
  
Ghost#1: Hey wait up!  
  
Leon: (*Still walking away from them) Just talk to the wall, I have no time for this.  
  
Ghost#3: WAIT!!!  
  
Ghost#2: (*holding his wife's arm) Let him go.  
  
Ghost#1: Lad, you can run from us but you can't hide! Ha ha ha!  
  
Leon: (*~They're nuts) (*opens the door in front of him) (*~This is the plane's emergency exit, maybe I can get out from here) (*he opens the door, then a familiar figure greets him)  
  
Rinoa: Squally! I'm so worried about you! I was about to go look for you. (*hugs Leon)  
  
Leon: Rinoa? (*pauses for a while) Ah...what do you call me just now?  
  
Rinoa: (*Winks) Squally!  
  
Leon: Squally?  
  
Rinoa (*winks again) Squally!  
  
Leon: Squally? (*smiles at the thought of what happened a while ago) Don't worry Rin, I don't think they're going to follow us here.  
  
Rinoa: (*nods) Really? Um....well, dinner is serve, my highness! (*bows)  
  
Leon: (*~I'm glad to see her) Yes, I'm quite hungry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Loire's Residence  
  
Seifer: Ahh!! That was fantastic! (*Rubbing his stomach)  
  
Irvine: Yeah that was scrumptious. (*Smiling)  
  
Ellone: Yeah no one can beat my mom's chicken soup!  
  
Raine: Ohh please... Ellone. (*smiling)  
  
Laguna: (*deep in thoughts) ...............  
  
Quistis: Yes, they're right Mrs. Loire, you don't need to be humble with it. Am I right, Fujin?  
  
Fujin: AFFIRMATIVE! (*looking at Zell) ZELL?  
  
Zell: (*Burps loudly) Oopss  
  
All(except Laguna): Ha ha ha ha!  
  
Raine: (*Notices that her husband is not laughing with them) Something the matter my Laggy?  
  
Laguna: (*Startled) Ohh ahh ..... (*Scratches his head)  
  
Raine: What's bothering you Laggy?  
  
Laguna: Rainey.... (*Sighs)  
  
Raine: Let me guess...you're thinking about that black guy who saves Leon's life a while ago?  
  
Quistis: (*~Black guy?) (*listens to Raine and Laguna's conversation)  
  
Laguna: Rainey...you know that guy ....he's awfully familiar. His height, build....everything.  
  
Quistis: Um excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Loire. Um... I'm sorry for getting into your chitchat but ...  
  
Laguna and Raine: Huh?  
  
Quistis: Um, I-I'm just intrigue with this "black guy" you're talking about.  
  
Seifer: He he he. I didn't know that our "instructor" got an eye for black guys. (*Teasing Quistis) Bwahhahahha!  
  
Quistis: (*giving Seifer a killer stare) Ohhh shut up!  
  
Laguna: Oopss I said, no fighting. (*looks at Quistis) Tell me, what do you know of this black guy?  
  
Quistis: Well..... (*everyone starts to listen to her attentively)  
  
Author's note: Yes you're right! I will leave you with this "hanging dialogue" (as always). Am I cruel or what?  
  
I would like to thank ChibiYunie, Quisty65, Princess Noelle (The RealRikku) and WordLife for all the heart-warming reviews. (*SeeD Salutes at them) 


	32. Chapter 32: Collision of Time

A Knight's Promise  
  
Chapter 32: Collision of Time  
  
Author's Note: Yep I'm back for another chapter! (Sorry to keep you all waiting for ages) Thanks to Noelle (there...I didn't call you Rikku) for your heartfelt reviews. Hope you'll not be angry at me.... now that I've written this chapter for you. (SeeD Salutes)  
  
Further notes: ("dialogue") means the character's thoughts.  
  
Formerly....  
  
Quistis: Um excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Loire. Um... I'm sorry for getting into your chitchat but ...  
  
Laguna and Raine: Huh?  
  
Quistis: Um, I-I'm just intrigue with this "black guy" you're talking about.  
  
Seifer: He he he. I didn't know that our "instructor" got an eye for black guys. (Teasing Quistis) Bwahhahahha!  
  
Quistis: (giving Seifer a killer stare) Ohhh shut up!  
  
Laguna: Oopss I said, no fighting. (looks at Quistis) Tell me, what do you know of this black guy?  
  
Quistis: Well..... (everyone starts to listen to her attentively)  
  
Let's continue...  
  
Quistis: Well...  
  
Laguna: Please continue Quistis, we're listening.  
  
Seifer: This got to be good.  
  
Quistis: Seifer... I'm really surprised that you cannot recall that man in the cave?  
  
Seifer: Man in the ......... ? (thinking)  
  
Quistis: And also you....Irvine.  
  
Irvine: Me?  
  
Seifer: Ohh! (Snaps his fingers) Now I remember, you mean that injured guy we've met on day one here in Winhill?  
  
Quistis: Bingo!  
  
Irvine: Don't tell me, that guy and the one who rescued our commander ...  
  
Quistis: Not to mention he also rescued me from that savage beast.  
  
Raine: Please tell us more about this guy.  
  
Seifer: Hmm...  
  
Quistis: (nods)  
  
Winhill Hotel  
  
Rinoa: Ohh my poor hubby. (rubbing Leon's hair with a blue towel)  
  
Leon: (turns red) I... I can do that myself. (taking the towel from Rinoa)  
  
Rinoa: Oh my! You're still soaking wet.... Hmm. (snapping her fingers) Ok...um you just stay here and relax while I buy you some new clothes downstairs.  
  
Leon: (shaking his head) No need for that Rinoa, I'll just go to my room. Remember, I've taken a room here in this hotel.  
  
Rinoa: Ohh I see. Then.... want me to accompany you to your room? (her eyes twinkling)  
  
Leon: It's an easy task, don't worry about me. I'll be back after a quick shower.  
  
Rinoa: Ok I'll be waiting for you. (winks)  
  
Winhill Train Station  
  
Galbadian Guard: (holding some hi-tech communication equipment) Sir  
  
From the other line: Bring on the good news.  
  
Galbadian Guard: Your presumption was right Sir! She's staying at the Hotel as we speak.  
  
From the other line: MY DAUGHTER! hmm ... what are you waiting for, bring her here at once!  
  
Galbadian Guard: Uhh... Sir.... There's a slight problem.  
  
From the other line: I told you that if you need to drag her out for her to follow you .....  
  
Galbadian Guard: (cutting his master's dialogue) We're planning to do that sir, but... s-someone meddles with us. (nervous)  
  
From the other line: And who dares to interfere with my orders?  
  
Galbadian Guard: Uh.....  
  
From the other line: (getting impatient) SPEAK!  
  
Galbadian Guard: (startled) ..h-her hus...husband, s-sir.  
  
From the other line: WHAT?!!! ("I'll find that out to myself")  
  
Loire's residence  
  
Raine: Hmm... so that's what happened.  
  
Seifer: So...Mr. Loire, what's your plan of action? (looking at Laguna)  
  
Laguna: .......  
  
Ellone: Dad?  
  
Zell and Irvine: Mr. Loire? (waiting for Laguna's reaction)  
  
Seifer: ("Man he's serious")  
  
Laguna: (closes his eyes, then stands pointing his forefinger to the cave's direction) ....TO THE CAVES OF WINHILL!!!!! HAR HAR HAR!!! (in his winning pose)  
  
Everyone falls to the ground.  
  
Winhill Hotel (Bathroom)  
  
Leon: (looking at his reflection) ("Who really is this man. Could he be someone else .....a lost soul from the past?) (shaking his head)  
  
He opens the faucet as to wash all his drained spirit but something starts to flow out of the faucet....  
  
Leon: Blood!!!!  
  
Out from nowhere....  
  
An old man's voice: Booooo!!!  
  
Leon: (eyes widened, he immediately looks at the mirror) What the....? (pauses for a while) Wait...you're that man ......  
  
His image was replaced by a strange figure ....a face of an old man.  
  
Man in the mirror: Ting! Bingo! Wow you're so bright my boy! He he he. Yep as you've guessed, I'm the one who saved you and your girls ....life from those goons!  
  
Leon: (slapping his head with his right hand) Not another ghost. (to the man) I've had enough of you guys! Please.....Stop following me around!!!  
  
The man that seems to be a priest appears from one of the corners of the bathroom.  
  
Ghost#2: (materializes out of the blue) Is that the way you express thanks to your rescuers?  
  
Leon: I don't need any help from some poltergeist!  
  
Man in the mirror: Ha ha ha! Nice joke there kid!  
  
Ghost#2: (sighs) How can we let you see.... that we are here to help you carry your burden.  
  
Leon: But YOU are my burden. (pointing at the ghost)  
  
Man in the mirror: (pleading at Leon's attention) If only you have ears to lend us then things will start to clear up.  
  
Ghost#2: We're helping not only you but our fellow "poltergeist" --if that's what you want us to be called. (gives out a faint smile)  
  
Leon: The only way you can help me is.......to GET OUT OF MY LIFE!!!  
  
Man in the mirror: I see you're not in the right mood for our little talk today. We'll come back when the kid recognizes his true self.  
  
Leon: Expect that not to happen. (he stresses out to the ghouls)  
  
Man in the mirror: We'll see. (vanishes)  
  
Ghost#2: See you soon (vanishes too)  
  
Leon: ARRRGHH!!! (punches the wall)  
  
Then the radio starts to operate by itself and played a very familiar song (Heaven Knows)  
  
Leon: This song....... (he closes his eyes and listens to the music)  
  
Winhill Caves  
  
Laguna: (Gazing at the faint light coming out of the cave) I'll take it from here.  
  
Raine: (worried) Are you sure Laggy-dear?  
  
Laguna: (nods)  
  
Quistis: I bet he's there.  
  
Ellone: Be careful dad.  
  
Zell and Irvine: Good luck Mr. Laguna.  
  
Seifer: I hope you're right about your theory, instructor.  
  
Quistis: (annoyed at Seifer's comment) ............  
  
Fujin: TRUST QUISTIS  
  
Laguna: (sighs) Here goes nothing!  
  
Inside the cave.....  
  
Laguna: Fate may separate strong bonds apart ...... (he scans the area for any traces of his old pal)  
  
Deep into the shadows lies his old friend  
  
Kiros: (Startled) ("Oh no...it can't be him.)  
  
Laguna: ......but nevertheless the same fate will tie those broken cords together.  
  
Kiros: (still hiding from the shadows, he spotted his comrade) Yes it is true that it may end up that way.......  
  
Laguna: (he frantically search his surroundings) Pal?  
  
Kiros: ...but admit it, scars have been made to that tie. And no matter how fate tries to seal it; the single thread that once binds that together w- was ...... (his voice was shaking)  
  
Laguna: ("my s-son....") ............  
  
Silence fills the air. Both parties were unable to utter even a single word.  
  
Kiros: (gathered all his strength to voice out his thoughts) I suggest that you head back home. Your family waits for you.  
  
Laguna: I came here for my old friend.  
  
Kiros: HE'S DEAD! He died a long time ago. NOW GO!!!  
  
Laguna: Yes.... I think you're right. He's dead.  
  
Kiros: Huh?  
  
Laguna: Coz..... I don't think he is as COWARD as YOU!  
  
Kiros: ("What in the world is he saying?") Who are you calling.... (he didn't notice that he was out now of the shadows)  
  
Laguna: (surprised to see his long lost friend) ("What happened to him?") Thanks for revealing yourself.  
  
Kiros: What?!  
  
Laguna: There's no need to hide in the past.  
  
Kiros: Lagu... No.... I can't ...  
  
Laguna: I treated you as a real brother, a family. And now.....?  
  
Kiros: Can't you see Laguna? Look at what has become of me?! (pointing to himself) I'm....I'm a horrendous monster who killed your son!  
  
Laguna: Don't be a fool Kiros! Don't compare yourself to that idiotic scientist and his heartless pet!  
  
Kiros: But I'm responsible for his death. I... I've broken that promise that I gave to you....Laguna. I .....failed.......I cant do a thing to help your son. He....was so scared.... (closes his eyes)  
  
Flashback  
  
Squall: Uncle Kiros (reaching out his hands) H-helpppp!!!!  
  
Kiros: (was about to run to get Squall but...) Squall!  
  
Stewardess: LOOK BEHIND THE BOY! Ekkkkk!!!!  
  
Squall: UNCLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! (falling from the edge)  
  
End of flashback  
  
Kiros: (weeps) Laguna...I don't deserve to be your "brother". Don't you feel even a bit of resentment on me (shaking Laguna's shoulders) huh Laguna?  
  
Laguna: (closes his eyes) ...........  
  
Kiros: Laguna! Kill me if you have to! (tears continuously descend upon his face)  
  
Laguna: .....THEN HERE'S FOR YOUR CARELESSNESS! (With all his might, he punches Kiros on his face)  
  
Kiros: (falls down to the ground) .............  
  
Laguna: (lending his hand to his friend) Let's go home, brother.  
  
Kiros: L-Laguna?  
  
Laguna: (smiling at him) Forgiven  
  
Winhill Hotel Rinoa's room (Balcony)  
  
Leon: .........  
  
Rinoa: Do you like our dinner huh Leon?  
  
Leon: (nods)  
  
Rinoa: Hmm....You're awfully quite. What's bothering you Leon?  
  
Leon: (gazing to the sky) ..............  
  
Rinoa: You know, you're a bit late to our date and you didn't bother to say even a single word.  
  
Leon: .........  
  
Rinoa: ("Men are really stubborn sometimes") Hello? Anybody home? (waving her hands at Leon)  
  
Leon: Rin...  
  
Rinoa: Whoo hoo at last! Yep? Oh hey I've got a question to ask.  
  
Leon: (looking at her) ....  
  
Rinoa: Do you happen to know that priest and that old man that we've met downstairs?  
  
Leon: (shrugs his shoulders) People that don't know how to spend their lives?  
  
Rinoa: (giggles) Meany!  
  
Leon: (gives out a faint smile) .....  
  
Rinoa: (gazing at Leon's blue eyes) ("His eyes....as cool as the sea, as blue and beautiful as.....")  
  
Leon: ("Why is she staring at me like that?") Um Rinoa...  
  
Rinoa: ....Yes?  
  
Leon: Um.... What if ....  
  
Rinoa: What if.....?  
  
Leon: What if ......Squall is here with us today; will you still talk and care for me like this?  
  
Rinoa: (Blushes) .............  
  
Leon: ("What in the world am I saying?") Oh no...you don't have to answer that stupid question. (turning his back on her)  
  
Rinoa: Well....... (looks at the sea) NOOO!!!!  
  
Leon: (he felt as if his oxygen supply has been cut off) ("As I've thought")  
  
Author's note: Sorry if this fic is kinda like a "film script". I intentionally did this as to be unique. But if you don't like this kind of format, just tell me so and I'll try to change it next chapter. So what it will be... stay with this format or change with the usual paragraph-form story?  
  
Any comments, suggestions or violent reactions are welcome.  
  
SeeD Salutes


	33. Chapter 33: Lost and Found

**A Knight's Promise**

**Chapter 33: Lost and Found**

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all reviews folks! (You all really made my day!) Before we go on with the story, I would like to answer some of the questions that I've got from one of my reviewers. Here goes...

**Q:** That I'm dead. (he he he)

**A:** Ha ha ha welp let's say I'm just busy with a lot of things here in my "real world". That's my first priority so you can't blame me. But I'll see to it that all of my reviewers here are being reciprocated with my reviews too so just hang on.

**Q:** About Squall calling Ellone "Sis Elle" (Contains some spoiler to the game)

**A:** Ok, to those who've played FF8 (Final fantasy 8) I'm pretty sure you know the reason behind this. But in case you want to know, here's what happened; Squall used to call Ellone "big sis" or "sis Elle" when he was small. She's the only family he had since that tragic incident that occurred in Winhill. So Squall calling Ellone "sis Elle" is not what you think it be. (If you want to know the whole story, uh there's a lot of ff8 sites out there to surf and browse he he he)

**Q:** About the format of this story and about Leon realizing the truth.

**A:** Ok...Ok let's settle this issue once and for all. So just sit back and read the story. (It's my first attempt to write this kind of format so please bear with me)

**Note:** The dialogue with Italics means the character's thoughts.

**Winhill Hotel**

**Rinoa's Room**

"_As I've thought, she'll never ...."_ Leon is now cursing himself for ever asking that dim-witted question to her; he pauses for a sec. "_Wait a minute, I think she's not referring to me",_ Leon said under his breath.

"Oh myyyyy!!!!" Rinoa gasped, "Leon! Look over there.......to the shore!" Rinoa points to the shore.

"Huh?" Leon turned to the direction Rinoa was pointing at to see what's she's talking about, "What the heck was that?!" narrowing his eyes to figure out the unidentified thing.

"There's only way to find that out", she searched her cabinet and takes out pieces of fabric connected together by a knot.

"What the..." inquisitive with Rinoa's own "ingenious tool", Leon gives her a "what-in-the-world-are-you-going-to-use-that thing-for" look.

"Remember, we cannot just go out of this hotel without being noticed by those Deling Soldiers ... maybe they're still after us so.... " she said pouting her lips at Leon.

"Oh no... there's no way we're going down there using that thing", backing off as he protested to the idea. He gave her another "How-the-heck-did-you-get-that-thing"-look.

"Let's just say.... I'm a professional escape artist" Rinoa grins from ear to ear, "This one is proven and tested by me a lot of times so trust me with this!"

Leon desperately hopes that she was just kidding.

**Loire's Residence**

"Home sweet home" Kiros smiled at the thought of Raine's sumptuous cuisines, the smell of the Winhill flower growing around their garden, Ellone's warm hug and that big smile on her face whenever he was greeted in, and all those happy memoirs flashed right back on him, refreshing his tired and restless soul.

"Welp, Welcome Home Bud!" Laguna gave him a tap on the shoulder.

Meanwhile, the door opened in front of them and.... "WELCOME BACK MR. KIROS!!!" All smiled and greeted the once was known phantom lurking around Winhill. Kiros was so overwhelmed with great joy that he didn't control his eyes from producing this warm liquid.

"Oh....." wiping his face to hide the noticeable "tears of joy" from them, he found out that all of his efforts were useless.

"Uncle Kirosssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!!!!!!" He felt a warm hug.....the hug that he missed decades ago, the hug that he wants to feel again before the Grim Reaper decided to use his instrument of death to him. "Uncle Kiros" a warm liquid continuously flows from her eyes to his weak shoulders. "I can't believe you're ..."

He hugs her back. "Oh how I missed your sweet smile and this hug" Kiros cannot believe all these things that is happening to him now. To him, it's like a dream.

"Welcome back Kiros!" still wiping the tears that is still escaping her eyes, Raine invited everyone else inside for a small feast that she had prepared a while ago.

"Yessss it's PARTYYYYYY TIME!!" Selphie exclaimed punching the air with her right hand.

**Winhill Shore**

"More excruciating than I've thought" Leon murmured under his breath while rubbing his back.

Rinoa lost her grip when they're about 7ft before they reach the ground and accidentally dragged Leon with her. Leon tried his best to be a human "cushion" for Rinoa's sake and yes he was successful welp except for a sore back that he got after that.

"Better than being caught by those goons" Rinoa innocently answered. "Come on let's scan the area for it" she just sprinted straight to the sea ignoring Leon's complaints. He still cannot believe that he climbed down from the 10th floor thanks to Rinoa's death-defying scheme.

"Leon! Over here! I need your help!" Rinoa rushes to the floating thing near the shore. "Rinoa, be careful! I'll be right there!" he replied. Leon halts when he saw what was floating to the sea.

Rinoa turned the 'thing' "Oh no...poor thing! Leon, it's a guy. And I think he's still alive! _And he's kinda cute too!_ She thought "Hurry! Help me to carry him to the shore!" _Hmmm... brown hair, fair skin, handsome .... he be?" _

**Odine's Laboratory**

"I'm almost there.....madam. Just a little more..." with the use of the pin, Roger hurriedly tries his luck to unlock the Julia's cell. _Click! _Yeah!! He mutters.

"Thanks!" Julia sighs in relief.

"Thanks to your pin Mrs. Julia!" Roger just smiled. "Ohh but we're not yet safe here; we have to get out of this place at once!" Roger exclaimed.

Julia just nod at the lad. "Let's try that air duct over there so we cannot be noticed, uh I know it's going to be hard for you but we have no choice" Roger explains.

She just smiled at the lad, "You don't have to worry about me, come on let's go. We cannot just chat here like this"

Roger agrees with that and they both walk cautiously to the air duct. The air duct was like a creepy and murky labyrinth. The walls are covered with thick dirt that brings out an unpleasant smell. It's really tough to crawl here but they know through it they would taste their long awaited freedom and be once again to their "real world".

He pauses for a while and checked on Mrs. Julia, "Ma'am, are you alright there?"

Julia just raises an ok sign at him, telling the lad that she's ok. Even though crawling inside the air duct is definitely not her cup of tea, she had no other option.

"Hey there's a room to the right of us, I'm just curious about it. Can we check it out Mrs. Julia?"

"No problem with me, at least we can stretch out a bit. Ha ha ha! My back is aching, oh my ...I must be getting old" she beamed.

"Ohhh don't say that Mrs. Julia", he protested.

Roger opens the air duct cover and made their way inside a small room. The badly lit room is kinda messy with lots of books and pieces of paper lying about everywhere. There's a bed at the right corner of the room and a small lamp on top of a study table near it.

"What's this?" Julia investigates the tiny blue notebook on top of the study table. She flipped the pages and read the notes....

"_Dear Diary" _A smile is now visible to Julia's face. "I can't believe there would be a diary in this kind of place. This is so funny!" She giggled.

"He he he I agree with you Ma'am but who knows..... we may find something useful there like um...." Roger wants to convince Mrs. Julia to read the whole diary though in fact he just wants to scrutinize that person's life.

"...like an escape route or so?" she added.

"Yeah like that!" he exclaimed. _"Geez save by the bell!" _

"Ok then....I'll continue" She said while turning over the pages of the diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_What a day.... I'm really exhausted. We have to work 15 hours a day to be able to cope with the boss' schedule. If not....ahh I don't know what's going to happen but all I know is ....our boss got a very scary temper. I don't want to see that for myself. Tomorrow we have to finish our "143 project" so we have to work double time. We don't want to be punished like that group of scientist who've worked with project 142. From what I've heard, the said project has failed and due to that failure they're all........... brrr I don't want to even mention that here. That's all for today, I have to get enough sleep for tomorrow will be really tough._

"Hmm... judging from what he said here, maybe he's one of the scientists here who've been working with the 143 project...uhh whatever it is" Julia said while browsing the diary.

"143...hmm..." Roger on the other hand was rubbing his chin while thinking of where and when he encountered that familiar number. "Wait a sec...that's the .... Ohh of course the Dragon! Mrs. Julia, it's that monster!"

"Shh not too loud Roger, they might spot us" Julia looked around for any sign that they're been detected.

"Ooppsss Sorry!" he said scratching his head in embarrassment. "Ok, I'll try to read more of this. She skipped some pages. "The other pages are blurred so I'll just skip some...." She flipped some more pages. "Here... I saw a word boy...and a black guy here. I'm going to read it"

_Dear Diary_

_ALRIGHTTTT! Our project was a success! We've been able to create an exceptional creature from merging the genes of all the most powerful specimens that we've gathered. With our "EMC square plus XY divide by Z minus M times XX formula" our monster 143 will grow and mature in no time. Our experiment will not only grow strong and powerful but will also compete over time. It will become the ultimate creature on the face of the Earth. I'm really ecstatic about the results of our ......._

..._..this is really a great breakthrough in the field of Science. Someday ...... _

..._.. The only predicament here is ................ _

..._ki.......... in order to satisfy the creature's appetite. We found that out when one of my colleagues was ea...... n by ........ _

"Some of the writings are blurred!" Julia said in annoyance, raising her eyebrows. "But anyways, he's talking about that monster and its appetite.

"More or less we know that monster 143 is one SCARY monster!" Roger shivered at the thought of it. "Uh...where's the boy and the black guy you..."

Julia cuts his dialogue and continue on reading, "Hmm...let me see" she whispers as her forefinger scans for the said words.

.... _I pity our "guinea pigs" ......_

..._.why ....... suffer .... But they have to.... For the sake of Science._

..._.black guy...... bleeding ........ Why do we have to ............ those people ....... Flight 787 Winh.... _

"Oh my!!" she gasped. "This is about the incident!"

"Mind if I continue reading for you?" He saw the fear and sadness into her eyes, worried about Mrs. HeartillyCaraway he continues reading the diary...

**Winhill Shore**

Rinoa just gazes at the man's features—his kind-looking face, his brown hair... all of these makes her think about the long lost "best" friend she had. _"Can he be.......him?"_ "Ohhh he's like a prince!" Her eyes were now filled with tears, "_But I have to admit....Leon is still..."_

"_What the heck is she doing?" _Leon mentioned under his breath. With that scenario in front of him, he finally decided to break that unbearable moment of Rinoa and that guy. "Hey Rinoa! Your Romeo will be dead in no time if you keep on staring at him like that!"

"Ohh!!! Yeah, I'm sorry!" Rinoa dragged the drowned fellow to the shore. "Uhh will you mind giving me a hand? You see his kinda HEAVY!"

Rolling his eyes he sprints to her and haphazardly drags the victim to the shore.

"Leon? What do you think you're doing to him? You're going to kill him in no time with that "strategy" of yours!" Rinoa protested.

"_That's what I'm intending to do right now" _he said in his thoughts while _c_ontinuously dragging the poor fellow to the shore

Rinoa dashes to the shore and slaps Leon's back. "Give the poor guy a break! Can't you see his situation?" Rinoa exclaimed while lifting the head of the drowned guy.

"What are you doing?" Leon questioned.

"What else giving him a mouth-to-mouth!" She said innocently.

"_Why the heck am I protesting ....she's not my girlfriend or what after all?" _Leon just turned around and started to walk away but the thought of her giving a stranger a mouth-to-mouth made him stop and turn to see Rinoa and that drowned guy.

Instead of Rinoa he comes face to face with once again, the familiar ghost, "Little Squall is jealous! Is jealous, is jealous!" the ghost dances in front of him as to annoy him.

"STOP that!" Leon yelled at the ghost but the ghost just prances in front of him.

"Huh?" Rinoa puzzlingly looked at Leon. "What's the matter?"

"Ahh... I'm not talking to......." Leon shakes his head. "_Great Leon, did you expect her to believe that you're talking to that irritating poltergeist and not to her?" _

"What are you doing? Aren't you worried that somebody might be dead because of some "reckless" SeeD-who's-supposed-to-be-caring-for-anyone-who's-in-dire-need walks away ignoring his duty?" She yelled and stressed every word at him.

"Walking away and ignoring the duty eh?" Leon walks in front of Rinoa and kneeled down. He looked at her and then to the fellow lying on her lap. "_Sorry pa, but I have to do this" _He slowly clutched his fist "_This is it" _and he punched the man's chest with all his might.

"AGHHHH!!!!" The man just sits straight and rubs his aching chest. "OWWWWW that hurts!" The man spits some blood.

Shocked by Leon's "way of reviving a drowned fellow scheme", Rinoa can't help but yelled at Leon again, "LEON!!!!! YOU'RE SO MEANNNNNNNYYYYYY!!!" WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

"Reviving your drowned Romeo?" He said innocently. "Come on, get to your feet, and don't tell me I have to carry you up to that building!" He said coldly at the fellow.

"........" The man was still in pain to complaint with Leon's commands.

"Will you stop that MR. KRAMER!" infuriated with Leon's attitude, she picked the poor guy up and walk passed him. Leon can't do anything but sigh and follow them to the hotel.

Loire's Residence

"Hey Quistis cheer up!" Selphie tried her best to cheer up her friend. "You've been awfully quiet these past few minutes huh, what's bothering you?"

"You know..." Quistis sighed. She cannot think of anything but him; how is he? Where could he be? Was he safe? When will she ever see him, all of these was bugging her.

"Our Commander?" Selphie said looking into her face.

"Ding! YOU'REEEE RIGHTTT!" Zell butts in waving Selphie's hand as if he was a host of some game show and Selphie is the lucky winner of a Million Dollar question.

"Whoo hoo!!! I'm the winner!!!" Selphie jokingly said to them.

"Don't worry too much about our Commander, I know he's fine.....welp you still have me here to give you comfort" Irvine patted Quistis' shoulders.

"OHHHH Stop that! It's irritating Irvine!" Quistis just slaps Irvine's back in annoyance.

On the other hand Seifer miraculously approached his friends with a concerned look. This of course amazed his friends.

"Whoa what's with that concerned face? Don't tell me you're worried about our Commander too?" Zell said jokingly.

"I'm worrying more about my cousin you hotdog-brained chicken-wuss! Ahhh stop talking nonsense Zell, you see I'm serious here man!" Seifer said tensely.

"Sorry man! As we've said, don't worry about Rinoa, I know he's fine with our Commander. I'm sure he'll call any moment now for their whereabouts" Zell said backing some inches away at Seifer.

"Instead of worrying we should rejoice and celebrate coz we finally found Mr. Kiros; then we can ask him for some info about the dragon and the incident. We can know continue our research and who knows, we may finally put the last puzzle piece" Selphie said to a very worried friend.

"No...you don't understand.... Ahhh why am I explaining this to all of you.....just...just" Seifer turns his back to his friends "If ever you may see a piece of paper addressed to me then please do inform me" and with that he rushes to his room upstairs.

"WORRIED" Fujin looked at Seifer with concerned eyes. "_I hope he can find whatever that is he is looking for....please...let it not be the "result" his talking about. _

Mrs. Raine approached the teens and suggested to them to rest upstairs for tomorrow would be the day that they will all listen to Kiros' stories; tomorrow they will find the truth about the incident.

**Winhill Hotel**

"Sleep tight, Squally!" Rinoa smile while brushing the fellow's brown hair. This of course made the other male very, very uneasy.

"Would you at least let me go back to my room before you two do that ...... and how can you call him "Squally"? Are you certain that he's the one you're looking for? And I thought he's....." Leon halts remembering that he's talking about a delicate topic.

"....dead?" Rinoa is now eyeing Leon. "Leon....you're not being yourself since we met "Squally" even I can tell that! Tell me why are you doing this?"

"_How can he call that guy Squall? Can't you tell the real one from.... Ahhh have you already asked him his name?" _All these questions play inside his mind.

"ughhh..... Win...... Winhi....Wi..." The guy murmured.

"Winhill?" Rinoa has now shifted her attention to the fellow on the bed. "Yes you are now at Winhill"

"Da... dad... m-mom" the guy continue, raising his arms to Rinoa as if pleading her to help him.

"_Great acting man, you know you can go to Hollywood with that!" _Leon just eyed the man.

"S-sis Ellone... Un---uncle....Ki----os, Mom.... Daddd....I'm b-back! Ahhh" then he simply collapsed.

"OHHH MYY!!! HE'S .... REALLY .........SQUALL!!! She hugged him with all her might. Tears start to fall from her cheeks to his. "All these years..... I knew it.... I knew you'll be back!"

"This is ridiculous!" Leon protested, "How can you believe this ....actor just like that? If Odine says the same, don't tell me you're going to believe that too?"

"Here you go again......why don't you mind your own business" Rinoa yelled back. "Or are you just simply.................jealous?"

"Jealous? Me? Why would I? Do marry him for all I care but please ........" Leon sighs, "What if....what if the "real Squall" is still out there waiting for your eyes to look his way ....just ....just look at him for a moment and remember him". Leon searches Rinoa's eyes for a place, a place where she could hear him and understand his riddles. "Don't make him suffer again. You've hurt his feelings before....don't punished him with the same pain again!"

Rinoa just stared expressionlessly at him. "_This is too much Leon, why are you telling me these things? As if you're possessed by Squall's ghost, controlling your emotions, controlling your whole body to act like his. You're making it hard for me. Squall, I've finally found you. You're here.... lying helplessly to this bed._

**Author's note:** Feelings are really soaring here...that's all I can say. So what do you think of this format? Do you want me to continue this structure or what? Any comments, suggestions, and clarifications are welcome.


	34. Chapter 34: Chocolate Marshmallows

**A Knight's Promise**

**Chapter 34: _Chocolate Marshmallows?_**

**Author's Note:** Thanks leonhartilly and Snowell 111 for the cool reviews and suggestions to this fic!

You know, right now I'm confused on which format to write, some say "stay with this format" and some say "change it back to my traditional 'conversation-type' format". If I were to be asked, it's ok whichever format I use; I mean....I'm comfortable using any format. The only thing that worries me is the impact of that format to the reader. Maybe for others, my traditional format is easy to read and they kinda get used to it, though others think otherwise; that's why I decided to try this new format they're suggesting me to do.

It's really impossible for me to write or post here both formats isn't it? So please do tell me whether I'll stay with this new format or I'll stick to my old format and please do include the reason for choosing that option. I'm doing this 'small survey' Coz your opinions and suggestions mean a lot to me. So please do inform me on what format you prefer. Thanks.

_SeeD salutes_

Here are the some notes for this format

_Italics _means the character's thoughts

**Bold **means the setting.

With that all settled let's start this journey with the ff8 gang. By the way, the characters here are all created by Squaresoft (now Square-Enix) the character, Leon came from Kingdom of Hearts—which was of course another work of this mammoth company I only own this computer I'm using today (he he he) and the plot.

**Winhill Shore **

_Near Winhill Hotel_

"_Jealous?" _Leon vehemently smashed his right fist to the giant rock near the shores creating a hole to it; his eyebrows met in dismay as he thinks of the scenario he left at Room 501, "_I can't believe that she trusted that stranger so easily! Dang!" _he strikes the rock once more creating an even more immense 'crater' to it_, "...and not only that, she actually believed that he is...!" _He said with a sigh then he leaned to the giant rock that he's been hitting like a punching bag_, "Who's that psycho anyway?" _Leon looked at his bloodied fist_. "_Darn! Who cares whether he's Squall or not? It's none of my business anyway!_"_

"You do care don't you?" the voice was as serene but striking like the waves from the Winhill Sea; engulfing his whole being, drowning his soul with it. He turned his head to see who's delivering such insensible words at him. "Aren't you tired of walking through the shadows, boy?" the voice continued. Leon's eyes widened as the distorted-face man approached his way. The said 'being' stretches his hands to grab Leon's shoulders, "Don't run away from who you really are!" the man said with a grin.

**Loire's Residence**

_Living Room_

"What is this 'result' Seifer was talking about a while ago, huh Fujin? Zell asked naively. The topic popped-out suddenly when the gang sensed the 'un-Seifer-like-behavior' to their 'green-eyed' friend. "Seifer wouldn't just be infuriated over a piece of envelope, would he? I bet that's serious Fu", Zell insists as he sits next to Fu trying to convince her to speak.

"SECRET", she simply replied, shrugging her shoulders. Fujin promised Seifer that she'll never let anyone know about it, about their 'little secret'. "_We must be careful not to reveal the 'result', not now...the info inside that envelope is too delicate and too shocking for everyone to comprehend. Though I haven't seen the result itself, I bet it would tell so much about this dilemma we are all into" _

"Ohhh come on Fu" her friends said in unison, pleading her to just give them even just an 'itsy-bitsy' hint on what's the ever-so-famous 'SECRET'.

"OH No...don't tell me..." Irvine exclaimed, covering his mouth. _"Geez I've never seen Fu act this way...wait a sec, I knew it! Seifer and Fu.....at the beach?!" _

"_Irvine?" _The albino girl stared at him in disbelief. _"Did he know about it? What am I going to say to the gang, to Mr. and Mrs. Loire....a-and to Seifer?" _She asked herself nervously.

"Are you serious Irvine? Do you really know what's inside that envelope?" Quistis crossed her arms and looked at him from the eye, searching for answers. "_If he's really telling the truth then that would be great! But how on earth did he know about it?"_

"You know that Irvine always thinks green" Zell uttered. "Don't waste your time on him"

"Hey! That's quite mean of you guys!" Irvine replied defensively, "_What's wrong with my speculation that 'Seifer and Fujin' were hiding some crucial info from us that they've found out while they were on the beach...ahhh oh well maybe I'm wrong" _Irvine just scratched his head and puts out his tongue to his comrades. "he he he" was all he can say. His comrades just rolled their eyes in annoyance.

Quistis rolled her eyes and turned her attention to her albino friend, "Please for goodness sake Fu, just tell us or just....let us know what's happening? Zell's right, this must be something very serious!"

"PROMISE IS A PROMISE", is all she can utter. She pauses for a while then she started to speak in a natural tone "Don't worry my friends; we're going to reveal the content of the letter soon, until then ....have patience. Today is not the right time, please understand us", with that, she left her friends who were still in shock with her behavior and change of tone.

**??? Shore**

"_Where am I this time?" _Leon was lying half of his face touching the wet sand. He rubbed his eyes to scan the new environ that he's in, hoping that he would recognize it. Above him, the crimson sky battles for its throne from the dark and gloomy shade that is starting to overpower it; only time will tell who's going to dominate the heavens. In front of him, was an endless sheath of water; the waves look like numerous hands struggling to grab the sands on where he is situated. "There's only one thing for sure ......"he murmured, "....... this is not Winhill" still disoriented, he tried his best to stand firmly to ground but failed.

All of a sudden, he felt an agonizing pain from his back as if he was pressed by a giant bear. He then heard voices, they were laughing and mocking him; though he tried to move and speak, it seems like he was immobilized, helpless, and he was overpowered by the extreme pain caused by 'whoever' was on top of him, hitting him with something hard on the back at the same time.

"_Darn it! What the heck are they doing to me? Who are these people? I ....I can't move! Dang! That hurts! STOP IT! Arghh you're all going to pay for this! You're all dead meat when I.....arghh"_ He almost lost consciousness with that hard blow but instead of suffering that even more favorable consequence, he savors every excruciating moment. _"Am I unlucky or what?"_ He said to himself.

"Sorry kid, we have to dispose you; it's the boss' order. You should've injured our boss' pet in the first place. That's your fault acting like a superhero, now you have to pay the prize" the unidentified man stabbed him with a sharp tool at the back, it might be a blunt sword of some sort but who cares, whatever it is ....it hurts, really bad.

"Same fate goes to your black friend ha ha haha!" said another, "And to the rest of the passengers" The man said laughing hysterically at him.

"Let's leave him there and let the Fastitocalons and Tonberries (See my author's note below for their descriptions) feast to his flesh" another voice said in a cold tone.

"_What the heck are they talking about? Where am I? Why the heck am I here, being tortured and all? arghh I bet those poltergeists did this to me!" _Leon complained. He looked with the corner of his eyes to see his oppressors as they leave him lying helplessly on the mud; bleeding to death and on the mercy of the monsters that are now getting curious at him, investigating him if he can be a potential food source. He managed to lift his head at one side and gazed at the 'goons' as they hop into their vehicle, he saw a very familiar sign at the side of it. "_I know that logo! I've seen it somewhere before.... Darn! Stop nibbling my arm! I don't want to be a part of your food chain! _He said as he was distracted by the Fastitocalon.

Minutes after that incident, he mysteriously found himself drifting to the strong currents of the sea and finally felt bumping into a big rock, "_Am I dead?"_ was all he can think of that time.

**Deep Sea Research Centre**

_Scientist's Quarters_

"Come on Madam, we can't stay here for long. We need to get out of here immediately. I bet they've found out about our 'jail-break'!" Roger said nervously at Mrs. Julia. It's been a couple of hours since they've 'ransacked' the scientist's room. They've found out so many books and documentations, not to mention the diary about Odine's 'menacing' and dirty experiments.

"He's truly a mad scientist! I can't believe that he's been cross-breeding these poor animals...." Julia complained but before she can add that sentence, Roger butted in.

"Correction Madam, monster is a right term, they're not just ordinary animals. He's been planning to use these monsters for his evil schemes" he said while packing some of the books, important papers and blueprints of the centre. "These things are what I'm after. It would provide enough evidence to shut down this area and for our commander to hack this loud-mouthed lunatic into molecules" he said grinning. "I bet he would be proud of what I've accomplished. You know, I've been a big pain to him since my day one as a SeeD" he sighed then continues on packing the last papers. "He's been very patient in shaping me.... us, his comrades to be elite, you know the 'crème de la crème' mercenaries" he smiled at Mrs. Julia who is now smiling back at him.

"Yes you're right, lad. Judging from your skills and abilities, he must've trained you...gash" her dialogue has been cut off by an abrupt pain from her shoulders. She clutched her left shoulder and leaned to the cabinet near them.

Roger was startled with her sudden change of facial expression, "W-what's wrong Mrs. Julia?" He said while observing Mrs. Julia's shoulders. All of a sudden a streak of red fluid flows from Julia's right arm. "_Ohh no! Shoot! They've found us!_" he exclaimed and with that he grabs her right arm and take cover from the wall next to them.

"W-what's happening?" Julia asked anxiously to the lad. She looked at her left shoulder and found a wound. "Oh! GOD!"

"Snipers" he said under his breath. He immediately rips a piece of his shirt and straps it around Julia's wounds. "Madam, I want you to take cover, I'll try to beat the enemy" he said whispering to the panic-stricken woman. "Can you see that vent over there", he pointed the air-duct that they've been into a while ago. "Please use that as an escape route"

"H-how about you?" She said with a worried face. "I can't just leave you...."

"GO! We don't have enough time..." he pauses for a sec. remembering his manners "uhh sorry...but"

She just stared at him shocked with his behavior. Her face becomes pale after she heard the lad's change of tone. "And what will you do if I don't follow your orders huh Mr. crème de la crème mercenary?

"Um...I'm so sorry Mrs. Julia, forgive me for my manners" he said with a calm voice. "Don't worry about me, I'll catch up with you later....I promise" he assured to Mrs. Julia. "Please bring this bag with you" he said handing the bag over to the wounded woman, "Madam, please promise me that whatever happens to me, you'll continue to fight your way out of this building" he said with a worried eyes, "Those papers and documents much reach our Commander no matter what"

"What are you babbling about young man?" Julia complained "We're both going out of this building! I'm not leaving without you!"

"Please understand madam the scenario at hand! We don't have enough time!" he exclaimed, "_Oh no he's close!"_ He felt the enemy's presence in the room so he immediately pushed the hesitant woman to the air-duct and closed it, locking Julia in it "Sorry Madam" was all he can say and sprinted to the nearest wall for cover as the sniper's bullets started to dart towards him.

"ROGER!!" Julia exclaimed "I'm not leaving you! Open this thing!"

"MRS. JULIA! GO! FOR GOODNESS SAKE! SAVE YOURSELF! I'll catch you up later! NOW GO!" The young man was obviously in pain. "_Shoot! I've been hit!" _He felt a warm blood flowing from his head, "_But I'll be dead for sure if he didn't miss that shot!" _

Julia was now too shocked at the present situation and obediently obeyed the lad. She nervously makes her way to the dark and cold duct, "_He will make it here....we can both escape this centre" _she said comforting herself.

Meanwhile, the elite SeeD turned to the other corner and shouted at the hiding adversary, "I'M HERE YOU COWARD! CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" At that instant the opponent revealed itself from the shadows, an opportunity he's been waiting for.

The opponent wears a black suit with an Odine Corp logo on his shoulders; he was really mean-looking fellow about 6 feet in height. He is now investigating the air-duct where Julia was in. Without hesitating, the brave SeeD jumped at the adversary and gave him some hard blows to the stomach making the opponent holler in pain. They both struggle to outsmart each other in this hand-to-hand combat by giving all they've got. To end the battle, Roger gave a quick jab at the foe's nape to stun the enemy making the six feet 'Goliath' fall unconsciously to the ground.

"It's all over now, I can ....ugh" He felt his whole body starting to numb maybe because of the wound from his head, not to mention that he is really exhausted from running and hiding. He fell on his knees as his vision became blurred. He struggled to stand with his feet but with no luck. "_What's happening ...t-to me?" _he asked himself.

"You should've killed him when you got a chance!' A man in the same black suit appeared in front of him. "Maybe before he got unconscious, he pressed the alarm button that gives us a clue on your whereabouts"

"_DANG!"_ Roger said to himself. "_I'm getting really dizzy here....ughh" _

"And oh ... that thing that hits you kid? That ....is not just an ordinary bullet" The man explained, "It is a poison-bullet meant for sneaky RATS like you! But I'm impressed that you've last this long kid, coz we've tested that bullet to a ....behemoth and it died in just 10 seconds" he added.

"_Stop calling me kid. What is he babbling about? I can't hear his words clearly...must be this wound" _Roger told himself. He is now leaning against the wall, holding his aching head.

The man scans his stats and exclaimed, "Ohh what do you know, your mentor must've taught you to use support magic to your stat-def. junction! That was very impressive of him, you should thank him for teaching you that" the man then laughs hysterically, "But you know, there's a remedy for that....I mean if that poison-bullet would.... by coincidence fails........this shotgun bullets will be a good back-up"

**Loire's Residence**

_Guest Room_

"Wait, I think I've seen that envelope you're all talking about" Raine suddenly remembered the white envelope that she took from the mailbox the morning they went to the picnic. "Yes, I've remembered it all now" she said smiling to the teens.

"Really?" They said in unison smiling from ear to ear.

"I remember putting it ....uhh yeah I put it on top of fridge" Raine added.

"Oh no! You mean ....the white envelope beside the basket of fruits on top of the fridge?" Quistis exclaimed. "Ohh is that the one? Coz if that's the 'secret' envelope um.....I...I.."

"HUH?" They all said in unison.

"You see....I left the keys inside the girl's room and accidentally locked it....when I realized what I've done, I've searched for something to open it and fortunately I saw this hard and thin white envelope and I said to myself well...it's perfect, I can use it to open the door so....I ...used it and after I unlocked the door, I placed the envelope ....... on top of the drawer" she shyly confessed. "Yes! That's it! we just have to look...."

"Ahhh d-don't tell me that y-you're referring to that e-envelope on t-top of the bedroom d-drawer!!!!" Zell shouted cutting Quistis' dialogue. He fell from his seat out of shock. "_Dang!"_

"WHAT?!! You've seen it too Zell?" They all uttered in unison.

"OH NO!!! DON'T TELL ME ....." Irvine butted, covering his mouth in shock. "_Yikes we're in big trouble now!" _

"Unfortunately yes..." Zell sighed, scratching his head, _"We're dead meat for sure!" _He shivered at the thought of Seifer decapitating them with his Hyperion. _"YIKES!!!"_

"What did you do to that envelope?" Raine calmly said to the two lads.

"Well... while we're waiting for dinner, I challenged Irvine for a triple triad....but we get bored of it so Irvine suggested a new game...tic-tac-toe to be specific" Zell explained.

Irvine continues the story saying, "Then of course, practically we need a pad or a paper for the game so we searched for ballpens and a piece of paper, Zell looked for a writing pad or any scratch paper and I, for ballpens. In no time I've found the ballpens we needed and Zell on the other hand ..."

"I saw a not so crumbled envelope and I guess you know what's next" Zell shrugs as he narrates what happened.

"Oh gosh.....I've must've .....unintentionally, crumbled the envelope when I used it to unlock the door" Quistis is now blaming herself for using it as an alternative key.

"That's ok Quistis, it's our fault anyways" Zell said to Quistis. He sat near Ellone who is now looking at him.

"So where is it now?" Ellone finally got the chance to speak. She's been awfully quite for a while, perhaps still surprised with her Uncle's unexpected arrival from their family after how many years.

"Uhh Irvine is really a bad loser so ...he threw it outside the window" the tattooed lad replied.

"YOU DID WHAT?", Quistis is now surrounded by flames of fury.

**Loire's Residence**

_Living Room_

"Something's bothering you my friend?" Kiros asked Laguna who was still looking outside the window.

"You know I'm just worried about the kids, I mean Rinoa and Leon" Laguna replied, still gazing at the bare streets of Winhill.

"Rinoa?" Kiros was now overwhelmed with joy, "The daughter of Caraway and Julia? That cute little girl...ohh how was she? I bet she's grown into a lovely young lady, just like her mother ha ha ha"

"Yes she has grown into a stunning young lady, I bet if my son was here today....if my son...." Laguna can't help but to wear a gloomy face at the thought of his son, "...if he's here today..." the words we're too painful for him to speak.

"...if he's here today, I'm sure he'll be a top-notch SeeD as he had promised you a long time ago" his black friend reassured. "and I.... I'm liable ..." Kiros started to shed tears.

Laguna wrote something on a piece of paper and place it at the fridge then he opened the door and said "Would you like to stroll around for a while and look for the kids? At the same time, you can tell me what happened back there"

Kiros just nods at his friend and followed him outside.

**???? Shore**

"_I can't breath...ughh...somebody....anyone......hel...p" _he tried to reach the surface but the currents pushed him downwards.

"Hey what are you doing there?" a child's voice said to him.

"What on earth are you talking about? Can't you see I'm drowni.... Huh?" he found himself sitting at the Winhill shore, soaking wet.

"Geez, adults these days!" the boy said to the young man. The boy was wearing a white shirt with a navy collar. He got blue-green eyes and a golden hair; maybe he's about Squall's age when the incident took place.

"Who are you? What ...." Leon questioned the boy who is now sitting at the rock he was punching a while ago. "Wait......a minute, I think I know you" he said at the grinning boy.

"Oh really? Are you sure?" the boy said sarcastically then he laughed at Leon. "How can you say you know me, when.......you don't even know who you are?" the boy outsmarted Leon with that question.

"Now I get it...you're one of them...am I right? You're that boy who wants to kill.... er I mean play with me when I was lost in the hotel...hmmm" Leon defended, smiling sarcastically.

"Hey! Do I look like a creepy little child from a horror film?" he uttered. He looked at himself "Geez are you telling me that I'm ugly?" he protested "Oh well, I guess these things makes a person creepy" he said while getting the white cone-shaped paper.

He cautiously approached the boy who is now eating something. "Still insisting that I'm one of you guys? Welp you know, forget it....why don't you all just ......give up! If you're looking for him, then why don't you go to that building" he exclaimed while pointing the hotel, "The room is 501, that's the person you've all supposed to be bugging, not me!"

"Ohh will you stop that buddy, ohh I get it! Maybe you're just hungry? Why don't you take some?" the boy offered Leon. The boy stretches his hand downwards so Leon can have a good look on what was he eating. Leon saw some brown and rounded thing inside the cone-shaped paper the boy was holding. "Believe me, these were awesome! Even a 'fussy and hard-headed lion' would agree with me" the boy said with a grin then he jumped from the rock and handed the food over to Leon.

"Geez thanks" Leon said with an obvious fake smile. "Is this my reward for surviving all the spooky things that you've all been doing to me since my day one here in Winhill? Heck, I'm flattered!" he said in mockingly throwing the cone-shape paper at the boy. Most of the contents scattered from the ground. "Now go away!!! Leave me alone!!!"

The boy stared sadly at the scattered food. His dress becomes tattered and blood- stained; he turned into the figure he once was, a spooky specter. "Well then....." the boy softly muttered, ".....If you cannot do a favor to yourself, then do it to your friends" and with that he disappeared in thin air leaving Leon dumbfounded.

**Loire's Residence**

_Guest Room_

"Uhh Quisty..." Ellone suddenly interferes with her 'deadly-stare' glare, "I have a confession to make...uh"

"What's that Elle?" Her fiery eyes suddenly become tranquil. "What do you want to tell us?"

"When I was in the backyard enjoying a cup of tea and some chocolate mallows that I've bought from the bakery, I saw this flying....thing; curious with it, I tried to catch it and realized it was actually a crumbled and partially thorn envelope, not to mention that there were lots of scribbles in it ..." Ellone explained.

"Goodness gracious! That must be it!" Zell said frantically. He almost devoured all of his fingernails in great fear; fear on what Seifer will do to them if he found out the truth.

"As I was saying, while I'm enjoying my afternoon alone at the backyard, some kids arrived and saw me eating the mallows, they seems to be hungry so I decided to give them my mallows, putting it in an improvised container" she confessed.

"Improvised container?" Zell asked nervously, still thinking about their 'death penalty'.

"I've got some pieces of paper beside me that time, coz I'm also doing a sketch of the flowers in the backyard... uh that's a different story I guess. Um anyway I used it all as a container that time uh maybe I accidentally include the envelope there..."she shyly said, covering her face in embarrassment.

"WHAT?!" they all said in unison

"Seifer is so gonna kill us Irvine" Zell gloomily utter.

**Winhill Shore**

"I....I'm a Kramer.....am I? Son of the famous headmaster.....Mr. Cid Kramer" he said doubting his own words. He sat on top of the rock where he found the boy munching the brown sweets. "The real Squall was up there with ...._her. I bet she's jumping in joy and kissing that guy all over...dang!" _He pauses for a while thinking how ridiculous he was, skeptical about his identity and thinking about her. "Oh God, I dunno what's happening to me? What are these dreams or hallucinations that I've been experiencing these past few days? Arghh is it because of.....choco mallows?" he by chance saw the scattered sweets below him. "was that chocolate mallows?", he jumped from where he was and looked at the fallen food. "huh? What do you know, there some left inside the paper...what the?" He said as he picked the cone-shaped paper, "This is ....." he unfolds paper "...an envelope?"

**Author's Note:** Ok time to wrap things up! Will Leon open the sealed envelope and find out about Seifer and Fujin's little secret? What will happen if Laguna and the rest of his family found out about this lad who claims to be the deceased boy? What will be the fate of Julia now that she's all alone, struggling to escape from the menace that she's in? What will be Caraway's next plan now that his men know about the whereabouts of his daughter? And when will Leon and Rinoa solve this ultimate riddle that will be the key to their past? Find all the answers to these questions on the next chapter of A Knight's Promise (that is...if there would be a next chapter he he he)

Ok folks, if you were wondering about what kind of monsters are the two that I've mentioned here, here's the brief description of them (welp if you haven't seen or played FF8):

**Tonberry**- is a green turtle-who's-out-of-the-shell-walking-in-two (he he he) like monster in Final Fantasy 8 that crawls out of his hole in the ground and proceeds to walk over to an enemy and stab them with the chef's knife dealing non elemental damage. They're all found at the Centra Ruins and some might be found at Ultimecia's Castle.

**Fastitocalon **– is a big yellow fish monster from FF8 that attacks anyone near the beach. They're kinda like piranhas. (Found at any beach in FF8, I believe)

**Behemoth** - it is a large horned-beast that looks like a bull that casts powerful magic to its foes. It is found at the Deep Sea Research Centre, Outside of Esthar, Lunatic Pandora, and at Ultimecia's Castle. Of course this is another FF8 monster.

Until then thanks for reading and reviewing this fic.

SeeD salutes


	35. Chapter 35: Trick Or Treat?

**A Knight's Promise**

**Chapter 35: Trick or Treats? **

**Author's Note: **Happy Halloween folks! So wazzup? Hope all of you have a nice costume to wear this evening. Bahh don't bother asking me that question.

Thanks folks for the great reviews and sorry to keep you all waiting for this chapter. (still busy with a lot of things you know)

A billion thanks to **setokaiba1515** _( Thank you for your 3 in a row review—Er...You'll find out soon what's up with these characters as we go on with the story) _, **Jared Godby** _(I guess you and setokaiba are the same person) _Thanks for the review again and thank you for correcting me, I'll try to look for my typos _(SeeD salutes too) _, **Noelle** _(what's up Noelle? How's your fanfics? Sorry for not reviewing your fics for a while. And one more thing, have you manage to know what happened to your missing fics?), _**MyNameIsMoe644** _(you and Ai are the same person?) _--Goodness! Everyone here got a second name and I'm still stuck with this pen name!—ok... to MyNameIsMoe644...thanks for your short but astonishing review, and to others that I haven't mentioned _(I'll try to add you here too, don't worry) _Let me give you a big .... _(SeeD salutes) _Hope you'll enjoy this few remaining chapters of this fanfic.

**From the last chapter... **

**Winhill Shore**

"I....I'm a Kramer.....am I? Son of the famous headmaster.....Mr. Cid Kramer" he said doubting his own words. He sat on top of the rock where he found the boy munching the brown sweets. "The real Squall was up there with ...._her. I bet she's jumping in joy and kissing that guy all over...dang!" _He pauses for a while thinking how ridiculous he was, skeptical about his identity and thinking about her. "Oh God, I dunno what's happening to me? What are these dreams or hallucinations that I've been experiencing these past few days? Arghh is it because of.....choco mallows?" he by chance saw the scattered sweets below him. "was that chocolate mallows?", he jumped from where he was and looked at the fallen food. "huh? What do you know, there some left inside the paper...what the?" He said as he picked the cone-shaped paper, "This is ....." he unfolds paper "...an envelope?"

**Continuation...**

**Winhill Shore**

Leon inspects the unopened envelope, "address to.... Mr. Almasy ..heck this one belongs to..."

"Me!" a taller figure appeared from the shadows behind him.

"What'd ya know, here comes the careless Homo sapiens" Leon threw the letter back to the figure behind him.

The tall figure caught the letter and puts it inside his trench coat "How the heck did you get this thing Kramer?"

"I think you should be asking that question to yourself, Almasy" still with his back turned, Leon starts to walk away from his comrade, and soon fades with the shadows.

"HEY! _Arghh dang that Kramer! I'll make him apologize when he hears what's inside this envelope" _he said grinning, "Better go to my albino girl" he said with a smile.

"SEIFER! RUN!!", a familiar voice hollered at him.

A pale-face girl emerged in front of him.

"FUJIN!" Seifer exclaimed. "WHAT THE HECK?!"

"I will not do that if I were you", a man dressed in black coat and spectacles appeared from Fujin's back. "Not...if I know that my girlfriend is going to die just coz of it" and with that, he points his magnum at the albino's temple. "You know, she has suffered these bruises from her stupidity...I'm expecting a different behavior from an elite like you"

Fujin refused to shed a tear though it's obvious she's shaking out of fear, "DON'T LISTEN! GO!" was all she can say. Her face was even whiter than her previous complexion.

Seifer widened his eyes in disbelief of what's happening, "DANG!"

**Winhill Streets**

"I guess I'm ready to hear you out pal", Laguna prepared himself for the 'bad news' he's about to hear.

Kiros just nods and starts to tell what's on his mind, "Ok, if you insist..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Squall! Squall! Squall!!!!!!!!!!"

"Will you stop calling me that STUPID name?!"

"You know I've been following you for uh..."

"30 minutes"

"Yeah thirty minutes! .... still, you're not paying attention to me"

".................."

"Squall, Squall Squalllllllllllllllllllllllllll!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I'm not listening to you"

"SQUALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!"

".................."

The clever brat grins and shouted, "RINOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

"OK! OK FINE What's your problem?" Leon was so fed up by this 'poltergeist' brat and decided to listen to him. "What is it this time?" he said reluctantly to the child.

"AT LAST!" The boy sighed, "...got your attention there huh? I knew I can knock you off your senses with your lovey-dovey he he he

"Whatever.." Leon replied hardheartedly.

"Ok anyway back to the real topic, I've got this message from Mr. Fuji..." the boy said ignoring Leon's 'whatever'.

"You mean, the other annoying ghoul with the hole in his stomach?" Leon asked.

"Ohh Squall stop kidding around, I'm serious here man!" the boy protested. "Anyway, he said he wants to talk to you at the Winhill Cave...you know, the one with that decaying reptile?"

"Why not here?" Leon shows a wary face. "...and don't you dare call me that name!"

"Do I look like a kid who will play some kinda lousy tricks on you? Err I mean I may look like a kid but I'm 17 now! Uhh that is ...if I'm alive. Geez! I'm not going to do that to you! Man, read my lips I-M S-E-R-I-O-U-S! Trust me please!" the boy pleaded. "Please Mr. Fuji will kill me if you don't go!"

".........you're already dead" Leon said as the kid scratches his head. Leon pauses for a while to think "_I guess I have nothing to do and I must tell this ghoul to stop haunting me once and for all" _

"Well?" the boy looked at him, searching for answers.

"FINE" and they both proceed to the Winhill cave.

**Winhill's Hotel**

"I better check Leon, I should've said those things to him...ohhh I hate myself!!!" Rinoa sighed and closed the door behind her " He's sleeping now...my Squall....no.... Leon's right....he's a still a stranger...I ....I can't just claim that he's my Squall...not until I have a solid evidence that his him"

**Deep Sea Research Centre**

Shivering from the cold place that she's in, Julia hugged herself and sat at the corner of the duct sobbing "...hu ...hu hu..." she started to cry as the shocking scenario reverberates from her mind "No!!! It can't ....be..."

------ Flash back ------

"....But you know, there's a remedy for that....I mean if that poison-bullet would.... by coincidence fails........"

"_OH NO!!! I must save this lad!" _She hurriedly backtracks to the opening of the duct but before she reaches it....

"........this shotgun bullets will be a good back-up" BANG!!!

-- end of flash back --

Tears start to race her pale face, "...I ...I'm so sorry ....Roger...I'm so sorry..." hu hu hu.

**Winhill Streets**

".... Then both of us fell into the sea. I frantically searched for him and dragged him out of the water...after that I ...dunno what happened....I must've fainted out of exhaustion" The black man shook his head. "...I woke up in a cell, a huge and cold cell..." he sighed and continue narrating every scenes, "I felt my arms and feet having this cold ...a-and heavy knuckles....I scanned the area for Squall and to my dismay, I didn't find even his shadow"

Even da Vinci cannot paint Laguna's expression upon hearing this, "W-what could've happened to him? And ....who could've done that to you? I bet that LUNATIC...." Before he can finish his dialogue Rinoa showed up in front of them.

"You're right I'm a Lunatic" She said sighing.

"Ohh Rinoa it's you...ohh my dear little Rinoa, I'm not referring to you!" he said scratching his head.

"Rinoa?! HO HO I'm glad to see you again!" Kiros exclaimed

"Uncle Kiros?" Rinoa gasped in disbelief.

Kiros answered her with a nod. Rinoa hugged him and cried to his shoulders.

"Uncle Kiros hu huhu" She said, still crying to his shoulders.

"Ehem" Laguna clears his throat, "Just save those hi's and hello's later, ok Rinoa? By the way..." he said changing the subject "We're worried sick at home looking for you and...." He looked around to look for the other teen "...where's Leon?"

"Ohh...umm I'ts a longgggggggg story...uhh" Rinoa looked down and starts swirling her feet to the ground. She explained the whole incident and the "stranger" that they've found near the beach.

"WHAT?!!!" both man said in unison. They're having a hard time believing what Rinoa just said to them about the stranger claiming that he's the missing boy.

"You can't be serious Rinoa?" Laguna said.

"Unfortunately I'm serious Mr. Laguna" Rinoa protested. "I'm telling the truth, this man could've been Squall our Squall!"

"I see" Laguna sighed "_Rinoa never lied to us before... however...."_

"I can't believe you're telling us this Rinoa, It's impossible for a young boy to survive that plunge.....I don't want to discourage you all...but ..." Kiros closes his eyes, recalling the dreadful event.

"Oww that's bad...." Rinoa said in a sad tone, "First, my father then the two of you! Nobody ever listens to me! You're all meanies!!!!" she said shouting at the two men.

"We didn't say that my lil' angel" Laguna said. "It's just that....." he sighed "ok...Kiros, please accompany Rinoa, I'll just wait for you guys here...Owww" he grabbed his aching leg and sat at the hotel's fence.

"Ok" Kiros said smiling "I can see you're too anxious to meet your son"

**-- FF8 Trivia -- **

If you happen to play Final Fantasy 8, Laguna got this weird mannerism (his leg aches) whenever something or someone makes him feel nervous.

**Winhill Cavern**

"I'm glad to see you again Squall" Mr. Fuji greeted him as he entered the cave.

"..........."

"Still as cold as this reptile?" Mr. Fuji points at the carcass.

"What the? Didn't that 'gremlin' ..." Leon asked the ghost.

"Well it's enough proof that he didn't take this carcass with him, and that's very fortunate to us" the ghost said smiling.

"Fortunate? I think that's not the right term for it...." Leon frowned at the ghost "It'll jeopardize the health of the Winhilllers and all the animals, if this reptile will rot here."

"Please listen to him first before you complain ok?" the kid said to Leon

"Bahh ignore the kid Squall.." before he can continue Leon cut his sentence.

"Please stop calling me Squall" Leon protested

"Ok, I don't want to argue with you right now bout that, but please lend me your ear just for a few minutes ok?" Mr. Fuji explained. "I want you to know what I've found out bout this dragon"

"Carry on" Leon said

"You see a while ago, a man in uniform came here and ........"

**Loire's Residence**

"He said what?" Zell said anxiously. They've been alarmed by an unexpected call from the Headmaster.

"He said we should head back to Balamb as soon as possible" Quistis said while packing up her things. "Angeline got some weird signals coming from different continents"

"We better call on our Commander!" Irvine exclaimed. He immediately loaded his shotgun with a couple of powerful bullets.

"Who's Angeline?" Ellone ask innocently at Zell "...tell me about this weird signals"

"It's SeeD stuff sweety" he said patting Ellone's shoulder "We're leaving now ASAP and uh I've got a favor to ask ....If you happen to see Seifer, please do tell him to go to our Garden ASAP and oh please say thanks to your mom, tell her she's the best cook in the universe!" he said winking at Ellone

"No problem!" she replied. "Please do tell me you're all going back here at Winhill after the SeeD stuff" she said pleading her friends. And with that they all nod and bid farewell to their worried friend.

**Winhill Streets**

"_Where could he be? I hope he's ok. That boy never fails to amuse me, aside from being elite in Balamb Garden..." _Laguna recalls his conversation with his son.

--- Flash back ---

"....and... I'll be popular, admired, well-liked commander in the whole wide world?" his son said excitedly but all of sudden changes his expression "and....will never ...gonna see..........Rinoa again?

--- end of flash back ---

He sighed at this thought,"_Oh how I've missed my son....None of these would ever happened If I didn't forced him to go to Balamb in the first place.... Hmm back to to think of it, he got a great resemblance to my deceased son....Hmm if I've been given the privilege to choose for a another son, I bet he's the one that I'll be choosing. _He was so preoccupied with these thoughts when....

"HEY FOOL!!!", A harsh voice yanked him to the real world.

"Huh?" Laguna turned to his back to see who spoke to him in a brusquely manner but he was greeted by a raging blow on his face that knocked him hard down to the ground.

"WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER!!!" the man is now standing in front of him "GET UP THERE AND HAND OVER MY DAUGHTER!!!" he said while kicking the poor man to his side.

Still disoriented with the devastating blow he manages to have a glimpse of his opponent, "...Cara...Caraway?" and with that he fainted.

"WAKE UP YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING......" he dragged Laguna to the shore of Winhill and threw him there "WAKE UP!!! WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER LOIRE!!!

The cool water of Winhill brings him to his senses "ughh..."

Caraway grabs him by the collar and yanked him vigorously "I SAID WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER !!!!"

Almost inaudible he replied "....pissed...off ....Caraway..."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!!" Caraway asked furiously

"I said.........." Laguna gathered his remaining strength and reciprocated the blow that was given to him by his friend with his fist.

**Author's note: **Whoa another Royal Rumble? he he he. Again I will leave you with the ever so famous 'What will happen' questions ....here goes... What will happen to Fujin and Seifer, now that they're in the claws of unknown fiends? What will be the fate of Julia now that she's all alone, struggling for her life inside the duct? What did Mr. Fuji find out about the dragon? Is the man claiming Squall really is the Squall we're all been looking for? What will be the destiny of these characters now that the shadow of Catastrophe tracks them down one by one?

Again, Happy Halloween 


	36. Chapter 36: Christmas Brawl

**A Knight's Promise**

**Chapter 36: **Christmas Brawl

**Author's Note: **Merry Christmas folks!!!! And coz this day is a special one, let me give you this…..

**Scenario from Last Chapter…**

Caraway grabs him by the collar and yanked him vigorously "I SAID WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER !!!!"

Almost inaudible he replied " ....pissed…off ….Caraway…"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!!" Caraway asked furiously

"I said………." Laguna gathered his remaining strength and reciprocated the blow that was given to him by his friend with his fist.

**Continuation…..**

Both of them exchange bone-crushing blows. They were like professional boxer fighting for a certain title. Their brawl continued until both of them reached Squall's grave.

"Take this!!!" Caraway gave Laguna an upper cut then continuously punches Laguna at the stomach. The cherry tree near Squall's grave was the only thing supporting Laguna. "I've been training so hard at the military camp just for this day!" Caraway said while punching his old pal.

"UGhh..!" Was all Laguna can say in every blow. "_Man he punches like a boulder crushing an old…uh but handsome building"_ he said to himself.

Somehow Laguna managed to dodge the last deadly blow of Caraway. Caraway's fist landed at the rough bark of the tree instead. "OWWW!" he said while jumping and waving his swollen and aching fist.

Laguna puts his tongue out "Bleh! That is for making a punching bag out of your friend!"

"WHY YOU!!!!" Caraway charges his old friend with his other fist but halts when he saw Laguna's deadly stance. "What the?"

Laguna was in a 'karate kid' posture "Ha ha! I've been training at the popular dojo just for this day too! Wahhh" _(Well actually, he's been watching too much Chinese movies) _then with his right hand he scratches his head and with the other, he scratches his stomach. "Whoooooo" he said, sounding like the late Bruce Lee.

"What in the world are you doing, Laguna!? Are you out of your mind!?" his opponent said, annoyed on what he was doing.

"This is Kung-fu my old friend!" He simply said to his opponent.

"Kung what?" Caraway replied innocently.

"Read my lips pal, K-U-N-G F-U. And this is called…..the Monkey style" he said while acting like a circus monkey. (**A/N**: Ha ha ha I can't imagine Laguna doing this…but oh well for the sake of this semi-humorous fic)

"Kung-fu eh?" Caraway said with a smirk. "Then try this…" He picked the log beside him and acted like Ultimate Warrior. "Ngyahhhh!!! Feel my Fury!!"

In the meantime….

"You mean…. This thing is…." Leon said while pointing at the carcass.

"BINGO!" Mr. Fuji replied.

"Shoot!" he said slapping his forehead. "_That thing must've been out there somewhere…geez hey wait…maybe he's just ….."_

"Yes you're right about that lad but the funny thing is…we haven't seen even its shadow for these past few years" the ghost added.

"Yeah right" Leon looked at the ghost suspiciously. "Dang! You can't be serious about that…I'm sure that this is …the 'one' "

"How sure?" the ghost just simply said.

"100. Headmaster Cid had been investigating Esthar Mountains for years! He even got this atypical blood and a piece of flesh seen from that plane and yeah we're hundred percent sure too that this came from that monster #143! In fact, Headmaster's specimen and this carcass' DNA were astoundingly identical! " Leon justified "That's why…. there's no way I'm gonna believe your joke"

The ghost gave him a 'what' look then shook his head, "It's up to you… if you don't want to believe me then….. I guess there's nothing I can do about it….isnt it?" The ghost said shrugging his shoulders. "But what if this man's findings were true? What if….the real monster 143 is out there….lurking in the dark, crawling, hunting for its next victim…or should I say victims? What are you going to do?" Mr. Fuji said while crossing his arms.

"What gibberish are you saying?" Leon said annoyed. "Ok…Then why wait for this long? I mean…if that monster is really out there…then why does it suddenly disappeared all these years? Don't tell me that it hibernated or something for a decade….for what? I just don't get it…"

"Probably" The ghost sighed and continued defending himself "I….ah….Ok…I'm not a SeeD to know all about those things. That's your expertise but think…yes the DNA as you said, might be identical but it doesn't mean that this thing is 'that' thing…you know what am I saying?"

"Ok…If you're saying that it is cloned welp guess what…Cloning is not yet known at that time…it is until last year when the Estharian scientists made a breakthrough discovery about it. About the hibernating thing yeah… I admit that dragons do hibernate but remember, they cannot do that without eating even a single flesh first. And in this case, with that size…I bet it would be eating tons of it. Funny, the monster's population and of us humans doubled which means…..he's on a diet." Leon said in jest.

"C'mon be serious man!" The ghost exclaimed. "This is no laughing matter! You and your love ones …and my….daughter ..my..precious daughter" Mr. Fuji turned and covered his eyes, concealing his expression from the lad.

"Sorry…" Leon said regretting his uncaring words, "It's just…." He said sighing "…unthinkable"

There's been a complete silence on both sides. Until ….

"Hey guys!!! The cute girl and the others are in BIGGG trouble!!!" the 'spooky' kid ghost shouted.

"HUH? What the heck are you talking about?" Leon said.

"Tell us what happened" Mr. Fuji said to the kid with a worried look on his face.

The kid nodded.

**Back to the Royal Rumble…**

Both of their faces were covered with sweat and blood, Caraway's left eye got a big, bluish and green bruise while Laguna's right eye is swollen, making it impossible for him to open it. Both of them were too tired to hit each other so…

"HA HA HA! Look at yourself! You look like an old dog!" Laguna said while laughing at his friend's appearance.

"Well look who's talking? I bet the mirror will break into billions of pieces if you look into it right now! Why? Coz you look like a premature frog having these countless warts all over its face and that has been forced to drink tons of formalin until its body explodes into tidbits!" Caraway said, offending his old pal.

"Ohh yeah? Well …you…you Caraway…look like an aborted monkey with his eyes and mouth wrongfully positioned to its place; maggots and all these ghastly, creepy crawling insects can be seen dangling around his body!" Laguna said offending Caraway even more.

"You know what? You my friend look like a SQUASHED LIZARD WITH ITS ORGANS OOZING OUT OF ITS MOUTH AND HAD BEEN ROTTING FOR 5 WEEKS!" he said in an even louder tone. "You better give my daughter back or I'm gonna call on the authorities to arrest you for kidnapping her!"

Before Laguna could react to this insult….

"DAD please stop insulting Mr. Loire, he didn't kidnap me!" Rinoa said running to them.

"Laguna, Fury….please stop your arguments!" Kiros said running next to Rinoa.

"Huh? Is….is…t-that you?" Caraway said narrowing his eyes at the coming man.

"Yes…it's me…Fury. Laguna is telling the truth" Kiros said nodding at his friend.

"See, I'm not a kidnapper!" Laguna said defending himself. He then turned to Rinoa and Kiros, "Where's my son?" He said questioning them.

"You're insane Laguna to think you're son is alive!" Caraway said harshly at Laguna.

"…looking for me?" Out from nowhere, a masculine figure emerged from the shadows. He's wearing black shirt and jeans. His brown hair sways on the gentle wind and his eyes were focusing on them, mesmerizing their souls, telling them to look at no one but him. He mischievously smiled at them.

"Squall?" Laguna and Caraway said in unison. Their eyes widened in disbelief.

"Is that you…son?" Laguna can't help but stare at the figure in front of them. _"After all these years of grieving…..of longing for my son, now…. here he is ….standing in front of me? This can't be true. _

The lad just smiled at them and said "Merry Christmas everyone….and uh" He said while digging at his back pocket. "I have this gift for everyone…hope you'll all like it." Everyone look at each other in confusion.

**Author's Note:** Yeah I bet you know that I'm gonna leave you all hanging again. (I'm I really cruel or what?) So...what is this 'gift' he wanted to show all of them. Is this lad the 'Squall' that we've all been waiting for? What will be the fate of these characters on the next chapter? And of course the killer question is….when will I update? Ha ha ha

Until then.

SeeD salutes


	37. Chapter 37: The heartless “Squall”

**A Knight's Promise**

**Chapter 37: The heartless "Squall" **

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! Thanks for your patience and please forgive me for not updating this fic for 2 months. Kindly read the other A/N at the end of this fic for my …you know what. (Italics still means characters thoughts)

Scene from the last chapter

"Squall?" Laguna and Caraway said in unison. Their eyes widened in disbelief.

"Is that you…son?" Laguna can't help but stare at the figure in front of them. _"After all these years of grieving…..of longing for my son, now…. here he is ….standing in front of me? This can't be true. _

The lad just smiled at them and said "Merry Christmas everyone….and uh" He said while digging at his back pocket. "I have this gift for everyone…hope you'll all like it." Everyone looked at each other in confusion.

Continuation…. (After two months of waiting… he he he)

**

* * *

Winhill **

"_Anyone…please….help me. I….I can't ….breathe"_

"_Anyone?"_

"_I'm scared"_

"_Father?...Mr. Laguna?...Mr. Kiros? Where are you?" _

These were her thoughts as she struggled to stay conscious. She laid there…with her right face touching the wet and cold ground. Her chest was stained with her own blood. Her eyes were dilated, an obvious sign that she was extremely shock of what had happened.

"_Father…anyone…please..hu hu…"_

She wanted to shout and call anyone for help, but her mouth was too numb to speak…not only her lips but her whole body as well. Terror creeps into her veins as she sensed her life was draining away every minute, every second that passed by. She's been like that for …GOD knows how long. And no matter how hard she tried to urge her body to respond ….numbness answered back her commands.

"_Hu huhu, Squall? …why?" _

Blood oozes out her cold lips, her vision started to blur; she started to panic when all of sudden, a mysterious figure came into her view. It ran towards her.

"_Squall?"_

"_Squall….is that you?" _

**

* * *

Deep Sea Research Centre **

**Cell #01245**

"Son, what's wrong with you!" This forty-plus man questioned the young man in front of him. His blue-green eyes lost its previously jovial appearance as it looked through the young man's eyes. Both of his hands tightly grasped the cold bars of the cell. "Look what you've done! You killed your….." he said furiously at him.

"Not my fault.." he simply replied with a small smirk on his face. Obviously, upon hearing this, anyone can tell that he didn't care a thing about Rinoa's condition. "She's so stupid to blocked that shot that supposed to be for her father"

"You heartless …" Kiros exclaimed. "If I only knew that you're going to turn into a monster as you are now…I shouldn't have rescued you from that dragon!"

"What happened to you my son? I thought ….I thought you like her so much?" Laguna said changing his tone.

"Who told you that?" he simply replied.

"Son, you've changed" Laguna said while shaking his head.

"Changed? I'm like this….all my life" he said smirking "…just like my father"

"Huh?" the two older men said in unison.

"Ahhh!" he said yawning "…… our conversation is rather getting annoying…got to go" and with that he left the two man, leaving them enraged with his behavior.

**

* * *

Deep Sea Research Center**

**Cell #01246 (at the back of Laguna's cell)**

"Are you ok there huh Fujin?" the green-eyed man worriedly asked the albino girl in front of him.

They are in the same cell but they were both tied up against the wall by huge steel chains.

"…….."

"Hey, answer me? Don't make me worry Fu, are you ok?" the man asked again.

Her eyes started to flood with tears and this of course, rattled the man in front of her.

"Hey, Fu…come on …you've got to pull yourself together. Hush now... I'll be able to think of a plan or two…. we're going to get out of here… so please Fu …don't cry." Seifer promised to her.

"…Sorry" Fu managed to say. "I'm….scared"

"Scared?" Seifer asked her. "Don't worry, as long as I'm here with ya, those goons won't lay even a single finger on you" he added. "They're going to taste my fury if they do that"

"Thank you" Fujin simply replied. "But it's not them that I'm worried about…"

"Then who?" he asked.

"Um…not who but…what"

"What?" Seifer asked with a curious look on his face "Uh..w-what do you mean by what?" he said nervously.

"The one who plucked my left eye"

Meanwhile,

"Why? Why …Why…Why………………WHY?" he looked at his dark-skinned friend. "…why?"

His friend just gave him a shrug, saying that he doesn't know either what's going on.

"What have I done? Why….w-why…did he betrayed us all?" Laguna said still insisting his friend to answer this.

Kiros just shook his head. "Laguna, if I only knew the answer…."

"………"

"Look here friend, let's just forget about that for a sec and try focusing on how can the three of us get the heck out of here" he calmly said. "…speaking of three.."

Kiros scanned the area to look for the other man who's with them at that cell. He spotted him at the very same place and at the very same position they last saw him.

Caraway was still sitting at the left hand corner of the cell; still grieving at what had happened to his precious daughter.

Flash back

"Merry Christmas everyone….and uh" the young man said while digging at his back pocket. "I have this gift for everyone…hope you'll all like it."

Everyone looked at each other in confusion and in their surprise the lad pulled a gun, pointed it on Caraway and…

BANG!

The smell of the gunpowder fills the air. There was a complete silence. The three men were completely shocked at what just happened.

Caraway's eyes widened, his heart beats faster at the sight of the gun in front of him. But what shocked him the most was that someone …yes someone stood in front of him to block that dreadful attack. He carefully looked down and was even shocked to see that …that "someone" was his one and only child. The world seemed to stop as he felt Rinoa's body started to get cold. Warm tears flowed from his cold cheeks as his daughter's body slowly falls down to the ground. All seems to be in slow-mo.

He shouted her name with all his might

"RINOA!"

His eyes flared with hatred and angst. He was about to strangle the person responsible for it when he felt someone gave him a hard blow on his nape.

End of flashback

Guilty for that incident, Laguna approached him.

"Uh…in behalf of my son….I'm sorry"

"Sorry?" Caraway murmured.

"I..I know how it is like to …lose a child. For I too…" Laguna said sympathetically to his old friend.

Caraway stood and pointed his forefinger at Laguna, 'YOU KNOW NOTHING LAGUNA! NOTHING!" he shouted back. "YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT WHAT HAD HAPPENED TO MY FAMILY AFTER THE INCIDENT, ABOUT THE VILE SCHEME BEHIND THE FLIGHT 143, ABOUT THE TRUE VICTIMS OF THAT ….." Caraway shed tears but he immediately rubbed it all away with his right arm. "YOU SHOULD FEEL SORRY FOR YOURSELF FOR BEING SO DUMB ABOUT EVERYTHING! WHY…. I BET YOU EVEN DIDN'T KNOW WHAT THE HECK IS THIS PLACE THAT WE'RE IN RIGHT NOW! "

Laguna just stared at him, unable to utter even a single word. _"Yes….he is right, I knew nothing. All these years I cared less of everything around me, all I know is to mourn over the death of my son, but now that he is here…."_

"ENOUGH FURY! PLEASE CALM DOWN" Kiros exclaimed. "If you knew what's going on please do tell us. We can't solve any problem if you're going to shout us like that" he said changing his tone. "Now, tell us everything"

Meanwhile…..

"_Am I dead? I can't see a thing…"_

"Hang on…. Don't die on me ….." the voice sounded so caring and at the same time worried. "Wake up my angel"

"_Squall, Squall…is that you? Can you here me? I can't see you. Where are you?" _

She heard him sighed many times, his warm hands holding her cold hands; his face close to hers. This person really cared for her. He was with her all the time. Before she lost her consciousness a while ago, he's the last person that she remembered that she's with. But she also remembered that this same person did try to kill his father.

"_Squall….why? Why did you plan to ….kill my father?" _

"I…I don't know …I don't know what am I going to do without you" he said whispering to her ears.

"_Please answer me…Squall. Why do you want to do that?" _

"Rinoa …please…..wake up. Open your eyes….." he whispered, sounding even more worried. "Talk to me….I wanna hear your voice …… I wanna see your smile…I missed them…………………………..…I miss you" he added.

"_Huh? How can you say that…huh Squall? How can you say you missed me when … ohh you didn't mean to shoot me, did you? But why …why Squall? We missed you and look at what you've done!" _

"I………..I love you Rinoa"

She heard him sobbed bitterly over her. She felt his warm tears dropped on her forehead. His tears reached her eyes. They felt so warm, she can feel the extreme sorrow of this fellow that it reached every veins of her body. This made her shed tears too.

"_I……… love you too, Squall but…" _

TOOOTTT. That dreadful sound came from the machine that tells the status of Rinoa's heartbeat.

"RINOA! MY RINOA! …..NOOOO! DOCTOR! DR. KADOWAKI!

**

* * *

Author's Note: **OH NO! Rinoa's in BIG trouble now. What will happen to her next chapter? Are we going to see her name again here? What is going to be the fate of these 3 men inside the Cell #01245 ? What's this 'vile scheme' Caraway was babbling about? What is that 'thing' Fujin was scared of? Why did 'Squall' tried to kill General Fury Caraway? All these plus the killer question, when am I going to update again and more will be revealed next chapter.

**

* * *

Author's note (again)**

I would like to thank the following author/reviewers, without their kind words and support this chapter wouldn't be posted: xxxBeastxxx Thank you for the reviews and for urging me to update this fic, didn't noticed that I haven't updated for quite a longggggggggg time. ** PasifiKStaR**I guess I watched too much Chinese movies too. Sorry for not updating this fic and of course I would like to apologize again for not reading/reviewing your fic for quite some time. I'll make it up to you as soon as I possible. And oh I got another message for you at the (Angel in Disguise chp. 6) please do read that one; **Rinoa Leonhartilly**Thank you for reviewing my fics Rinoa Leonhartilly. Uh…Sorry for leaving you hanging for 2 months. (geez that's quite long) I've been busy with a lot of things. Sorry again.**; Squal-l-l **Thank you for reviewing my fic. Ohh folks, yeah I would like to apologize for not updating for 2 months now. Sorry for keeping you hanging but I guess that's our tradition here at am I right? Hope you like this chapter.**; Ai have a Boring Life** Thank you for reviewing my fic. Oh by the way, how are you? And uh I got another message for you at the chapter 6 of Angel in Disguise hope you read that one. I hope everything's ok now. How's your computer? And of course how's your fics? Sorry for not reading and reviewing your fics for quite some time now. I'll make it up to you as soon as I can. Sorry for not updating this fic huh.


	38. Chapter 38: Tenon, tenon, tenon

**A Knight's Promise**

**Chapter 38: Tenon, tenon, tenon…**

**Author's Note: **Hello again everyone! Thanks again for your patience and please forgive me for not updating this fic for 2 months (again). You see….my ever-so-loyal computer got hit by Trojan (blame it on my firewall and anti-virus) so all of my files (including this chapter) was blown to smithereens! So I have to start again from scratch! Sighs. Anyway, there's no need to wail over spilt milk. It can't be helped, it's only a machine and..uh never mind enough about it and let's just continue on with the story, shall we? (By the way, All the characters here blah blah blah you know the drill)

* * *

Scene from the last chapter 

"Rinoa …please…..wake up. Open your eyes….." he whispered, sounding even more worried. "Talk to me….I wanna hear your voice …… I wanna see your smile…I missed them…………………………..…I miss you" he added.

"_Huh? How can you say that…huh Squall? How can you say you missed me when … ohh you didn't mean to shoot me, did you? But why …why Squall? We missed you and look at what you've done!" _

"I………..I love you Rinoa"

She heard him sobbed bitterly over her. She felt his warm tears dropped on her forehead. His tears reached her eyes. They felt so warm, she can feel the extreme sorrow of this fellow that it reached every veins of her body. This made her shed tears too.

"_I……… love you too, Squall but…" _

TOOOTTT. That dreadful sound came from the machine that tells the status of Rinoa's heartbeat.

"RINOA! MY RINOA! …..NOOOO! DOCTOR! DR. KADOWAKI!

Continuation (after 2 months again he he he)

Darkness ruled the land and the moon was the only light will see….and darling, darling yeah…stand by me uhhh sorry…wrong lines… um..

(please standby as the author recomposes himself)

**

* * *

(Leon's Dream)**

Darkness creeps into the sky, like a predator hunting for its prey. In a blink of an eye, it devoured every beam of light it could reach. It savagely ruled the sky with the moon as its only survivor of its gluttony. The survivor's power faintly stretches into the thick white fog on the ground thus clearing the unseen path of this puzzled youth.

"Oh no, not again!" Leon shook his head in disbelief. "I'm in the……"

Before he could finish his sentence he heard this eerie tune.

Tenon, tenon tenon tenon…. (uh that was supposed to be the tune of the "Twilight zone")

Leon slapped his forehead as the familiar ghoul appeared in front of him, "Not him again!"

"BOO!" the ghoul hollered in a …of course a ghostly way. "I havveeeee commmeee to haunt yourrrr soulllllll….I willlll terrorize your country …err I mean your imagination for I'm the ghostttt of the pasttttttt!" (The "Twilight zone" theme can still be heard playing at the background.) HA HA HA HA! (his laughter sounded like that of Michael Jakson's "the Thriller")

"Uh please stop this at once, it's getting into my nerves," he demanded harshly at the supernatural companion. "If you wanna have some kinda apparition, then just appear without these……special effects of yours."

The ghost just frowned and puts his tongue out at Leon. "Youths these days…sheez!" he murmured something and clapped his hands and they were back outside the Balamb garden. "Hmm… impressed?" (The "Twilight zone" theme can still be heard playing at the background)

Leon looked and pointed his lips on the ground.

"What now!" the ghost's eyebrows met in wonder. (The "Twilight zone" theme can still be heard playing at the background)

"The 'thick white thing that blankets the ground' effects," Leon said annoyed.

The ghost looked at the ground and saw a discarded baby's diaper lying on the ground instead. "What 'thick white thing that blankets the ground' are you saying? I'm not that old to use that one, excuse me!" (The "Twilight zone" theme can still be heard playing at the background)

"ARGHHH! THE F-O-G!" Leon exclaimed.

"Ahhhhh!" The ghost simply said. He then looked at his left side and shouted, "Could you please turn off the fog machine!" (Immediately the 'thick white thing' disappeared but still the "Twilight zone" theme can be heard) "Thanks!" he shouted. "Now…back to our business.."

Leon frowned at the ghost.

"WHAT AGAIN THIS TIME!" the ghoul crossed his arms and stared at the blue-eyed SeeD. (The "Twilight zone" theme can still be heard playing at the background)

Leon stared back at him. "The sound effects"

"Oh man! I've paid a thousand gil for it…owww!" the ghost replied, frustrated at Leon's demand. (The "Twilight zone" theme can still be heard playing at the background)

"Ok then …I have no business here might as well check Rin…" he turned his back at the ghost and acted as if he was really going back inside.

"H-Hey wait up kiddo!" the ghost blocked Leon's way. "Owww ok then fine!" He snapped his finger and a turn table fell into the sky.

"What the?" Leon stared at 'the thing that fell into the sky' in disbelief.

The ghost lifted the turntable and looked at the bottom side of it. (The "Twilight zone" theme can still be heard playing at the background)

"Uh what are you doing?" Leon asked the ghost as he leans in his fave position against the Balamb's wall.

The ghost banged it a few times "Trying to…argh turn this thing…argh off"

"You mean, you don't know how to turn that thing off? Ohh great!" He slapped his forehead in annoyance.

Tenon tenon tenon tenon……

Meanwhile…

**

* * *

Deep Sea Research Centre **

**Cell #01245**

"Goodness gracious!" Laguna gasped in disbelief for he cannot believe what his friend, Fury just told them. He slacked into the ground and covered his face with his hands. "I thought…that thing …"

"Are you really sure bout it, Fury?" Kiros crossed his arms and looked at Caraway. "Are you certain that 'this thing' really still exists?"

"Then tell me about the missing individuals since that incident occurred or how bout the scientists went missing over these past years? Not to mention the dramatic decrease in the population of creatures around the Centra continent" he said in his popular 'I'm-Fury-Caraway-don't-mess-with-me' tone.

"B-But isn't it that Leon…" Before Laguna could finish his dialogue…

"Cid Kramer made a huge mistake! He and his SeeDs were misled by the evidences that they've gathered" Caraway said as he stood next to the bars. "They haven't realized that all the 'obvious' clues were all planned by this wacko scientist".

Both Laguna and Kiros stared at each other in confusion. "Obvious clues?" they said in unison.

In the meantime…

**

* * *

Somewhere outside Balamb Garden **

Tenon tenon tenon tenon… (still the same old theme)

"STILL!" Leon exclaimed now even more irritated. He covered his ears with the whole pack of cotton (nah, not from the diapers)

"I can't arghhh!" the ghost exclaimed as he wrestled the turntable (by the way, it is still playing the 'twilight zone theme')

Tenon tenon tenon tenon

They've tried to take out the disk in it (I dunno what you called that thing) but with no luck. They've also tried smashing the trumpet like thing on top of it but they were still out of luck. In fact, the sound gets even louder than before. (Luckily only these two can hear it!)

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS THING?" Leon was now even more infuriated. He tried smashing it against the wall. But it only bounces like a ball.

"Uh let's try throwing it at the sea!" the ghost suggested.

They both threw the object at the sea but……….

Tenon TENON TENON TENON

"AHHHH!" They both yelled in unison.

**

* * *

Deep Sea Research Centre **

**Cell #01246 (behind Laguna's cell) **

"The d-dragon you say!" Seifer gasped in horror. "B-But our commander…I mean Kramer…he…" he said as he shook his head.

"CLONE!" she said as she shrugged her shoulders. "DRAGON ….CLONE"

"Clone? But…how Fujin know that DRAGON….CLONE?" _Me speak like Tarzan hmm, _Seifer shook his head again.

"ME VICTIM" Fujin shrugged her shoulders again. "ME RECOGNIZE REAL ONE"

"You recognize real one Fu?" he said as he shook his head yet again.

**

* * *

Just outside Balamb Garden**

Leon can be seen in his winning stance (FF8 winner tune was playing at the background), ashes fell all around him.

Mr. Fuji, the ghost, applauded, "That was awesome!"

"Now we CAN talk," Leon leaned against the wall again, " No more …special effects ok?"

"Ahh… I can't guarantee you that," he replied.

"Oh no!" Leon shook his head.

"Don't worry, no more 'tenon tenon' thingy," he said smirking. He gestured some weird hand signals and chanted.

"……" was all he can say.

**

* * *

Deep Sea Research Centre **

**Cell #01246 (behind Laguna's cell as usual) **

"Don't worry Fu, Quistis and the rest of the gang will help us outta here," he said with a smirk on his face.

"YEAH" Fujin faintly lets out a smile.

"In no time they'll be here, I'm pretty sure of it" he said with a smirk visible to his face.

**Deep Sea Research Centre **

**Cell #01247 (adjacent to Seifer and Fujin's cell that's behind Laguna's cell -as usual) **

"Yo! Is that you Seif?" a familiar voice shocked the two prisoners at the other cell.

**Deep Sea Research Centre **

**Cell #01246 (behind Laguna's cell as usual) **

"Chicken wuss…I mean Dincht? Is that you…. too?" Seifer yelled back.

**Deep Sea Research Centre **

**Cell #01247 (adjacent to Seifer and Fujin's cell that's behind Laguna's cell -as usual) **

"I'm glad you're safe man!" Another familiar voice popped out from nowhere.

**Deep Sea Research Centre **

**Cell #01246 (behind Laguna's cell as usual) **

"Oh no….you too? It can't be?" Seifer gasped as he shook his head again.

**Deep Sea Research Centre **

**Cell #01247 (adjacent to Seifer and Fujin's cell that's behind Laguna's cell -as usual) **

"You recognize my manly and gorgeous voice eh?" The second familiar voice yelled.

**Deep Sea Research Centre **

**Cell #01246 (behind Laguna's cell as usual) **

"Yeah, who could've forgotten that voice! Man, what the heck are you doing here? I thought you've already cleared all the allegations against you?" Seifer yelled back.

**Deep Sea Research Centre **

**Cell #01247 (adjacent to Seifer and Fujin's cell that's behind Laguna's cell -as usual) **

"Allegations? Man what the heck are you talkin' bout?" the second familiar voice yelled yet again.

**Deep Sea Research Centre **

**Cell #01246 (behind Laguna's cell as usual) **

"STOP NONSENSE CHAT" Fujin interrupted, "WE MUST GET OUT HERE QUICK!"

**Deep Sea Research Centre **

**Cell #01247 (adjacent to Seifer and Fujin's cell that's behind Laguna's cell -as usual) **

"Yeah, she's right bout it!" a feminine voice yelled, "So Seif get us out of here!"

**Deep Sea Research Centre **

**Cell #01246 (behind Laguna's cell as usual) **

"What! You mean you're all trapped here too?" Seifer exclaimed.

**Uh you know what's next **

"Unfortunately…yeah" Zell yelled at Seif.

**Seif and Fu's Cell (You know what number)**

"DANG!" Seifer yelled, "And the 'King of Pop' is with ya two?"

"King of what?" Zell and Quistis yelled in unison.

**Deep Sea Research Centre **

**Cell #01245 (Laguna, Caraway and Kiros' Cell) **

"Then we have to get out of here and eliminate that dragon ourselves!" Laguna exclaimed. He stood with his right fist raised.

"I would gladly have another face-off with that creature, it's time to end everything once and for all!" Kiros said as his eyes glimmered. He too imitated Laguna's posture.

"Yeah! We must fight back our freedom!" Caraway joined the two.

Tenon tenon tenon …err wrong tune

(FF8-winner tune was playing at the background)

* * *

Back to Leon…. 

Well…they're still traveling and are not visible at the moment so let's just wait for them on the next chapter of…..

(tenon tenon tenon tenon)

A Knight's Promise!

**

* * *

Author's note (again)**

I would like to thank the following authors/reviewers, without their kind words and support this chapter wouldn't be posted: **xxxBeast boyxxx** Thank you again for urging me to update this fic, didn't noticed again that I haven't updated for quite a longggggggggg time. Thanks man! **Hope always: **Whoa! Hello to our newest friend here! Your comment was one of the best reviews I've ever received from a reviewer. Thank you so much SeeD salutes. **Snowwell**: Hello there Snowwell! Whoa you're alive again too! It's nice to hear from you again (Hmm I noticed I use a lot of again here…hmm) . Uh to the rest Thanks a lot for the kind reviews. Until then GOD Bless

SeeD salutes


	39. Chapter 39: Hope Always

**A Knight's Promise**

**Chapter 39: Hope Always**

**Author's Note: **I would like to express my gratitude to everyone (esp. Evan'sRinoa, Noelle, xxxBeast Boyxxx, daddy laguna, hope always and PasificStaR) for helping me earn over 200 reviews for this fic! I know saying 'thank you' is not enough to show how grateful I am for all your wonderful and inspiring reviews for this fic. That's why I've pushed myself to type this despite of my hectic schedule ( he he he) and end this fic once and for all. (Just a few more chapters to go, hmm probably 'til chp.43-45)

As you can see I've named this chapter after one of my reviewers, Hope always. This wonderful author/reviewer motivated and inspired me to write more of this fic. Let's say, I've done this as a way of saying "Thank you!" to that author.

--This chapter will be less humorous than the last one and Uh…since it's my birthday tomorrow, August 19, I'll be making this chapter longer than the last one plus I'll be updating and reformatting my other fic, 'Squall's Bedtime Story' so please do read it from chapter 1.

Enjoy reading!

Continuation (at last!) …

"Where are we? All is white!" Leon scanned the area and saw nothing but… well… white.

"We're still traveling to the past kiddo." The ghost replied.

There they float and soar through a seemingly endless abyss of white fog. Leon can't help but to wonder why these things are happening to him. Why him? Why now? Why, why, why?

"_Am I dreaming? I can't believe this is happening to me. I'm traversing to time with this specter. To the past he said ….whose past? Mine? Or …" _he said to himself.

"Where almost there!" his transparent companion exclaimed, as he pointed at the small whiter hole in front of them.

"You can take me anywhere but I beg you ……please, for goodness sake don't take me back to that…"

He found himself comfortably seated on the …

"……plane again" Leon sighed in frustration, _"Oh well….there's nothing I can do 'bout it right?"_

He was seated next to the window where he can vividly see the plane's wide right wing. He spotted Mr. Fuji who was comfortably seated just at the other row drinking a cup of coffee. He's wearing a green coat and yellow bell bottom jeans. His grey hair was coated with a lot of hair gel. "_Geez, I can't believe the one that I'm talking to a while ago was a psy..…. Ahhh never mind". _

"Hey! Mr. Fuji!" Leon yelled. The man he called just continued on sipping his cup, completely ignoring his call.

"Hmm… _Perhaps he's not that ghost that I'm with a while ago. But he does look like him. Maybe it's him…..when he's still alive" _He sighed, "Where the heck is that ghost?" He let out another sigh and said to himself, "_Then I guess I have to figure this puzzle all by myself." _

He just sat there and scanned the scene inside the plane. He recognized the people around him, yes they were the victims of that plane incident (though not in their ghostly form). Some were laughing, some were reading the newspaper or magazines, and some were using the paper bag… well you know why, others were simply contented just doing nothing at all (welp just sitting there, relaxing). He then turned to the window and gazed outside. Nothing seemed to be unusual, just the typical scenes in the airport.

"_So…we haven't departed yet," _He said to himself. "_Ahh I guess I have to wait till that dreaded rendezvous." _Leon leaned comfortably on his seat and looked in front of him. He then noticed a piece of sliding metal at the backside of the seat in front of him. "_Hmm whad'ya know there's a mirror here." _

He slowly moved the sliding metal, revealing a small mirror. He stared at it and was shocked to see an image not of his. The image stared back at him with its eyes similar to his though this one had this gloomy tone; as if it was begging, as if it was in agony. Plus what really alarmed him was that this image was of that boy; the very same boy who went missing for many years. "_It's him! Laguna's…" _before he could continue, the boy in the mirror stretched his arms, grabbed him by the collar and pulled him inside the mirror.

**Deep Sea Research Facility **

**Laguna's Cell**

"So…anyone got any bright ideas?" Kiros looked at the two comrades who were rubbing their chins.

Laguna excitedly raised his right hand as if he's a six-year-old kid who knew the answer to a question given by his teacher, "PICK ME! PICK ME! I know the answer! I know the answer!

Kiros rolled his eyes and said, "Ok, Ok Laguna Loire!"

Laguna jumped up and down like a kid and said, "Uh, first of all, we have to get out of here!" he said as he smiled from ear to ear.

"Yeah, but how?" Caraway exclaimed.

"Hmmm... yeah how huh?" Laguna rubbed his chin again, pretending that he's a smart-ass.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere pops!" a deep but familiar voice echoed the area. A lad emerged from the shadows revealing his identity. He's wearing a black trench coat, just like the one worn by Van Helsing. (Disclaimer: I don't own that movie ok?)

"Son?" Laguna's eyes widened as he saw his so called 'long lost son'.

"So… the prodigal son returns" Caraway murmured. He stared intently at the lad and said, "You're gonna pay dearly for what you've done to my daughter! You son of …"

"HEY! Watch your mouth pal!" Laguna protested. He pushed Caraway hard to the wall. Caraway did the same and they both glared at each other.

"Both of you stop fighting! This is not the right time for that!" Kiros complained.

"But he did it first!" Laguna replied, acting like a kid defending himself from the one who's bullying him. He frowned and pointed Caraway who's now sticking his tongue out.

"I said stop that!" he's black friend replied.

"Hmp I've had enough watching your dim-witted acts you three! If I were you, I'll be storing up my energy. You're all going to need that when you meet my father's adorable pet" The brown-haired lad smirked cunningly at the three men.

"Father?" Kiros and Caraway said in unison. Both of them stared at Laguna.

Laguna just scratched his head. "Er...what pet?"

The lad just shook his head. "Don't worry you're going to meet it soon!" he let out another smirk.

"Son, why are you doing this to us?" Laguna grabbed the cold bars of the cell. In a Michael Bolton's tone he said, "Tell me, where did I go wrong?" (Disclaimer: I don't own Michael Bolton.)

"Hmm…it seems like that our guestz are amusing you my child!" a mysterious old voice suddenly echoed out of nowhere.

"Huh?" all of the three men peered out of the bars.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Laguna called out loud.

"Huh! You don't know who I am?" the mysterious old man's voice replied.

"Duh, that's why I'm asking!" Laguna wisely replied. "_I wouldn't ask that one if I know, harebrained" _he murmured.

Kiros just shook his head with Laguna's comments and said, "What do you want from us? What's your purpose for doing all these crazy things?" he calmly questioned the man as he strongly gripped the cold bars.

"BWAHAHAHA! Insolent fools!", the mysterious old man's voice exclaimed. "Do you really wanna know who really I am?"

"Yeah!" Laguna and Kiros both replied.

"I zaid, do you really wanna know who I am?" The mysterious old man's voice said once again.

"Uh …yeah!" Laguna and Kiros both replied once again.

"Are you really sure, az in 100 sure that you wanna know who am I?" the voice once again questioned them. "Welp I have newz for you, I'm not telling it! BWAHAHAHAH!" the man laughed hysterically. "Maybe if you beg ….."

Before Laguna and Kiros could react, Caraway annoyingly replied, "Nah, you can keep your identity to yourself old man, just let us out of here!"

"Come on! I know you wanna know who I am!" the mysterious old man insisted.

"_Psst…Fury, uh what do you think you're saying? We wanna know who this guy is." _Laguna whispered at Caraway.

"_Silence! Just play along_", he whispered back to Laguna, he then turned at the 'mysterious old man's voice', "We're not interested on knowing who you are. You're of no importance for us" he rudely replied.

"Yeah!" Laguna and Kiros said in unison.

"Come on! I'm about to tell who I am and I'm going to reveal myzelf to all of you!"

All them just turned their heads and looked at the wall behind them, murmuring.

"Oh come on, here I am!" the mysterious voice exclaimed.

"Hmp!" they all replied still looking at the wall with their arms crossed.

"There! I'm right here! Now, do you all recognize moi?" the now not so mysterious old man's voice said.

They stared at each other and said, "No!"

"In front of you!" the man replied.

"I still can't see anything" Laguna scratched his head as he stared beyond their cell.

"_Ehem look down_" the old man replied almost out of earshot.

The three men looked below them and saw an imp-like man who mischievously smiled on them.

"Hello!" said the old man.

They all jumped in shock.

Meanwhile…

"Leon! Leon! Wake up!" A worried old woman's voice called.

Leon felt someone shook his shoulders. He slowly opened his sapphire eyes and it came into his view this familiar face, yes it was indeed Dr. Kadowaki, the best physician in Balamb. This 50 plus year old lady was also like a second mother to him.

"Are you all right my boy?" she had a worried look on her face. "I was worried for a moment, why… you were screaming out loud you alarmed everyone here in the hospital!"

"I'm sorry" he replied to her almost inaudible. Leon was sweating heavily and was out of breath as if he ran a thousand mile.

"Ohh my little Leon was having a nightmare!" Dr. Kadowaki let a smile escaped from her lips. She was happy to know that her 'little Leon' was ok. "Hey, I've got good news for you! It's about Rinoa".

"Oh, how's she? Is she well? Can I see her?" he said eagerly as he gave Dr. Kadowaki puppy-dog eyes.

"It's a boy!" Dr. Kadowaki said smiling.

"Huh?" Leon raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms, "What'd ya mean by that?"

She then laughed at Leon's reaction and said, "I'm just kidding, you can visit her inside her room. The operation went very well. I've extracted the bullets out of her body." She continued, "It appears that it misses all her vital organs. What a lucky girl" Kadowaki said still with a smile on her face.

**Deep Sea Research Centre**

**Laguna's Cell **

"ODINE! What have you done to my son!" Laguna yelled angrily at the old imp-like man in front of them. He gripped the cold bars of their cell. "You've turned him into a monster like you!"

Before Odine could open his mouth, the lad said, "Hey I'm not your father and you're not my son!" the brown hair lad interfered.

"Huh?" all of them said in unison as they scratched their head.

"What the heck is he talking about?" Caraway said as he looked at his comrades inside the cell.

"Ehem, son…I think you should re-read your dialogue" Kiros said to the lad as he handed the fic's script to him.

He read it and said, "Ohh… Ok, sorry bout that. Lemme repeat that line again…. I said…um Hey! Uh…" he said as he read the lines from the thick folder. "Jack, you can draw me wearing this…..wearing only this" he said seductively as he raised his necklace and showed it to them. (Disclaimer: I don't own The Titanic only a small boat made out of paper)

"Huh?" all of them scratched their head.

"Man you're sick!" Laguna said, disgusted at the lad's dialogue. "Kiros what did you just give him?"

"Ha ha ha sorry wrong script!" Kiros said as he handed another thick folder with the title 'A Knight's Promise' to the lad. (Disclaimer: This time, I own it he he he)

"Uh…ahah! Here it is! Hey! I'm not your son and you're not my father!" he exclaimed.

"What!" the three men said again in unison.

"Yez he'z not your son. He'z mine!" Odine said in his ever so famous 'Odine' accent.

"WHAT!" They all said again in unison.

"Yes you all heard him right. I'm his son, Gale Odine Jr.", he proudly announced to the three shocked men.

"Gale Odine Jr? You mean…" Laguna questioned the lad. "You've tricked us!"

The lad burst into laughter. Odine interfered to their conversation. "You're a fool to believe that my zon waz yourz!" Odine laughed and mocked Laguna, "How can a 'good' father not recognize hiz own blood?"

Laguna felt as if his life force was drained, as if someone punched him so hard on the stomach. He feebly slumped on the floor and covered his face with his hands in shame. "_Yes, he is right_; _I was a fool to believe that he is my son." _

Seeing his friend in this situation, Caraway defended him and said, "You're a cold-blooded, rotting, ugly maggot! What have you done to Squall? Where is he?"

"Do you wanna know what happened to him?" Odine asked mischievously.

"Oh no, not again!" Kiros said as he slapped his forehead.

Meanwhile …

**Balamb Garden**

He sat there next to her bed as he watched her sleep serenely on the bed. He placed his right hand on her warm cheeks. He doesn't know what to feel, if he's going to be happy that she is now safe and far from any danger or he is going to be sad coz after this, they might not see each other again. He knew what's ahead of him. It's all clear to him now. Who's he in Rinoa's life. "_This might be the last time I could see her angelic face, this might be the last time I could touch her like this. Dang! I never felt like this before in my whole life" _He said to himself. _"I have no other option; I've got to end all this insanity. I've gotta kill it for you all to move on." _He let his fingers ran through her soft raven-black hair and leaned closer to her ears and said, "_I'm sorry I didn't come early to save you, I failed as your kni…" _He jerked out when he saw Rinoa's eyes move. He watched her as she slowly opened her eyes. Rinoa made a faint smile upon seeing him. His heart raced when he saw her smiling at him like that.

"Leon…" she softly said. She's obviously still too weak to do anything but rest.

"Hush now Rinoa, just relax there and rest." He said as he smiled at her and touched her face.

"Leon, Oh I'm so glad to see you!" Rinoa said faintly with a smile still visible on her pale face. "Thank you for saving me"

"Please stop talking, you should take a rest" Leon insisted.

Rinoa looked around and nervously said, "Leon, where's my dad, Mr. Laguna a-and…. Mr. Kiros?". She attempted to stand up but she failed and fell to her bed. Leon managed to grab her and placed her gently on the bed.

"Geez be careful, you're not yet well. You've just recently had an operation. It's really unwise for you to move around like that." Leon had a worried look on his face. He stand next to her bed and said, "Don't worry, I'll save them for you, I promise".

"P-promise?" Rinoa had heard that word before to a boy that she once loved. Now someone is saying that very same word to her again. It made her sad, sad that the one who said that word before was the one who attempted to kill her and those who are dear to her. "Please….don't say that word…I hate it"

Clueless of what is she saying, he gave her a 'huh?" look.

"Promise… you said you promise" she said in a gloomy tone. "Squall said the very same word…it reminds me of him"

"Oh I see" Leon said looking away. "You want me…… to drag him here for you so you can slap him hard on his ugly face or do you want me to slice n' dice him up for you?"

Both of them stared for a while then began laughing and giggling like kids.

"You're a meany ha ha ha!" Rinoa giggled like a kid, this reminds Leon of a girl she saw during his 'back to the past trip' with the ghost.

"I wanna get my hands on that 'Squall' of yours and…" Leon punched his left palm and stared at Rinoa. She stared back at him. Leon smiled and leaned close to her. They didn't noticed that they're leaning close to each other, so close that Leon's perfectly shaped nose touched Rinoa's. Leon looked at her strawberry-like lips and closed his eyes. They were about to touch each other's lips when somebody knocked.

"Son, can I come in?"

Leon immediately sat and composed himself and said, "Yeah dad, the door's open"

Cid entered the room holding a black luggage and a basket full of fruits and. "Hello son, how's…" he stopped and smiled when he saw Rinoa was conscious. "Hello dear, I'm glad you're ok now. Here, I brought you some fruits" he placed the basket at the table near her bed.

"Thank you Mr. Cid" she said as she smiled at Leon's father.

"Dad, they've taken them" Leon said as he approached his old man. "I was too late I guess" he sighed and slacked at the wall near him.

"But at least you're just right in time to save your angel, isn't that right Rinoa?" Cid glanced at Rinoa and smiled.

Rinoa smiled back at him.

Leon blushed heavily, a bit irritated with this, he decided to change the subject, "By the way, dad can you do me a favor, please look after Rinoa while I'm gone. I'll call the rest of the SeeDs to back me up."

"I'm afraid they can't help you now" Cid looked down. "Quistis managed to contact me a while ago, saying that they were captured as well. Though thanks to her quick thinking, I was able to know their whereabouts".

"What! Dang!" Leon shook his head in frustration.

"Um… I can help!" Rinoa tried to rise from her bed. "I want to help you Leon!"

"Huh? I said don't try to move, you're still weak" Leon scolded Rinoa as if he is his wife.

"But I want to help rescue them plus I want to slap Squall really, really hard for attempting to kill my dad!" Rinoa protested.

"Look who's talking …." Leon frowned.

Cid laughed at both of them and said, "Ha ha ha you two reminds me of myself and Edea when we argue about something".

Both of them stopped from arguing and blushed.

"Why not bring your angel with you? You'll need someone to look over you …you know" Cid said as he smiled at Leon.

"But still, I can't allow her to come with me, and that's final!" Leon demanded.

After 15 Minutes…

"Where we're to?" Rinoa smiled at Leon who's now fixing the boat which they're going use for their trip.

"Deep Sea Research Facility" he said reluctantly at her as he started the boat's motor.

Rinoa giggled, "Whoa! Look who's grumpy today?" she said teasingly.

"You're not yet well, I'm just………" Leon replied at her.

"You're just what?"

"Worried" he said almost inaudible.

"Huh? I can't hear yah?" she teasingly said.

"Worried" he said monotony.

"Ohhh you're so sweet! Uh you don't have to worry about me I'm fine as a pine tree…see" Rinoa jumped but her still weak body pulled her down. "Ahhhh!" she shouted in pain.

"Now you see what I mean?" Leon hurriedly picked his special friend and helped her sit to the chair nearby. He then wrapped her shivering body with the thick blue blanket. "Now, you have to be a good girl and listen to me from now on ok?"

"Yes sir!"

They started to sail through the calm waters of Balamb Sea. In just 30 minutes they've reached the waters of Timber, a small city just 10 minutes away from Winhill.

"Leon, um can I ask you something?" Rinoa finally asked. They haven't chatted for the past 30 minutes since they've first set sail so she decided to break the ice.

"What's bothering you?" he asked.

"Um do you believe that um …there's a reason for every thing?" she questioned him. "Like um…reason why the one that I loved most disappeared in my life?"

"_Reason for every thing huh? What is she up to?" _He said to himself. "Coincidence perhaps?" he simply answered as he continued navigating the boat to Winhill.

"Maybe, but you know, I believe that the reason is that …I will meet you" she shyly said as she concealed her blushing face at Leon.

"_I see…so can you tell me the reason why all of these bad things were happening to me?" _he murmured to himself. "_Why me?"_

"But you know what? The only thing that I can't figure out the reason is…why you're so cold on me all of a sudden?" Rinoa looked down. "Uh sorry, 'bout it…you don't have to answer that one uh.."

There was a complete silence on both sides. After a few minutes Rinoa breaks the ice once again, "Uh you know Leon, I was really disheartened 'bout the situation we're in now, I mean uh we're fighting against that monster. Do we even have a chance against it?"

Their boat finally reached the Winhill Sea. It's nine in the evening, the sky is dark and there were thick clouds covering the big pale moon. From their boat, Winhill's cemetery can be clearly seen. The now gloomy city was also not far of sight.

"Uh Rinoa, you see that big tree near the cemetery?" Leon pointed the cherry tree near Squall's tomb.

Rinoa peered out and saw the tree Leon was pointing out. "_Uh it's our special tree" _she said to herself. "What about it?" from her looks it is obvious that she's a bit offended. That tree reminds her of her childhood love, Squall.

"I don't mean to offend you there Rinny, just want to use that tree as an example" Leon said as he faintly smiled at her. "You said a while ago that everything had a reason, am I right?"

"Yeah" she simply replied, confused at what he wanted to prove.

"Ok then tell me, what's that tree doing there alone in the middle of the cemetery?" Leon asked.

Rinoa was unsure what to say so she said, "Hmm… let's hear your reason Mr. Kramer"

He simply smiled and said, "The reason I believe that the tree is there to remind us who are dispirited by life's obstacles that we must never lose hope even though we're faced or surrounded with uncertainties and tribulations; that we must stay strong and firm to the ground like that cherry tree over there".

This made Rinoa smiled and said, "Ohh are you clever or what! Yeah you're right, I guess that's the purpose of that tree, for us to have **hope always**. We must never give up no matter what life throws at us!"

"That's the spirit!" a ghostly voice echoed around them.

"HUH?" both of them said in unison.

A/N: Yep you know who's that who've just appeared; your friendly neighborhood ghost, Mr. Fuji. What's going to happen if Rinoa finds out that Leon got a ghost as a friend? Meanwhile, Laguna and the rest of the gang were now slowly uncovering the truth behind Odine's schemes. Now that they've found out that the brown-haired lad was not the Squall they were looking for, will they ever discover what really happened to the real Squall? All these questions and more will be answered on the next chapter of 'A Knight's Promise".


	40. Chapter 40: Ragnarok

**Author's Note:** Well hello everyone! It's been ages since I've updated this fic. Probably by now you're all cursing me for not updating (hahah!). Err… it can't be helped, I'm really busy in this past few months plus I'm still thinking of a good way to end this fic (so please forgive me folks!) So without any further ado, let's continue this fic. (Please do read the Author's note at the very end of this chapter, there you can find all my thank you's to all the reviewers who've reviewed the last chapter of this fic and my replies to your PMs (emails).)

**A Knight's Promise**

**Chapter 40: The Great, Magnificent and High-tech Airship**

Fuelled by his anger towards 'Squall' (for hurting Rinoa), Leon was feeling more aggravated after Mr. Fuji, his ghost companion informed them about Odine's horrifying plan to his friends and to Rinoa's family. Now he was even more determined to meet his adversaries (the mad scientist Odine and the guy who's calling himself 'Squall') and finish off his mission, that is …to slay the dragon and put an end to this 'nightmare' that they are all in. The fury he's feeling right now was so intense he can take hordes of monsters single-handedly. He was like a raging volcano ready to erupt at any time.

"He better not lay even a single finger to them or else…" he said infuriated. Leon punched the wall in anger. He can't believe what he heard from Mr. Fuji. _"Dang! I can't wait to make a punching bag out of that despicable imp!" _

Rinoa who was standing next to him stared fearfully at the specter in front of them. "G-ghost!" she said nervously. Her face turned pale and she looked like she was about to collapse.

"Huh? What ghost? Where? Where?" Mr. Fuji said innocently as he turned his head 360 degrees in search for the 'ghost' Rinoa was talking about.

Leon just rolled his eyes. He then turned to his female friend and said, "It's ok Rin, he's … not harmful… uh by the way Rin he's…"

"Let me introduce myself to this young and stunning lady…" Mr. Fuji interfered as he detached his head and bowed at Rinoa. "I am…."

"Ahhhhh!" Rinoa yelled sounding like those Hollywood actresses in horror films. "I'm gonna faint, I'm gonna faint…ugh" she raised her right hand to her forehead and leaned to her left (yep the ever so famous fainting position).

"Rinoa!" both men exclaimed.

They both ran to catch her but …BLAGAG!

"Ouchies" she murmured as she rubbed her throbbing head. She immediately stood up and scanned the area as if nothing happened. Then she hurriedly ran at the back part of the ship in search of something.

The two men looked at each other in confusion.

"What is she up to?" asked the ghost.

Leon just gave him a "Dunno" look. "I don't have any idea."

"AHA!" she grinned at the sight of a fluffy, blue cushion. She then turned her back to it and collapsed.

"Geez!" both men fell to the ground like those seen in animes.

**

* * *

Back at Deep Sea Research Facility**

"ODINE! What have you done to my son! YOU #$&!" Laguna roared angrily at the old imp-like man in front of them. He angrily gripped the cold bars of their cell. "You've tricked us all you #$!"

"Answer him you #&!" Caraway shouted.

"Uh…please let us not use those words… children might be reading this you know" Gale reminded the two.

"Oh …sorry" the two men said in unison.

"Please….before I die I want to know what happened to my son" Laguna said with a calmer tone. His eyes were now blinded with tears.

"NOT LISTENING! I'M NOT LISTENING BLAH BLAH BLAH" Odine exclaimed while covering his ears.

"Please…tell..me. You are after all… a father just like me. You know…you know what I am feeling right now" Laguna covered his face and just burst into tears. He grabbed Kiros' collar and blew a terrible, sticky, green fluid out of his nose.

"Geez man you are disgusting!" Kiros said as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah give the old man a break and tell us what happened to his son!" Caraway demanded.

"Exccccuseeee me! I'm not old" Laguna protested.

"You are!" Caraway insisted.

"No I'm not"

"Here we go again!" Kiros murmured.

"You are!"

"No I'm not"

"You are"

"NO I'M NOT!"

Odine shouted at the two men in annoyance. "Oww…dope! Enough! ok… ok… I'll tell you vhat I know. Juzt…juzt ztop arguing! It'z getting to my nervez!"

"Really?" both men stopped their arguments and focused their attention at the older man in front of them.

"Ah… vhat waz it again you're azking me about?" He questioned.

"M-My son" Laguna nervously replied.

"Which kid are we talking about? I mean…I zaw 4 kidz inzide the plane. Three boyz and an albino girl." He continued as he rubbed his chin. "Zince zon..they it zhould be a boy…am I right?"

The three men just rolled their eyes.

"The boy that fell into the Esthar sea, remember? He got shiny brown hair…" Kiros added.

Laguna on the other hand was brushing his hair with his fingers. "ehem…_just like his father's… shiny and soft. Coz I'm using Head and Shoulders! So Buy 1 today!_" (**A/N:** he he he commercial)

"… he got bright blue eyes …"

Laguna winked, showing that he too had sparkling blue-green eyes.

"…and of course a fair, smooth skin just like……ME he he he" Kiros pinched himself on the cheeks.

Upon hearing it, Laguna gave him a hostile look. His cool blue-green eyes turned red and dark smoke came out of his nostrils; he is like a enraged bull ready to attack the matador. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Kiros just scratched his head and said, "Uh…he he he P-Peace?" and gave him a sign of peace.

"Ah that boy…how can I forget that one." Odine said as he paced back and forth, holding his chin.

"Really?" the three men said in unison.

"So that boy….yeah that boy…I do remember him. Ok I'm gonna tell everything that I know about him. But I'm telling you, I'm not going to repeat myzelf so lend me your earz. " Odine added.

The four men (including Gale) gave all their ears to him…..uh literally. (**A/N:** No FFVIII characters were harmed in making this fanfiction.)

"NyaHHH! VHAT THE?" he exclaimed as he disgustingly stared at the bloodied pieces of flesh in front of him. "VHAT THE HECK ARE THEZE!"

* * *

Restlessness started swallow up Leon's whole being as they get nearer to their destination… the Deep Sea Research Centre for the final battle against the mad scientist, Odine. He knew it'll be the toughest battle that he'll ever have in his life; not to mention the dreaded 'dragon' he'll be facing afterwards. He was even more anxious knowing that his 'beloved' friend was traveling with him. He let out a heavy sigh as he stared worryingly at the sleeping Rinoa.

"Darn! I hate this feeling…" Leon said under his breath. "At this rate we're traveling right now, we're not going to make it on time."

"Hmm…" Mr. Fuji stared blankly at the ceiling for a moment and …. "AHA!"

"What?" the blue-eyed lad said reluctantly. "_This better be good…"_ he said to himself.

"Ah..no no no …" the ghost said as he went to his thinking position again.

Leon rolled his eyes and sat at the bed next to Rinoa. "_If only I could turn back the hands of time, I'll…." _He gently stroked her soft hair and whispered to her ears, "Rinny…I'm s…" before he could finish his dialogue …

"AHA!", his ghoul companion suddenly yelled, startling the young lad.

"What now?" he said as he sat upright and crossed his arms.

"Of course...we can use…IT!" he said jubilantly. "Yes, how come I didn't… ohhh stupid me he he he!"

"What? …didn't what?" he curiously said.

"Have I told you that I'm one of the inventors of the great, magnificent and high-tech spaceship/airship Ragnarok?" he boasted with a huge smile visible on his transparent face.

**

* * *

Back to the DSRF (Deep Sea Research Facility)**

At the far left corner of the room, a silhouette of Odine taking a bath can be seen. He was so disgusted at the stain made by the 'pieces of flesh' the four men gave him a while ago so he showered himself with anti bacterial chemicals and other disinfectants.

"Tell me…your father is exaggerating." Caraway said at Odine's son, Gale.

"We're not that stupid to just give away our ears especially to that IMP!" Laguna explained as he caressed his own ears.

* * *

Meanwhile …

**Deep Sea Research Centre **

**Cell #01247 (adjacent to Seifer and Fujin's cell that's behind Laguna's cell -as usual) **

"SO ANY BRIGHT IDEAS SEIFER?" Zell exclaimed.

**Cell #01246 (at the back of Laguna's cell)**

"SILENCE" Fujin whispered.

"Yeah, someone might hear us chatting chicken wuss" Seifer answered back.

**Cell #01247 **

"So any bright ideas Seifer?" Zell said almost inaudible.

"Don't worry, I managed to give out our location to Headmaster Cid before they took all our.." Quistis whispered.

**Cell #01246 **

"You mean..you guys are …naked!" the green eyed lad exclaimed in disbelief.

"Shhh!" all of his friends said in unison.

**Cell #01247 **

"Our weapons silly, they took all our weapons and gadgets!" Quistis whispered back. "Anyway, I bet Leon's on his way now here to save us."

"You need not to wait for him." A mysterious voice suddenly echoed Quistis' cell.

"Huh? Did you hear that?" Quistis said. She squinted and looked around her for a clue on where that voice came from.

"Yeah" all of her friends exclaimed.

"I'm here at the vent above you." The mysterious female voice whispered.

**

* * *

Fisherman's Horizon**

**Inside the Ragnarok airship**

"Whoa!" Leon said as he entered the Ragnarok's cockpit. The cockpit's wall was filled with complicated looking controls, lighted buttons and high tech equipments. There were three rows of expensive looking seats to their sides and two at the front. "So the rumours are true, Ragnarok really existed." Leon added. He was so ecstatic he acted like a kid who's visiting a candy shop. "It's gorgeous!" he exclaimed as he continue to scan the area.

"Like it?" Mr. Fuji said with a smile in his face. "Actually, we haven't tested this great, magnificent and high-tech airship..so really dunno if this thing flies."

"What?" Leon gave him a confused look. "You mean…we might not be able to use this after all?"

"Try to understand, we are almost at the final stage of this great, magnificent and high-tech airship when you know… that horrendous incident happened." The ghost continued. "Ten of us were actually on our way to Balamb to discuss this project to Cid. We would like to ask him to support us so that we can finish this great, magnificent and high-tech airship and of course to lend the great, magnificent and high-tech Ragnarok for the benefit of SeeDs."

"Dang! It seems like your 'great, magnificent and high-tech' airship of yours is of no use", he mockingly commented. He was about to bang the controls in front of him when he remembered that he was carrying Rinoa in his arms. "Oh… I almost forgot about her…" he said as he stared at her worryingly. She was still unconscious and was now sleeping peacefully in Leon's arms.

"Psst…There's a bedroom at the lower deck of this 'great, magnificent and high-tech airship. Both of you can use that" Mr. Fuji said as he winked at him.

"There's…a bedroom?" he asked innocently.

"See! Our great, magnificent and high-tech airship was not of no use after all!" the ghost added as he winked at him again.

"Whatever!" he said as he rolled his eyes and went at the high-tech looking elevator at the back of the cockpit.

**

* * *

Author's note (again)**

Yep it's me again and as I've promised here's my thank you list. **Selphielynn07, **hey first of all WELCOME to (I'm gonna say that in behalf of the owner of the site…ask me who he/she is? welp I don't know.) You said I have to hurry up and update…well here it is and I would like to dedicate this for you coz you're my newest reviewer/friend here. **Evan'sRinoa: **Hello angel! Thank you for your emails (through It's nice to know that you're doing well. I just hope you'll update your fics (hey I've updated mine, so you better do the same..uhh which you already did.). **PasifiKStaR: **I've just finished reading (again for the second time) your wonderful fanfic entitled, A Thief's Treasure (yep it's one of my favourite). Thank you for that memorable story (not to mention chapter 9! Geez I wish I live in the North Pole coz of it whew!); it really inspires me to finish my fanfic just like my fave author. And to the rest who haven't reviewed yet but have read this, THANK YOU!

SeeD salutes


End file.
